Running Lies
by JZ65
Summary: Ginny's fifth year, and everything changes. Danger lurks around the corner, romance messes with her life, and her entire world gets flipped upside down. Quidditch, war, love, hate, family... nothing is as simple as it seems.
1. Shoot Me Once

**Okay, so this takes place in Ginny's fifth year and Hermione's sixth year. I don't jump into anything confusing, and I'm pretty sure that it'll explain itself. But if anyone thinks that I need to put more description on when these events are happening and stuff, just let me know. It won't follow the regular Harry Potter story line after the first five years. It's slightly AU but still have the Harry Potter theme, just Ginny is way more badass.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Hello dear, you can just leave your bags right there. I'm sure one of the boys will take them up for you." Mrs. Weasely said with a sweet smile, her wand busy at work on dinner and the dishes.<p>

"Really it's fine, I can take it myself." Hermione insisted, however the older woman just shook her head and pointed to a seat.

"I haven't seen you in forever, sweetie. Please, let's just catch up?"

"I'd like that Mrs. Weasely." She answered with a smile, sitting in the empty wooden chair in the kitchen.

"Now now, I've already told you to just call me Molly." She said sternly to the girl, but her tone was still kind. Hermione nodded in apology, before glancing around the room. "Looking for Ginny?"

"Well yes, when she owled me she said something about having to tell me something." Mrs. Weasely nodded knowingly, a sympathetic sigh at her daughter's behavior. This caught Hermione's attention, but before she could voice her concerns, Molly trudged ahead.

"She went out flying. You know how she gets; I almost have to drag her in by her ear just for dinner anymore." The family matriarch sighed, but she couldn't really be angry with her only daughter. "Did she tell you about the Crowsby Lions?"

"No, she didn't really mention much in her letters except being busy with quidditch training. I don't know how we'll be able to pry her from the pitch when we return to school." Hermione giggled, shaking her head at the young girl's determination/ obsession.

"Well there was a gentlemanly fellow who had informed us that he would like to have Ginny training with them during the summers and breaks. I guess they had chatted about it during that camp she went to, but he didn't want her to forget." A sly grin was on the elder woman's face, and Hermione was wide eyed.

"I don't think Ginny Weasely would forget something like THAT." The book genius exclaimed, obviously proud of her friend.

"Ginny Weasely wouldn't forget what?" The fiery girl questioned, entering the Burrow and setting her broom to the side with a yawn. "Hermione, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

"That's alright, we were just chatting." The sixth year smiled, suppressing a laugh at the fear in the quidditch star's eyes. Hermione couldn't help but become distracted at Ginny's appearance. The intense training Ginny had mentioned certainly did wonders for her physically and Hermione even noted that the girl grew a few inches, which slightly annoyed her. Ginny was athletically lean, obviously strong, and to Hermione's amusement, seemed about to fall asleep on her feet. "You look tired."

"Well the twins suggested that I run through a few practice maneuvers with them, then Harry arrived so we played a short game, and I just sorta lost track of time." The quidditch star smirked, brushing off her exhaustion before huffing at the glare she received from her mum. "Blame Fred and George, they thought they could beat me."

"And we bloody well could have beaten you." Fred grumbled, smearing the mud on his face when he tried to wipe it away with his sleeve.

"If I broke both my arms and went suddenly blind." She told them, the kitchen quickly filling up. Harry and Hermione laughed in agreement, and Mrs. Weasely just smiled and turned away from the crowd.

"We're just a bit rusty, that's all." George insisted, earning even greater laughs.

"It's not like I just scrimmaged you three days ago or anything…" The youngest sister muttered, picking up the suitcases from the floor. "Yours?" She asked Granger, a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry if they're heavy, I've been studying for my NEWTS. I'm sure I can carry them—"

"Nonsense Miss Granger, what kind of host would I be if I allowed you to do that?" Ginny wondered in mock offense, her demeanor completely serious. To anyone who didn't know the fiery girl, it would seem that she was legitimately insulted, however it was just because the girl was just as good at sarcasm and jokes as she was quidditch. "I'd be hurt if you didn't allow me to do this small gesture of kindness."

"Enough, fine." Hermione swatted Ginny's arm playfully, unable to keep a scowl on her face. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics, and followed Ginny up the winding maze of stairs.

"Dinner will be done in an hour!" Molly called out, the boys giving her horrified looks. "You can survive until your father and brother get back, it would be rude to start without them."

"So Hermione, how's your summer?" Ginny asked, setting the suitcases down on one of the beds, staring at the door expectantly. "Uhm… Hermione?"

"Not all of us" –pant- "are in as optimal physical condi" –another pant- "condition as yourself." The girl puffed, collapsing on the bed next to her bags. Ginny smirked, leaning over Hermione to place the bags on the floor instead, before sitting on her own bed, facing the girl. Hermione's breath hitched, finding Ginny's scent mixed between something sweet and something strong, very captivating. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her mental lapse, covering up her distraction with an unpleasant scowl. "I could have moved the bags myself, you know."

"I didn't like the thought of you straining a muscle." Came Ginny's near cocky response, a knowing grin on her face.

"You're such an impossible, immature lilywanker sometimes!" Hermione's giggle was like velvet sliding over Ginny's ears, intensifying the redhead's smirk.

"You never answered my question though, how was your summer?"

"It was great, I took a trip with my parents but the rest of the time I mainly spent on studying and reading." Immediately recognizing the confused facial expression, Hermione shook her head. "No they aren't the same thing. Some material is for studying, while other is for pleasure." The girl instantaneously regretted her words.

"I knew they had those books out there, but I thought you had to be a little older to buy them… So that's why you're so buddy-buddy with the librarians."

"Ginny!" Hermione didn't know why she was so shocked, especially since it was normal for Ginny to say things like that. "Well, how was YOUR summer then?"

"Eh, same old same old." Came the cryptic response, causing the Granger girl to frown. Ginny was hiding something.

"Alright then… what is it that you wanted to talk about then?" She suggested, noticing Ginny's slight sigh.

"Oh, it's nothing that can't wait until after supper." The good hearted answer was forced, concerning the brunette.

"Gin, don't think you're fooling me for one bloody second." She threatened, catching a look of alarm on the girl's face before she stood up and smirked.

"Over analyzing again, Granger?" She pretended, offering her hand to assist the girl up. Hermione took it, holding on to the warm, firm limb, squeezing it a little.

"This isn't over, Weasely." She promised, feeling a little relieved when the cocky grin bubbled down to a soft smile, even just momentarily.

"I know, Hermione." Then Ginny threw the smile away and returned to her playful behavior. "After you, Miss Granger." She insisted, giving an over exaggerated bow as she waited for Hermione to exit the room first. She only looked up from her bow when she heard giggles, shooting her best smirk, which Hermione found strangely comforting and charming.

"Why thank you, Miss Weasely. But you should know that chivalry gets you nowhere."

"I beg to differ." Was the immediate smug counter, and Hermione couldn't get over the fire dancing in the overconfident girl's eyes. As they descended the stairs, Hermione felt Ginny's hand on the small of her back, the quidditch player's fingers ghosting over the spot. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." Ginny said matter of factly, a grin still in place.

"For wha—" Just then, Hermione tripped, sure that she was about to plummet face first into the floor. Opening her eyes cautiously, she finally became aware of the arm around her waist, keeping her suspended above the ground.

"For that." The redhead huffed, using one hand to hold the brunette up and the other one on the wall to steady their balance.

"How did you know that?" The girl questioned suspiciously, finding her footing on the final few wooden steps.

"What are you talking about? You always trip on that step." Ginny chuckled, hand still holding the older girl's waist.

"I do not!" Hermione protested, swatting the arm away in retaliation.

"Fine fine… You almost always trip on that step." Ginny was still smirking when they walked into the dining room, whilst Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"Ginny dear, would you mind setting the table?" The youngest Weasely nodded her head solemnly, walking off into the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione, sorry I didn't get a chance to owl you back last week. Things got barmy around here." Harry apologized, wishing that he had a better chance to chat with one of his best friends.

"Don't worry about it Harry. How did your trip with Hagrid go, anyway?" Hermione was genuinely interested in hearing about Harry's summer, having been intrigued when she got a brief letter about the two week trip.

"It was brilliant, truly brilliant. Believe it or not, Luna was right about some of those creatures. I really would never believe a snappledrobe even existed if I didn't see it with my own eyes." He laughed, a bright spark in his eyes. He was extremely happy, causing the brunette to get suspicious.

"Speaking of Luna, how has she been?" Hermione's hunch paid off, instantly being answered with a faint blush from the black haired boy. "When did you two finally get together?" She interrogated, pulling him over to one of the chairs in the living room.

"A couple weeks after summer started. We were owling and she asked me if I'd like to meet her father. I asked her out while we were walking by the lake." He smiled, truly proud of himself. He had a blatant crush on the Lovegood girl for a while, and he was ecstatic to finally be able to spend the time he wished with her.

"That's fantastic!" Hermione congratulated him, a wide grin on her face. Just as they were about to go into further detail, the door opened up and Ron and Arthur walked in.

"How was it?" Molly asked, eliciting a gargantuan blush from Ron. His face was the color of his hair in a matter of seconds, and Arthur too had a mild blush. They both mumbled something along the lines of 'good' and 'fine' before further entering the room. Arthur sat at the dining table, picking up a newspaper, only to send Fred and George a glare when he heard them laughing. Ron sulked over to Harry and Hermione, keeping his eyes directed towards the ground.

"What happened?" Hermione inquired, first glancing at Ron then at Harry.

"Mr. Weasely took Ron out to—"

"I really don't want to bloody talk about it." Ron snapped, his blush returning tenfold. "Sorry mate, it's just been a long day."

"No problem Ron, let's just go eat dinner. I think it's almost done." Harry offered, mouthing 'tell you later' to Hermione before the trio all sat down.

"It's nice to see you Hermione, how are the folks?" Arthur asked, setting his paper down, realizing that Molly was bringing the food out. Ginny sat next to Fred, right across from Hermione.

"They're great, just got back from vacation actually." She said politely, directing her attention to the man.

"That's good to hear." The rest of dinner was full of mundane questions, telling stories, plenty of laughter, and everyone seemed to be having a grand time. Hermione loved this about this family; they always treated everyone so kindly. She could tell that Harry was thinking the same thing as they all laughed at Mr. Weasely's story about when he was in Hogwarts. Contrary to popular belief, he might have been worse that the twins back in his day. After supper was done, Ron and Harry challenged Fred and George to a quidditch game, and Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to go for a walk.

"Where are we going? We've been walking for twenty minutes." Hermione half complained, half laughed. Ginny was a good ten feet in front of her, and just stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, Gin?" The athlete unceremoniously flopped to the ground, not caring if her jeans or sweatshirt got a little grassy.

"We're here." Hermione looked around, not understanding what the redhead meant.

"We're in the middle of a field." She countered, her eyebrow raised skeptically. Ginny just pointed down the hill, and Hermione audibly gasped at the sight. There were trees for miles, rural land as far as the eye could see (a nice change from the cities Hermione had just been stuck in), and just on the horizon a purple/red hue bounced off the clouds as the sun set. "It's amazing."

"I know." Ginny stated, closing her eyes as she laid flat. Hermione sat next to her, arms wrapping around her jeans as she stared at the beautiful sight.

"I didn't forget." The brunette whispered, finding the entire scene surreal.

"I didn't expect you to." Ginny said calmly, eyes still shut. The redhead draped one of her toned arms over her face, hiding her eyes from the last bit of sun. "Hermione, I don't want you to hate me." The usual confident composure cracked slightly, giving Granger a glimpse of the timid fear behind the mask.

"I could never hate you, Gin." Hermione nudged the girl, trying to reassure the fiery redhead.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She mumbled back, almost too softly to be heard. Hermione was concerned now, staring down at her friend with worry.

"Gin, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing." Hermione insisted, getting frustrated with the stubborn girl.

"I'm…" Ginny laughed a little, though it was more of an exasperated chuckle. "I'm gay." To Ginny's credit, her voice didn't waver. It was calm and collected, sounding border line disinterested. Ginny only removed her arm when she heard giggling, and she couldn't help but take a deep breath, opting to hold it for a little while. Hermione caught her expression, and her laughter stopped abruptly.

"No Gin… I just mean…" Hermione shook her head, her straightened hair swaying side to side. A smile was still exploding on her face. "I just was worried that it was something serious." There were a few more giggles. "I don't care if you're gay, Gin. You're still my best friend." Ginny had to steel herself so she didn't flinch at the words 'best friend'.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Ginny used her 'friend's' nickname, hiding her face with her arm again.

"I don't know what you were so anxious about. It's not like you're in love with me or anything." Hermione giggled at the thought, not noticing how Ginny visibly tensed at that statement.

"Yeah, that'd just be mad." Ginny chuckled, shielding her eyes from the harsh reality. There was a suffocating tear in her chest, pulling the air and vital organs from her body, ripping her into tiny pieces… And Hermione would never know. The gorgeous bookworm would never know that she had stitched a way into the quidditch star's heart, and that in this moment… the one person Ginny was completely enthralled by, had just cut her deeper than any sword could. Suddenly grateful that her arm was covering her face, Ginny allowed a single grimace to take place, one moment where she could take the blow head-on before burying it in her soul.

"Hey, stop that. Nothing between us is going to change." Hermione insisted, laying on the ground beside her friend, snuggling into Ginny's shoulder. "The stars are beautiful." She said dreamily, staring up at the clear sky. Ginny felt Hermione grab her left arm, intertwining their fingers as the brunette admired the sky.

"I couldn't agree more." It took all her energy to muster up a carefree reply. Every single breath hurt, every moment, and the sixth year cuddling into her side, the object of her affections, strangling her with a single touch… It was the greatest pain, the cruelest, sickest, most twisted pleasure.

"You are tired." Hermione giggled, patting Ginny's stomach before standing up. "Come on, let's get you to bed. No late practice tonight." She told the athlete sternly, finally managing to get Ginny to comply.

"You're shivering." Ginny observed, walking a half step behind Hermione, slightly off to the girl's left shoulder. Before Hermione responded, she felt a warm jacket cover her shoulders, and the shivers stilled. "Before you start saying shit about not needing it, just know that I'm not taking it back." Ginny quieted any and all protests. The redhead smiled sadly when Hermione pulled the jacket tighter around her, sighing. _This is how things should have been,_ Ginny thought, still in an unstable state of mind from the unintentional rejection.

When they reached the house, Mrs. Weasely informed the girls that all the boys went to bed. It was only ten o'clock, but apparently Fred and George were taking Ron and Harry to their new store in the morning. The walk back took longer, neither one of them speaking, just ambling back in a calm silence. Hermione sat on the couch in the living room, happily drinking some tea that Molly pour for both the girls.

"Mum, I've got to wake up early tomorrow, so I need to catch some sleep. G'night Hermione." Ginny said with a wary smirk, stumbling up the steps with zero energy. Hermione frowned after her friend, concern washing over her.

"Don't worry, she's just a little tired, that's all." Molly assured her daughter by everything except blood. "So, I presume that Ginny told you the news?" Molly asked a little shyly, not looking up from her knitting.

"Yes, Mrs. Wea—I mean, Molly." Hermione stuttered over the name, returning her attention to the Weasely matriarch. "I don't know why she was so worried. We're best friends, and nothing will change that." Hermione shook her head at Ginny's foolishness, hiding the slight hurt she felt from the lack of trust.

"I'm glad that you are so supportive." Molly was impressed with her daughter's friend, happy that it went well. "Would you like more tea?"

"Oh no, I think Ginny was right about needing some sleep. I'm exhausted myself." Hermione excused herself, nodding her thanks about the beverage.

"Oh dear, do you think you can hand Ginny her mail? I swear, that camp is surely going to be the death of these owls. Poor things are running letters here all day." Molly sighed, handing Granger a stack of letters.

"Sure thing." Hermione smiled, heading up the winding stairs. She couldn't contain her curious nature, and glanced down to see who they were from. She was a little annoyed that all of them were from girls, and they were all different girls at that. She bit her lip, confused at the prickling in her chest. Walking into the room, Hermione had to suppress an 'awww' when she saw Ginny. The fifth year was passed out on her bed, clothes still on, and she looked so peaceful that it was funny. Hermione pulled out the camera her parents gave her for her birthday, and quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping girl, a sly grin adorning her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first Chapter! Awesome! I've already got quite a few chapters written, but I'm waiting on getting REVIEWS before I post them. Tell me how you like it an all that jazz!<strong>

**-JZ**


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**Welcome to Running Lies Chapter Two... Not much to say besides that I have a few chapters written out already. So I'll put them up quickly if I get reviews!**

**Read+Review=Happy JZ=More chapters=read+review... I think you all got the trend figured out!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p><strong>(Couple days later; In the Great Hall)<strong>

"Hermione, did you hear about the rooms?" An excited Lilly Blackwater yipped as she started walking right beside the brunette.

"Uh no, what about them?" Hermione questioned, her face twisting in confusion. It wasn't normal that others knew more about Hogwarts than her, and now that she was a prefect, she didn't want to be left in the dark.

"They added a few new rooms! And you, me, Ginny Weasely, and Sophie Timbers are going to have one of them!" Lilly was ecstatic, and her high pitch tone made Ron and Harry wince.

"Why do the girls get new rooms?" Ron complained through a mouthful of chocolate oranges.

"Probably because the boys have ten more rooms than the girls do. So naturally, it would only make sense that with rising numbers of female students, it would be our dorms that get added on to." Hermione scoffed at him, just barely hiding her disgust at his rudeness. Lilly grimaced as well, a horrified expression racing into her eyes before she turned to Harry, suddenly extremely animated again.

"Oh Harry, is Ginny going to be helping you at tryouts this year?" She wondered, an entranced look on her face.

"Yeah, we're going to hold the meeting in a week. Are you thinking of joining?" That was the only reason why he could imagine that she had asked him, though it was still a little weird.

"Huh, me? No, I can't ride a broom to escape a hoard of ogres." She exclaimed, nearly taking everyone's ears off with her giggle. "I just wanted to make sure that I made your first practice."

"Well thank you, Gryffindor appreciates your support." He told her, finding it strange. Normally only people like Hermione would show up for practices, there to watch specific friends or whatnot. When Lilly left the table to go back to sit with her own friends, the trio noticed Ginny sulk over to them.

"What's up Gin?" The girl next to Ron asked, laughing at her friend's face.

"Shove a sock in it." Ginny grumbled, taking a seat next to her friend. "Anyways, I told you to wait for me after the train, Tabby. It's your fault." The typically cocky, sarcastic redhead muttered under her breath, only eating a bite of an apple.

"What happened?" Ron finally asked his sister, starting to wonder if he should turn his protective brother face on, or just ignore her.

"Let's just say that the students here are taking the news about Ginny rather well." Tabby explained, taking a bite of her sandwich, almost choking when she saw a blush creep up the young Weasely's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked Harry, his eyebrows scrunching in befuddlement.

"I think that's what she's talking about, Ron." Harry pointed to a few girls at the Ravenclaw table, all giggling and making obvious pointing signs at the Gryffindor table, and then doubling over in a fit of girlish giggles again. When Ron, Tabby, and Ginny all turned around, the girls smile shyly and waved, staring straight at the redheaded girl.

"Can't we just go to our bloody rooms now?" Ginny asked Hermione miserably, stuffing her flushed face into her hands. On cue, the formal crap about expecting great things, and behaving well and all that shiz began. After most of the professors did their little schpeel, Dumbledore took the podium again, clearing his throat for another announcement.

"As you all remember, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position was open this summer, and we've been lucky to have an exceptionally talented teacher this year." The headmaster gestured to a middle aged man with dark clean cut hair, who was in great physical condition. The man stood a smirk on his face as he waltzed up to the podium, thanking Dumbledore for his too exaggerated introduction.

"My name is Professor Xavior, and I'm honored to be teaching in such a highly regarded school." He started eloquently, facing all the students with a confident composure. "However, due to the lack of a structured DADA class, I've been allowed to make some changes to the curriculum. Tomorrow all students in years three through seven will be required to take a test. Don't worry, you can't fail it unless I don't like you." His smug grin and soft chuckle caused most of the students to laugh. "Third and Forth years will test at eight. Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh will have the luxury of testing at noon. Now, before I bore most of you into a coma, I recommend that our Headmaster retake the stage." Dumbledore finished the closing statements, wishing all the new and returning students a good year before dismissing everyone to their rooms.

"So what do you think of the DADA teacher?" Tabby whispered to Ginny, and the redhead shrugged.

"Could have been worse… I mean, I've heard that Snape has wanted that job for ages." Tabby went wide eyed, her fear of Snape well known among the students. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny waved bye to her friend as she jogged to catch up with Hermione.

"Yeah, well you prefects and your cults can shove it!" Tabby shouted playfully to her friend, bumping into someone while she was walking backwards. "Hey mate, back off…" She trailed off in horror as she looked straight up, staring straight into the eyes of Snape. A high pitched scream caused several students to turn around. Tabby had run from the tall creepy man, her screams echoing down the hallways.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked Hermione, laughing at her friend's expense. "Hey, did I do something wrong?" She inquired, noticing that Hermione had been ignoring her a lot the last few days. Finally, the sixth year sighed, glaring slightly at her younger friend.

"No." She just said, though it came out flat and fake. Ginny cocked her head to the side, eyebrows knitted together in pained confusion. It certainly bothered the redhead that her friend had lied to her, especially since it was such a poor lie at that. "I'm just worried about that DADA test tomorrow. I mean, we don't even have proper time to prepare."

"Oh right… yeah, it sucks." Ginny agreed quietly, refusing to look at Hermione. A burning went through her chest, and she grimaced uncomfortably. **'She's lying to me. And worse, she thinks I'm stupid enough not to realize it.' **"I'm sure you'll do great." Ginny shrugged indifferently, smirking and shaking her head. **'Two can play it this game.'**

"Yeah, well I'm not going to leave it to chance. Let's just get to our room so I can start studying. I'm sure that you aren't going to." Hermione rolled her eyes when Ginny just chuckled in agreement. After making their way into the common room, the Head Girl stopped everyone and cleared her throat.

"I'm sure we are all looking forward to this year. I just want to remind everyone that the prefects this year aren't going to take anything so don't be stupid. And lastly, the password is: crumpet-swindle." She dismissed everyone and there were a few excited murmurs and bored moans.

"Seriously, 'crumpet-swindle'? What bloody password is that?" Ron argued with Harry, flailing his hands around in exasperation. "Might as well be 'tulip' or 'donut'. Who bloody comes up with this stuff?"

"I think it's as good a word as any." Harry pondered, trying to calm his friend down. He shot Ginny a 'help-me' look when she walked by.

"No way, I have to deal with him all summer. He's your job during the school year." She huffed, sighing when Ron glared at her. "Now see what you did? He'll be all 'moody' until he eats again." Harry and Hermione snickered, knowing that it was true. It didn't take long for everyone to be in their rooms, and everyone was excited to put their stuff away.

"So Ginny, do you want to share this half?" Lilly's puppy dog voice wafted through the girls' dorm room. It was a very nice set up. There were two beds on one side, a bathroom in the middle of the room (kinda dividing it up without it actually being two separate rooms) and then there were two more beds on the other side.

"Why don't you and Hermione have these beds? Weasely and I will take the ones on the other side." Sophie suggested, slinging an arm loosely around Ginny's shoulders. Gin heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that her Quidditch teammate saved her from Lilly. Lilly gave a sad pout, but nodded and started to unpack her stuff on the closest bed. "You're awfully quiet over there Granger, do you want to take the other bed and I'll have the one by Blackwater?" Sophie asked the distracted sixth year. They all noticed that the moment they walked in the room, Hermione made a beeline for the desk and began studying for the DADA test. Ginny didn't get why she was fussing so much. She was a genius. Hermione didn't even look up from her book, the left index finger following the words that she was reading. "Er… Granger?" Sophie tried again, shaking her head when they still didn't get any response. "I tried. Let's go unpack Gin, and you can start telling me about this year's Quidditch prospects." Ginny nodded, finding herself being drug away from the other two girls, but she didn't break eye contact with the back of Hermione's head until Sophie practically yanked her around.

"What was that for?" Ginny hissed, detangling the long limb from around her neck. Sophie smirked knowingly, dropping one of her bags on a bed.

"You were drooling." She laughed, witnessing a famous Weasely blush explode on the girl's face.

"No I wasn't." Ginny growled, keeping her voice low. Against her better judgment, Ginny wiped her chin just in case.

"I was kidding." Sophie told her, a little surprised by her teammate's behavior. "What was that about anyway? Is Granger deaf or something?"

"No, she's just very focused on her studies. That's all." Ginny defended hotly, her shoulders tensing. Even though she said it with so much fire, she didn't believe her own words.

"I guess she's got the right idea…" Sophie talked as they both unpacked some clothes and things. "I mean, I'll probably be the only one to actually fail that test. I've never been good at Dark Arts." She mumbled miserably.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ginny encouraged, though she herself was a bit nervous about the test, but for a completely different reason. "Professor Xavior seemed a bit odd, don't you think?" She asked, thinking back to the man. Something about him felt off, though Ginny couldn't place it for the life of her.

"What? He's got the same confidence as you. I'm sure you'll get along just fine in DADA." Ginny bristled at the comment, but just shrugged it off. She hated anything to do with the Dark Arts, mainly because of her run in with Tom Riddle. And she also blamed that run in for other things too, like her unnatural abilities in anything Dark Arts related, and even her strength in magic. There were a lot of secrets about that year that she didn't share with anyone, things that even when Tom was killed, she still hid from everyone. Some people still believed that she had wanted the chamber open… but she didn't blame them, especially since she knew the truth that happened there.

"You might be surprised." She just mumbled in response, quenching her inner rage. "I really want to go out to the pitch tonight and practice."

"As predictable as that is coming from you, I don't think we're allowed to go out this late." Sophie informed her, staring out the pitch black window. "And we should still get some rest, even if you aren't worried about the test tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, night then." Ginny muttered, a little down trodden that she couldn't fly. Her fingers were itching for her broom, and she just couldn't qualm the growing desire to escape from her problems.

"G'night Weasely, I'll wake you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, it gets way better. These are mainly just introduction chapters. Plus, it lets you get familiar with a couple new characters ;) <strong>

**Read+Review=3=Happy JZ=More Writing=Read+Review=3**

**'Til Next Time,**

**-JZ**


	3. Cheater

**Here ya go, Chapter Three. I hope it makes you laugh a bit! And it's longer to make up for chapter two!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Well everyone is looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." Professor Xavior chuckled as he sat on his desk at the front of the room. All the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students were crammed into one room for this test, but the professor seemed to be undisturbed by the packed classroom. "Now this test is just to determine your level of knowledge. Considering that this school hasn't had a proper Dark Arts year in decades, I do hope that this will at least give a base line of your capabilities." As he was addressing the class, there were whispers in one of the rows. Ginny could hear Malfoy going off about how he was going to ace the test and that they'll have to create a whole new curriculum in order to give him any sort of challenge. Ginny snickered at his statement, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Did you say something, Weasely?" He hissed, daring her to speak.

"No…" She answered thoughtfully, and just as his smirk returned, she continued. "But I was just thinking that you're probably right about them coming up with a new class. However, they may need to put you in with some of the first years, as long as that's not too challenging for you."

"Weasely, should I remind you that this is a "Defense Against" the Dark Arts class. So I don't think that you'll get extra credit if you open the chamber again, even though I am still surprised that you could even—"

"Mr. Malfoy, as interesting as your conversation must be, I would like to start this test sometime today." Professor Xavior asserted sternly, standing from the wooden desk. "Now while I have everyone's short lived attention, you'll all be relieved to know that you are allowed to talk during this test… To me, however." One of the Ravenclaw prefects raised her hand, which was promptly called upon.

"Sir, are we timed on this test?"

"I would like to be attending dinner tonight, so as long as we're all done by then, I don't see any reason to start a clock." He responded smoothly. Ginny could sense something about him that just wasn't quite normal, something about the way that he spoke and carried himself was familiar, yet strange. "Now flip over your papers and begin." He received confused looks, but when a sheet of paper appeared on each student's desk, all fearful expressions faded. It seemed that there was only one sheet. Professor Xavior stood up and yawned, walking up and down the rows absentmindedly.

Ginny had been studying her paper, realizing that every time she filled in a blank, the question and answer would disappear. So even though there was only one sheet, there was truly no telling how many questions were on the test. It seemed that other students had come to the same realization, and their nervousness returned. Ginny was careful answering, making sure that she didn't get very many right. She didn't want to be put in an advanced DADA class, especially with her history. Malfoy's comment still stung a bit, thus so did any reminder of that first year.

"Well this is boring." Professor Xavior sighed, scanning the entire classroom. "It seems that we have quite a few quidditch players." He muttered, a hint of disgust coating his voice. "School work is important, may I remind you all. Raise your hand if you play quidditch." A few people were too absorbed on their test, tapping quills anxiously as they attempted to remember the answer to a particularly difficult question. Ginny however didn't spare the test a second glance. All the Gryffindor players quickly raised their hands, eager despite the teacher's disapproving tone. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff players timidly raised their hands, hesitant to get on the professor's bad side so early in the year. However, the Slytherins hardly displayed any attendance, opting to sink lower in their seats.

"I've always believed that students should pay more attention to their studies." Malfoy remarked snidely, giving Professor Xavior his best grin. "Though some people," He gave a pointed glare at Ginny before continuing. "Believe that it is more important to practice a game than schoolwork."

"Hmm…" Xavior replied thoughtfully, nodding his head. "Ten points for Gryffindor, five points for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He announced, sifting through some papers on his desk. Malfoy's smug smile dropped completely from his face, shocked at what just happened. "It takes exponential character to stand up for what you believe in, even if someone else may not agree with you. And Mr. Malfoy, I do recall seeing you on the Slytherin line up as a seeker, correct?" Malfoy nodded, his face turning red. "If I remember right, quidditch players should be committed to their teams. Competition is good preparation for the future. I myself was a chaser, though it was a while ago."

"Professor, I apologize, but shouldn't we be concentrating on our tests?"

"Yes, indeed you should." He answered, gazing at his students. "Ms. Timbers, you are on the Gryffindor team, correct?"

"Yes Sir, I'm a chaser. We're holding our tryouts next week." Sophie replied, hardly looking up from her paper. She was biting her lip, and Ginny wanted to laugh at how worried the girl seemed to be over the test.

"I've heard that the Gryffindor chasers are a force to be reckoned with." He smirked, eyes meeting Ginny's. "And you, Ms. Weasely, are a chaser as well?"

"Yes, Professor. It's where I'm best at." Ginny told him, matching his confidence pitch by pitch. He quirked an eyebrow, but held his grin in place.

"I know, and I look forward to watching plenty of quidditch matches while I'm here." He confirmed, holding her gaze. "But, as we all know, quidditch isn't the only thing in life, now is it Ms. Granger?" Hermione was nose deep in her test, almost not even hearing her name.

"Yes, Professor." She answered automatically, shooting a quick glimpse up before returning to her exam. He moved on to question other people, effectively distracting them. Some students were getting rather aggravated by the disturbance, finding it annoying and making them lose focus. Ginny thought that was funny, how absorbed people were in the test. She'd finished about an hour ago, finding the entire thing easy. She was careful to make sure that she only got seventy percent of the answers correct. The last thing that she wanted to do was stand out. She passed the time by chatting, or just listening as other students fumbled to pay attention to the test and the teacher. Professor Xavior seemed to not comprehend that students had difficulty multitasking. By the time three o'clock rolled around, he released everyone, telling them that they were done with classes for the day. "You will receive your DADA placement at the end of the day."

"That test was absolutely horrid." Ron whined, flopping down in a chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"It was fine, I'm sure you did better than you think." Harry tried to reassure his friend, but it didn't seem to work. "How 'bout we play a game of wizard's chess?"

"You're right; beating you may make me feel better." Ron teased, going up the stairs to get his board.

"What did you think of the test, Hermione?" Harry asked the girl, noticing that she sat in an armchair not too far off with a thick book.

"The style of the test was bloody distracting, and his blabbering sure didn't help, but the test itself wasn't awful." She confirmed, looking around the common room. "Where's Ginny run off to?"

"I'm not sure, but I think her and Tabby were heading out to the pitch." Harry told her just as Ron returned with his wizard's chess board.

* * *

><p>"So Gin, what did you think of the exam?" Tabby questioned, putting her long sandy blond hair into a pony tail.<p>

"Could've been worse." Ginny answered not-all-descriptively.

"Way to have an opinion." Tabby rolled her blue eyes, giggling at her friend's behavior. Ginny smirked, putting on her arm bands.

"Yeah well shut up, we're here to talk about quidditch, not some lame exam." Ginny responded, ruffling Tabby's hair just as the girl was about to finish putting it up.

"You little—"

"Careful what threats you make, Blondie." Ginny cut her off, laughing at the glare she received.

"You are so lucky we're on the same team." She hissed, finally finishing her hair as they walked out of the locker room. They raced out of the room, and Tabby 'accidentally' wacked Ginny over the head with her hand. "What? It slipped."

"Oh sure, you're hand just happened to smack me upside the head. I mean, who doesn't have spasms like that?" Ginny remarked sarcastically, taking off into the wind with ease.

"Now look who's all in practice." Tabby mocked, having a little more difficulty with the wicked wind.

"Don't be jealous." Ginny just chuckled, doing a once around of the entire pitch before checking out the goals and everything. When they went higher into the sky, the temperature dropped to almost freezing and the wind was howling worse than a werewolf.

"Hey, maybe we should head back!" Tabby shouted above the blustering storm.

"What?" Ginny yelled back, only a few feet away from her friend, but she still couldn't hear a word the girl said.

"We should head back!" Tabby shouted again, this time even louder. Ginny just nodded, brushing off some frozen rain from her sleeve.

"I'll meet you down in a minute!" Ginny shouted in Tabby's ear almost, a thought striking her.

"Wha—"

"Just one minute!"

"Fine, but no longer!" Tabby growled unhappily, her teeth chattering from the cold. She descended into the above freezing breeze, the ice melting off her when she finally touched down on the pitch. Ginny flew a bit higher, getting thrown around a bit by the violent gusts. She was almost completely covered in a layer of ice, and her broom was slick from the frozen rain. This was about as bad as it could get, so she wanted to make sure she could still fly semi-decent in the deplorable weather. She was losing feeling in her hands, so she finally decided to return to her friend on the ground. Just as she touched down, her legs gave out loud crunching noises with each step as the ice crumbled from her clothes. "You said one minute." Tabby scolded her friend, already changed into her regular clothes and holding a blanket for Ginny. "You look like a human popsicle."

"I'm ch-ch-cherry fl-fl-flavor." Ginny quipped, teeth chattering together and her entire body was shivering. Tabby shook her head, suppressing a soft smile.

"Moron, now go get changed before you get sick. I'm not sure how Madam Pomfrey feels about treating idiots that give themselves colds." Tabby was trying not to smile, because she was worried sick about her friend. Ginny had been in the air for over ten minutes, and Tabby knew that the redhead must have climbed higher based on the amount of ice that was clinging to her clothing. After Ginny changed, she almost regained full feeling in her hands and her teeth stopped chattering. "It's already six o'clock. We were flying in that for over an hour."

"W-well we never know ho-how bad it'll be on g-game day." Ginny reminded the blond, though she was still stuttering from the frigid cold of her body. When they reached the hallways of Hogwarts, they were just about to head to the Great Hall when they were stopped.

"Ms. Weasely, I'd like to have a word with you, if that's alright." Professor Xavior demanded, nowhere near as relaxed and easygoing as he was during class. Ginny felt her heart drop, but she nodded.

"I'll save you a seat." Tabby assured Ginny, patting her on the back. Professor Xavior led Ginny to the DADA room, and he sat on his desk while Ginny just stood there, feeling out of place. Xavior picked up a paper, waving his wand at it which made the writing appear and the paper to lengthen. It was Ginny's test.

"I have some concerns with your test, Ms. Weasely." He sounded angry almost, though she couldn't tell. She just smirked and shrugged.

"It's not my strongest subject." She answered, not worried about it at all.

"Drop the act. I know full well that you lied on this test." He said sternly, his steely eyes burning into hers.

"I don't—"

"Lying is not a smart thing to do either. I saw how you took your test, and I know beyond a doubt that you know every single answer on here. Along with the fact that you were completely aware of the topics during the class discussion, I must say that if I wasn't so furious, I'd be impressed." He picked up another sheet of paper, handing it to Ginny. "You have thirty minutes."

"But Sir, I—"

"And if you decide to see if I'm a fool again, you will not get off so easily. Now you have twenty-nine minutes, better hurry." He was less than a foot from Ginny, giving her a meaningful stare. She just grinded her teeth, taking the test and nodding. Professor Xavior took a seat at his desk, tapping on the wood as he went over some papers. He didn't even spare the redhead a fleeting glance as she retook her exam. She was well over half way done when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Professor Xavior, I'm here to collect—" Professor McGonagall paused when she caught sight of Ginny. "I apologize, I didn't realize you were with a student."

"Please, come in. Ms. Weasely just has to retake her test. I have the placements for all the students. If you don't mind, I'd like to get these passed out as soon as possible." Ginny watched Xavior hand a stack of papers to McGonagall, sighing as he glared at her. He deliberately took one sheet off the top of the stack, folding it in half as he thanked the Professor. "Thank you for stopping by Mirvera. Also, you know to call me Slayfer." He remarked confidently, shooting her a comfortable smile. McGonagall gave a curt nod, swiftly exiting the room. He closed the door behind her, turning his full attention back on to his student. "Time's up."

"I know." Ginny answered, having finished her test a couple minutes ago.

"Good." He walked over to her, grabbed the paper and ripped it in half. "Here is your new schedule. No changes." He tossed the folded piece of paper onto her desk, taking her test and throwing it in the garbage can.

"Why did you make me retake it if you didn't even look at it?"

"Because you got them all right." He answered, sounding full of himself.

"How would you know—"

"Because quidditch means too much to you to screw it up over some test." He explained, clearly annoyed. "You're dismissed." She glared defiantly at him, opening the parchment without breaking eye contact. When her gaze finally sunk down to the writing on the thin worn paper, she felt a reluctant chill run through her.

"Why am I in two DADA classes?" Her voice was cold and collected, contrasting her fiery personality.

"As I recall, I did just tell you that you are dismissed." Professor Xavior's tone dared her to object, but his strong confident posture matched her own. "You wouldn't want to miss dinner, would you?"

Ginny left the classroom without so much as a word, her thoughts thundering in her mind. She couldn't care less about dinner right now, but her feet took her to the Great Hall by memory, tracing the route that thousands of students have taken. She still had her class schedule tightly clenched in her left hand, and the paper became crumpled with her grip. As she entered the giant open room, laughter and voices wafted through the air along with the aroma of carefully baked bread and sweet cider. It was so loud that she couldn't even think anymore, getting distracted by the sight of her friends as she turned the corner. Her blood boiled when she saw Ron talking to Hermione, some of his food splintering out of his mouth. She couldn't see Hermione, but she doubted that the brunette was very impressed by the boy's manners. Ginny sat down next to Tabby, who was next to Ron, who was across from Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny? Hello, anybody home?" Tabby laughed, waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"Someone is certainly lost in thought." Harry acknowledged, grinning when Ginny's blank gaze slowly pulled up to meet his eyes.

"See Harry, this is what I'm telling you about." Tabby exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. Ginny snapped back to attention, finding that all eyes were on her now. "What did Professor Xavior want anyways?"

"Oh nothing…" Ginny murmured, and she caught Hermione's questioning look. "Really, it wasn't anything important."

"Fine fine, I can tell that you aren't entirely here." Tabby whispered, close enough that only Ginny could hear her. "So what's your schedule?" Ginny was about to put the paper in her robe, not exactly wanting to advertize her classes. "No way!" Tabby shrieked, lunging across Ginny to grab the paper. "You… Came… Late…" Tabby huffed out as she valiantly attempted to retrieve the parchment from the taller girl. Realizing how futile it was, she sat back and pouted. "We all already showed ours. Just because you came late doesn't mean that you get out of it. We all have our crosses to bear, yours just so happens to be showing us your damn schedule… now," Tabby leapt for the paper one last time. "Give it here!" But it was to no avail.

"Come on Gin, don't you think you've tortured Tabby enough?" Harry teased, holding back a chuckle.

"I doubt it's bad, Ginny." Hermione shook her head at her friend's reluctance. "Even Ron managed to get into DADA Six." Ron gave her an offended look, but his mouth was too full to make any tangible words. "You know you were just as surprised." He continued his moody glare for a moment, before shrugging and going back to his potatoes. While the group was distracted, someone went up behind Ginny and snatched to paper.

"So this is what's causing all the racket?" Sophie Timbers smirked, reading the paper with much interest.

"Damn it, Sophie." Ginny growled, more pissed off that she wasn't paying attention than at her friend.

"Wow…" Sophie's eyebrows shot up in mild shock; however, it wasn't at Ginny's outburst. "You must have really kicked some ass on that test."

"It was just luck." Ginny replied instinctively.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Seven isn't just dumb luck, Weasely." Sophie remarked, her face twisting in confusion. "And what's DADA-ACT?"

"I don't know for sure, but it was an option on mine too." Harry piped up, taking out his schedule. "But I didn't want to miss out on my herbology, especially since the NEWTS are going to cover a lot of that this year."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you and Ron have almost identical schedules." Sophie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the boys' mischievous smirks.

"Great, they're going to get into plenty of trouble for all of us." Hermione sighed, finding Ginny's silence stifling. "Hey Ginny, do you want to head back to the dorm?"

"Hmm?" Ginny heard her name being said in a soft velvety tone, immediately focusing on the sound and throwing all thoughts of Dark Arts away. "Yeah, sure." Ginny answered casually, but she had no idea what Hermione just said.

"Great, let's go." Hermione stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall. Ginny scrambled a little, following the brunette's lead. Her heart was pounding, but her head was roaring at her to stop being such an idiot. Rounding the corner, Ginny saw Hermione standing still, a familiar group around her.

"You wouldn't be wandering off alone, would you Granger?" Malfoy sneered, his white hair making him look like a pouting snowman.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Or what? You wouldn't think of casting a hex, would you little miss perfect? Or should I say miss prefect?" He snickered at his stupid wordplay, obviously quite proud of himself. "That would be breaking the rules. You wouldn't want that on your academic record." He taunted, Crabb and Goyle both holding their sides from laughter.

"Buzz off. I always thought that Casper was a friendly ghost." Ginny growled, in front of Hermione in an instant. The boy was caught off guard, taking a couple steps backwards. "Just because Hermione wouldn't stoop down to your level, doesn't mean that she doesn't have friends who will."

"Ginny, stop—"

"Better listen to your girlfriend, Weasely." Malfoy spat, but he slammed his mouth shut at the searing look Ginny shot him. Ginny couldn't see Hermione's face, but she imagined the disgusted expression. Just as the redhead's fist bunched up, ready to add some color to Malfoy's face (preferably red) a firm voice stopped her.

"Is that jealousy I hear Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Xavior quirked an eyebrow, positioning himself between Ginny and the white haired idiot.

"What? No, why would I be jealous of that—"

"Be very careful how you phrase your sentence." Xavior glared into the boy, burning holes. "I could just as easily turn around and let Ms. Weasely have at it at your face, but I decided that a crooked nose certainly wouldn't help your looks."

"Like Weasely could have hit me." Draco seemed outraged by the prospect.

"In that case, next time I'll let this run its course…" He glanced at a clock. "But not tonight. All of you return to your dorms." He waited until Malfoy and his puppies started to reluctantly march down the hallway. Xavior turned to the Gryffindors, a disappointed sigh escaping him. "Hermione, I appreciate you trying to resolve the situation. Ginny, reacting to Draco's taunts was childish and stupid. I had hoped that you could display better control than that."

"Sir, Ginny was just protecting me." Hermione stood up for her friend, a bit shocked by the professor's behavior.

"I have taken that into account." He said curtly, his intense stare never once breaking with Ginny's bright golden eyes. The hue of crisp sunlight matched in a flurry of soothing fire, challenging the other to look away. "I expect to see you in class tomorrow." He remarked dismissively, marching off into the direction of the Great Hall.

"We better get going." Hermione muttered, glancing at Ginny before heading off to their dorms. The redhead didn't budge, her feet refusing to mind their master. "Gin, you feeling alright?" Hermione had back tracked, realizing that her friend wasn't following behind. The fifth year jumped out of her skin when she felt a slender hand lay on her shoulder. "What's up with you?" Hermione sounded exasperated, jolting back from Ginny's jerky movement.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ginny grumbled under her breath, shaking off the brunette's concern. "You wanted to study or something, so let's just go." Without a glance, the redhead walked off, ignoring the shy waves she was receiving from some first years. "Crumpet-swindle." She uttered the password in a low fleeting breath, not having to wait long for the portrait to swing open. The walk back to the Gryffindor dorms had been a quiet one, neither wanting to start an argument. Ginny felt tense around the brunette, all her nerves and senses thrown into overdrive. Deep down, she still hurt from the rejection, but she ignored that, opting to pretend like it didn't cut her as deep as it did. Hermione however, was worried about her friend, noticing some significant changes since the last year. Ginny was more secretive, defensive, spacey, and risky than before; but she still managed to hold her outgoing, sarcastic persona that she had created the last few years. All the longing looks from classmates and adoring glances directed towards the redhead were gnawing at something inside Hermione, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Do you want any help with any homework?" Hermione offered, hoping for some sort of response.

"Naw, I don't have anything. I'm going to head up to the room and clean my broom." Ginny mumbled, already halfway up the stairs. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. The intense storm (which was still raging outside) had whipped away more energy than she had previously thought. She collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to get under the covers. She was just going to rest for a minutes before doing some miscellaneous work.

"Look who's out reading by the fire." Sophie Timber's unmistakable smirk accompanied her coy tone. "I was sure that Weasely would be around here somewhere." Sophie scanned the room before taking the seat right next to Hermione. The brunette scooted away a little, trying to create some space between her and the quidditch chaser.

"No, Ginny said she was going to clean her broom." Hermione answered offhandedly, hearing hasty steps charge up the stairs. "What's going on?" She sounded indifferent, not entirely paying attention to the brutal grin on Timbers' face.

"Awe, nothing… We're just going to grab Weasely before we head out." Sophie said loftily, snatching Hermione's book and reading a few lines. "I didn't know you were such a House Elf buff, Granger."

"Yeah, it's just some light reading." Hermione grumbled, irritated at the girl's behavior.

"Light reading?" Sophie's eyes popped out, taking the book's size into account. "This thing weighs more than me."

"Did you want something?" Hermione groaned, not happy with being interrupted.

"Not really… just waiting." Sophie shrugged, dismissing the annoyed glare.

"What is it that you're going out to do anyways?" Curiosity had finally won out, causing the broad grin on Sophie's face to widen.

"You know… give the Slytherins a little house warming gift." She muttered mysteriously, cocking her head to the side and lifting her eyebrows.

"You do know that prefects aren't supposed to be trouble makers."

"Oh come on, it's tradition." Sophie threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "Anyways, it seems like Weasely could use the pick me up, anyhow."

"Yeah well Professor Xavior just reamed her for almost fighting Malfoy. I doubt she'll get a second chance tonight." Hermione grumbled at the childish behavior, hoping that Ginny wouldn't want revenge. Quieter steps dully thudded down the stairs, and Timbers frowned.

"Where's Weasely?" She questioned Tabby, her mood instantly clouding.

"She's zonked out on her bed, dead to the world." Tabby giggled, shaking her head. "I don't blame her. I mean, even eventually Ginny, the quidditch extraordinaire, needs to recover."

"Bloody hell, you two didn't go out to the pitch in this, did you?" Sophie sent Tabby a piercing glare, obviously not happy with the irresponsible decision. "I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey isn't chiseling icicles off you."

"Hey, I wasn't out there near as long as Gin." Tabby raised her arms in surrender, a blush tingeing her face at realizing their stupidity.

"You're kidding, right Tabby?" Hermione mouthed, bewildered as to why anyone would want to practice in this weather. "Why would you even think about flying in this?"

"Jeez…" Tabby growled, tired of being the verbal punching bag here. "It wasn't even my idea. Ginny just wanted to take a quick look at the pitch and do a little practice. After a while, I said we had to go back in but she wanted to go a bit higher. She said something about practicing in case we ever had weather like this for a game."

"She's got guts…" Sophie finally relented, shrugging her shoulders. "Not saying that I'd go out and do that, but… she's got guts."

"You're supposed to be the example here." Hermione hissed, hitting Sophie's shoulder with her book.

"Wow wow Granger…" Sophie threw her hands up in surrender, rubbing her arm where the malicious book had attacked her. "Look, I've got to go, but this was fun… we should do this again sometime." She brushed them off, racing up the stairs in long strides.

"Looks like Slytherin can sleep peacefully tonight…" Tabby grumbled, shooting an accusing glare at Hermione. The brunette just rolled her eyes, dismissing the younger girl's statement. As if she was suddenly mental, Tabby hopped on the couch, startling the genius witch. "Are you going to show up during tryouts?"

"Why would I?" Hermione wondered, staring inquisitively at the blonde teen.

"Jeez you're dense…" Tabby shook her head in disappointment, a laugh trickling out of her mouth. "To watch of course."

"But it's just tryouts, and I already know that Ginny, Harry, and you will make it so it's not really an issue."

"I know someone who would be pleasantly surprised if she saw you there…" Tabby trailed off mysteriously, twirling a piece of sandy blonde hair with her finger. "Anyways, G'night Hermione." She jumped up and left as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving a slightly disheveled brunette in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Read (check), Now all that's left is to REVIEW! Alright, just let me know how you like it, if you think it has some good humor, some constructive criticism would be great too! <strong>

**'Til Next Time,**

**-JZ**


	4. Shoot Me Twice

**Alright, here is chapter Four. I like this chapter, so I wanted to get it up quickly. REVIEW and I'll get the chapters up quickly because they are already written, most of them... READ and REVIEW = :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"All of you here are in the Advanced DADA class that was held this morning. Now, I'm sure most of you were a bit confused by what this new class was and why only a select few were permitted. As you can tell, there is a bit more elbow room in here than normal." Professor Xavior addressed his DADA ACT class, his voice echoing off the walls slightly. There were eight students, and some of them seemed a bit nervous about their choice. The professor was sitting on his desk, his foot occasionally rapping against the wooden structure and the scuttering sound made a few students jump. "Questions?"<p>

"Uh Sir… what is this class?" An anxious Riley Franklin squeaked out, his disposition giving off the confidence of a first year, not a seventh year which he often enough bragged about.

"Well Mr. Franklin, it's DADA ACT." Xavior explained, as if that should be a great revelation to them. "Boo!" He shouted suddenly, causing six of the eight to jump out of their skin. Ginny and Luna both watched him curiously, but Luna was more fascinated by his behavior than Ginny. His deep chuckle relaxed the students, and he shook his head at their foolishness. "Heavens, someone might think I'm about to eat you lot with how bloody jumpy you're all acting."

"What does DADA ACT stand for?" Ginny piped up, holding his gaze fiercely.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Advance Combat Training." He revealed to them, his hand doing an elaborate waving gesture as he spoke out the ridiculously long title. "Now you understand why we couldn't type all that on the schedule." There were a few thin smiles, but no one laughed at his joke. He frowned, sighing deeply as he pulled himself off the desk. "Alright everyone, pay attention. This will be your first lesson." He stood tall in front of the eight students, looking far more intimidating and powerful than he did before.

"About time…" Riley muttered under his breath. He regretted his words instantly when a dark glare burned into him, silently stating that he would pay for his mouth later.

"During the initial exam I was scoring on not only the paper test, but also on how each student was able to handle distractions. During combat of any kind, it is vital that you are able to concentrate and give one-hundred percent of your focus on multiple tasks. My talking and conversation was just a minor distraction, but it was enough to weed out a class that I thought had potential. The stress that the test imposed was supposed to be intense, requiring you to put all your attention into your mental awareness, but it is also key that you do not lose physical awareness, such as hearing and sight. You were all put here for your potential," He paused gazing at every student, captivating the attention of the entire class. "However, potential is just that. It can be tapped into and used for great things, or it can lie dormant and rot for all I care. I'm giving you the opportunity, but I will not force you to take it."

"Is that why this course was optional?" Tarry Grile, a Slytherin, asked Xavior, his deep blue eyes pooling with interest.

"Yes Grile, it was. There were originally twelve candidates; however, as you can all tell, Herbology was far more important to four individuals." Xavior answered, pacing calmly at the front of the room. "Now, as many of you are probably wondering, we will be learning quickly yet thoroughly in this class. There will be more hands-on projects than homework, and I do hope that you all are comfortable with your wands. Tomorrow we will start with protection spells." He looked at his clock, shaking his head in amusement. "Looks like we've run dry of time. Dismissed." As everyone was gathering their stuff, happy that the last class of the day was over, Xavior held his hand up, halting everyone's movements simultaneously. "Also, one last bit of information, this is an select class. It would be a shame if the entire school knew what we were learning. I do hope you will all take it upon yourselves to keep classroom discussions in this classroom." His tone held a warning to it, which everyone caught on to. Luna and Ginny shared a weary glance, before heading out.

"Why would Hogwarts need a Combat class?" Ginny whispered to Luna, her feet itching to get away from the room.

"You and Professor Xavior sure are very much parallel." Luna hypothesized abruptly, staring off with a dreamy expression. "I'm going to meet up with Harry. He said we can search for some liversprites. They are so sprightly this time of year. Would you care to join us?" She queried, sounding in somewhat of a daze.

"Uh, no thanks, maybe next time. I should really be getting back to the dorms, I'm sure Tabby is annoying the hell out of Sophie by now." Ginny joked, realizing that it was probably mostly true. Anyways, what kind of friend would she be if she meddled in Luna and Harry's alone time…

"Sophie doesn't mind." Luna sounded so convicted in her statement that Ginny couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Alright, but I'll have to tell her that you said that."Ginny and Luna parted, each heading their separate ways. For some odd reason, Luna's offhand comment about Professor Xavior seemed to bother her, and not just in a creepy awkward way. Sure it was kind of creepy, but she had a bad feeling swirling within her, which only got remarkably worse when she entered the Gryffindor common room. She was fixed in her location, feet magically turning into led at the sight before her. On the couch, for everyone to see (even though no one was there), Ron had his tongue jammed down a strikingly familiar brunette's throat, practically suffocating her with his weight. But even worse than seeing your brother make out with the girl you're in love with, is seeing said girl kissing him back. And that's just what was happening… she stood there staring, like a blind man who just gained sight for the first time and was confused by the concept of colors. A white hot pain shattered her organs, dicing her insides into billions of microscopic cubes of agony. Much like the hurt she felt the day she confessed that she was gay to Hermione, and her friend had unwittingly rejected her, Ginny now bit back the unbearable torment. Her breathing was shallow and fast, and her paralysis was still controlling her body with full force.

"Tabby I told you to stop asking me that." Sophie's irritated tone fluttered down the steps, along with the sound of two sets of footsteps. Hermione and Ron jumped apart; both were panting and had a huge blush present on their faces. "I don't know where she is. It is a pretty long walk from the DADA room all the way up here."

"I know, but I want to head out to the pitch. It's much nicer—" Tabby stopped midsentence at the scene held in the common room. The two sixth years were panting and sweating, obviously having finished some very strenuous activities. Tabby had more than an idea about what those activities were, but she stopped before she could even begin her teasing. The redhead in the entryway, blank expression hidden behind dark eyes, struck a deep cord. Her best friend had seen her brother and secret crush kiss, and suddenly the teasing was replaced with anger at the young couple. She was mad and sad, and only fear appeared in her words. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Sophie had taken in the landscape as well, clenching her jaw in anticipation.

"What are you t-talking a-about?" Ron muttered, thinking they were questioning him and Hermione, who were both still in a rather compromising position.

"Ready to head out to the pitch?" Ginny's cold emotionless tone cut through the thick atmosphere, and both Ron and Hermione went wide eyed. Ron in embarrassment at being caught by his sister, and Hermione in shame that her 'best friend' had to find out like that.

"Ginny, it's not what you think!" Hermione jumped up from her seat, pushing Ron off as she hurried to her unresponsive friend.

"It's not?" Ron sounded disappointed, but shut up at the glare he received.

"Seriously Gin, that was the first time. Ron just asked me out. I wouldn't date him behind your back. I swear, I was going to tell you right after. Ronald and I just… we were… how much did you see?" Hermione for once sounded small and scared, her proud confidence shaken and discarded, displaying a frail and frightened little girl. "Say something…" She begged, and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of pain in the redhead's eyes.

"There's nothing to say… except congrats." Ginny seemed happy for the two, a grin snaking its way across her face. Yet, it never reached her eyes… "I saw enough to know that you two…" She paused for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words. "Just wow… I saw this coming…" The last part was more to herself, but she patted Hermione on the shoulder, a rather formal gesture for their level of friendship. "Look, I'd enjoy celebrating with you two, but I've got to go train." Ginny said, excusing herself from the situation. As she turned around, her smile fell into a grimace of turmoil.

"Oh yeah, um congratulations." Tabby remarked awkwardly before speed walking after the redhead. She had to jog once she got out of the Gryffindor house in order to catch up with the quick long gait of Ginny, but she managed. "I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Ginny muttered without breaking stride, staring straight ahead with determination. Tabby's steps slowed as she realized her friend just completely shut down on her. Ginny didn't seem to notice the absence of her friend and just kept trudging on, completely oblivious to the hurt look the blonde adorned. Ginny was like a sister to Tabby, but when the redhead shut everyone out, Tabby was hazardously cast off onto the side, and it hurt her to know how little her best friend trusted her. With a final dismal glance down the hall, Tabby moped back to the common room. Ginny continued to the pitch, slightly annoyed by the sunny sky and cloudless windless day. She put her gear on in a haze, body acting on autopilot as he mind kept shouting this like _**"You had to see this coming."**_and _**"What the hell did you think would happen? She would be a nun?"**_Ron's sick smile and stupid voice popped into her head, driving the fire. _**"How could she choose HIM out of all the blokes out there? Surely even Neville would have made a better partner than Ronald Weasely."**_

"You know, I shouldn't let you fly like this." Sophie Timbers' sorrowful tone broke Ginny from her mental hell, leaning against the door that lead out to the pitch.

"Don't try to stop me." Ginny growled, standing tall so that she towered just a half inch above the raven haired girl.

"Never said I would." Sophie countered, no trace of her cocky smirk anywhere. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Gryffindor is going to win matches this year." Ginny hissed, her knuckles turning snowy from her clenched fists.

"Do you think Hermione is going to fall into your arms if you win a few games?" Sophie continued, her stare never faltering.

"You have no clue what you're talking about." Ginny burned with anger, the same kind that could get people hurt. She knew that she had to get out of here before something bad happened. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I know… But remember, you're no good to anyone dead." And with that, Timbers moved out of the way. Ginny practically burst through the door, marching over to the broom shed and getting her companion. Kicking off, she sped through the clear air, zipping around as fast and sharply as she could. Only vaguely remembering her teammate's advice to not die, Ginny raced off straight up into the air, only slowing when she couldn't make out the towers on the pitch anymore. She didn't know how long she was flying for, it felt like seconds but the setting sun told her it was much longer than that…

"Hey Ginny, I saw you flying today." Rebecca Rose murmured in her velvety tone. Normally Ginny would just brush off the comment with a 'thanks' and continue on her way to the Great Hall, but she needed a distraction.

"Did you now? Didn't realize I had a fan." She was a bit surprised by her own confident voice, but just rolled with it. Rebecca blushed, flipping her straight dark brown hair. A slight giggle rang out, and she turned her face away for a moment. Ginny leaned against the wall, turning Rebecca's chin back towards her. "Thank you, Rebecca Rose."

"You're a lot cuter than people say." Rebecca giggled again when she saw the scarlet blush run up the redhead's neck. "You know your tie is a bit—"

"Ginny, there you are!" Hermione's guilt ridden tone bit Ginny like a bolt of lightning.

"Sorry Rebecca, I've got to go." Ginny threw one last smirk to the girl before turning on her heel and marching off. Rebecca shook her head, her thoughts still lingering on the adorable crooked tie Ginny was wearing.

"Stop running from me." Hermione hissed, panting from her sprint. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"No." Ginny flat response took the brunette by surprise, throwing her a bit off her game.

"Ginevra Weasely, stop right now!" Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and reluctantly Ginny halted. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Ginny warned, her appetite forgotten. "Look, I don't want to talk about this."

"Great, then listen." Hermione stated, continuing on with her prepared speech. "Ron and I had just five minutes before you walked in, decided to start going out. I mean, I get that he's your brother and that we're friends, but you can't possibly expect me to give you an instant update on my relationship status." Hermione started to sound like she was getting a bit angry, but didn't stop with just her speech. She began a rant. "That's certainly not the way I wanted you to find out, but the way you are acting is completely childish. Ron and I can date and it doesn't have to concern you." At this point, Hermione had stopped trying to think about her words and just let them trickle off her tongue like poison on a dagger. "How mature of you to just stalk off to your safe haven, the quidditch pitch. There you're safe and don't have to worry about me coming around because you know I'm scared to death of flying. So not only did you completely overreact to the situation, but you also ran off so I couldn't apologize. At least I face my problems head on and don't hide behind a broom."

"You're right, you much prefer to keep your nose in a book." Ginny growled, her body vibrating from rage. Hermione was saying all the right things to wind her up. The redhead was feeling caged, and she quickly glanced around the nearly empty hallway, but still noticed a few stares.

"How would you like it if I meddled in your love life? So how's that Rebecca Rose doing? You two seemed pretty cozy. Maybe I was wrong, I guess you could have spent your time hiding out at any number of the girls' dorms all day. I'm sure they would love to have you around." The brunette spouted, all her stress and anger pouring into insults towards her best friend. She didn't even know where they were coming from, or why. She sighed, trying to gain control of herself. "… Ginny, I'm sorry. I just—"

"Let's stop talking." Ginny said bluntly, brushing off the hand that had rested itself on her shoulder. She was breathing heavily, and took off down the hallway, no real direction or destination in mind. As she kept walking, she noticed that she was in a familiar hall. It was the same one that she had written on in blood. That thought sickened her, and she felt a weird tingling in her hands. It continued to tingle and pulse as she stood there, reliving awful memories of that first year.

"Lots of history in this place." Ginny heard a few things crashing as her recollection was broken, and she whipped around to see Professor Xavior standing there, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at the same wall. She noticed a few picture frames crooked, and a couple of the torches were blown out.

"Too much…" She finally muttered, turning away from him.

"Not if you understand it. Sometimes, the reason why memories haunt us is because we are missing something." His tone was cryptic and edgy, but she was too tired and frustrated to analyze it. However, she was also feeling a bit defensive and exposed by his accurate revelation. "You look a bit shaky, perhaps a bit of a ride will help you relax?" He suggested, a smile tugging at his lips.

"That sounds awesome, but I doubt I'll be allowed to get into the broom shed this late." She grumbled, feeling like he was mocking her.

"You do underestimate my class. It could be extremely educational, and even fun if you'd let it." He sighed, motioning for her to follow him. Head low, she reluctantly followed her professor, seething underneath from his arrogant attitude. "I don't make false assumptions."

"Yeah well this time you're wrong. And what's with cramming Dark Arts down my throat anyways? I thought that class was 'optional' as Grile so eloquently put it." She fired back at him, challenging his motives.

"I understand that you don't exactly like it, but it's not something you can just fight." He countered, not backing down one bit. "It's in your blood, and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone can do to hide that. No matter how much they want to." He opened the door to his classroom, and went into his office. Ginny trailed behind, fury burning inside her. He opened a hidden door from behind his desk, and led her up old wooden stairs. It was dark, and the entire area smelled like old paper. "This is where more of the valuable items are placed. Here is what you might find some interest in." He pointed to a door, but this one was black and felt like smooth stone. The handle had dark maroon engravings, and was just a slot instead of a knob. There was a big golden seven smack dab in the middle of the door. Ginny couldn't resist the urge to run her hand over the cold texture, jumping back when a keycard just came out of the golden number, and fluttered to the floor with a dull thud. It sounded heavier than paper, and when she picked it up, it felt as light as a feather. On one side of the card, it was maroon and had a golden seven, but when she flipped it over, it was pitch black and the gold seven on that side swiveled, almost glowing from the contrast.

"What is this?" She whispered, turning the card over repeatedly in her hand. Xavior leaned over, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure. The door's keycards are very user specific. This door has been used throughout its lifetime as a gateway, or port, to people's sanctuaries. Yes, it was derived from the Dark Arts, but that doesn't make it a terrible thing. Let me remind you though, I'll only allow you to use this as long as you stay out of trouble. I've heard stories about you, Ms. Weasely." Xavior turned around, leaving the fifth year all alone in the dark room. She didn't even have time to ask him a question, her focus being broken by the sound of a door being closed.

"The least he could have done was tell me how the hell to use this." She swore to herself, placing the keycard tentatively into the slot. Nothing happened for a moment, however when she pulled it out, the door clicked unlock, but remained like that until she pushed it the rest of the way open. Her imagination didn't prepare her for the sight before her. The room gave way to a giant quidditch pitch. Cold snow and rain bit at her face, and she felt a rush of adrenaline course through her. This is exactly what she had wanted. Covering her face, she rushed inside the blizzard and closed the door behind her. There was a tower, and she made a beeline for the structure. As she slammed the door open, she glanced around and only saw quidditch gear and a broom lying out in the open. No one was there, and there were no signs of anyone ever having been there. "Hello?"

She didn't get any response, and quickly changed into the pristine gear. Strapping her arm guards and goggles on, she finished up and snatched the broom leaning against the wall. It was a newer model, and it felt smooth and perfect under her practiced grip. When she exited the locker room, she could hear the crispy crunching of the frozen sleet under her boots as she made her way to the middle of the pitch. Wind tore and pulled at her as she took off, nearly throwing her off balanced, crashing into the ground. As she fought through the deplorable weather, her worries were forgotten. She didn't care that Hermione and Ron were dating. She didn't care that she fell in love with someone who would never return her feelings. She didn't even care that she was trampled on for the second time, shattering her heart into bite sized pieces. All she cared about was surviving the brutal gusts of wind, and staying in the air. Everything else faded into the background.

She wasn't sure if she'd been in here a minute or a year, but her muscles began to ache, a feeling that she hadn't quite experienced lately. And the weather never once changed, throwing her challenges left and right. Her mental sharpness was exhausted, and she had to do everything in her power to land without using her face. Her heart was beating rapidly, thudding against her the walls of her ribcage like a lion trying to bust loose from its enclosure. She walked stiff legged back to the locker room, redressing into her previous clothes. Her hands ached from the intense grip, even through the dragon hide gloves. She bit her lip when she saw the angry red bleeding patches where the skin was rubbed off. It was gruesome, and Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone should they ask. Just as she was about to head out, the sight of clean bandages lying on a bench caught her eye. She was sure they weren't there before…

"Take what I can get." She murmured to herself, wanting to fill the silence. Gingerly she wrapped her hands, careful not to tug at the loose skin. It wasn't long until she was back at the door, opening it up and returning to the dark dusty room. She flipped the keycard over and over with her fingers, before stuffing it in her robe and heading out. She needed to know how long she was in there. When she made it back to the classroom, she noticed Professor Xavior sitting at his desk.

"Go well?" He questioned, setting down some paper work.

"Yes Sir, it was incredible." Ginny admitted, still in awe about the room. It was everything she ever desired.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now hurry off, you spent an hour in there." Ginny turned to leave, but there was one thing that was still nagging at her.

"What did you mean about Dark Arts being 'in my blood?' I don't think anyone in my family is would be considered a natural at it." Her tone wasn't angry or accusing, just curious. She was a lot less stressed, thus a lot less temperamental.

"I can assure you Ms. Weasely, when we reach that point, I will be more than glad to answer all your questions. But for now, I suggest you just keep that keycard safe and stay out of too much trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, mystery! Haha, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also, leave me a REVIEW andor PM and I'll be most grateful. **

**-JZ**


	5. Strange Happenings

**Well if you couldn't tell, I love the game quidditch. I think it is one of the coolest aspects of Harry Potter. So enjoy some more quidditch action. Also, thanks for all the REVIEWS! Keep 'em comin'! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Hey Gin, I didn't see you at dinner." Lilly said as she walked into the dorm room, only seeing the familiar shoes of the quidditch star splayed out on the girl's bed. "I heard you and Hermione had a little argument. Some second years were gossiping about it." As she was taking her Transfiguration textbook out, she waited a couple seconds for a response. "I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but I don't mind listening if you need an ear." Still nothing came. Getting a bit suspicious, she went through the short hall and spun on her heel facing the fifth year's bed, expecting the girl to just be ignoring her. "I'm trying to have a conver—" Dumbfounded at the sight of a sleeping redhead, she shut up immediately. "Ginny?" She whispered, nudging the foot. There was no verbal or physical response, and fear began to take control of the sixth year. Just as she was about to shake the redhead awake, a slight twitch went through the girl's arm. Ginny had a pillow over her head and her hands were holding it in place.<p>

"Gzziless debro toben near." Were the muffled whimpers, and a few more twitches indicated that the girl was still asleep.

"That's so cute…" Lilly cooed, putting a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggle. Quietly exiting the room, she grabbed her Transfiguration book and headed back down to the common room. A few calm minutes passed before a loud group came through the portrait.

"Come on Harry, she's my sister. I'd think I'd know if something was bloody wrong." Ronald Weasely insisted, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Ron, you wouldn't know it if you were handcuffed together." Hermione told him playfully, holding his hand. Lilly smiled at the couple, glad that they finally got together, though she wasn't quite sure what Hermione saw in the oaf.

"I'm just worried that she went out to the pitch again." Harry tried to remain serious, glaring at the unconcerned couple.

"That's probably where she is. No secret there." Hermione snapped back, a dangerous frown on her lips. "Look Harry, if you're so worried than why don't you go look?"

"Fine, I will." Harry seemed completely appalled by the brunette's behavior.

"Oh Harry, don't worry. Ginny's in the dorm room, sleeping." Lilly called out to him before the raven haired boy took off. His face instantly softened, relief washing over him.

"Thanks Lilly."

"No problem, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble about being out after curfew." Tabby and Sophie came in with a few other Gryffindor students, Tabby taking a seat next to Lilly and Sophie nudging Ron as she sat in an arm chair.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ron whined, his tone girly and shrill.

"Don't block the furniture, Cinderella." Sophie told him, a bit edgy. Hermione glared at the girl, having a feeling that it wasn't just about Ron's choice in standing positions. "So Blackwater, what's the story?" Sophie questioned, gesturing to the book.

"Can't I just want to study?" Lilly asked coyly, before breaking into giggles at the skeptical look on Sophie's face. "Alright fine, McGonagall said that if I want to pass my OWLS I better start with passing my assignments first." Sophie bust out into deep laughter, a smirk on her face as she opened her mouth. "Shut up. Before you start ragging on me, how about you just get your ass over here and help me." Sophie was about to protest when Lilly stopped her with a hand. "Nope, I know you're a Transfiguration genius. McGonagall already suggested that I get your help. So shove you're 'too-cool-for-school' attitude up your ass before I do it for you." And Lilly said her entire tirade with a smile on her face.

"Um, o-okay…" Sophie muttered quietly, a blush streaking across her face, the expression foreign on her. She slunk over to the couch and gave a giggling Tabby an embarrassed half glare. "Move." She playfully shoved the girl over before settling in right between the girls, glancing at the textbook in Lilly's hands. "Well first you've got to…" Tabby lost interest in the conversation, and started up the stairs.

"Oh hi Hermione, I didn't see you come up here." Tabby said shyly, just about to back out of the room.

"It's fine. You're here to see Ginny? Lilly said she was sleeping." Tabby noticed the curt responses and strained voice, but dismissed the brunette.

"Thanks." She came into the room and went over to Ginny's bed. "Hey dofus, you had a few of us worried." Tabby whispered softly as she sat on the bed, next to Ginny. "I'm talking to you." She laughed, pulling the pillow off the redhead's head, and out of the grasp of the pillow hidden hands. The bandages were a bit darkened in certain spots, bleeding through. "Damn Gin, how long were you out there?"

"Hn?" Ginny grumbled, trying to pulling the covers over her head to stave off the offending light, but she was sleeping on top of them. Tabby let out an angry sigh, standing up from the bed abruptly. The disruption causing Ginny to roll off the bed. "What are you doing here?" She uttered sleepily.

"What am I doing here? Checking up on you since you're been MIA for most of the day." Tabby whisper shouted, her voice low but enraged. "What the hell were you thinking? What happened to your hands?"

"This? Nothing." Ginny brushed off the aching pain like a bad hair day, nothing you could do about it so might as well not make it a big deal. "Look Tabby, I'm just a bit tired."

"I'd be tired too if I was flying for Merlin only knows how long!" Tabby's whisper was beginning to rise. "I get it, you're a bit… off after today, but that doesn't mean you had to go and act so bloody stupid." She was standing over Ginny, her eyes burning with fury.

"Whatever." Ginny started to pick herself up, not able to look her friend in the eyes.

"Don't do that." Tabby sounded like she was at her wits end.

"What?"

"Shut me out. We've been friends since how long, and you still don't trust me."

"I don't trust you? What the hell Tabby? I trust you more than anyone else." Ginny hissed, a glower brimming from her stoic eyes.

"Trust is like when I told you I liked Derek, or when I let you help me after my grandpa died. I trust you Gin, so what the hell did I do to make you not trust me?" Ginny didn't answer, just turned away.

"You know what I'm like Tabby, it's never bothered you before." Ginny's tone was calm and cold, distant and aloof.

"Of course it has, I just figured that eventually you'd get over these walls you built up, but I guess I was wrong." As Ginny got increasingly more emotionless, Tabby only became more passionate.

"I guess you were." It was quieter than normal, and a bit cracked. "I…" The momentary fog lifted from Ginny and she regained her composure. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about things. Just because your name is Tabby, doesn't mean you need to keep tabs on me." Ginny weakly joked, however the humor was not in her words.

"I guess you are fine. Goodnight." Tabby stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ginny walked up to the door, narrowing her eyebrows and sighing. She turned her head, noticing Hermione staring at her, the soft eyes piercing her soul. New waves of pain were refreshing the earlier wounds, like salt and alcohol in a cut.

"That was a bit rude." Hermione stated, not allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Forcing herself to glare at the redhead instead of comfort her like her instincts begged her to.

"You're right, of course." Ginny let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm a screw up. Perhaps it is a good idea to keep your distance, or you might get caught up in my curse." Ginny laughed lifelessly, shaking her head at her own joke.

"You know that's not what I meant." Hermione frowned, not finding the sarcasm funny.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny walked a few steps down the hall before turning around, the brunette hardly able to see her. "I don't know anymore. I really don't." And Hermione barely caught the sight of shrugging shoulders before Ginny was completely gone from view.

**1 week later…**

"Hey Ginny, I was worried you were going to miss it." Harry smiled happily at the sight of one of his closest friends. Catching a glimpse of the elusive Weasely was rare the past week, and he frankly expected her to blow off the tryouts, but it was quidditch after all.

"Few things could make me miss this." Ginny told him, the darkness in her tired eyes being pushed away. "We should probably start soon though, I heard the teachers talking about a storm coming in soon."

"Right." Harry nodded, getting back to business. The two looked out to their prospects, finding a few who could be useful, and some that really needed to take the first year broom lesson over. "Well everyone, as you know I'm Harry and this is Ginny. Sophie and Katie are bringing the Bludgers soon. I guess first, we'll have you split up into chasers, beaters, keepers, and seekers." The rest of practice went on like that, and Ginny ended up having to let Sophie test the keepers (considering that no one could stop her throws) and she mainly made sure that no one took a bludger to the head. There were a few close calls where some of the prospects weren't paying attention, and Ginny narrowly knocked the bludger off course, but it went pretty smoothly. Looking over at the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny could see that they had quite the fan turnout. Lilly Blackwater, Rebecca Rose, and a few others were all huddled in a small cheering squad. But most distracting was Hermione Granger, sitting alone with a book in her lap up on the top seats, and Ginny hadn't seen the brunette glance up from her textbook once. Ron was up with the girls, cheering for Harry and sometimes her like the rest of the fangirls.

"Great job today everyone, and get some sleep. We'll have second tryouts in two days. Then we should have results by Friday." Sophie reminded the battered players, grimacing at the mud smeared on Tabby's face. "Bad landing?"

"No, I really don't know how that got there." Tabby sighed, trying to wipe the offending dirt away.

"You were fantastic, Tabs." Ginny muttered timidly, scratching her neck distractedly as she glanced back up at the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah well you were insane!" Tabby laughed, trying to put their fight behind them. It was difficult though, especially since she was still pissed off. A weak smile cracked the chaser's face, but disappeared when a group of Slytherins marched onto the field. "Oh great, this will be awesome."

"You two go ahead, I'll see what they want." Ginny said nonchalantly, sounding as if she was just going to ask a neighbor for some sugar or something.

"You sure you don't want back up, Weasely?" Sophie Timbers offered, not liking the looks of the group.

"I'm good, just let Harry know that his favorite Slytherin is here." Ginny dismissed them, walking a towards the mob of green and meeting them somewhere in the middle of the pitch. "Malfoy, Grile, interesting seeing you all here." Ginny started off politely, as politely as she could muster for the Slytherins that is.

"You better all be off our pitch. It's booked for Slytherin for the rest of the afternoon, so don't get any ideas Weasely." Malfoy sneered, his white hair matching his teeth.

"We already finished. I don't see any of you being out here for more than an hour, though." Ginny informed them, pointing to the sky. "It was already starting to drizzle, and I know how sensitive snakes are to the cold. Wouldn't want you to get a sniffle, now would we Malfoy?" Ginny suggested sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his snort.

"Come on Draco, we need to start." Grile pulled the seeker away, annoyed by the younger boy's immaturity.

"Oh how confundus would come in handy right now." She muttered under her breath, walking towards the locker rooms.

"Draco, put your head on straight. Locker rooms are this way." Grile tugged Malfoy, but the sixth year just stared around in a daze. "Malfoy?" Ginny glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see the boy spewing insults or something, but oddly enough he was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?" A Slytherin prospect asked, fear itching his throat.

"Nothing, just go get changed." He hissed to the boy, running a hand through his short hair. "Weasely, get over here." He called out, noticing that she was still standing there.

"Well since you asked so damn nicely…" She retorted, and he just grumbled and mumbled something border to an apology. "What is it?" She sighed, looking down at the idiotic Malfoy.

"I think it's a confundus charm… Now I can only imagine who would do that." He stated, his voice bitter and sarcastic.

"Don't look at me, I'm wandless." She put her hands up, however her fingers were tingling unexpectedly.

"Whatever, just tell me how to reverse it. I can't remember the incantation Professor Xavior taught us." He continued, kicking at Draco's hands as they fiddled with his shoelace.

"I'm sure it'll wear off in a few minutes." Ginny muttered, realizing that the spell wasn't strongly cast. Though the fact that she was just saying something about it was ironic.

"Where's your wand?" Grile questioned suspiciously, eyeing Ginny carefully.

"The locker room, you want to check?" She used her snide humor to hide the tinge of uneasiness she was getting. "Have fun at practice." She muttered to him before turning on her heel and not looking back.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry Potter wondered aloud as he met up with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione after the Gryffindor tryout. His shaggy raven hair barely covered his infamous scar, but he didn't care. After so many years, it seems that Hogwarts students have finally grown accustom to the 'chosen one' being in their midst.

"Nothing, just got hit with a confundus charm." Ginny sighed, walking in step with Harry. The happy couple was right in front of them, holding hands and Hermione was slightly leaning into Ron.

"He bloody deserved it." Ron harrumphed out bluntly, turning his nose up.

"Ginny, you didn't…" Harry trailed off, but still shot her a pointed look.

"As proud as I would be to take credit for that—"

"Ginny." Hermione warned lightly, hoping that her friend wouldn't confess to breaking the rules so openly.

"Don't Hermione, because it wasn't me. You all know I don't carry my wand during practice." She sighed, a bit exasperated at having to defend herself all the time, especially from her friends.

"I guess you have a point." Harry admitted, a bit relieved. It was one thing to cause trouble when you were just a student, but prefects could get in far worse trouble.

"I'd 'ave cast that charm on him myself, if I wasn't busy." Ron replied indigently, and Hermione pushed him gently. "What? Malfoy deserves a bit of payback."

"And like you could have even cast it. I bet if you tried, you'd be the one sitting on the floor picking grass." Ginny jabbed, chuckling at her brother's frown. Harry started laughing too, because he had to confess that she was probably right.

"Gin, I'm sure Ron could have cast that charm. But he's just too mature to do it so openly." Hermione defended her boyfriend, though none of them could tell why. It did cause a smug smile to plant itself on Ron's face as he lent in and kissed his girlfriend. Ginny snapped out of her 'are you joking' stupor and turned her head away from the snogging couple. If Hermione wanted to hurt her, she was doing a bloody fine job of it. Harry gave the redhead a bump to her shoulder, acknowledging that he felt a bit awkward about the situation too. After a few minutes, Ginny couldn't handle her anger anymore. She pushed pass Harry, needing to get as far away from the brunette girl as possible. As she was walking, she could hear a ripping sound, like denim being torn into strips. It increased, and she scanned the hallway as she proceeded. Nothing… no one… just her and her damn thoughts.

The torches that were lighting the hallway blew out when a gust of wind flew through the foyer, whipping her redhair around. Most people would be scared, walking alone in the dark, hearing something tearing… _**perhaps it's my heart?**_ Ginny thought sarcastically, ignoring the prickling sensations in her hands. When she almost reached the end of the hall, she noticed that the ripping stopped. Her shoes now padded on hard linoleum.

"Ms. Weasely?" Professor Xavior's voice startled the young witch, and all the torches flicked on, the flame a bit higher than normal. Xavior stared at the burning light, clenching his jaw before turning back to the redhead. "It's best to keep your anger in check." He advised her, nodding before he continued down the hallway. As he walked, his feet struck the soft carpet, but there were indents. Glancing down, he saw that two rows of tears were in the carpet, extending all the way to the other end. He bit his lip, his heart burning hotter than it had for several years.

**1 month later (first quidditch game day)**

"There's no reason to be nervous. You'll do great." Ginny reassured her friend, but Tabby wasn't listening. The blond had opted to fiddle with her arm guards and tune out any voices. "This is against Hufflepuff, we'll be fine."

"I know, I know… I'm just… what if I do something stupid? Or fall? Or hit someone? Or make a goal for the other team? Oh no, which goals are ours again? Maybe I should sit out. I don't feel well. I'm just going to—"

"Shut up." Sophie Timbers called out from her position in front of her locker. Tabby slammed her trap shut, peering embarrassedly at the older girl. "First game is tough for everyone." Sophie smirked. "Even Ginny here has butterflies." As she said that, she slung an arm around Ginny's neck, pulling the redhead down uncomfortably.

"I won't have to worry about anything if you snap my neck." Ginny huffed, trying to detach the suffocating limb.

"Alright kids, let's go meet up with Harry and the boys." Sophie released her death grip on the fifth year, ignoring the grumbling she got. "And just remember Tabs, quidditch is only a great sport because it's fun. Don't lose that thought process out there." Ginny relaxed at that, finding Timbers' advice oddly accurate.

"I think that's the first wisdomy thing you've ever said." Ginny jabbed, smirking like an excited idiot.

"Says the chick who says 'wisdomy' like it's a word." Sophie bantered back, grabbing her broom. They all made their way to meet up with the boys. After a few strategies and encouraging words, Harry told the team that they had to get going.

"Hey Gin, be careful tonight. This is just the beginning, so no need to do anything too dangerous." He reminded the redhead, whom during practice had showed no fear of injury or death. And now that they were getting into real competitions, he was starting to worry that she'd take even more risks.

"Just catch the snitch, and neither of us will go home too battered." Ginny grinned at him, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. This was the first time she's been excited since her life was flipped upside down. And even now, she had the knowledge that Ron and Hermione would be cheering/snogging in the crowd. Harry and Luna had started getting even more serious than their causal dating only a week prior, and Lilly had sure started attending practices religiously ever since Sophie had started tutoring her in Transfiguration.

"Alright everyone, I want a clean game." Madam Hooch announced after everyone had gotten up in the air. She circled the seekers once, and then stopped between them. "Shake hands." Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker briefly shook on it, though it was just formal. "Alright. Begin." And the match fluttered from standstill to total chaos. Bludgers flew left and right, chasers were fighting over the quaffle while beaters did their best to aim the bludgers at towards them. The two seekers were scanning for the golden snitch, squinting against the bright sunlight.

"Gin!" Sophie shouted, tossing the quaffle to her teammate when three Hufflepuff chasers swarmed her. Ginny caught it, and there were just two people standing in her way of the goal. Doing a simple fake out, she flew to the undefended goal, beaming the quaffle through the hole with expert aim. The Gryffindor crowd leapt from their seats, shouting and cheering like it was the match of the century.

The match lasted about three hours, and the sun was setting, sending a mid fall chill through the air. Ginny wasn't phased in the least, especially considering her extreme training in the Seven room. One day after class, Xavior had explained that the door probably had a seven on it because her quidditch jersey number was seven. It did mean a lot to her. At the end of the game, Harry ended up catching the tricky snitch, sending the crowd into hysterics at their first win/game of the season. Ginny was exhausted, but still shaking from the adrenaline. They'd done well, the score ended up being 760 to 540, in Gryffindor favor.

"That was bloody amazing!" Tabby shrieked as she jumped around in the locker room, still coming down from her high.

"Not still nervous, are ya?" Sophie laughed, just finishing changing into her clothes.

"Ha ha, aren't you hilarious." Tabby stuck her tongue out at the seventh year. "You did fantastic Ginny!" Tabby returned to her high pitch excited tone, not even turning back to the teasing teammate.

"Thanks Tabby, you too." Ginny chuckled, controlling her own happiness with far greater experience. It was Tabby's first real quidditch game on the star Gryffindor team.

"Ginny, you were brilliant!" Hermione shouted, pulling her friend into a hug, completely forgetting that they had hardly said two sentences to each other for an entire month. The hug was warm, and caught the Weasely off guard. "But you scared me to death on several occasions." Hermione pulled back, glaring at the redhead, but it wasn't angry or mean, just full of concern and joy. After a couple of moments, Hermione realized that she'd just been staring into Ginny's deep eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she ducked her head away to congratulate the rest of the team.

The breath in Ginny's throat caught, and she was only able to nod dumbly at the brunette, who was busy telling Katie and Sophie how great they did. Hermione was like a drug; and after two weeks of withdrawal, swearing that she would finally kick that addiction, she just ruined all that work when she got that major fix, and she was hooked again. It wasn't like Ginny was over Hermione, not even close, but she was shuffling through her days with a tedious crackling pain that was just scarcely bearable… but at least then it was tolerable, because now that she was sucked back into the cycle of dependence, the agony was suffocating. Her pulse raced like a rabid bunny, jumping around and changing pace carelessly. Her thoughts were muddled and unfocused, just nearly as hyperactive as her slamming heart.

'**BANG BANG BANG' **Instinctively Ginny pulled her gloved hand up and shoved the locker door closed. **'BANG' **She had gained a few curious stares, and she just looked sheepishly back at them.

"I couldn't get it closed." She muttered, feeling the door jump against her arm. Forcing the door to stay shut, Ginny took a few deep breaths, thankful that everyone bought her excuse and continued on with their excited recounts of the game. This wasn't new to Ginny, as a matter of fact it was only getting worse. Things just… happened when she was around. That was also another reason for putting such a distance between herself and her friends. Tentatively removing her weight from the locker, she changed into some jeans and a grey tank top. Pulling on her shoes, she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

"Hey Gin, do you want to go to Hogsmead to celebrate?" Hermione asked shyly, sounding much calmer now that the excitement was toning down and there were only a couple people still in the locker room.

"I don't know, I've got loads of homework." _**Lies…**_ Ginny thought to herself, but she didn't feel another choice was optimal. Hermione sighed, pouting like a kicked puppy. Ginny felt a surge through her finger tips, and just before the locker exploded open, Ginny put her hand on the knob to make it look like she was the physical reason it moved. "Forgot to… grab my wand!" Ginny quickly glanced in there, grabbing the wooden stick.

"Please Gin; I haven't seen you in forever." Hermione knew her friend was vulnerable to her sorrowful expression, and Ginny was the only one she ever let see it. She hated it when Ron had muttered that she looked a bit ill when she asked him to find Ginny one night, and she never asked him for anything since then. The locker slammed shut, emitting a loud crashing sound, causing both of them to jump. Ginny looked almost as shocked as the brunette, but shrugged it off and leaned against the metal, secretly hoping to avoid any further complications.

"Y'alright, I'm in." Ginny muttered, and Hermione cheered, blushing madly as she gripped Ginny's hand and tugged the chaser out of the locker room. "Hold it Tiger." Ginny chuckled, just barely able to grab the collar of her white button up shirt and maroon and gold tie. Hermione shot her an incredulous stare, but didn't speak further. "I wouldn't be a good Gryffindor if I abandoned my team colors, now would I?" Ginny smirked, shirt and tie in hand as Hermione pushed open the exit. "Someone's in a rush."

"Of course, Harry and Ron can only save us a table for so long." Hermione laughed, not noticing how rigid the chaser went at the mention of the redheaded boy. "Stop dawdling, Tabby already promised you a tall glass of butterbeer."

"Well since you mentioned that…" Ginny trailed off sarcastically, detaching their connection for a moment so she could pull her shirt on. Rolling up the sleeves and buttoning it while walking, Ginny didn't even think to tighten the tie as it hung loosely around the collar of her shirt, which was sticking up on one side and laying flat on the other. "Aye, pushy." Ginny howled, finding herself being dragged through a crowded walkway. Hermione weaved them through the throng all the way to Hogsmead, which was equally as packed.

"Great, I see them!" She turned back to the redhead, giggling at the disheveled appearance of the chaser. "You look a bit ruffled."

"Yeah well I think my hand is blue from lack of circulation." She grumbled hotly, fighting in vain against the persistent blush. "Alright, we're here, let's celebrate." Ginny shouted, and a few people around them recognized the quidditch star, throwing in loud whoops and hollers.

"Aren't you popular!" Tabby laughed, handing her friend a butterbeer when the duo reached the table.

"What the hell 'appened to you?" Ronald questioned, his cheeks rosy from his third butterbeer. That was pathetic, Ginny couldn't stop thinking.

"Crazy fan girls, I saw them following you all around the castle. Thank Merlin first and second years can't come to Hogsmead, aye Weasely?" Sophie chuckled, patting the redhead's shoulder.

"Seriously Gin, wonderful game." Harry congratulated, his spirits up from the win.

"Wouldn't have happened without our fearless leader." Ginny countered, wanting to take some of the light off of her. "Alright, this is getting way too sappy." Ginny laughed, finishing off her first butterbeer and starting on the second without hesitation. "This is just the beginning of Gryffindor's season!" The whole bar erupted into cheers at Ginny's words. "To whatever the year holds, because we may not be able to see the future, but we are Gryffindors, and Gryffindors never back down!" Ginny yelled, taking a frothy swig as she finished her spiel. Every Gryffindor in the bar jumped up, cries of enthusiasm and energy coursed through the bar, reigniting the electric flame.

"Well wasn't that inspirational." Sophie laughed, taking a sip from her butterbeer. "Never took you for the motivational speaker type."

"And I never took you for a lightweight, seems we were both a bit off, aye?" Ginny chuckled at the glare her friend gave her. Luna sat down, being greeted by an eager Harry. The longer things went on, the tipsier and drunker everyone was getting. Ginny managed a few firewhiskey shots, laughing at the nearly passed out Ron. After Ginny went up to get another butterbeer, she returned to the table to find Harry and Luna snogging. She sat down, clearing her throat loudly. The two finally got the hint, and so did most of their table.

"Sometin' wrong Gin?" Harry slurred worriedly, holding Luna close. Ginny stared at Luna, and only Luna. They just looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, everyone holding their breathes.

"Luna, are you cheating on me?" Ginny asked befuddled, and everyone was just as astounded. That is, until a wide grin spread across Ginny and Luna's face, the two breaking out into hysterical laughter. The confused table reacted with mimicked laughs, finding the joke stupidly funny. "That's alright, I guess we should start seeing other people." Ginny teased, rolling her eyes. "Sophie, you free later tonight?"

"Sorry Gin, I'm not a free agent anymore." Timbers laughed, not even realizing her slip up.

"Fuck, and Lilly was next on my list." Ginny laughed, taking another sip. "Where is she anyway?"

"Oh yeah know, she's got all those friends she hangs out with."

"You two are far too drunk." Hermione interrupted, her speech and alertness hardly affected since she only drank three butterbeers, which still proved too many for Ron.

"No no no no, nah no NO definitely no, notta zilch nope." Ginny continued her words morphing together. "You are just less drunk and should be far more drunker."

"Hey Ginny, did you know that I've never drank mineral water before?" Tabby laughed, holding something in her hand.

"That's not mineral water." Hermione told her, taking the bottle and sniffing it. "It's just water."

"But made of minerals!" Tabby exclaimed hyperly, and Sophie whispered something into the redhead's ear that made them both start quaking with laughter.

"Alright, I think Hermione has a point. Let's go back to the castle." Lilly appeared behind Sophie, patting the girl on the back.

"Alrighty then, since you insist so kindly Blackwater." Sophie staggered to her feet, leaning on her girlfriend for support. "Wow, you've got amazing eyes." She slurred, smirking like an idiot.

"Simmer down there Casanova." Lilly giggled, planting a soft kiss on Timbers' cheek. "You got Tabby and Gin?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione went to help Ginny, but the redhead said she could walk it. Tabby however, was down for the count.

"You've got pretty hair." She muttered, smiling as she used Hermione as a crutch. The weight was bone crunching, seriously starting to make the brainiac rethink physical exercise considering that Tabby was a pretty petite girl. Suddenly almost all the weight was gone, and Hermione saw Ginny stumbling but easily carrying the brunt of Tabby's weight with no problem. "Did you know you're my best friend?" Tabby asked Ginny, holding onto the redhead's shirt for dear life.

"You've mentioned it." Ginny murmured, the walk sobering her up some. Sophie and Lilly were a few yards in front of them, holding hands while Lilly held Sophie up.

"Did I mention that I think you are a royal jerk, huh smartypants?" She questioned, harrumphing drunkenly.

"Yup, all the time." Ginny brushed the comment off sarcastically, sighing under her breath.

"Good, cuz you are. And 'Mione thinks so too."

"Tabby, I don't—" Hermione tried to defend herself, but the little blond cut her off.

"No no, it's okay to be mad at Ginny. She treats you worse than me! But if you can get pass all that stuff, she's like a fluffy bunny underneath!" Tabby pulls on Ginny's tie, giggling.

"Oh yes, I'll remember that Tabby. Thank you." Hermione smiled at the girl, hoping that Tabby would just stop talking. Ginny was thinking the same thing as she pulled her tie away, the moonlight doing little to pale her blush.

"And she's a willy willy willy cute wrabbit." Tabby tried to lean into Hermione, but Ginny pulled her back. "Pretty nosey for a rabbit. Shove a carrot in it and let me chat with my old pal 'Mione."

"Crumpet-swindle." Ginny muttered, the portrait swinging open. "I'm getting you in bed, and locking the door."

"Kinky." Tabby laughed, but Ginny put her hand over the girl's mouth before anymore innuendos could escape. A few of the younger years were hanging out by the fire, the common room emptied out of all the older kids.

"Great game Ginny!" A few of them cooed, hoping that the redhead would stop and talk. Hermione found it a bit cute that the younger kids were crushing on Ginny, but it was also annoying.

"Thanks, but I've got to take care of this." She referred to the loopy Tabby, who was making the stairs difficult. After a lot of work, Hermione and Ginny finally got Tabby in bed, both sighing exhaustedly. "Never let her go drinking again."

"You are pretty drunk yourself." Hermione offered her arm for support but Ginny chuckled.

"Naw, walk sobered me up. Don't mind a good sleep though." Hermione was disappointed by the rejection, but didn't push it any further. "Don't listen to Tabby, she's a bit out of it."

"About the bunny stuff?" Hermione laughed at the blush on the redhead's face. "Oh come on, I already know that about you. All tough and stubborn on the outside, and warm and fuzzy on the inside."

"You have no proof. I could actually just be a jerk, with no real emotions at all."

"I know you, and that's not you." Hermione countered, and they arrived at their room.

"G'night." Ginny said quietly, heading straight for her bed.

"Night Ginny." Hermione called after the redhead, missing the chaser terribly. She just couldn't tell exactly what she was missing. Her friend? Or something else?

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I understand this is a longer chapter, but I'm trying to expand my writing to where more stuff happens in one chapter. Tell me how you like the storychapter/writing style! I welcome constructive criticism, or even just compliments ;)**

**READ (x) Review (_) -Now all you need to do is check that box.**

**'Til Next Time,**

**-JZ**


	6. Scavenger Hunt

**I know this seems fast paced, but that's because this is only heating up. Tell me what you think with a REVIEW or even a PM (private message for those who don't know what PM stands for).**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Today I will explain something that is completely foreign to you all. Most of our lessons up to this point have been reviewing over protection spells, simple defense spells, and common styles of magic. I will also add that you have all done considerably well. Now as a reward, we'll do a little something that'll get your vibes flowing." Professor Xavior stood at the front of his DADA ACT class, his eyes connecting with each pupil's interested gaze. "Proin congue prima is the Latin and proper label of what we refer to as Primal Instinct Magic. PIM can only be explained as the most raw and early magic. It is unchecked, and human bodies cannot regulate the use of this magic. How many of you have ever tried to cast a spell without a wand?" No one raised their hands, a few snickering at the foolishness. "Alright, how many of you have cast simple charms without the use of a wand?" A couple of the students hesitantly raised their hands, and everyone was curious about what it had to do with anything. "And how did it feel Mr. Franklin?"<p>

"I don't remember; I don't think it worked though. Kind of burned I think." Riley twisted his face as he tried to think back to that time, but sighed and gave up.

"The use of magic without a wand is Proin congue prima. Now listen to me and listen carefully, PIM is considered harmless when used for petty children's charms and hexes; however, if one should attempt to cast a spell of moderate power, let's say a protection spell, the magic that flows through his or her hand will tear apart the hand. A wand is used to concentrate magic and expel the power at a regulated flow whilst dissipating the dangerous residual energy. Our hands don't have the same abilities to dispose of this hazardous residual energy, and it burns our skin, nerves, peels muscles and bones, and can even go to the extent that it can melt the bone. The more powerful the spell is, the worse the effects will be. And it isn't just limited to one's hands, depending on the spell it can travel all the way up the arms or wherever the spell caster focuses the energy, most commonly limbs." Xavior had his wand out as a demonstration, and performed a simple bombarda spell on a muffin, the class watching the small explosion of morning pastry cover bits of the desk. "That is effortless with a wand, with something that directs all the magic into a safe point. If I were to use my hand, the energy would cause second degree burns at least, and possible permanent nerve damage." He sighed and stared at each of the eight students. "What I mean is, be careful when you perform any spells today. Start with less and work up to more. Find your limits before you jump out the window."

"Are we really doing this?" Tarry Grile demanded, fear forcing his chest to fall and rise rapidly. "You just said it could kill us and now you're saying that as long as we don't mess up we'll survive. No way am I fucking doing this."

"Calm yourself Grile, I assure you that I'm not worried about your safety inside the classroom, however I cannot stand over you 24/7 in order to make sure you don't do this on your own time. I want everyone to perform a simple reducio on a fruit." He made some apples and oranges appear with the flick of his wand, and the students exchanged wary looks with one another.

"Reducio…" Everyone began their practicing, and a few grumbles were heard from the results of the magic. Only Luna and Ginny managed to get the fruit to shrink, while the others shrunk the desk, pens, or the spell didn't work at all. Ginny felt the very familiar flow of power in her fingertips, but the sensation wasn't painful or uncomfortable. It called to her, begging her to do more and the tingling actually felt exhilarating. The pounding headache from her hangover was gone now, and Ginny smirked in excitement, bowing her head to hide it. Turning her head to her friend, her attention was brought to Luna's reddening hand.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Ginny questioned, examining the limb.

"I'm quite alright, it just stings a bit." Luna attempted her happy smile, but it was caught up in a painful grimace.

"Alright class, now that you have all done a few spells we're done. Dismissed everyone. If you have minor burns, please take the potion on the back desk. Remember to bring your notes tomorrow." Xavior dismissed them with a careless wave, as usual, and went back to his desk. "Ms. Weasely, would you mind staying for a bit? I have some questions for you."

"Yes Professor." Ginny had gotten along a lot better with Xavior since he showed her the room, but she still felt a weird surge when they were near. It was like her magic was being pulled and manipulated from within her. "Something wrong?"

"Today's lesson, did you have any trouble?" He asked distractedly, his tone quiet as he watched the straggling students leave. "Come to my office."

"Sir, it was unique, but I didn't have any problems." Ginny told him sitting on an oddly cushy chair.

"No burning, or anything I presume." Ginny's eyes went wide and she coughed a second to buy time.

"Of course, just a bit of a pinch." Ginny muttered, wringing her hands nervously.

"You're lying to me Ms. Weasely. And it didn't work to well the first time you tried to do that." He sighed, putting his wand down. "Bambarda." He uttered, his hand gestured in the direction of a book, which exploded into paper clippings that feathered to the ground. He showed his clean hands, no signs of burns or wounds.

"Y-you can…" Ginny trailed off, her eyes wide and breathing heavy. "B-but you said… you said that that wasn't possible."

"Witches and wizards are not supposed to possess this power. But some of us do… it is a skill best kept… secret." He told her darkly, his eyes stern. "I know about everything. The Sorting Hat, Tom Riddle, Chamber of Secrets, your aversion to the Dark Arts. It isn't your fault that you have a natural knack for this, it is who you are." He paused, contemplating on how to proceed with this delicate discussion. "I'm going to give you a slip of paper. It will allow you free rein of the Restricted Section of the library. There are few books that have information about this subject, but I believe that it is best you read it from one of them first. Things are a bit jumbled now, but you'll understand soon enough. Just be careful, Ms. Weasely." He wrote something down on a parchment, folding it up until it was in a neat two by one inch rectangle.

"Sir, how do I stop it?" Ginny asked him, failing to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"You can't, kid. It's who you are, what you are, and no amount of ignorance can protect you from that." Xavior's sympathy echoed in his eyes, but his words were hollow. "Ignore this, and you will die. I am sorry, but it's something that you must discover on your own. Read the books, and follow your gut. You're dismissed."

"Ms. Weasely, where do you think you're going?" Madam Pince's shrill voice cut through the silent atmosphere. Everyone was at the Great Hall, leaving the normally empty library deeply disturbed by the redhead's presence.

"Professor Xavior gave me a research assignment, Madam Pince. Here's my pass." Ginny pulled out the paper, and Pince ripped it from her grasp. The woman's deep frown almost fell to her desk, and she glared at the redhead, as if waiting for a reason to revoke the permission slip. "I'm really just here for some research."

"No book leaves this room, understand? Good. Hurry off now or you'll miss dinner." The underfed vulture ushered her off, not too pleased. Ginny made her way to the Restricted Section, fascinated by the vast quantity of books that lined up to the ceiling almost. Shelves went as far as she could see, and she felt her stomach drop. Finding one book among all of them was going to be worse than finding your wand in a wand shop. At first she tried looking up 'Primal Instinct Magic' hoping that it would be that easy… but of course not. Then she spent another hour raking her brain for the Latin term for it, and when she finally remember, that turned out to be a bust too. After two and a half hours in the library, she was bored and frustrated.

"This is impossible." She sighed loudly, surrounded by books as she read some titles off the shelves.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Weasely?" Madam Pince sounded irritated, and the pointed nose of hers was turned up in distain.

"I'll be out of here as soon as I find a couple books, I promise." Ginny was defeated, and she vaguely imagined that it'd be easier taking on a dozen Death Eaters than finding a book in the library.

"Perhaps I could point you in the right direction. Name of the subject?"

"PIM, or Proin congue prima." Ginny replied eagerly, wishing that this was the answer to her frustrations.

"Latin terminology? Well I can't say that I remember that subject specifically, but if you could tell me the era of magic, I may be able to find you a few books on that, and perhaps it will be in one of them." Madam Pince was humming, enjoying the thrill of the search.

"Ancient magic." Ginny answered immediately, and she remembered something. "One of the earliest forms."

"Oh yes, I have a few books about that." Madam Pince strutted out and weaved through shelves, losing Ginny in the process of her hunt. A few minutes passed, and Ginny was contemplating calling out, but the woman popped up behind her with a stack of books. "These cover Ancient Magic, and give names of books and authors that go more in depth for each subject." She placed the books in Ginny's arms, the redhead stumbling a bit from the weight. "They do not leave this room. If you wish to keep them all together, I'll put them in my office for when you return."

"Thank you Madam Pince, I can't imagine how long I'd be looking for them if—"

"I'm leaving in an hour, so you better start reading." The woman turned on her heel sharply and walked out. Distantly Ginny heard the shrill screech of the pointed woman shouting at someone for doodling in a book. Heading over to one of the private tables in the Restricted Section, Ginny set the stack of books down, picking up the first one and wiping some dust off of it.

"The Beginning of Us." She read the title, sighing at the six hundred pages there were to read. She started skimming it, searching for anything to do with wandless magic, early magic, primal magic… and she got nothing. "Damn it." She hissed, closing the book and readjusting her eyes. The next book was a bit bigger, and the pages were thinner. "Power of the Past." That was even drier than the first book, and it had plenty stuff about the first wand crafter and his affair with the shoemaker's wife, but nothing to do with PIM. All the books were the same, until she reached her third to the last one. It was small and the pages were wrinkled and old, and the text was small and a bit smudged. "Pivotal Points In Our History." She almost gave up until she was halfway through and it mentioned a one paragraph of PIM.

_ "Special bloodlines carried the ability to use magic without the requirement of a wand. Eventually these bloodlines died out, and the purity was diluted until magic was no longer able to be focused without a wand. Please see Delrick Shlepman's study on this phenomenon known as Proin congue prima in his book called __PIM: Extinct or Forgotten?__"_

"You're kidding me…" Ginny groaned, writing down the name of the book and Delrick Shlepman so she could hunt down the book later. The next book she searched was point blank nothingness, but luckily the last one had something. Two out of seven wasn't too bad… except if you were the one that had to read seven books.

_ "There are several myths and legends surrounding the mesmerizing theory of Primal Instinct Magic. Few people believe in this phenomenon, and even fewer understand it. PIM is a blood trait passed down from one family member to the next. It cannot be learned, obtained, or appear on its own. This is one of the few things that must, MUST, have a direct link to one or both the parents. Because of this, it is believed that PIM has died out, considering that most of those who were known to have it died rather young. PIM is a fascinating subject because of its vast mystery. Many people have their own theories, but few are as concrete as Sir Declan Sodderman, who published his journal __Tragedy has Few Witnesses__ before he was deemed insane by the magical community and taken to a sanatorium, where he died years later in a fire. Before his work was discredited, he was only able to publish twenty copies of his journal. Only five are known to survive today, but their whereabouts are unknown."_

"Ms. Weasely, I gave you an extra hour. I expect that you finished?" Madam Pince stood there, tapping her foot.

"Yes Ma'am, just writing down some notes. Thanks! I'll be back soon." Ginny started to stack the books up before she realized that she had no idea where they came from.

"Leave it Ms. Weasely, I'll take care of them. You couldn't find a book if it was the only one on the shelf." The insult was sarcastic and closest to the nicest thing Madam Pince had ever said to her, minus that one time she complimented Ginny on a good game. "You missed dinner."

"Sorry for keeping you so late, I'll get out of your way. Thank you again." Ginny practically ran out of the library, her head swirling with the few notes the two books had. Sure they weren't long or detailed, but they did lead to a few more bread crumbs.

"_It's in your blood."_

What did Professor Xavior mean by that? Ginny couldn't fathom how she managed to get PIM if none of her family ever mentioned it. Perhaps they did have it and were waiting for her to bring it up? Or maybe it skipped a generation? Ginny just couldn't quite figure out what she was missing. As she made her way to the Common Room, she was stopped by Sophie, who sighed, waving a hand in the redhead's face to gain some attention.

"You ready to go? Prefect duties, remember?" Sophie snapped her fingers when Ginny didn't respond. "Where were you anyways?"

"Library, I have a huge paper due soon." Ginny covered, only really telling half a lie. "Oh great, it's my night with you? This'll be a long night." Ginny remarked sarcastically, smirking at the glare she received.

"Watch it Weasely." They walked down the halls, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Midnight curfew guard was one of the most boring and tedious Prefect duties invented, and it seriously made Ginny reconsider her decision to uphold the 'honor' she was presented. "You and Tabby aren't as close as you used to be." Sophie commented offhandedly as they turned the corner back towards their Common Room.

"Things have been crazy. Our schedules really don't match up well." Ginny knew it was a lame excuse, but she didn't really want to divulge into her complicated life.

"We both know that's a lie. You two were extremely close. And now I see Tabby hanging out with Justin or Neville, or even Luna… but you two hardly ever swap more than two words outside of quidditch." She pressed, staring straight ahead.

"I made a decision, and now I've got to live with it. Everyone around here is so paranoid about change. Sometimes change is just the best thing for everyone." The redhead glared out the windows they were passing, imagining herself in the air instead of stuck in the school.

"Sometimes… but this isn't one of those times, is it?"

"Probably not, but it's one that doesn't exactly present a choice." Ginny's bitter chuckle broke the supple silence of the night, and they entered the Common Room, everything serene and still. "As much fun as these deep talks are, I'm really just exhausted right now. Can we drop this for now?" Ginny yawned, but her limbs still itched to be in the air. All she ever wanted to do was feel that freedom of flying, to escape the complications of being grounded, stuck in the swift current of reality.

"Sure Weasely, but we'll have to sneak in. Don't want to wake Hermione and Lilly, now do we?" Sophie teased, and she over exaggerated tip-toeing up the steps.

"Idiot." Ginny whispered, but followed suit and stealthily opened their door. Closing it with a soft 'click,' they practically collapsed in their respective beds, unconsciousness engulfing both of them quickly.

**Saturday**

"Sir, I'd like to talk to you." Ginny demanded, standing at the entrance of Professor Xavior's office.

"Does it pertain to class?" Xavior glance up from his papers, catching the odd glimmer in the redhead's eyes.

"Not exactly." Ginny answered, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "Sir, I've found some information on PIM, but it's hardly anything to clear up my questions. I've also discovered that Sir Declan Sodderman's journal is the go to for this subject. And after poking around, Sir Declan is the same as Delrick Schlepman. Now explain to me this, why do you want me hunting down information that isn't in this school?" He chuckled a bit, low and short, but still amused. Pulling something out of his desk, he set the leather notebook down.

"So I'm guessing that you've heard the story about Sodderman's journal, correct?"

"He was deemed insane and sent to an asylum. His journal was supposed to be mass produced, but only ended up publishing twenty copies. Five are left, but no one knows where they are. What I don't get is why would the Ministry discredit his findings if they were inaccurate? There are thousands of wrong researches passed around today; no one even bats an eye anymore." Ginny sat in a comfy chair, staring straight at her professor.

"Sodderman learned the history of the last bloodline of PIM users. It wasn't a flattering tale, and the Ministry didn't think it was fit for public knowledge. My grandfather had aided Sodderman in his writings, giving him all the information that was passed down for generations. This is the original copy of Tragedy has Few Witnesses." He patted the worn leather book, dust puffing out of it like snow.

"You have a bloody copy? Why did I have to hunt around if you had right in your bloody desk?" She seethed, having sacrificed valuable hours of practice time for this research.

"Would it have been this important to you if I just handed you this journal?" He challenged, undoing the leather strap on the book. "You recall Tom Riddle's diary? This has a similar property to it. If one were to read about the past, most knowledge would be lost in translation. Even Sir Declan realized that some tales are impossible to put into simple words." Xavior gingerly opened the book, and turned it around so Ginny could look at the pages. They were blank.

"I'm not going to allow a repeat of Riddle's diary." Ginny pushed the journal away, refusing to get sucked into it like before.

"This is the original journal. None of the others hold this information, this ability. You do not write on the pages to activate it, but you must pass a certain test to gain access." Slayfer Xavior grabbed a long dagger, the Gryffindor emblem gleamed on the blade, and he handed it to Ginny. "A few drops of blood, and you will have all your answers."

"Blood? Why would it need my blood?" Ginny held the sharp dagger in her hand, stuck between satisfying her curiosity or letting caution control her actions.

"Those who are not a part of the bloodline wouldn't be allowed to see the whole story. So this is your final test if you still carry doubts. And before you start questioning me about the bloodline, just use the journal. Everything is much easier to understand that way." He sighed, remembering when he was in her shoes. Afraid of what he was getting into, skeptical that it was some sick trick, but he didn't have a family like Ginny did. It didn't have the potential to demolish everything he knew about his life. Ginny had was gambling on losing a great deal, but if she didn't take this chance, she would lose it for certain.

"Fine." She whispered, cutting her hand with the dagger, she squeezed out some blood onto the open page. Nothing happened, no words appeared or visions came. She just sat there bleeding all over the page. "It's not working." She stated, almost smugly. Xavior tapped his desk with his hand, then laid it flat on the wood. Ginny opened her palm, red liquid dripping like drool from a rabid dog, and placed it flat on the parchment. It was like she flooed, her body felt displaced and pulled like spaghetti. The pain was only there for a second, and when she blinked, she was still in Hogwarts. But something was very different. She could feel herself watching, like she was inside a movie. And that's when the truth began to unfold…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is where you learn a lot. So sit tight, leave a REVIEW or PM and I'll have this updated in no time.<strong>

**'Til Next Time,**

**-JZ**


	7. Tragedy Has Few Witnesses

**This is a loooooong chapter, but it explains a lot. It starts out directly after chapter 6. I think you all will catch on pretty quick. Don't forget to REVIEW please? Hope you enjoy the chapter. It was intense to write.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p><em>"Amelia, we need to leave." A tall man with short black hair offered his pale hand to the redhead woman. "Please Love, if we get caught…"<em>

"_I know Luke, but I just love this place." She hummed, her sorrow and fascination all wrapped up in one. She did a little twirl, her long hair flowing, and Luke rolled his eyes, but spun her like a ballerina. _

"_One day we'll run away, and then we can dance in the moonlight whenever we want." Luke chuckled, slowing her dancing and pulling her close to his slender body. "I promise we'll get through this." _

"_Promise me nothing." She whispered to him, and it broke his heart because she was right. They couldn't plan a future, promise each other the stars… they couldn't even tell their families that they were in love. Magic can be beautiful, but also a damnation. _

"_Lady Amelia, are you there?" A young man's voice shattered the moment, and the two split apart. Luke jumped into the shadows, casting a spell to help him blend in with his surroundings. Amelia stared at the spot where he hid, her green eyes met Luke's golden brown ones, but she turned her attention to the man before he entered the roofless tower. "My Lady, your father has been looking all over the school for you."_

"_Is there something he needs?" She questioned, finding the man's drooling a bit obnoxious. _

"_There is an important meeting, and he would wish you to be there. Apparently, Salazar is still trying to ban all non-purebloods from the school." He sniggered, offering his arm to escort Amelia. _

"_Thank you Lance, but I'm alright." She rejected him softly, watching his face turn the same color as his maroon and gold cloak. _

"_We must hurry, I fear that Lucas is already there, probably buttering up his father's cause. That man has no honor." Lance spat, taking no notice of the fire burning in Amelia's eyes. She looked back at Luke, but he was either gone or invisible from the distance. _

Ginny found the scene spinning, and she almost threw up. The astronomy tower transformed into the Great Hall, minus the students and tables. Only the four founders sat at the front, and some staff members were gathered around. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in a heated debate, the two hardly noticing the counsel.

_Amelia entered the Great Hall with Lance, her gaze being drawn towards the green and silver seat where Luke stood next to his father. She saw her father, Godric Gryffindor, arguing with Luke's father, and Salazar was just as passionate as the redhead man. _

"_This school will crumble if we let just anybody in. How will we keep our people strong if the weak weigh us down?" Salazar growled in his raspy whisper, and Rowena Ravenclaw nodded, but didn't seem to be entirely pleased with her colleague. _

"_It would prove detrimental if we refused students simply because they aren't pureblood. We have a duty to the magical community to develop great wizards and witches, which can be muggle born or pureblood. Turning people away based solely on their blood is the most horrific discrimination alive." Godric countered, and he seemed to have both Helga and Rowena to agree with him. _

"_The only reason why we are here is based on our blood, so why don't we have a muggle lead a fifth house? Just to be fair." Salazar hissed sarcastically, and Amelia saw Luke shake his head. _

"_Salazar, please calm down. This is a civil discussion." Rowena commented, earning herself a spiteful glare. _

"_I agree with Godric, it is not our right to discriminate against students. If they show magical ability, they should be given the opportunity." Helga Hufflepuff added her opinion, and Godric smiled thankfully at her. His face lit up when he saw his daughter approach, enlaced in Lance's arm._

"_So you're saying that my son would have to learn next to a mudblood? Even though he clearly has more ability than those of dirty blood?" Salazar gestured to his son, and Luke simply remained silent. _

"_As a pureblood heir, I wouldn't have a problem learning alongside someone with a different background." Amelia answered, making her presence known. Luke frowned deeper, knowing that now they were both going to be dragged into this conversation. _

"_Obvious that little Amelia is still seeking approval from her father." Salazar snickered, turning to his son. "Answer me boy, what's your take on learning next to a mudblood."_

"_It's obvious that only purebloods can appreciate the magical community. How many cases of mudbloods have taken and used magic for their own luxuries? Knowing how to use magic and being a part of the muggle world is far too tempting to bend the rules." Luke didn't believe one word he said, but his velvet deep tone was very persuasive, and his father knew it. Whenever one of the founder's children would get involved in a debate, it was rule that the other was to follow. The only difference was, Amelia believed in what she said, while Luke simply stated twisted facts to satisfy his father's argument. _

"_People have a right to their own choices." Amelia countered him, and their argument was no longer about purebloods and mudbloods. _

"_You can't always escape your fate." He reacted, and those were the last words they shared for the meeting. In the end, the council had finally determined that the school was open to everyone, much to Salazar's displeasure._

"_You were brilliant, my Dear." Godric smiled, hugging his daughter. Amelia pulled her father closer, burying her face in his burly shoulder. "Is everything alright?"_

"_I'm just tired, Father." Amelia let him go, turning to leave. _

Ginny was shocked by everything still, so when the scene twisted and turned, she stumbled. After a few seconds, everything began to settle again, giving her a much needed breather.

"_Amelia, what's wrong?" Luke asked, his concern painted on his usually stoic face. He held the crying woman tight to his chest, hoping to sooth her. They were at their spot, in the roofless tower where the stars shone the brightest throughout the entire school. "Love, please talk to me." He begged, pulling his green and silver cloak around her, attempting to stop her shivering. She shook as sobs racked her body, and all he could do was hold her, praying that it would be enough to calm the normally so strong woman. Amelia was everything that Gryffindor stood for: smart, brave, heroic, empathetic, courageous, and Luke could go on and on. But right now, she was just vulnerable and scared, and that unnerved him. "Please…"_

"_I'm pregnant, Luke…" She whispered into his chest, and his heart skipped a beat. This was not supposed to happen, but it did. He loosened his grip slightly, pulling back so he could look her straight in the eyes. _

"_W-what did you say?" He stuttered, fright lacing his words. She met his gaze, holding it with all the determination she could muster._

"_I'm pregnant." She told him, a little louder than before. He hugged her, telling her everything would be okay, but they both knew he was lying. They both knew nothing was going to be okay. They both knew that this would need to be kept a secret, something that neither of them could ever speak of openly._

_But what neither of them had planned for was the jealous Lance Gideon having overheard them. Lance had arrived at the tower because Godric had given him his blessing to be with his daughter. The giddy pride Lance felt was crushed when he saw Amelia and Lucas together, in each other's arms. And he felt his world crack when he heard his beloved's words. 'I'm pregnant' and he tried to rationalize that it couldn't be Lucas Slytherin's child, but he knew it was. In a rage, he took off back to the castle, with only one thing in mind: Godric Gryffindor._

The events had made Ginny want to shout out, warn the star-crossed lovers. But she knew it was futile. She was witnessing history, not remaking it. She was thrown into the Godric Gryffindor's office, where Lance was already knocking on the door.

"_Come in Lance, come in. Now tell me, how did it go with Amelia? You're back early." Godric had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, not detecting the boy's obvious rage. _

"_I'm sorry Sir, but Amelia is taken already." He spat, chortling bitterly at the wide eyes of the Head Gryffindor. "She didn't tell you? I guess Snakes are more to her fancy." _

"_What are you speaking of? Out with it Lance." Godric's patience was gone now, having known that he heard the boy incorrectly. _

"_Amelia is baring young Lucas Slytherin's child. Congratulations." Lance huffed, storming out of the office. His petty jealousy and bruised ego were finally starting to ease up now. And as angry and hurt as he was, he started to wish that he could take it back. But he knew he couldn't._

Scenes flashed by, until it finally settled on another council meeting, where Amelia and Lucas were given absolute instructions to attend. Ginny wanted to stop what was undoubtedly about to unfold, but she was forced to sit and watch.

"_I demand to know why you called me here Godric." Salazar seethed, cold stony eyes boring into the Gryffindor's skull. _

"_Your son has corrupted my daughter, Salazar." Godric's usually compassionate tone boomed with hostility. Salazar flinched, staring at his son for a moment, not sure what this was about. He had expected another debate over school policies, but this seemed to have nothing to do about Hogwarts._

"_And how do you assume he has done that?" Salazar demanded, matching Godric's tone with his own hissed whisper of hate. _

"_Amelia is now pregnant, and Lucas is the father." Salazar's eyes enflamed and he grabbed his son by the tie. _

"_You dared disgrace me like this? She is the enemy Lucas." Salazar thundered right in Lucas's ear, burning his son's throat as he placed a cold gangly hand on it. Luke choked, the shouts dying inside his burning gullet. _

"_Stop! Please, Luke and I are in love." Amelia stared at her father with pleading eyes, begging him to do something._

"_What man sneaks around and hides the woman he supposedly 'loves'?" Godric shook his head, finding the boy pathetic._

"_We knew neither of you would accept us!" Amelia defended, and she saw Luke get out of his father's grasp._

"_Sir, I'm in love with Amelia. And I will do whatever it takes to give her and our child a good life." Luke rasped out, his throat red and burned. _

"_I refuse to allow a Slytherin in my family." Godric roared, and Salazar actually took his side._

"_You have disappointed me greatly, Lucas. I've never been so betrayed." Salazar glared at Amelia, and then back at his son. "The baby must be destroyed." Godric grimly nodded, and Helga and Rowena piped up. _

"_That is a bit rash, don't you think?" Helga said, and Rowena nodded._

"_Amelia and Lucas are no longer children, they have a right to lead their own lives." Rowena said as politically as she could, and Amelia gave the raven haired woman a grateful smile. _

"_This doesn't concern you." Godric answered, knowing that this was the first time he spoke harshly to Rowena. _

"_I will not let you hurt our child!" Luke shouted, standing in front of Amelia. _

"_Then you will die too." Salazar howled, his voice echoing through the large room. Godric was a bit taken back, not having planned that either of their children being executed. _

"_Lance, take Amelia back to the Common Room." Lance nodded solemnly, his eyes never reaching the beautiful redhead's. _

"_I'm so sorry, Amelia." He muttered, guilt greasing his voice. _

"_It was you!" Luke shouted, casting a Flipendo spell with the flick of his hand. Lance scrambled for his wand, but Luke cast Expelliarmus, causing the wooden wand to fling from Lance's hand. He crawled backwards, holding his hands up in a pathetic attempt to defend himself._

"_Sectumsempra!" Salazar's commanding tone was immediately forgotten by the painful shouts of his son. Cuts and gashes appeared all over Luke, and he fell to his knees. _

"_Luke!" Amelia ran to her love, but he held up his hand. _

"_Go, run away." He whispered, blood bubbling up his throat. _

"_That's enough Salazar, I think you've proved your point." Godric commanded, but Salazar simply smiled. "Salazar, I said that's enough!"_

"_I'll correct the problem myself, if I must." He aimed his hand at Amelia, and Godric sat shocked at the next words to leave the Parsalmouths mouth. "Crucio."_

"_Finite Incantatem!" Luke gurgled out, blood spitting from his mouth. "Run!" He told Amelia over his shoulder, and she nodded, leaving her life, her family, and most importantly, Luke behind. She Apparated several times, and she didn't stop until she was in the middle of Rome, after leaving a trail that would take days to track. _

"_Lucas, I had hoped that I wouldn't have had to do this." Salazar growled, aiming his hand at his own son. "Avada Kedavra." Luke didn't dodge it or fight, he had nothing left. The pain lasted only a moment, and he saw Godric Gryffindor's culpable gaze as he breathed his last breath, the man was unable to hold his dying gaze._

"_I handled my problem, now it is your turn Godric." Salazar left, showing no remorse for his son who lay cold on the floor, blood still leaking from him. _

Ginny was trembling, the sight of seeing such a sick unfair battle was unsettling. And she understood now how the Ministry didn't want this story getting out. It would tear the image of the respectable founders of Hogwarts apart. She was flung once again through the book, and she could tell that it was a different time now.

"_Amelia, I… I'm sorry… there's really nothing more I can say." Lance's once proud and fearless composure was cracked, borderline crumbled and forgotten. Two years ago, he was setting up to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first Transfiguration professor. But now, with the school up and running, he was nothing but a washed up pathetic whelp. _

"_If you do not leave this minute, I will kill you where you stand." Amelia… the Gryffindor beauty was void of happiness, she was empty. And Lance could easily see that she was not the woman he had fallen in love with. She was cold and bitter, but then again… so was he. The only major difference between the two was that she was still strong and unmovable. That thought comforted the poor man, and he mustered the first smile in years._

"_I've been searching for you for two years." He pleaded, seeking any sort of forgiveness, though he knew that wasn't his reason for following her. "Shortly after your departure, your father sent me to find you. I was banned from the castle until I complete my mission. I'm supposed to kill your child." He sighed, exhaustion and depression messing with his mind. "Salazar murdered Lucas immediately after you left. It is Godric's job to get rid of the child or Salazar said he would kill you both… I really did love you, Amelia." _

"_I never loved you Lance, and I will kill you if you so much as think of touching a hair on my son's head." She held her hand up, ready to act if he were to move. _

"_I realize all that now. Funny how our lives can change so drastically by one irrational decision." He whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. He missed his old noble life, where people knew his name and were ecstatic to have him in their presence. He wished that he could have handled the situation like a gentleman, like he was taught to do. _

"_It's even funnier if it wasn't even your decision." She hissed at him, her hot tea on the porch was long forgotten. _

"_I'm glad you hate me. At least then this won't be difficult for you." He stood up shakily, stumbling towards her with his wand out. She took a step back, unsure if he was stupid or actually insane. The Lance she knew was a skilled dueler, and certainly would have given her a run for her money. "I'm under an oath by your father, Amelia. I will kill your child." His sad blue eyes had tears streaming out of them, and they fell heavily on the ground. Amelia had never seen him cry before, she had never thought that the man she had hated for so long was in so much pain. _

"_I'm sorry Lance…" He nodded, lifting his wand. "Avada Kedavra." She spoke firmly, the light jumping from her hand and hitting the broken warrior in the chest. He made no motion to protect himself, nor to fight. He simply accepted his fate, succumbing to the same death as his enemy once had. Lucas Slytherin and Lance Gideon were just the beginning of a long list of deaths in the Slytherin-Gryffindor tree. _

"I can't do this. I can't watch the worst moments of someone's life. I can't just sit here and watch them all die!" Ginny shouted, but no one answered. She hadn't really expected her outburst, it just sprung from deep inside her. It was sad, but over the story Ginny started to feel invested in these people's lives. And she just witnessed her great-great-great-great-great… a few more great, Grandfather die to save his love, and Amelia just murder her once friend to protect her child. Godric Gryffindor didn't feel like the same heroic symbol that she had regarded the founder with. Now he just felt as generic as Salazar Slytherin, and just as cowardly. "No… NO…NO!" The floor shifted from beneath her, sweeping her up like a tidal wave.

"_I'm sorry about your mother, Luke." A young woman in her early twenties told the man. He nodded, taking a seat on the stony riverbank, leaning against her affectionately. _

"_Yeah, me too." He whispered. His voice was soft and light as he grabbed the brunette's hand tenderly. His black hair and golden eyes were striking, and his light complexion was just like his mother's. _

"_Amelia… she was so supportive of us." The girl smiled sorrowfully, tears streaking down her face. "I heard Salazar had sent someone after her." The woman twiddled the wedding band on her finger, and rubbed her stomach softly. "They don't know, do they?"_

"_No Katherine, my mother would never have told him about the baby. And I still don't get why so many people are against us being together. My mum said that's why Salazar killed my father, but I'm only half Slytherin… And it's not like I've ever had any contact with any of them." He squeezed her hand, hoping to dispel the nightmare they were in. _

"_Slytherins and Gryffindors are not exactly known for their compromises." Katherine reminded him, kissing his cheek tenderly. "But your mother and father fought too hard for their love for us to give up now." He always knew how much Katherine admired Amelia's stories. He had to admit, he loved hearing about his father, and how he stood up for her. It was tragedy at its finest. "Luke, your mum told me that we would need to start a new life. I know we both grew up in Rome, but perhaps we should see a bit of the world? See where we want to settle down?" Katherine suggested, and she caught Luke's sorrowful smile. _

"_I do love Rome. The people, architecture, hell even the wine… but I hear that Italy and France make some pretty fancy wine themselves. For you Love, I would do anything." He assured her, standing up and offering his wife a helping hand. "I would chase you to the end of the world and back. You can't get rid of me that easily." He smirked, and if anyone had known his father, they would have said that he looked just like him right then. _

The scene shifted so rapidly that Ginny wasn't even aware of the new landscape until some smoke billowed through her, causing her to cough.

"_Katherine!" An older Luke stood outside a stone cottage, thick black smoke blocking most of his vision. "William?" He howled, not daring get any closer to the raging flames. He had to fight the urge to burst in there, to search for his son and wife. Some may see him as a coward… _

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?" The redhead stumbled, hugging Luke's leg like it was the last life boat on the Titanic. "Will'am pwomised to pway wit me." She pouted, sticking her lip out. Another explosion occurred as the flames reached to oil lamps, and Luke hugged the little girl close to his chest, shielding her from the fire._

"_I'm so sorry Rebecca." He cried, hugging his little four year old like she was the only thing he had left… She was indeed the only thing he had left. _

"_Don't cwy Daddy. Becky mwake it bettwer." She shushed him, her innocence striking him odd. She kissed his cheek before squeezing as tight as her little arms could. _

"_Hold on Becky, we're going for a little trip." He stood up, holding her on his hip. He took one long mournful gaze at the wreckage before he Apperated the two of them far away._

Time screeched another odd years forwards, the view altering drastically.

"_Morning Grandma Becky, I thought you weren't getting here until later?" A young boy, about twelve, sat down at a table next to the old woman. _

"_Garrett, oh dear I wasn't expecting anyone to be up so early." Rebecca jumped slightly at the boy's presence; her thoughts were a thousand miles away. _

"_I need to be ready. Mum's taking me shopping for my new year." He stated proudly, puffing his chest out a little. _

"_Oh that's right. What year are you in now?" Rebecca wondered absentmindedly, recalling her years in the school. Her father had enrolled her as Rebecca Pappas when she was eleven. _

"_Second. I'm hoping to get some actual practice time on the pitch this year." He beamed, taking a seat next to his grandmother. "I can't wait to see all my friends soon."_

"_Ah yes, I remember your mother telling me something about your troublesome friends. I had to remind her that trouble follows our family. We're a bunch of rebels you know." Garrett rolled his eyes, but he was itching to hear a story. _

"_Mum's still asleep." He hinted, grimacing at the thought of what happened the last time his mum found Grandma telling him a story. _

"_You want a story, huh?" She laughed merrily when his eager nod cracked something in his neck, making him frown and rub it consciously. "Your great grandfather, my father, was brave and fearless. After enrolling me in Hogwarts, he went in search of the ones who murdered my brother and mother. It took him years to get close, though he already had a decent idea of who it might be. Once he found the scoundrel he had to fight off fifty highly trained wizards and witches, and he barely made it to the tyrant. In a duel that lasted three days and two nights, he managed to get the upper hand. When he had the killing blow in perfect position, he said 'If I walked blindly I'd be in your shoes. However let this prove a warning, if you ever hunt my family or send anyone to do so, you will die.' My father made that man make an oath, and two days later he collapsed. We are Gryffindor's through and through, and we will fight for what is right. Always remember that your family is noble Garrett, even if it is unknown by others."_

"_Grandma Becky, why does Mum not like you to telling me stories?" He asked curiously, having wondered that for the longest time._

"_Your mum just wishes to protect you and your sister, Garrett." She told him seriously, then waved him off. "Now go get ready, I hear your mum coming." He nodded, charging out to do his morning chores._

"_He's full of energy today." This woman was the splitting image of Rebecca in her younger days._

"_Isabella, he is a Gryffindor-Slytherin. We are known to be a bit rambunctious." Rebecca chided her daughter, rolling her eyes when she received an evil glare._

"_Mother, shh…" She shushed, shocked that her mother so openly admitted their origins. _

"_Dear, I've been through hell and back. And I will call our family by its correct name if I want to." Becky huffed, hurt by the disrespect._

"_I know mum, I'm sorry. It's just… Garrett is in his second year, and Lilly is just starting this year. I really want them to be able to go to school here the full seven years." Isabella apologized, running a hand through her red hair. _

"_So what's their enrollment name?" _

"_Daniels." Isabella smiled, humming as she started fixing herself some tea. "Garrett and Lilly Daniels."_

"_Honey, I…" Becky stopped short for a second, feeling something pressing on her chest. She cleared her throat, and patted her chest a bit._

"_Mum, you alright?" Isabella rushed over, worried immediately about the paling face._

"_Bella…" Rebecca rasped out, her arms trembling. _

"_MUM!" Isabella hugged her mother, tears streaking down her face. "David, get down here!"_

"_Bells, what's wrong?" David came skidding down the steps, faltering at the sight of his wife holding her shaking mother. "Rebecca, what's wrong?"_

Generations continued like that, with the same plot line... A new family, a new era of cursed blood, and a new tragedy... Exhausted Ginny stumbled over a tree, blinking rapidly. She was staring at her professor… or someone who looked remarkable like him.

"_Slayfer, under no circumstances are you to associate with Thomas Riddle." The man commanded, putting some books in the boy's hands. "Now carry off son, and remember who you are?"_

"_Slayfer Xavior, Father. I got it." The eleven year old grumbled, putting the books in his trunk. "But why not talk to Tom? You said it yourself, we're cousins." Young Slayfer pointed out, flinching at the growl from his father._

"_Because Thomas isn't good. He chose to be a Slytherin. Out of our entire Gryffindor-Slytherin bloodline, no one has made that betrayal to the family." His father shouted, flickering his hand to bring him his cloak. "And betraying the family is a one way ticket to lose our ancient magic. Remember, we have been given a gift throughout all our tragedy. Do not abuse it." His tone was threatening, but Slayfer wasn't affected by it, having grown up to that voice._

"_Yes, Father."_

Ginny felt like she was just smashed into a thousand bricks. She could not be related to Tom Riddle… The thought nauseated her.

"_Hi, I'm Molly and this is Arthur. Who are you?" A red haired girl demanded cheerfully, her tone was pushy but kind. The boy stood sheepishly behind her, waving shyly._

"_Slayfer Xavior." He recited by memory, and the girl twisted her face. _

"_Well, do you mind if we sit with you Slay? All the other compartments are full." She was already sitting down, and Arthur followed timidly. _

"_Sure, it's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out, and there was just something that clicked when Molly Prewett shook hands with the complicated boy._

Ginny felt confused, not understanding where her mother fit into this. Had she really been friends with Xavior? As if to answer her daunting question, everything was transformed into Hogsmead, though it did look a bit different than Ginny was used to.

"_You were brilliant, Slay." Molly smiled, hugging her Xavior. They both looked older, about Harry and Hermione's age. _

"_None of that matters to me. The game is won… everyone's distracted… it's a weekend…" He hinted, his confident smirk edging towards his meaning. _

"_Shh…" Molly laughed, putting her finger on his lips. "Alright, let's go." They exited the loud room, pushing passed all the maroon and gold colors as people cheered and drank. The night was cold, a gust of wind blowing Molly's flaming mane in wild directions. "Bloody hell!" She giggled, and Xavior pulled her into a building somewhere down a path of broken cobblestones. Molly panted, the wind pulling oxygen straight from her lungs. In a vain attempt to regain control of her hair, she groaned when she couldn't find where all the pieces went without a mirror. "I'm a nightmare."_

"_You're perfect." Slayfer grinned, gently pulling her into a kiss, his hands softly framing her rosy cheeks. _

"_I'm a mess." She protested, mumbling into the kiss._

"_You're my beautiful mess." _

"No, no, no, no, no, nonono, NO!" Ginny shouted, trying to stop the two from continuing, though it was obvious where it was leading. She fell flat on her bum as she found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room now, and snow was blazing outside the windows.

"_Why do you always do this!" Molly screeched, throwing a pillow at Xavior. He batted it away, his own anger evident. They didn't look much older, and the passion was still there, just displayed in anger instead of lust. _

"_What are you bloody talking about? You know this is important to me!" He shouted back, his dark hair shining in the firelight. _

"_What about me? You promised that we'd go to the lake!" Molly howled, and it would be amazing if the entire house wasn't awake._

"_You promised to sit with me at lunch. And where were you? Oh right, sitting next to Arthur and Tilly!" Slayfer countered, his golden eyes burning. _

"_There you go again! Get over it! You're so bloody jealous all the time!" Molly screamed, stomping up the stairs to the girl's rooms._

"_Where are you going? We aren't done!" Molly spun around on her heel, pointing her finger at him and glaring him straight in the eyes._

"_We. Are. Done!" She screeched, and that was that. _

Ginny was getting a bloody headache. She saw the icicles melting from the windows, the first sign that winter was almost over.

"_Hey Love, how are you?" Slayfer Xavior smirked as he wrapped his arms around Molly, pulling her close while they stood in front of the fire. _

"_Mmm, fantastic." She hummed, holding his arms in place as they both swayed to an imaginary melody. "Nice day to walk around." She suggested, and his deep chuckle vibrated her shoulder when he rested his head on it._

"_Anything for you, Love."_

The urge to throw up and pass out was increasing tenfold. Get together, break up, get together… I'm sure you're seeing a pattern.

"_You blood git! You never spend any time with me anymore! All you do is sit on that bloody broom and write in that little book of yours!" Molly seethed, but her boyfriend hardly seemed to notice. Xavior was writing frantically in the leather book. "Slay!" She shouted, pulling his chair to get his attention. Xavior glanced up at her, dark purple circles under his eyes, his fair skin was sickly pale, and his black hair was dull and scruffy. _

"_I don't know what you want from me!" He shouted hollow words with little meaning. They were simply words, sounds that left his mouth._

"_That's all you ever say! I love you Slay, but I can't stand this anymore. We're either on, or off, or I don't even know." Molly's hysterical shouts had dropped to sorrowful admissions. She sat on the seat next to Slayfer, and they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say._

"_I love you Molly, but…" He couldn't get it out, it killed him. "We just aren't…"_

"_Good." Molly finished for him, having been thinking the same thing._

"_Yeah, we aren't good for each other." Xavior mournfully sighed, his heart being ripped from his chest. "We're toxic."_

"_Never a dull day. I'm either screaming at you over stuff that doesn't even matter, or kissing you for the same reasons." Tears melted from the redhead's eyes, splashing on her arms. "Why does it hurt so bad?"_

"_I… I honestly don't know… But when I'm with you, I can't think right. It's always tense, and neither one of us can relax. I think it would be best if we… if we just stayed apart for a while. Give each other some space to think clearly?" He suggested, though it cut him like a knife. Molly agreed, tears still falling freely. Xavior hated himself for making such a strong, beautiful, brave woman cry. He also felt a part of himself break._

A large field, a very familiar large field. One that Ginny had grown to love throughout her childhood. She saw her father standing up at the front, and her mother holding his hand.

"_Do you, Arthur, take Molly to be your wife?" _

"_I do." _

"_Do you, Molly, take Arthur as your husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_You may kiss the bride."_

Among all the faces, she couldn't distinguish anyone's except for a very drunk looking Slayfer Xavior leaving in the back.

"_Oh Molly, it's been ages!" _

"_Hi Tilly, I haven't seen you since your and Danny's wedding." Molly hugged her best friend from Hogwarts, ecstatic to see everyone from her school days. It was the Alumni Reunion, and everyone was there… except for Arthur._

"_Oh heavens, where's Arthur?" Tilly asked, drinking another firewhiskey._

"_He's taking his Muggle items hobby to a whole new level." Molly waved it off, a bit disappointed that her husband had to work tonight, but at least he wasn't in charge of watching the kids. They had a friend doing that favor, of whom they would owe dearly considering how awful the boys were._

"_Well apparently Danny needs me, but perhaps you'd want to reconnect with a special someone?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, pointing towards Slayfer Xavior drinking and chatting with McGonagall on the other side of the room. "Behave." She winked, before walking off. Molly blushed, but took the drunken woman's advice to speak to the man. They hadn't had a proper conversation since before the war._

"_Well Mr. Xavior, if you'd ever wish to teach, the door is always open."_

"_Thank you Professor." He said gratefully, walking towards Molly when his eyes caught hers. "I… didn't know if you'd be here for sure… you know, with the kids and all." He muttered sheepishly, not sure if he was welcome or not._

"_The kids are being watched, and I'm afraid that Ronald is even becoming a bit of a hassle, and he's only three months!" She laughed, and felt joyful as soon as his merry chuckle joined in. They continued to chat happily, trading stories and whatnot. As the night grew on, they found themselves consuming a bit more alcohol than they should have._

"_Why does it still hurt?" Xavior asked her suddenly, his laughter dying down; a serious, but drunk, expression clouded his face. Molly sighed, because she knew exactly what he was talking about. They were still in love._

"_We still love each other… and as much as we've tried, neither one has really moved on." She confessed, and before either recognized what was happening, they were kissing. It was impossible to tell who initiated it, but it didn't stop at kissing. They disappeared into an abandoned classroom, controlled by lust and suppressed feelings._

Ginny saw small flashes of her mother crying, of her father looking concerned, and finally it settled on an image of Xavior and Molly together, in the woods somewhere.

"_Molly, what's wrong?" Slayfer begged, hating the misery on her face._

"_I'm pregnant." She cried, settling a hand on her stomach._

"_Congrats?" He grumbled, feeling like she was shoving it in his face. He wanted her to be happy, but it killed him that it wasn't with him. _

"_I'm three weeks pregnant. I just had it confirmed." She sat down on a log, holding herself from the frigid spring._

"_I thought you wanted a big family?"_

"_I haven't slept with Arthur for five weeks." She admitted, and Slayfer froze. Three weeks ago… was the reunion. "I feel so guilty every time I'm with him. I do love him. But you and I… we're just… so… toxic."_

"_Arthur isn't that bright Molly, I'm sorry but he just isn't. I can… if you want, I can make you forget about us… or just that night. You have no reason to feel guilty. I should have stopped it." She shook her head, but her eyes begged him to do so. As she turned to walk away, he lifted his hand, whispering the forgetting spell he that had become so natural over the years. Molly paused for a moment, just standing on the frosted earth._

"_This is why we could never work. No matter how much we love each other, we always do what the other wants. Being with Arthur has taught me that sometimes you… you have to use your head instead. Sometimes you just can't give the one you love what they want." She wasn't hostile or upset, but her face had a sense of peace on it. _

"_I would have thought Arthur would've made you soft by now." Xavior chuckled, but no mirth was there. It was a dead, hollow laugh, much like the fallen log he was standing next to._

"_I already told Arthur about this." She informed him, and Slayfer stood straighter, steeling himself for the hurt that was to come. "He… he understands. And I love him so much for that. Slay, I need to know about something though."_

"_What?" His voice cracked the empathetic atmosphere Molly had created, and that one word displayed all the remorse his soul felt._

"_I'm having this child, and I will love him or her, this baby will be a part of our family, and Arthur is more than happy to have another little one on the way… but will… your ability…?" She trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. She couldn't very well say: Will this child have to carry the same burden just because you're her biological father? She was far too civilized to drive that stake into his soul. But he could see the question lingering in her eyes, and it burned him._

"_Yes, without a doubt." Molly tensed, instinctively putting her hand on her stomach, acting as if that simple action will protect her baby from all future evils. "But if you want me to, I could… suppress it, only for a while. It's a spell that I've picked up, but no one in my family has ever actually used in on their kids. In theory, it could give you some time."_

"_Will it hurt the baby?" _

"_No, but it will just seal the magic for a period of time, and when the seal breaks… I can't put it back up. It'll be either the kid learns how to control it fast, or—"_

"_How long should you be able to put the seal on for?" Molly didn't care about the repercussions right now, she just wanted to give her baby a start to a normal life. _

"_Fifteen years… sixteen if I stretch it." Xavior watched her facial expressions, but she didn't seem to falter in her need to protect the child. "Owl me when you have the child, I'll perform the seal then." He left, but this time was different. He knew that he could never have Molly again, not even in his wildest dreams. She would forever be just out of his reach, always sitting on a bench by the lake holding the hand of a redhead freckle faced boy who didn't deserve her… Always with someone who didn't cloud her judgment. Someone who, perhaps in some twisted sense, was barely enough to give her happiness without the side effects of blind pain and self-destruction. _

"Wow, easy there… you've been out for a while." Professor Xavior, present day Slayfer Xavior, put his hands on Ginny's shoulders to balance her out. But she pushed him aside, jolting off the couch and ignoring the knot in her neck. "You're back, Gin, take it easy." He held his hands up, concern on his normally stoic face.

"No…" She didn't know why her voice came out so low, almost silent, when she had meant to shout, yell, something to show that she wasn't believing the current situation. Xavior's concern slid to realization, understanding now why she was so sporadic. "This isn't right."

"Ginny, you had to find out this way. You wouldn't have believed me if I had just told you, especially since you hardly believe it now." He reasoned, taking a seat now that all the excitement was over. He sipped on some coffee, his golden eyes flashing to meet hers. The eyes, Ginny could tell that they were an identical shade, almost like a symbol of the Gryffindor-Slytherin bloodline. A dabble of both Snake and Lion.

"You are not my father. Arthur Weasely is my dad, and this changes nothing." Her tone was calculated, daring him to challenge her in any way.

"You're right, but since I happened to give you a little ability, the least I could do was teach you how to use it." Xavior's amusement fueled Ginny's already flaming rage, and the mug his coffee was in shattered into a million tiny undistinguishable shards of porcelain. "That was unnecessary."

"Screw you!" She turned on her heel, headed for the door. When she was almost a foot from leaving, the brass knob clicked, and she knew it was locked.

"I understand that you are confused right now, and I'll gladly let you handle your emotions how you are accustomed to doing so. But right now, I need to fill you in on events that have occurred since your absence. Then you can escape to the pitch." Professor Xavior was far too formal, figuring that right now Ginny didn't want him to act like he was her father, but just like any teacher would treat her. She didn't turn around, but then again she didn't yank the door knob either. "You've been unconscious for two days. Professor Dumbledore is already aware of the situation, so that certainly made coming up with an excuse easier. According to everyone, a spell you had attempted in my class had backfired and it was crucial that you were not disturbed while you were recovering."

"Dumbledore knows?" Ginny had her hand on the knob now, but the confusion in her tone made it evident that she was curious.

"He has always known about the Gryffindor-Slytherin bloodline, and all of the family members. It was certainly thanks to him that I was allowed to teach this year, and that the Chamber of Secrets thing got squared away." He informed her, as if it was nothing but causal chitchat.

"Tom Riddle… he had to use me because of my bloodline, didn't he? If I wasn't here, then that journal wouldn't have worked the same, because I wouldn't have been able to open the Chamber." Xavior couldn't tell if Ginny wanted him to respond, so he just stayed silent. "The heir of Slytherin? After everything Slytherin had done, I'm still considered an heir? I'm so damn honored." She seethed, but the man smiled, amused. She had just considered herself a Gryffindor-Slytherin, a part of the bloodline, and he was proud. He unlocked the door, smirking when half a second later he was alone in the room, Ginny nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>So did anyone see that one coming? I wanted this story to be original, keep people on their toes, keep their minds swirling. So leave me a REVIEW and tell me how you likeddisliked it. I hope everyone had as much interest in reading it as I did writing it.**

**More to come! Just REVIEW plz...?**

**-JZ**


	8. Forced Changes

**Okay, so this is a midlength chapter. Also, it has a lot more to do with the... Haha, just read the dang story ;) And REVIEW too! ;p**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Weasely, it appears that you are feeling better?" Professor McGonagall questioned the redhead, and Ginny nearly skidded to a halt.<p>

"Yes Professor." Ginny answered immediately, her impatience obvious.

"Am I keeping you from something, Ms. Weasely?" McGonagall quirked an eyebrow, sighing when the fifth year simply apologized under her breath, still fidgeting. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you tonight after dinner. I suggest you don't forget." With that, the professor continued on her way, not missing the distracted thanks from Ginny.

Ginny rushed to the Gryffindor common room, needing to be on the move. The images of people dying and crying, the sadness, depression, despair… it felt like it was tugging at every cell in her body, screaming for her to listen to their cries. All she wanted was for the terrible images to disappear. She was shaking, her body literally trembling as she barely managed to stumble up the stairs. It seemed that everyone was at classes, busy with daily school events. She was alone, but she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to be. Everything seemed to be in a haze. Walking up the stairs, turning down the hallway, opening up the door to her dorm, and even collapsing on her bed… It was as if she was just sitting by as someone else made her body do that. She no longer felt her heart beating like a jackhammer, but she could hear it. The tremendous thudding seemed to be the only thing audible, but she felt numb. And as darkness over took her, that numb feeling gave way to her unconsciousness.

_-Ginny glanced around at the other first years, relieved that they too seemed to be as nervous as she was. She looked up and down the tables of the Great Hall, looking for Ron and his friend Harry. She really wanted to be in the same house as her family, especially since every Weasely has been in Gryffindor since before she could even imagine. What if she was put in a different house? What if the hat didn't sort her at all? Her mind was running rampant with worse case scenarios._

"_Weasely, Ginvera." She cringed at her name, hating how formal it was. She slowly made her way to the stool, and sat down, her feet swinging freely. The hat was old and heavy, carrying the strong aroma of dust and leather. _

"_What do we have here?" It mumbled to her, surprise slinking around in its tone. "Very interesting indeed, yes… This is difficult. You're a perfect fit for Slytherin… but you might be an alright Gryffindor as well…" It muttered, chuckling darkly. "Cunning, smart, able to go the distance… you could be very powerful."_

"_I'm a Gryffindor…" She whispered softly, shocked by the Sorting Hat's words. It laughed at her, almost falling off her head._

"_And what makes you a Gryffindor?" It questioned her once its chuckles died down. She froze, but then felt a bit defensive._

"_I want to be good." Her young tone squeaked, making the mature statement seem childish. _

"_Some wars are meant to be won, while others are just meant to postponed. Do you believe you will win, or just delay the inevitable?" It was curious, finding the girl rather intriguing._

"_I would n-never hurt anyone." She confirmed with childlike uncertainty, and the hat 'hmmed' at her. _

"_Well since you're so sure." The hat sneered at her, sarcasm making her twitch a bit. "You would have made a fine Slytherin…" The hat told her, before raising his voice. "GRYFFINDOR!"—_

"Wow Gin, you alright?" Lilly questioned, looking panicked as she rushed to Ginny's bed. The redhead was panting, sucking in as much oxygen as she could. Lilly put a hand to the girl's forehead, but Gin tried to swat it away.

"I'm fine…" She managed to mutter, her chest still heaving in buckets of air. "Just… a bad dream…" She informed, smiling weakly at the older girl. _"More like a bad memory…" _She thought to herself, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lilly sat on the bed next to Ginny, and her tone was laced with concern.

"No really, I'm alright."

"You know, you aren't as great a liar as you might think you are." Lilly educated the redhead, but she stood up and walked to her half of the dorm. Ginny felt guilty, cursing herself for not saying anything. "There's a quidditch practice today. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that." Ginny didn't miss the annoyance in Lilly's tone, and she felt even worse. Gin nodded to herself, gathering herself before heading towards the door. She turned and looked at the other girl, watching as she started on some homework.

"I know I'm letting you all down right now." It was almost a whisper. She wasn't sure whether she wanted Lilly to hear her or not, but she continued anyways. "All everyone wants to do is help me, I get that… It may seem like I'm being stupid, maybe I am, but…" Ginny shook her head, feeling foolish. "I want to be better, you all deserve better. You all are too good for me. And I know this might be a lot to ask, but don't hate me yet. Just give me a little bit of time to figure this out… that's all I need is a bit of time to get my bloody head wrapped around this." It was more of a plea than a request, and Gin knew she must have sounded pathetic. She walked out the door and headed off to practice, hoping that it would take her mind off things for a little bit.

"You're awake!" Harry shouted, smiling as he landed a few feet away from her. "I should have known you couldn't miss a practice." His grin faded slightly when he took in the disturbed gleam in her eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit out of it." She reassured him, heading for the locker room.

"Bloody hell, if it isn't the notorious Ginny Weasely!" Sophie Timbers howled immediately, grinning like a wild animal.

"Hey I'm glad you're feeling better. Harry is really putting us through the ringer this week." Tabby slung an arm around Ginny's tense shoulders. "Relax, we'll kick Slytherin arse!" She assured her redheaded friend.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys out there. I'm just going to get changed real quick." Sophie and Tabby headed out with the rest of the team, and Ginny sat on the bench by her locker. She totally forgot about the huge Slytherin match this weekend. She had five days to be prime and ready, and get her head into the game. She changed into her quidditch gear, tightening the arm guards and flexing her hands. Her hair in a ponytail, she hurried out of the empty room, grabbing her broom on the way out.

"Hey Gin, weather looks pretty good from here!" Harry hollered down from his position fifty feet in the air. Ginny kicked off, flying straight for the raven haired boy. "We're going to scrimmage Ravenclaw. They're trying to get ready for their match with Hufflepuff in a couple weeks."

"Sounds like a plan, when are they getting here?" She asked him, only seeing Gryffindors in the air.

"About an hour, I wanted us to warm up beforehand." He grinned excitedly, obviously pumped up for the practice match.

"Then let's warm up!" Ginny shouted to him, turning towards her teammates. They went into some practice drills and the hour flashed by, and Ravenclaws started gathering on the pitch. The crowd was getting full of students excited to watch the impromptu match. "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry when they were about to call a team huddle. Harry gave her a 'right now?' glare.

"Alright team, gather round!" Harry called out, ignoring Ginny's question. "This may just be a scrimmage, but we're not going to play around. This is to prepare for Saturday. Don't hold back." Harry's eyes were alive, dancing with exhilaration.

"You ready there, Gryffindor?" Rachel Oliver, a Hufflepuff, sat atop her broom. She was going to be the informal referee for the game. She was a nice girl, played for the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and was in Ginny's DADA ACT class. A Ravenclaw, Isaac Zanders, was chatting with her. He was awfully close, and their heads were almost touching.

"That's obvious." Ginny laughed quietly, not wanting the ref to hear her comment. As she was laughing with Tabby, she could see Hermione on the Gryffindor cheering section, sitting next to Luna. Ronald was nowhere in sight.

"Remember that this is a practice." Rachel reminded them all softly, not wanting any injuries. "Alright… BEGIN!" She shouted, and immediately bludgers and the quaffle were moving in a flurry, and Harry was searching for the Golden Snitch. Ginny snatched the quaffle from a Ravenclaw, dodging players and bludgers as she zoomed towards the goal. She threw it to Tabby, and the girl was right on the mark. Tabby caught it perfectly, doing their well-practiced play. She passed it to Katie, and then Katie passed it back to Tabby. While the Ravenclaws were too absorbed in those two, Ginny shot up from underneath and caught a throw straight in front of the goal. Doing a quick spin, she blasted the quaffle straight through the middle ring, leaving the keeper off balanced.

It went on for a good two hours, and Ginny was smirking wildly as she watched Gryffindor earn another goal. She glanced over at the stands, happy to see that Hermione and Luna were still there cheering. She also saw some Slytherins watching and pointing from a corner in one of the stands. Then she also saw the Crowsby Lion's scout writing things down, and he gave her a thumbs up when he saw she was watching him. It was weird, to see a scout during a scrimmage. But he bent his head down, continuing to scribble some stuff in the notebook he always carried with him.

"Gin, what're you doing? Harry caught the snitch already." Tabby flew up beside her, panting from the exhilaration of the match. She followed Ginny's line of sight, smirking when she saw the Crowsby Lion's scout sitting in the stands. "He's smart. Make friends with you now and you'll be more likely to sign with them."

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Ginny mentioned, changing the subject.

"You're always starving." Tabby laughed, but followed Ginny back to the ground. There was a lot of pep talks and jokes in the locker room, everyone getting excited with the Slytherin match only six days away. "We better hurry if you're still hungry." Tabby giggled, pulling Ginny away from a couple of fanatic first and second years.

"Thanks for that." Ginny chuckled gratefully, sighing as they pushed through the door and started walking towards the castle.

"Ms. Weasely, could you spare a minute!" The man was hugging his notebook and his robes were tattooed with the Crowsby Lion's emblem. He was the same scout Ginny had been seeing around.

"I'll save you a seat." Tabby whispered, giving Ginny a pat on the shoulder and a little "get 'em tiger," before turning to catch up with Sophie and Katie.

"Of course, Sir." Ginny told him , but her tone was a bit annoyed.

"Ah yes, my name is Clinton Beck, I'm Mr. Crowsby's right hand man when it comes to getting the players he wants. And I can assure you Ms. Weasely, you are at the top of that list." The man shot out a sturdy hand, a practiced grin on his face. Ginny shook the hand, trying to hide her suspicions.

"That's kind of you Mr. Beck, but it is getting late, and I wouldn't want to miss curfew." She wanted him to speed things up, getting a bit edgy now that the pitch was clearing out.

"Of course, a star athlete and a star student." He continued to butter things up, nodding his approval. "You are a brilliant player. As I recall, Slytherin and Gryffindor matches are rumored to be the best around. I look forward to getting an even truer glimpse at your talent... For a fifth year, I have never seen anyone so passionate on a broom. You have come to a decision about the holiday break? We would absolutely be honored if you'd come and practice with the team."

"Mr. Beck, a lot is going on. I still haven't received a definite answer from my parents yet. And as for the match Saturday, yes it should be one of the best this season." Ginny told him formally, feeling prickling sensations on the back of her neck. However, when she felt her annoyance transfer to her hands, and that all too familiar electric feeling in her finger tips, Ginny quickly shoved her hands into her pockets, clenching them in tight fists. She couldn't risk anything happening, and her magic was still a bit unreliable.

"Very well, you still have some time. I must be going now. Thank you for your time, Ms. Weasely." He nodded, still grinning like he won a Nimbus 3000. Ginny shrugged, walking towards the castle a bit briskly, in truth she was starving.

"Hey Gin, how'd it go?" Tabby called out excitedly, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Fine, he just was touching base." Ginny told her, hoping that the subject would be dropped. However, it was Hermione of all people who continued it.

"The Crowsby Lions, are really determined to sign you. I guess you'll have to play in top shape Saturday. Give them a show or something." Ginny faltered at the unusual comment her friend made, always being used to Hermione telling her to play safe and smart, not to show off and do something stupid. Ginny didn't reply, just piled things on her plate and ate silently. Glancing around after a few minutes, Ginny spotted Ron sitting down the table, talking to some girl.

"Wow Ginny, you played great at the match. It was amazing." A couple of third year girls cooed as they swarmed Ginny. The redhead just wasn't quite in the mood for the fanclub today.

"It's the team, they did great. Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to get to. Ladies… Harry." Ginny nodded her goodbye as she got up and left the Great Hall. She heard Tabby snicker at the pouty looks the third years gave, and Harry had a smirk twitch on his face when the younger girls tried to hide the cherry blush on their cheeks. Hermione was the only one who remained passive, her eyes following Ginny's strides as the redhead exited the room.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her, his concern obvious. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she hated how he could always see straight through her defenses.

"I'm fine, Harry." She told him, smiling a little at his worry. He was her best friend, and she knew he always would be.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster?" Ginny was alone in Dumbledore's office, and she couldn't say that she's been in there more than a handful of times. It was eerie and dull, and she could feel something watching her. "Sir, Professor McGonagall said that you wished to see me?"<p>

"Ah Ginny, yes it's good to see you." Dumbledore appeared from nowhere, offering her a comforting old smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Sir." Ginny replied systematically, glancing around the room.

"You're taking all this in very well. But I can see it in your eyes… You saw Xavior's family journal?" Dumbledore guessed softly, sympathy conveying in his grey eyes.

"Yes Sir, wasn't a great read. I don't recommend it." She answered bitterly, forgetting momentarily that she should show more respect. "Why did you ask for me?"

"You have a heavy responsibility on your shoulders. And for that, I apologize." He flicked his hand, and an old leather notebook floated to him, causing Ginny to frown when she saw the hole straight through the center of it. "You remember this."

"Of course, Tom Riddle's diary." Ginny replied, though she was aware it wasn't a question. Dumbledore just smiled, holding the useless book.

"Do you know what a horxcrux is? Voldemort had made seven of these, which is why he's still alive. This diary was one of them. The mission Harry and the others are on is dangerous, and I suspect they haven't told you much about it. If they destroy all seven horxcruxes, then Voldemort will die for good." Dumbledore sat down in a chair, offering Ginny a jumping bean.

"No thank you, Sir." He laughed a little amusedly.

"The DADA ACT was created in the event that something was to happen to the school. There may be a time that I am not around Ginny, and this school may be in danger. The closer Harry gets to destroying Voldemort, the more desperate he will become. It is no secret that Hogwarts is Harry's home."

"You created the class so we could fight? You basically wanted soldiers?"

"Ginny, if the time was to come, would you truly be able to sit on the sidelines?" Dumbledore questioned, the smile never leaving his old face. "Your ability may give us the advantage. No one will be expecting it, and it is quite handy."

"Sir, how come you can perform PIM?"

"Lots of practice, but I am still unable to perform many spells without my wand. Even the greatest wizards are at a disadvantage if they are found wandless. The magic we perform through a focused object, such as a wand, will never be as strong as the primal version, the unrestrained magic."

"What do you want from me?" Ginny didn't know if it was paranoia or what, but she had a suspicion that this wasn't a social visit.

"I need you to promise that you will not abandon this war. I understand that you are invested in the Golden Trio's safety, but the students and teachers of Hogwarts need you. This is not just an old man's war now; it involves everyone, even fifth years." This took Ginny a moment to process. Dumbledore wasn't asking for just anything, he was requesting her to vow to protect the school… to stay behind even when she would want to go.

"Headmaster… I…" Ginny knew she couldn't decline, not because Dumbledore would get angry or anything, but because she wouldn't allow herself to be selfish… Even if at some point, that's all she wanted to do. "I swear to protect the school." It was like a sudden shift, and she sensed an odd twitching in her spine. It was uncomfortable, and the prickling began to burn. It crawled from her lower back, slinking like a jaguar, digging claws deep into her flesh. A yelp jumped from her throat, and the burning increased until it reached her neck. At that point, it turned to ice, slicing through like a mid-January morning. As the pain rushed through her, she lost her idea of control and saw books fall from the shelves, and loose pages start to blow away as if a wind tore through the room. Then the pain stopped, and everything dropped like a sack of sand, leaving Ginny breathless.

"That's certainly interesting…" Professor Dumbledore muttered, putting his old hand on the small of Ginny's back, helping to support her as she panted for air. "It seems you're bound by your magic. It's called a Soul Contract, but don't let the name misconceive you. Only PIM users had the ability to form these contracts, but they rarely occurred." Ginny finally managed to regain her composure, stretching her back tentatively. It ached, but nowhere near the unbearable burning it presented before.

"Soul Contract? What the hell is that?" She growled dangerously; unaware of the stakes she just banked. Dumbledore's old man chuckle did little to comfort her nerves.

"You recall how Blood Oaths require you to keep the contract or it takes your life? Well a Soul Contract doesn't allow that freedom of choice. You will keep the vow, because it is impossible for you to do anything else. With the magic flowing freely from you, the promise also runs in your veins. You may be aware or not, but the decisions you make are already influenced." Anger rushed through Ginny, and she stepped away from Dumbledore.

"You knew it. You knew that the moment I promised to protect the school it would activate a Soul Contract." Ginny saw the headmaster with new eyes. He was doing what was best for the school; starting an advanced combat class to develop soldiers, having Xavior as the DADA teacher, and even tricking her into signing her freewill away unknowingly… It was all to make sure the school survived, but none of it was personal. The soft smile he gave her only strengthened her revelation. Ginny respected Dumbledore's power, knew he was one not to be trifled with… But she no longer gave him her blind trust.

"Some things must be done." He simply stated, taking a seat behind his desk now.

"I don't need a contract to keep a promise." She growls dangerously at the professor, stepping backwards. "Sir, I'd like to get to sleep." She didn't wait for him to answer, but as she turned around she saw him give a nod of approval in the reflection of a mirror. She no longer needed his approval, nor did she want it.

Ginny hastily jogged down the stairs, nearly colliding with Professor McGonagall. The older woman jumped backwards, holding a hand to her heart and adorning a pointed glare. But one glance at Ginny caused the professor to do a double take. The fifth year had a dark gleam in her eyes, and a murderous aura about her. McGonagall wasn't used to students leaving the Headmaster's office with such unmasked hatred and distrust. Ginny even shot the older woman a quick suspicious glance, as if ready to counter to any type of attack McGonagall would throw at her; verbal or physical.

"Are you alright, Ms. Weasely?" McGonagall questioned, keeping the concern out of her tone but it conveyed in her eyes. With a curt nod, Ginny continued on her path to her dorm, leaving a perplexed Transformation teacher staring at an empty hallway.

Ginny was flaming, and she was trying to stave off the magic that was so desperately begging to be unleashed. Her hands ached from being smothered in her pockets and clenched to tightly that they suffocated. Her feet were swift and whisked her across the floor with an unnerving confidence. She needed to fly… She needed to fight… She needed something… As she charged up one of the staircases, she saw Hermione calmly walking up, her back to Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny caught up to the brunette, but the sixth year didn't even grace her with a glance. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Ginny please, I don't want to talk right now." Her tone was begging, and Ginny had a feeling that the other girl was crying recently.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help." No matter what shit was going on in Ginny's life, she was still in love with Hermione, and that fact didn't falter.

"No you don't." A short bitter laugh burst from Hermione's throat, and she shook her head, picking up her pace a little. But the redhead had no difficulties keeping up. "Fine, you want to help? Ron and I had a fight, about you." Ginny's heart leaped in her throat, and she half wondered if she heard the brunette correctly. "I was worried when you were hurt, and Ron got all jealous. The stupid git, if I don't give him all of my attention he thinks I'm either cheating on him or thinking of cheating on him! He's such a prick!" Hermione fumed, throwing her hands up in the air and nearly hitting Ginny in the face. The sick little hope inside Ginny was extinguished and she had a cocky smirk on her face, but if anyone looked hard enough, they'd see the sorrow.

"If he's too much of a moron to trust you, then why stay with him?" Hermione turned her fury to Ginny now, and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, you're soooo much help. You never wanted me to be with your brother anyways, so why am I not surprised?" Hermione wasn't one for sarcasm, but when she did, it always seemed to cut deeper than a regular insult.

"My brother is a selfish prat. He's just slightly more tolerable than Malfoy. Can't you just see that maybe I don't want you two to be together because he'll never be good enough for you!" They were stopped in front of the portrait, and Hermione stared into Ginny's eyes. She was searching for something, and Ginny looked away, terrified that the brunette would find whatever she was looking for.

"It's late…" Hermione muttered quietly, anger no longer seeping into her delicate voice.

"Yeah, it is." Ginny replied, taking a step closer to the shorter girl. They were just inches from each other, and Ginny felt her heart slow down, as well as time.

"GEH-EH-EH-TT IIIIIII-NNN, YOU AH TWOOOO!" ("get in you two," and the fat lady was singing it) The lady in the portrait sang loudly, causing the two girls to jolt apart, Hermione staring at her feet and Ginny glaring at the picture.

"Crumpet-swindle." She hissed to the picture, pushing it open as she entered, ignoring the painting's words of protest at the 'rough' treatment. Hermione followed Ginny slowly, and the redhead was worried and frustrated. She was so close…

"Goodnight Ginny." Hermione suddenly said, racing up the stairs without so much as a glance back. Sighing, the quidditch player flumped onto the main couch. It was about an hour past curfew, and Ginny rubbed her eyes. She almost got up when she heard the portrait open again, and decided to wait to see who it was. Ginny was a prefect, and it was her duty to punish the wrongdoers… Or that's what Ginny joked to herself.

"Rebecca Rose, didn't think you'd be the rebel type." Ginny chuckled pleasantly, watching a defiant red blush tinged the girl's cheeks when she saw she was caught.

"I can be." Rebecca gave out a little harrumph, flipping her dark hair out of her face and folding her arms. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the pout on the girl's face, rolling her eyes. The quidditch star remembered Tabby telling her a while ago that she shared a room with Rebecca.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ginny shook her head, not really believing the girl. "Late for curfew, now you're living on the edge." She teased, and Rebecca tried to hold her pout but it didn't last long before she was in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up, not all of us are as defiant as Ginny Weasely." Rebecca sat on the couch next to Ginny, staring at the fire.

"I'm not really that bad." Ginny laughed, having a feeling that her reputation has preceded her. She felt carefree, and forgot about her troubles for a moment. "Now you know I'm supposed to punish those who break the rules. Harsh cruel punishments… such as detention with Snape or something."

"Come on Gin, pretty please. I really don't want—" Becca immediately started to beg the redhead, her eyes pricking with tears.

"I said I'm supposed to…" Ginny calmed the girl with a sly grin. "But as you said, I'm a bit rebellious." Becca sighed in relief, putting her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Ginny observed as the dark brunette hair fell around the girl's face, covering her like a veil. "Becca… what's wrong?" Ginny questioned softly, a sick voice in her mind reminding her that she had asked Hermione those exact words, only to be lashed out at.

"Oh…" Becca sniffled, and straightened up, wiping her eyes and looking away from the redhead. "It's nothing, I don't want to bore you. Goodnight." As Rebecca was about the leave, Ginny pulled her back onto the couch with a little tug to her waistband, making the brunette glare at her.

"We both know you're not getting any sleep. So go ahead, "bore" me as you say." Rebecca melted at the redheads words, even if they weren't the kindest, she could see past the sarcasm and feel the real meaning. She doubted that the quidditch jock felt anything for her, but Becca was at least comforted in the knowledge that she cared.

"My little brother, Dale… He's sick again." Becca knew her voice cracked, and she tried everything to keep herself from breaking down. She couldn't meet Ginny's gaze, afraid of what she might see… or not see. "I just… I was at the astronomy tower. We used to look up at the stars, make shapes out of them." The tears fell freely from her eyes now, and her sobs broke the nightly quiet of the common room. That is, until they were muffled when Rebecca found herself pulled into an embrace, her tears soaking Ginny's right shoulder.

Ginny didn't say anything, she didn't feel a need to. So they just sat there, Becca was now clutching Ginny's shirt in her tight fists, her salty tears already stained through Ginny's white button up long sleeve shirt. The redhead rubbed soothing circles on Rebecca's back, rocking them both back and forth a bit, all in a rhythmic motion. Gin wasn't aware of how long they were like that, but Rebecca's sobs dwindled down into sniffles, and then they were just soft breaths. Glancing down at the girl in her arms for the first time, Ginny noticed that she was asleep.

"Sleep it off, Rebecca." Ginny whispered, picking the girl up and gently carrying her up the steps. When she got to Becca's room, Ginny snuck in and laid the girl down on the empty bed, putting a blanket over her.

"What were you two up to?" Tabby's unmistakable innuendo came from the bed right next to Rebecca's.

"She had a rough night. Personal stuff." Ginny explained, sighing and sitting on the edge of her long time friend's bed. "Tabs, I'm sorry about things."

"I know you are." Tabby sighed, sitting up in her bed, the covers falling around her waist. "I guess, this year we're just kinda… drifting apart." Ginny's head snapped in the direction of her friend, quickly about to deny the implication. "It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault. We hang out with the same people… but I guess we just don't hang out with each other a lot anymore."

"Tabs, you're still my best friend." Ginny desperately tried to backtrack, she felt like everything was changing too quickly.

"Yeah, and you're still mine… Best buds forever, right?" Tabby's bittersweet soft laugh made Ginny smile sadly.

"Always, no matter what shit gets in the way." Ginny whispered, standing up quietly. "I better go; don't want to wake your roommates. Goodnight, Tabs."

"Night Gin, see you." Tiptoeing out of the room, Ginny had to flit into her own dorm room, hoping not to disturb her mates. Just before pulling the covers around her, Ginny saw the time, which was well past midnight.

"Looks like there's only five days left until the big match…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, the huge Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match... hmm, should be interesting ;) Also, this was it for my already written chapters. So if you want me to write quickly with LOTS of inspiration, just leave me a REVIEW or PM. Seriously, it helps. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-JZ**


	9. Under Your Spell

**I know some of you feel like you've been waiting forever, but I didn't forget! I've been working on this during that time and I hope you all like it. **

**READ + REVIEW = Faster Updates!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"—one hear me? I said, did everyone hear me?" Xavior wasn't one to unnecessarily shout, but the man was screaming at his class. The normal calm and collected teacher was splitting mad, and everyone in his class was terrified to breath. Ginny even had to admit, she wasn't going to stick her neck out. "Nearly two months! And what have we learned? Hardly anything!" Taking another deep breath, filling his lungs with more fuel for his rant. "GRILE! WEASELY! Get in the front."<p>

Tarry Grile's head was low, and he shot Ginny a dark glare. The redhead ignored the Slytherin, as she too unhappily stood up. They both made their way slowly to the front of the room, wary steps and uncertainty in their postures. Xavior was tapping his shoe impatiently, holding his wand with a death grip, and his arms were tightly crossed.

"Get your wands out, or I can guarantee this will hurt." Professor Xavior promised, dark circles prominent under his green eyes. "Get the dust out of your ears and get your bloody wands ready." Both the students quickly armed themselves, giving each other a sideways glance. Sure, Ginny didn't really like Grile, and Grile definitely didn't like Ginny… But both of them were on the same team right now. "Stupefy!" Xavior directed the spell at Grile, and the teenager was much slower to react.

"Protego!" Ginny shouted, deflecting the spell from hitting Grile. Xavior flashed a slow grin, his eyes filled with something that made Ginny take a step back. He was darker than normal, and there was less humor so much as pure sadistic pleasure in his composure. Grile gave Ginny a stunned gaze, before turning it into a pointed glare.

"I could have stopped it." He hissed, and Ginny would have turned around to argue with him if she wasn't frozen by the professor's haunting eyes.

"Parum oculus!" Professor Xavior had sent a spell that Ginny wasn't quite used to, and immediately the world began to blur.

"Son of a…" She howled, trying to blink away the disability. Everything in her vision was blurring, and going in and out of focus. She couldn't tell how far her hand or her foot was, and for that matter, the floor.

"Get up, Weasely." Grile growled, nervousness in his voice. Ginny was on one knee, attempting to figure out where she was placing her feet. For all she knew, the floor was suddenly moving and changing color.

"Fuck off." Ginny was getting even more dizzy, and was now using her hands on the floor as well to keep her balance.

"Immobulus." Xavior says it perfectly, enunciating each syllable. The spell hits Grile square in the chest and he freezes. Shaking his head in disapproval, Xavior reverses both spells. "That was pathetic. You're supposed to be my advanced class. You fell to such childish spells." Ginny carefully got off the floor, her vision still adjusting. "Time's up. Class is over. Come tomorrow ready to work."

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Ginny demanded more than asked, her depth perception still a bit off.

"My office." Xavior did not sound too pleased… When they were both in the office, Ginny was caught off guard when she was pushed back into the bookcase, causing a few hardcovers to thud to the floor.

"What… The… Hell?" She gasped for oxygen, Xavior's left forearm digging into her throat and cutting off her air supply.

"Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA, how stupid you are?" He hissed right in her ear, putting a quick stab of sharp pressure on her throat before letting up enough for her to suck in some air. "Soul Contract? Do you have any clue what you just did?"

"I didn't… I didn't know." At that, Xavior pushed off, turning around and facing away from Ginny. The redhead rubbed her throat, it feeling sore from the pressure. "Dumbledore told me to make a promise, and the next thing I know I'm bound by my own magic."

"Dumbledore?" Xavior threw the prop wand he used during class across the room, and Ginny heard it rattle against the wall before falling to the floor. "What did he make you promise?"

"To protect the school no matter what." The dark haired man let out a merciless chuckle, running a hand through his short hair.

"I'm sure he forgot to mention that Soul Contracts don't just affect you, huh? Now, because of that little promise, I'm bound, you're bound, and whatever the hell kids you have, and their kids, and their kids… ARE ALL FUCKING BOUND! Like a dog on a leash." The anger that was directed at Ginny slowly dissolved, and he turned back towards her. "You don't onlyyou're your explosive anger from your mom."

"I noticed…" She muttered under her breath, and Slayfer had the slightest ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Dumbledore has always been… highly capable of getting what he wants. And what's better than getting the last PIM users alive to be forced to protect the school? He tricked you, plain and simple." Rubbing the dark circles from his eyes, Xavior sighed. "Alright, get out of here. I'll have a chat with our Headmaster. Nice job during the duel… Not everyone would have saved their partner like that." He lifted his hand and whispered a quiet healing spell, getting rid of the bruises on Ginny's throat.

"Yeah they would." Ginny simply stated, refusing to acknowledge the compliment. Xavior was spot on, Ginny was tricked and manipulated… by someone she trusted.

"You better hustle, or you'll be late to practice." Xavior snapped Ginny from her thoughts, and she checked the clock.

"Shit!" She muttered, already half way out the door and sprinting down the hall. She had to go straight to the pitch because Harry got an earlier practice than normal. Five days until the Slytherin match, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Ginny had a feeling that that was why Grile was so pissed at her during DADA ACT. He was getting antsy.

"Hi Gin, I was wondering how long you would take." Luna was standing at the end of the hallway, the pleasant dreamy smile on her face. The redhead slowed her pace to a walk.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be at the pitch already. You know practice is in fifteen minutes." Ginny was walking a bit fast until Luna pulled her back a little, holding her elbow.

"Please Ginny, it's important." Luna said quietly, staring at her feet. Ginny froze, having never seen a serious expression on Luna's face that didn't look a little pensive.

"Alright Luna, what's up?" Ginny gave the blonde her full attention now, her muscles tensing up in anticipation.

"It's Harry… He had a meeting with Dumbledore and… he's just acting differently now." '_**I bet our virtuous headmaster just suckered Harry into making promises of his own.'**_ Ginny shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts focused on the matter at hand. The redhead knew how rare the blonde was actually serious and concerned like this.

"You know the Slytherin match is this week. Harry gets extra edgy whenever there is a match, and it doesn't help that Malfoy has been extremely annoying lately." Ginny soothed the blonde's worries, and as the pitch came into sight, she pointed up in the sky. "See, he's already up there."

"I know how he is for a match, but this isn't the same. And Ron and Hermione are acting the same." A frown made its way to Ginny's face before she had any control over it. The redhead knew she was foolish to think she could convince Luna so easily.

"I'll try to find out, but Luna… We both know how Harry gets when it comes to these things." Ginny felt her heart twitch a little at the pout on Luna's innocent face. "But I will try." She reassured, giving Luna a last shoulder squeeze before sprinting to the locker rooms. Pushing the door open, Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You going to show up on time one of these days, Weasely?" The sarcastic seventh year grinned, finishing up her robes.

"Yeah well, you can take my last class. I know how much you love DADA." Ginny countered, and the older girl made a queasy face.

"Naw, I'm good. See ya in the air, Weasely." Sophie said over her shoulder, already exiting the locker room. In a haste, Ginny threw her gear on, almost tripping as she pulled up her pants. In three minutes flat, the redhead was sprinting back out the door and it only took her a minute to get off the ground.

"Great, now that we're all here." Harry said pointedly, and Ginny just smirked. "I guess we should practice with our keepers and chasers. We'll run through similar drills as we did during tryouts… but with a lot more intensity. The seekers and beaters will run through some drills with me. Gin, Sophie, you got the chasers?"

"Yup, no need to worry." Sophie grinned evilly, getting everyone to break up into groups. Ginny turned to the keepers, seeing a couple of the younger ones stare down at their brooms nervously. This was their first big match, and she understood their discomfort.

"Take turns and switch out every five minutes. We don't need anyone getting too battered." Ginny told them before taking off to her own group.

Practice went on for a good two hours, and they were about to finish up. Everyone was tired and sore; almost everyone except Ginny, and all they wanted to do was sleep. Ginny had glanced out several times at the Gryffindor tower, seeing the usual fans holed up together. Ron was at the front with a bunch of random girls, and a few guys, cheering like maniacs, while Hermione was on the seat reading a book calmly. Ginny opened her mouth to say some sarcastic remark about Hermione ever looking up from her book, but when she saw Rebecca, the words died on Ginny's lips. Rebecca Rose sat next to Luna, a smile on her face as she waved at the redhead shyly.

"You wanna hang out when I'm done here?" Ginny asked, sitting back on her broom. Rebecca grinned a little, pretending to think it over.

"I'll meet you at the lockers." Rebecca answered, and Ginny saw Hermione's face scrunch up. _**'She probably just reading some new word to add to her vocabulary.' **_Ginny thought bitterly, forcing the smirk as she shrugged.

"It's a date." As soon as the words were out there, a couple of the girls in front, standing and cheering, frowned; they turned around and jealously glared at Rebecca. The dark brunette blushed, her hair falling around her face when she looked away.

"Hey Gin, hurry up! We're done!" Harry shouted from the other side of the pitch, and Ginny turned and sped off. "Flirting over there?" Harry whispered jokingly to the redhead, and was surprised when only a smirk erupted. "Okay guys, we had a good practice today. As long as we play like we practice, Slytherin will get their arses kicked. We've got morning practice tomorrow." A few people groaned, and Harry nodded. "I know, I hate them too but Slytherin has the pitch after school. See you all bright and early." Everyone nodded sullenly, and started to disperse.

"Hey Weasely, gotta date or something?" Sophie teased when Ginny was already half changed in the locker room. Ginny felt lazy so she just tossed on her white button up shirt rolling the sleeves up, and wore a black tank top underneath, the tie loosely hanging from her neck.

"You'd be surprised." Ginny shot back cockily, her confidence had taken a turn today. She refused to look after Hermione in a pining way, sick at herself for being so vulnerable around the brunette. Rebecca Rose was beautiful, funny, and someone Ginny could get along with. So what she wasn't Hermione Granger: the smartest, kindest, most stubborn, lovely, beautiful witch in the world. Ginny shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside. Heading back out the locker room, Ginny saw Rebecca standing a few feet away talking with Lilly. "You ready to go?" Rebecca jumped, giggling when she saw Ginny.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Bye Lilly, I've got to go."

"Have fun you two." Lilly said with a wink, and Ginny suppressed the blush, instead pretending to be cocky.

"We will." The determination in the redhead's voice only made Rebecca blush more. "You're kinda cute when you blush." Ginny whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Shut up." Becca giggled nervously, playfully slapping Ginny's arm. Waving goodbye to Lilly, Ginny and Rebecca walked towards the school until Ginny took a turn. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." When Rebecca gave Ginny a skeptical expression, Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Think of it as an adventure. Come on, I already know you're a rebel."

"What is with you today?" Becca laughed, not really complaining. "Fine, I'll trust you." She sighed heavily, giving a 'wow-is-me' head shake.

"Mistake number one." When Rebecca shot Ginny a worried glance, Ginny just threw her hands up. "Kidding, kidding."

"Should we even be out here?" Rebecca walked closer to Ginny as they neared the Forbidden Forrest. She was always terrified of this place.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ginny whispered, putting her right arm over Rebecca's shoulders protectively. Becca sighed contently at the content, leaning into Ginny's body warmth. Resting her head on Ginny's shoulder as they walked, Becca put her arm around Ginny's waist.

"That didn't answer my question." Becca finally replied, and Ginny chuckled a little.

"I know." Was all the redhead said as they stepped onto a path. "Don't worry, it's not that far in." When Rebecca was about to ask 'what' Ginny slowed them to a stop.

"Why did we…" Lifting her head from the quidditch player's strong shoulder, Rebecca gasped at the landscape. There was a river rushing by and rocks right on the bank. There was also just enough clearing in the trees that you could watch the sun on one side and the moon on the other. "Come out here a lot?"

"Not really, I found this place last year… Exploring, of course." Ginny answered with a mischievous grin.

"So why'd we come out here?" Becca wondered curiously, and Ginny unwound their bodies from each other, standing in front of Rebecca now. They were close, and Ginny's lips were just hovering millimeters from Becca's.

"I'm going to kiss you now." And as Ginny said that, her lips barely touched Becca's. Closing the ghostly space between them, the contact was amazing and pleasant. Rebecca's eyes widened at the realization that she was kissing Ginny Weasely, quidditch star and number one on half the girl's wanted lists, even if they weren't gay. Rebecca had noticed that Ginny had that way with people, causing them to develop a crush even when the redhead didn't try. There was just something so… unattainable and mysterious about the star athlete. And now with their lips intertwined, Rebecca realized another fact about Ginny… She was an amazing kisser. Before Becca noticed, they had their tongues in each other's mouth, but it wasn't choking like a lot of the guys Rebecca had kissed before. Ginny's kissing was a lot like her personality: it was on the edge between perfected and needing more. Even her kisses felt unattainable and mysterious. When oxygen became a factor, they pulled apart, only to have Ginny gently hold Becca's chin. "Still worried about being out here?"

"N-no!" Becca panted, still trying to catch her breath. "Wow…" She blushed when she realized she said that out loud, and Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, guess it was pretty good, huh?" The cockiness in her tone made Becca's heart swell.

* * *

><p>"I've been expecting you. Please, take a seat." Headmaster Dumbledore was at his desk signing papers, and even though he didn't look up, he had a good guess who had stormed in his office.<p>

"Let's skip the pleasantries." Xavior loomed over the desk, his spine rigid. "Soul Contract? Really?"

"What do you know of the Golden Trio?" Dumbledore met the man's infuriated gaze, neither of them wavered.

"Harry Potter is the best friend of Ronald Weasely, Ginny's half-brother." Xavior recited. "And Hermione Granger, the other best friend."

"Ginny is your daughter, she's inherited your… qualities of action." Dumbledore had an amused smile on his face, and Xavior frowned deeply. "The Golden Trio are in search for the remaining horcruxes."

"I agreed with you when you wanted a class to prepare certain students for leading this war, but I don't agree with this." Xavior shook his head, his jaw locked. "You expecting three students to hold the wait of the war on their shoulders? What about the Order? Can't they take care of the job?"

"The Order has been fighting off Death Eaters and Dementors. Harry Potter can sense the horcruxes. Professor Quirrel, Tom Riddle's diary, and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. We've only located three of the seven horcruxes, and Voldemort is only growing stronger. His followers have increased, and I fear the school may soon be the target of his rage." Dumbledore sighed, setting down his quill and staring tiredly at the man before him. Slayfer Xavior had once been a student of Hogwarts, young and rebellious, much like his daughter. "I did what was in the school's best interest."

"I know how you work." Slayfer took in his old professor's appearance, not missing the exhaustion and extreme paleness of the man. "How long?"

"Slayfer—"

"I don't need the details, just tell me the straight truth, no riddles or tricks. How long do you have, before you die?" There was no emotion in his tone, he felt no remorse. All Xavior wanted to know was the one fact he asked, he had no desire for the extra baggage… This war wouldn't allow for it.

"Maybe a couple months." Dumbledore saw the young man for who he truly was, a man. Slayfer, the boy cousin of the dark lord, the PIM user, the love struck boy… Was in fact a grown up. Dumbledore knew he should see the graduates as adults, but it just never struck him like it did now. "Severus is the only other one to know. I know you understand."

"Pull another trick like you did, and the illness will not be what takes you." Dumbledore nodded, masking his amusement. He had anticipated to catch the young father's wrath, and Xavior did not disappoint.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry questioned, eating a spoonful of potatoes.<p>

"Nothing." Hermione grumbled, her brow furrowed in frustration. It was dinner time, and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. A Weasely missing dinner was a sight to behold, but Hermione heard a rumor that it was because she was hanging out with Rebecca Rose_**. 'Not that I care. I'm just tired of Ginny always acting like she doesn't have to follow the rules. She's almost as bad as Ronald.'**_ As Hermione glanced over at her boyfriend, she grimaced. _**'Okay, maybe not.'**_ She rebuked as she watched a stream of pumpkin juice slide down the redhead's chin.

"Hey Herm, did you finish the Transfiguration homework?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Of course Ron, it's due tomorrow." Hermione told him, her tone annoyed. Harry sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Can I borrow it? I didn't do mine." Ron was bold, Harry would give him that. Hermione looked like she was about to blow up.

"Bloody hell Ron, I'm not some homework slave. Do your own damn work! If you think that's all I'm good for, then you can go find yourself a new girlfriend." Hermione grabbed a sandwich and stalked off to the Gryffindor common room.

"You deserved that mate." Harry felt bad as Hermione stormed off, but Ron didn't bat an eye.

"What? Was it something I said?" Ron asked, muffled by the pie in his mouth.

"You do realize Hermione just broke up with you, right?" Harry was astonished by his friend's indifference. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"That just means I won't get the homework for tomorrow." He sighed heavily, refilling his plate with various sweets. "Oh well, Hermione will come back tomorrow or something apologizing."

"You're so lucky Ginny isn't here to kick your arse." Harry hissed, appalled by Ron's behavior. He knew his friend was block headed at times, but even Ron was taking it a bit far.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled at the mention of his sister, already feeling insecure enough. Ron knew everyone would call him paranoid, but he swore that Hermione and Ginny were getting it on behind his back. He once brought his concerns up with Harry, but Harry refused to believe that Hermione would cheat. 'But he never denied the two getting together… I bet that's where Hermione is right now, sobbing into Ginny's arms about what a "jerk" I am.' He was in a sour mood now, and glared at Harry. "Like Ginny should be talking. She's got girls waiting in a line a mile long. I wouldn't be surprised if—"

"Not this again." Harry threw his arms up, standing from the table. "Those rumors about Ginny being some big shot player aren't true, and you know it. Secondly, Hermione is your ex-girlfriend. And lastly, bloke you've got to get it through your head that Hermione had never cheated on you."

"Whose side are you on?" Ron growled, drinking some pumpkin juice to wash down his mouthful.

"You know what Ron, just come find me when you come to your senses and realize what a jerk you're being." Harry stomped away from the table, and Ron glanced around at the stares their argument attracted.

"WHAT?" He hissed, and everyone quickly diverted their gazes. Frustrated, Ron walked over to Lavander, striking up a conversation.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." Ginny pulled apart from Rebecca, chuckling at the confused expression on the brunette's face. "We should head in." Becca pouted, but as a chill ran over her, she realized Ginny was right. The sun had set, and they'd be lucky to get back before curfew. "Go ahead and pout, it looks good on you." Rebecca blushed.<p>

"Come on, these woods look creepy." Becca muttered, brushing hair out of her face as the wind blew. The moon was full, and it could barely be seen through the thick branches. Shadows crept over the ground, and the path they came in on was hardly visible.

"Don't worry, I said I'd protect you… with all of my amazing skills. You're safe as a kitten." Ginny reassured the girl, and Becca laughed.

"A kitten? That doesn't exactly make me feel better." Ginny grinned, and they walked on the dark path. "So these skills you were speaking of… they-they like… can seriously protect us right?" Rebecca gulped, jumping when she heard a tree branch scrape against a trunk.

"Jumpy much?" Ginny teased, swinging her arm lazily around Rebecca's shoulder.

"Stop joking around, this place is creepy as hell!" Becca was a little pissed, mainly because she was terrified.

"Alright, alright fine. Yeah, I can take whatever is in these woods. Now stop getting so worked up." Ginny grumbled, rolling her eyes. She still held Rebecca close to her as they continued down the path, but they fell into a silence.

"I'm sorry… I'm just scared." Becca finally whispered, but it felt like she was shouting. Everything around them was a deathly quiet.

"I know, I get it. Just don't worry so much. I don't make promises I can't keep." Ginny whispered back, a soft smile adorning her features. "Now look, see?" Ginny nodded her head towards the light by Hagrid's hut. "We're almost out of the woods."

"Thank you." Becca murmured into Ginny's shoulder, twiddling with the redhead's hand. Ginny felt a warmth in her chest… but that was it. There was no spark, or jolt of electricity. She felt content, but not satisfied. Sure making out with Becca was great, awesome even… but it didn't even amount to one glance at Hermione. Shaking her head, Ginny growled lowly, pissed that she let the brunette bookworm into her thoughts so easily. "What's wro—" Ginny pulled Rebecca in to a hard kiss, and she smiled when heard Becca moan.

"You talk too much." Ginny ragged, amused at the other girl.

"Whatever." Rebecca rolled her eyes, smiling as she walked ahead of Ginny. "Well come on, I'm not going to be late twice in a row. Who's to say the next common room monitor will let me off so easily?" Pulling Ginny by the hand, Rebecca dragged the redhead back to the castle. Sighing, Ginny allowed herself to be tugged and when they reached the halls of the school, Ginny smirked. She pulled Rebecca back with a hard tug, sending the wide eyed girl rocketing into her.

"Hanging out with me… You've got a lot more to worry about than a curfew." Ginny taunted, and Rebecca was mesmerized by the sultry cocky tone. Both of her hands clutched the front of Ginny's shirt, and she looked up into the redhead's eyes.

"I can take it." She whispered so lowly, Ginny couldn't quite tell what she said.

"What was that, Sweetheart?" Ginny felt her confidence seat itself comfortably, and she just kept her player grin in place.

"I can take it." Rebecca said again, sounding a little more sure of herself. Ginny quirked an eyebrow, chuckling lightly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see…" Ginny challenged. They broke apart when they heard footsteps. "Come on, let's go." Ginny said quietly, leading Rebecca to a secret passage way.

"How did you know this was here?" Becca asked in awe, having passed this passage every day for five years and never noticing it.

"You do remember Fred and George are my brothers, right?" The redhead laughed, leading them through the narrow passage. "Okay, twenty feet to the portrait. Think we can make it?" Becca nodded, and she felt a rush of adrenaline. "I'm kidding, we'll be fine."

"Right." Becca hid the red tinting her cheeks, and Ginny turned her chin back in the open.

"I told you your blush is sweet." This only caused the reddening to increase, and Becca to shake her head.

"I know." The girl pouted, and Ginny grinned even wider.

"Coast is clear, let's go!" Ginny whisper yelled, laughing when Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You're so ridiculous sometimes!" Becca whisper yelled back, giggling at the redhead's '007 style as they made a break for the portrait.

"BAAAAA-AAAAHHHH-CCCKKK AHHHGAAAAIIIINNNN LAAAA—" Before the singing could reach any higher, Ginny cut her off.

"Crumpet-swindle." She remarked dully, pushing the door open so they wouldn't have to hear the fat lady sing anymore. "Glad that's over."

"Be nice!" Rebecca playfully swatted Ginny's shoulder and they both laughed. However, when they entered the common room, Ginny's joy died in her throat. Slumped in the couch, a book forgotten on her lap and eyebrows furrowed in distress, Hermione Granger breathed lightly in her sleep. Rebecca looked between the two, going silent as well. "Goodnight Gin, I had a great time." She muttered quietly, feeling that the redhead was a world away despite the fact that they were nearly touching.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ginny murmured distractedly. "I should get her in bed, or she'll wake up with a bloody kink in her neck." Ginny scoffed lightly, pretending to disapprove of the brunette's sleeping position.

"Ginny, always looking out for others… If I didn't know you better, I'd say you just like taking girls to bed." Rebecca smiled, feeling proud at the light red on the quidditch star's cheeks.

"Whatever." Rebecca giggled, waving as she quietly jogged up the stairs to her room. Ginny watched her go, but her gaze never completely left Hermione. "No wonder why you look so stressed all the time… You stay up all night reading." Ginny whispered more to herself, knowing that scolding the book genius wasn't doing any good. Marking the page, Ginny set the hefty book about House Elves on the end table, feeling confident that no one else would take the book for a pleasure read. Next came the part that Ginny was dreading/completely looking forward to. Gently as possible, Ginny scooped up the brunette, having no trouble carrying her. "Don't enjoy yourself too much…" The redhead berated herself for feeling more elated than she had all night. All thoughts of Rebecca were as far from her mind as school work. It wasn't because Rebecca was boring, because she wasn't… No, it was the effect that one person, and one person only, had on Ginny.

Hermione Granger could distract Ginny from the apocalypse. As the athlete carried Hermione up the steps bridle style, the brunette snuggled her face into Ginny's left shoulder, and Ginny feared that the girl would jolt awake from the sheer thudding of her heart. Opening the door to their dorm, Ginny tiptoed her way around to Hermione's bed. Lilly's bed was empty, and Ginny prayed to whoever was out there that she wasn't in Sophie's bed. That would be awkward…

"Hmm, I thought you were on a date with Rose?" Sophie asked softly, an amused smirk on her face.

"Shut up. And no… well yes… but it wasn't really a date." Ginny glared pointedly at her roommate, still trying to lay Hermione in her own bed.

"Lilly is on curfew duty, and Hermione was waiting up for you." Sophie chuckled a little, rolling her eyes. "I think she was going to yell at you for missing dinner. She saved you a sandwich." Ginny locked her jaw, feeling defensive and angry… She didn't have a clue why. The sandwich sat on the desk by Hermione's bed.

"Well… thanks or whatever." Ginny muttered, and Sophie had to hold back a sharp laugh.

"Smooth Weasely… Jeez, I don't know why everyone thinks you're some kind of player. I mean, besides the always missing curfew, coming back exhausted, and that no one really knows where you go…" Ginny rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No one thinks that." Ginny denied, swallowing her food.

"Are you that naïve?" Sophie threw her hands up, shaking her head in exasperation. "Anyways, we've got practice in the fucking morning and I'm already blaming you for my sleep deprivation."

"You wouldn't be sleep deprived if you'd stay out of my business." Ginny joked with a grin, and Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"Touché Weasely, touché." Ginny finished up her sandwich and was about to follow Sophie to the other side of the room when she saw Hermione shiver. Going to her bed and grabbing a blanket, Ginny walked back over to Hermione.

"Always gotta fuck with my head…" Ginny whispered, a sincere smile on her face, and eyes full of pain. Being so close to someone that you can't get out of your head was intoxicating… Tenderly, Ginny laid the blanket over the brunette, hoping she wouldn't be pissed when she woke up. Gin felt like she could never quite figure Hermione out, but as the girl sighed contently in her sleep, Ginny left for her own bed, her step a bit lighter. _**'Why is it that all roads lead back to here?'**_ The redhead thought as she dozed off into a deep dream where she wasn't chasing Hermione, nor feeling the agony of rejection and confusion of conflicting signals. In her dream, they were laughing and even… happy.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. And remember REVIEW or PM! Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. No, I didn't forget about how Luna told Ginny about the Golden Trio acting weird. but I had to save some things for next chapter ;) Hopefully a bit more GinnyxHermione soon! And the Slytherin match is only four days away! That will be an intense chapter... just sayin'...<strong>

**Review or PM! Thanks to everyone that has!**

**-JZ**


	10. Sibling Rivalry

**I know it's been a while, but I wanted this to be good. I've been working on it here and there until I suddenly realized that it's actually really long. Hope no one minds too much! Thanks for reading and please leave me a REVIEW or PM so I can get some ideas and inspiration.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Harry this is ridiculous." Ginny yawned, shaking the haze from her sleepy mind.<p>

"Come on, it's not THAT bad." Harry rolled his eyes, drizzle sticking to his glasses.

"You're right; it wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't fucking five in the morning." Ginny grumbled, giving him a pointed glare. Harry had sent up a poor third year girl who wandered into the common room to go wake Ginny up. The redhead was still pissed that she woke up to a timid girl that was blushing madly and stuttering as she tried to get Harry's message out. "Why did you have to wake me up? Why not Katie? Or Sophie?"

"You ever think that maybe I just want to have a conversation with my friend?" Harry let out a gruff chuckle, the brisk morning frost burning his lungs. Ginny glanced at the boy, but he just remained staring forward as they walked to the pitch. He seemed tired, and Ginny could understand why Luna was so concerned.

"What the hell is up?" Being the ever tactic chaser, she asked him outright. It was too early in the morning to beat around the bush. Nope, she had some verbal Round Up, and she was taking that shrub out.

"We used to be good friends! You know, before everything got so messed up. I swear Gin, I never see you besides quidditch or the common room… and even then, we don't talk like we used to." Harry's eyes seemed to be pleading for some comfort, and his messy raven hair clung to his face from the drizzle.

"We're still friends, Harry." Ginny sighed, sitting on a bench outside the Gryffindor tower, the pitch dewy and green before them. "We're both just busy, but you know you can tell me anything. You do know that, right?"

"Of course I do…" Harry stared at his shoes as he sat next to the redhead, rubbing his arms to warm up from the cold. _**'She was right; it's way too early for us to be out here. Too cold.'**_

"So what is it?" Ginny prompted her friend, leaning back into the chilly wood. "You can trust me." Harry lifted his gaze from his grassy shoes, his eyes meeting Ginny's for a split second.

"I… I think everything is going to change. Gin… I'm terrified everything will change." Harry put his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, no… Harry found himself in despair, unsure how to stop the inevitable.

"We're all getting older. Things are changing, there's nothing we can do to stop it." Ginny tried to reassure him, but all she could do was reaffirm his fears. "Harry Potter, I know you. What else is eating you up?" He laughed from his hand covered face, it coming out muffled and inaudible.

"What if things don't change for the better? Let's face it, there is a war coming Gin. A war that directly involves me and 'Him.' What if I lose? How can I… How can I put Ron and Hermione in danger like that? Bloody hell, I'm losing my mind. And what about Luna?" He reburied his face deeper, attempting to hide himself from his fate.

"You won't lose. Whatever is coming, however bad it gets, YOU can't lose faith in your friends. Hermione and Ron have stood by you since your first year, and they know what they've gotten into. You've given them plenty of opportunities to back out,"_** 'I wish Hermione had taken one of them…'**_ "But they've stayed by you. And as for Luna? While the Golden Trio is out saving the world, I'll keep an eye on her. I'll make sure no one can hurt her." She saw his shoulders visibly relax, and Ginny felt a slight relief that Harry trusted her enough to come to her about this. She was glad that he had the proper etiquette to at least give her some warning to their departure.

"And I'll take care of Hermione." Harry stated, patting his hands on his knees. Ginny froze, praying that she just misheard him. "Come on, I'm not blind Gin. But I must say, Hermione seems to be."

"Harry, I really don't want to talk about it." He tried to hide the hurt look, but Ginny already knew she said that a bit too harshly. "Let's just get the equipment ready for practice, alright?" Harry nodded, knowing that people would begin to show up soon.

**LINE BREAK**

Hermione sighed, cuddling deeper into the warmth of her sleep. She smiled as she pulled her covers closer to her nose, inhaling the familiar scent and clutching the soft blankets closer. Hermione was just about to drift back to sleep when her insanely logical mind decided to remind her of what happened yesterday. She jumped up, suddenly exposed to the slight chilliness of the room. She should be crying, bellyaching of her breakup with Ron.

"Good morning!" Lilly cheered as she walked in with a biscuit in her hand. "You're up early."

"Don't we have class?" Hermione questioned, her mind still in a fuzz. Lilly rolled her eyes and pointed to the clock. It was only 6:15… Hermione was confused now. She felt like she had a wonderful night's sleep, completely unlike supposed post break up chaos.

"Sophie told me about you and Ron…" Lilly brought the subject up slowly, cautiously edging closer to the brunette's bed.

"How'd she find out?" Hermione asked in befuddlement, curious how the news spread so fast.

"Well, Harry told Sophie last night. He was worried." Lilly smiled softly, sitting on the bed next to Hermione now. "How're you holding up, Sweetie?" The soft friendly side of Lilly was rearing its head, and Hermione couldn't help but feel comforted. The girl really did have a way of connecting emotionally to people. Perhaps that's why she and Sophie got along so well, they were polar opposites.

"I'm actually doing… really well. I think this time it's for good…" Hermione nodded to herself, feeling no urge to be with Ronald anymore. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, not expecting that answer. "I mean, I just don't think me and Ron are meant to be. There really is nothing… you know, 'there' when we do things." Hermione was blushing deeply, and Lilly laughed.

"Oh honey, Ron is definitely NOT good enough for you." Lilly said, patting the maroon and gold blanket. Hermione followed the motion, her face twisting in odd confusion. She was in her bed, but someone else's blanket was in her hands, and it had someone else's smell… Granted the scent calmed Hermione immensely.

"Whose blanket is this?" Hermione finally broke down and asked, unable to place the name. Lilly rolled her eyes, lifting an edge of the blanket to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"I could tell from my bed whose it was!" Lilly giggled, taking another deep sniff. "Who do you know that uses sexy smelling spray? I'm so jealous!" Lilly let out another school girl giggle, and Hermione's mouth dropped open at the realization.

"Ginny?" She choked out, not sure why she was so shocked.

"Duh." Lilly stated dumbly. "And don't tell Sophie I was talking about Ginny's sexy spray. I know I'm dating Sophie, and trust me we're very happy," Lilly added with a wink, and Hermione grimaced at the over enunciation on information. "Buuuuuut, there is no denying that Ginny is sexy. Don't you agree?" Hermione couldn't help but feel like this was some twisted test.

"How'd I get in my bed? I was in the common room reading and… I don't remember anything else." Hermione changed the subject, but unlucky for her… Ginny was still the topic.

"Well your quidditch star carried you up here. Damn, I can't believe I missed that." Lilly smirked at the blush on Hermione's cheeks. "Just admit it; Seven is your lucky number." Lilly held up seven fingers, and Hermione swatted them away.

"We're just friends." Hermione insisted, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering a little.

"Yeah… right." Lilly giggled at the slightly dazed expression.

"Ginny was on a date with Rebecca, and I'm not even gay!" Hermione snapped out of her haze, her attention back on defending herself.

"Your Lucky-Seven let her so-called date walk herself to bed… She carried you up here instead. We both know Ginny could have left you on the couch." Lilly pointed out, not understanding why the two weren't together yet. It seemed so clear to Lilly. "And Herm sweetie… if you say 'jump,' I have a feeling all Ginny would say would be 'how high.' You two have something, and it's not just friendship."

"I just broke up with her brother!" Hermione couldn't believe where this conversation was headed.

"Yeah, and do you miss him?" Lilly questioned pointedly, giving Hermione a steely glare, demanding the truth. Hermione couldn't answer, couldn't even look the girl in the eyes. "Thought so." It was really quiet for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say next. It was ultimately Lilly who broke the silence. "Anyways, if you dated Ginny… then Luna, you, and me could be the three musketeers of quidditch girlfriends!"

LINE BREAK

"Hey, how was practice Soph?" Lilly asked, leaning on her tippy toes to give Sophie a quick kiss.

"Cold and wet." Sophie grumbled, glaring menacingly at Harry and Ginny as they all walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Poor baby." Lilly cooed, snuggling into Sophie's side. She jumped back when she realized just how right Sophie had been. They were freezing and soaked to the bone with drizzle. "You are so getting a shower before class."

"I think I'm losing my appetite." Ginny mumbled to Harry, and he and Luna both laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear that from a Weasely." Harry teased, having a strong arm wrapped around Luna. She put her finger on her chin, in deep thought for a second.

"Perhaps you'll find it back at the school." Luna offered helpfully, and Ginny swallowed her sigh. _**'Couple central much? I almost wish I would have taken up Becca's offer when she asked if I wanted to ditch breakfast with her.'**_

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry wondered warily, noticing the red in Ron's eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept… And since Harry couldn't remember him coming back to the dorm last night, the redhead probably hadn't.

"I'm here to talk to Gin." Ron's voice was low and craggy. "In private." Ginny gave Harry a confused look, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a clue what this was about. "Now." Ron demanded, his voice dropping lower each time he opened his mouth.

"Yeah sure, I'll catch up with you guys later." Ginny told her friends, feeling a bit relieved now that she didn't have to be the fifth wheel.

"You sure?" Lilly was the one to ask, her tone a bit concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes. Ron though hadn't even moved, his death glare burning through Ginny, though she didn't seem to realize it. The group waved and walked off ahead. "So Ron, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" He mocked, his face in a dark sneer. "Like you don't know. So how long?" Ron stood inches from Ginny now, and she took a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny felt her temper begin to flare, but she knew that if her and Ron both acted irrational, things would get ugly… fast.

"Really? I find that hard to believe since you've been shagging my girlfriend!" Ron shouted, and some people passing by turned their heads.

"What the fuck Ron? Where the hell did you hear that?" Ginny was pissed now. She felt rage course through her, and her hands began to tingle.

"Where did I hear it? It's fucking obvious! You backstabbing, lying, two-faced, traitorous dog!" Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs, and the people that were passing by stopped in their tracks. Ron was making a huge scene, and Ginny was beyond being rational now.

"I'm the dog? You've cheated on your so-called 'girlfriend' how many times? You really think you're that cool? Girls just go after you because you're friends with the Harry Potter!" Ginny was shaking with rage, and Ron did something stupid. He grabbed the collar of Ginny's shirt, pulling her close to his red face.

"Stay away from Hermione or I swear to Merlin, it won't matter that we are related." Ron seethed, and on reflex, Ginny shoved him backwards, causing him to fall on his ass. She was breathless from the near choke hold, and Ron pushed himself off the ground. "You are nothing to me!" He yelled again. Ginny clenched her fists to her sides, trying to keep the magic from getting out of control. As she was concentrating on controlling herself, Ron gave her a cheap shot to the jaw. Ginny felt his knuckles crack and her jaw snap to the right. It stung, and burned, and blood started to seep from her cheek. "Last warning." He growled, seemingly satisfied that he made his point. He shook his hand gently, pain radiating up from the knuckles.

"Bastard." Ginny hissed, though it came out slurred. She spat out some blood, before muttering a spell under her breath. Ron had a familiar sick feeling go over him, and he winced at the memories it brought back. Just like before, he started to throw up slugs. Large yellow and slimy, they erupted from his throat. "Fuck you." She glared at him for a second, and Ron glared back, before chucking up another slug. Rubbing her jaw, Ginny carefully walked the rest of the way to the school, keeping her head ducked from the shocked classmates.

**LINE BREAK**

"…did you hear?"

"He was bloody insane…"

"What about her?... just 'bout killed him."

"…you're kidding, right?"

Whispers swirled around Hogwarts before the gang was finished with breakfast. Everyone was careful to not say anything too loudly. Students would even lean in and point discreetly to the group sitting at the Gryffindor table. The buzz was causing everyone to be excited and energetic, even on the gloomy morning. Whenever something new was about, gossip spread faster than the muggle world. That was one thing Hermione loathed about the magic world, the ridiculous speed news traveled.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Lilly finally whispered to the group, eyeing a clan of second years that were obviously pointing to them.

"Not a clue." Harry murmured, but he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Did you guys hear?" Tabby ran up to the table, breathless. Her hair still wet from her shower.

"No, but by the sounds of it, everyone else has." Sophie grumbled, glancing around with slight paranoia.

"Please Tabby, just tell us what's going on?" Hermione felt dread, but she just wanted this over with.

"Gin and Ron got into a huge fight. People are saying that there were punches thrown and spells cast…" Tabby sat down, waiting for someone to add more information. When everyone just sat there shocked, frozen to their seats, she continued. "People are also saying that you and Ginny were having a thing behind Ron's back." Tabby spoke quietly, her gaze not meeting Hermione.

"What? I broke up with him yesterday, and Ginny and I haven't done anything!" Hermione shrieked, waves of frustration and guilt washing over her.

"Oh no…" Harry gulped, feeling dreadful. He should have given Ginny some heads up… but he honestly didn't think Ron would pursue his crazy presumptions. "I'll find Ron."

"I'll find Ginny." Hermione jumped up from her seat. Her and Harry had spoken at the same time, and they shared a moment's glance before nodding and heading off in opposite directions.

**LINE BREAK**

"I always figured Granger and Weasely had a thing." Malfoy sneered, sitting on the Slytherin couch in the common room. "But I at least thought she'd have enough decency to back off since her brother was dating the mudblood." He laughed, and Crabb and Goyle joined in.

"Hey Draco, did you see that scout watching you at practice?" Goyle smirked, setting his breakfast on the table.

"Of course I did you lug, he's been hanging around for a while. Trying to get me to sign early to the Crowsby Lions… But I've told him he'd have to get in line." Malfoy chuckled, lying through his teeth. Malfoy had a plan now on how to show the scout that Ginny wasn't as high and mighty as she seemed. This morning's argument with Ron was just want Malfoy needed.

**LINE BREAK**

Hermione had skipped her classes for the day. It was rare, unless she was helping Harry save the wizarding world from You-Know-Who. But today, she had a different mission. Hermione had spent hours searching for Ginny… it was more like hours waiting for Ginny. Hermione was nearly a hundred percent sure she knew where the redhead was hiding out, but the altitude was a little too much for the witch. Staying close to the locker rooms and pitch, Hermione stood guard for her friend, refusing to leave without a proper explanation. Just passed lunch time, Hermione saw someone land over by the broom shed. _**'Patience Hermione… I just spent five hours waiting for her to return, there's no need busting in prematurely.'**_ Hermione chaste herself, staying put until she saw the redhead enter the locker room. A couple minutes passed and Hermione pushed the door open, making a beeline for the chaser's locker.

"Hermione?" Ginny muttered, a stupid dumbfounded expression on her face. She stood there, frozen in place for a few seconds, her shirt partially buttoned, tie in disarray, and her pants only pulled up. "What're you… doing… here?"

"You know better than anyone how fast news travels at Hogwarts." Hermione tried to keep the accusations from her tone, but she felt like she was failing miserably. She was distracted by Ginny's exposed steely abs and bra. "How could you and Ronald get into a fight over something so—" Tearing her eyes away from Ginny's stomach, a breath hitched in her throat. Ginny had a darkened black and red mark on her jaw. The redhead kept her mouth relaxed, careful not to put too much pressure on the muscle. "Oh Merlin, are you okay?" Hermione was holding the angry bruised quidditch player's face gently, examining it closer.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Ginny tried to pull away, but stopped dead in her tracks at the glare she received.

"This is something, and it's not fine. Did you see your jaw? I think it might be broken." Hermione fussed, tilting the redhead's chin up higher.

"It's not broken." Gin assured her, pulling her head away and swatting the brunette's hands.

"You're not a healer." Hermione replied indigently, folding her arms tightly. "You don't know that for sure." Ginny sighed, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to talk if it was broken." Ginny said logically, and her tone was tired and frustrated. "Please Hermione, just get to the point. I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I just want to go to sleep." Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wasn't used to hearing the dismissive annoyed note in Ginny's tone, let alone directed at her. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked it.

"I just… I was just worried about you. Everyone's saying you and Ron had a pretty big fight." Hermione felt herself calmer now, not nearly as furious as she was fifteen minutes prior. "Mind if I ask what it was about?" Even though by now Hermione had a decent idea what the fight was about, she didn't feel like pushing Ginny at this point would be a positive move for either of them.

"Sibling stuff. You know how Ron gets." Ginny muttered vaguely, sitting on a bench. Her pants were zipped and buttoned, and she was tying one of her shoes. The last three buttons on the shirt still weren't done up and Hermione had a clear shot of the chaser's abdominal muscles, contracted and tight as a cord as the redhead leaned over to tie her shoe.

"Right." Hermione gulped a little, dipping her head so her blush would be hidden behind her straight brunette hair. "At least I shouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Well, from the girlfriend perspective. I still want to be friends." Ginny glanced up with a puzzled expression, her head tilting to the side.

"What?" It came out slow and stupid, even to Ginny's ears, but the redhead was beyond befuddled now. Hermione suppressed a smile.

"You didn't hear? I broke up with Ron yesterday. I finally had it with him using me for my homework." The brunette felt a swell of pride at standing up for herself, and even a little giddy for some reason. _**'It has nothing to do with that adorable expression on Gin's face right now.'**_ Hermione told herself.

"You… But… I thought…" Ginny stumbled over her words, trying to formulate a tangible sentence. "That little prat, I swear I'll tear him apart!" Ginny growled, furious again. _**'That bastard! Using me as some excuse why the bloody relationship went to shambles.'**_ Ginny ranted in her head, off the bench and headed straight for the locker room door.

"Wow, hold on." Hermione tried to stop Ginny, just barely managing to grasp the shoulder material of Ginny's shirt, clenching it in her fist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go, Mione." Ginny grumbled, throwing her hands in the air when Hermione didn't make any move to release her. "I'm just going to visit my dear brother." Ginny said through gritted teeth, a forced grin, which really only came out as a grimace, was placed on her face.

"Not like this. Come on Gin, take a breath. You're not even fully dressed yet." Hermione gave a half smile, walking around to stand between the quidditch player and the door. "Besides, since it's obvious that we're skipping today," Hermione flinched at that realization. "I guess we best make the most of it. How about we just go for a walk and catch up?"

"Sure." Ginny muttered, a fraction of suspicion etching itself into her voice.

"Great!" Hermione chirped, that feeling of giddiness sweeping over her at full force. "Here, your shirt isn't buttoned all the way." Hermione stepped into Ginny's personal space, starting at the highest unbuttoned button, and inching down one by one. "I need to make sure you stop skipping meals. I don't think you can handle it." Hermione giggled, patting the solid muscular stomach.

"Y-yup, wasting away." Ginny did everything to keep the slight panic from her words. _**'Damn you Hermione. Why the hell do you have to be straight? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?'**_ Ginny shouted in her head, mentally pulling her hair out.

"Well if you aren't going to fix your tie either, than I will." Hermione giggled, shaking her head at the distracted player. _**'Please just get your mind off Ron.'**_ Hermione pleaded in her mind, getting the wrong impression why Ginny was so distracted.

"Oh right, yeah." Ginny snapped back to reality, fumbling with the material until it was in a sloppy loose tie.

"That works. So where do you want to go?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, talking becoming a bit of a challenge. _**'Why the hell am I so damn nervous? Come on Weasely, get you head on straight. Pun intended.' **_

"I don't really care." Ginny told her. Hermione sighed, grabbing hold of the redhead's hand and tugging her out of the locker room.

"How about that path Fred and George showed you in your third year? The one around the lake to the abandoned house?" Hermione was eager, excitement in her usually stern voice.

"Okay." Ginny whispered, caught up in the fact that their hands were intertwined.

"Huh?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder, still dragging the redhead.

"Nothing… come on, we better hurry. Wouldn't want to get caught skipping." Ginny smirked, and instead of fretting about it like she expected, Hermione let out a musical laugh._** 'Am I dreaming again?'**_ Ginny thought, now walking beside the brunette.

"Alright, what's going through that head of yours?" Hermione broke the silence that had developed as the duo ambled side by side on a grassy overgrown path. The brunette's eyes were begging for an answer, and the concern showed through brighter than a beacon.

"I'm not an idiot, Mione." Ginny chuckled, leading them up an old cobblestoned path that was now broken and had weeds growing between weather produced cracks. "You don't skip class. You don't just take leisurely walks. And I know for a fact that you don't like taking this path through the woods, especially to the abandoned house." Hermione went a shade of red, ashamed that she got caught so easily. "So… I've just been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"So we can't just hang out without any ulterior motives anymore?" Hermione defended herself, feeling edgy. Ginny sighed, shaking her head with a tired smile. "You make me sound as bad as Ronald! Bloody hell Gin, I'm not the one that's been making this hard."

"You certainly don't make it easy." Ginny murmured, and to her misfortune, Hermione heard it.

"I don't make it easy? Me? You're blaming me for this?" Hermione tensed up, her voice raising with each sentence.

"No… That's not what I said." Ginny backtracked, rubbing her temples. "I don't want to argue Hermione, please."

"Then let's just solve this like mature adults." Hermione stated, crossing her arms and stopping. Ginny stopped to, turning to face the obviously mad sixth year. "So how don't I make it easy? Do you want me to give you a schedule so we can work out which days would work best for you? Hmm…? It seems that your quidditch is consuming any and all social opportunities for you. Maybe if you'd cut back on all the extra practices, we could have time to talk and be real friends."

"Don't do this, Mione." Ginny practically pleads, pacing a few steps.

"So it's my fault again? Please, please Ginny Weasely, show me your all-knowing ways of enhancing social relations. Because apparently, I am doing everything wrong." Hermione continued, one hand waving in a sarcastic gesture as she watched Ginny pace in increased annoyance. At least, Hermione thought it was annoyance. Ginny was actually doing everything in her power to keep herself from flying off the handle.

"I can't deal with this right now." Ginny finally responded, turning on her heel and heading back to the castle.

"W-what? Are you kidding me?" Hermione was bewildered. She'd never seen the fiery redhead walk away from an argument. "This is why this isn't working. You just keep running away." Hermione called after the redhead, still standing in her spot defiantly with her arms crossed.

"No Hermione, this isn't working because you can rip me to pieces so damn fast. Take every trace of training and control I've worked for and slice straight through it." Ginny spoke just loud enough that Hermione could hear her. The redhead was maybe four meters from the brunette, standing rigid on the woodsy path. "And instead of being careful with it, you just don't give a fuck." Ginny growled, one punch ripping the aged bark off the trunk of a tree. Some of her excess magic left a burn mark on the tree, the blackened wood crackling and turning to ash. Hermione was frozen, cursing herself and her big mouth. _**'Why did I have to pick a fight? I just wanted to check up on her.'**_ Hermione wanted to shove her head in her hands. _**'I haven't been a friend at all.'**_

"Gin wait, please? I'm sorry." Hermione jogged after the redhead. "You know how I get. Sometimes I just let my mouth go when I should be shutting it. Please, I'm really sorry. Can we just continue to the house? Maybe chat when we get there?" Hermione begged, just shy of getting on her knees. She didn't notice the tree, or the scorch mark on it. Hermione was too busy trying to decipher the pain and anguish in the young quidditch star's eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ginny protested weakly, again becoming subject to Hermione's will.

"Please?" That was all it took for Ginny to give a curt nod and return to their trek. "Thank you."

"Hermione—"

"There's a lot we need to talk about. I know that, and I'm pretty sure you know that. But I think it would be best for us to do it in private, right?" Hermione smiled innocently, unaware of what was going through Ginny's mind. _**'Do it in private? Damn, I'm such a fucking perv…'**_ Ginny berated herself, a blush crawling up her neck and eating her ears. "Is that it?" Hermione questioned, pointing to the shabby falling apart shack.

"Yup, in all its glory." Gin replied, carefully walking up the rotted steps and opening the door, even though it was only hanging on one hinge.

"Why thank you." Hermione smiled, slipping under Ginny's arm and entering the dark dank house.

"My pleasure." A half smirk leapt to Gin's face, causing Mione to brighten up considerably. "Alright, so now here we are." Ginny tensed, knowing that whatever Hermione had been stalling for was now over. This was the place, the handpicked setting Hermione had in mind.

"Isn't there anywhere in this place that… isn't covered in dust?" Hermione questioned, pulling her finger over the dining table and twisting her face in disgust at the black dirt that was heavy laid from time.

"Well, you're in luck." Ginny smirked, racing up the old worn carpeted stairs. "Coming?" Gin hollered own the steps, glad to hear a giggling Hermione. "Fred and George didn't want just anyone to stumble in on a fancy lookin' hang out/ hide out. So, they only fixed up a couple rooms up top." Gin opened an old wooden door, the hinges rusted but still working. It screeched in protest, and the knob clicked with the sound of a heavy burden. But when the door opened, the room reminded Hermione of a normal modern teenage room. It had a full bed, a desk with ink and parchment, a mixing lab, and even a closet full of pranks from the Joke Shop.

"Come here often?" Hermione shot up an eyebrow, interested in the response. Ginny rolled her eyes, chuckling as she jumped on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard.

"Not really. Fred and George used to laze around here all the time though. Come up with new ideas and stuff." She shrugged, eyeing the brunette carefully. "So… you gonna stop dodging?" Hermione sighed, her own exasperated laugh floating through the antique air.

"Are you?" A deep frown immediately cast itself on Gin's face, and Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be confrontational."

"Okay… then what are you trying?" Ginny felt her curiosity and confusion start to frustrate her to no end now. All this time, and all Ginny really wanted was to know what the hell Hermione was dying to tell her.

"To talk it out."

"What out?" Hermione shot Ginny a warning glare.

"Don't play dumb." Mione sat at the foot of the bed, staring into Ginny's eyes. The redhead stared after the door, refusing eye contact.

"No clue what you're talking about."

"We're not leaving here until you start talking." Ginny grinned, wondering if it was a challenge.

"Then ask a question."

"What happened between you and Ron?" Hermione voiced the first question she could think of, mainly because it was the most recent event.

"The douche bag said he wanted to talk. Next thing I know, he's spouting some shit about you and me. He got too close, I pushed him back, then he got a lucky shot in." Ginny shrugged, a faint flicker of pain from her throbbing jaw.

"And the spell?" Ginny froze, her body going rigid like a rod. _**'How the hell did Mione find out about that?'**_ Gin felt panicked. Meanwhile, Hermione was watching Ginny closely. It was mainly a hunch to see how the redhead would react, and by the stalked posture, Hermione could tell that there was some magic involved.

"Let's just say Ron'll have his head in a bucket for a while. The spell will wear off in a few hours. Slugs have never caused permanent harm before." Ginny said, her hand up in defense. She honestly hadn't expected anyone to hear the spell part. It was a sign of just how inexperienced Ginny really was.

"You know that's n-not the answer, right?" Hermione stumbled her words out between giggles. Ginny stared after her confused, not sure if she was in trouble or not. "It was wrong to-to do… But, it sounds like Ron deserved it."

"Really?" The note of suspicion in Gin's voice made Hermione burst out into laughter.

"Well duh. Look at your jaw. Puking up slugs is the least that prat can do." Ginny hadn't noticed how Hermione had scooted closer until she felt the brunette's hand on her jaw, lightly tracing the angry blue that was still becoming prominent. "Now on to question two."

"How 'bout we stop at one?" Ginny smirked, earning herself an eye roll.

"How about you just sit right there and answer the damn questions?" Hermione suggested, a smile on her face the whole time. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." Came Ginny's immediate, yet unconvincing response.

"We both know that's a lie." Hermione grumbled, directing a scolding glare at the redhead. Ginny winced at the pain that shot through her when she tried to clench her jaw out of habit.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I've just been busy." Ginny defended, nervously fidgeting against the headboard. Hermione laid her soft hand on Ginny's knee, resting it there and before giving a momentary squeeze.

"Strike two." She whispered, referring to the second lie. Ginny gulped, cursing herself for getting so close to the brunette. "So what's the real reason?"

"I… I can't stand seeing you… and him… together." Her words were flat and held a hint of jealousy. Hermione's eyes widened, and before the redhead could compose herself her back was slammed into the headboard. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Ginny's neck, nearly choking the girl, and kneeling on top of the quidditch player's body. Ginny turned a dark shade of red, more vibrant than her hair, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the sudden display of affection that caught her off guard, or Hermione's knee that was jammed between her thighs.

"I'm so sorry… Gin, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Hermione muffled from Ginny's neck, squeezing tighter. "It wasn't right for you best friend and brother to flaunt their relationship. I'm sorry." Gin's back went rigid and stiff, to which Hermione noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

"…nothing…" Ginny said stiffly, her voice coming out just as taunt as her posture.

"You can tell me." Hermione encouraged, concern lathing her eyes.

"I'm not jealous of your fucking relationship." Ginny seethed, and she would have gotten up right then and there had Hermione not still been practically on top of her. "Out of all the guys out there, you pick the one that treats you the worst? Seriously, Ron is the least deserving bastard here second only to Malfoy. You could have anybody, and you settle on him? Ron will never put you before himself, ever. You deserve someone who would stop the world from spinning just to be with you."

"And where do you suggest I find that?" Hermione leaned back, sitting on her knees.

"Try looking in front of you every once in a while. You'd be surprised who's right there." Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but the words fell short. Just as the realization hit Hermione, it slammed headlong into Ginny as well. _**'What the fuck did I just do?'**_ Ginny pulled away, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible in case Hermione freaked out. In her attempt, Ginny smashed the back of her head into the wall, causing a loud thud to radiate through the room. Knocked out cold, Gin's unconscious body slumped.

**LINE BREAK**

"Ron, there you are." Harry panted, his hands on his knees. He'd been searching everywhere for the redheaded hot tempered boy.

"Not in the mood." Ron growled darkly, putting a bottle in his cloak. Harry looked around Hogsmead, noticing the butterbeers.

"Alright, time to come back to the castle." Harry sighed, grimacing at the only half empty bottle on the table. "You're going to have a bloody headache tomorrow."

"Back off mate, I'll go back when I'm ready." Ron hissed, reaching across the table and finishing off the drink with a strong gulp.

"Ron, you're a light-weight. Plus, you owe Gin an apology." Harry grabbed Ron's arm and hooked it around his neck. "Come on." They both walked slowly back to the castle, Ron causing them to stumble a few times.

**LINE BREAK**

"Thank Merlin it was a fucking dream." Ginny whimpered as she awoke, the dark room taking some stress off her headache.

"You're awake!" Hermione sounded relieved, and she sat on the edge of the bed next to Ginny.

"…fuck…" The barely audible whisper resulted in a soft giggle from the brunette.

"Wasn't a dream." Hermione confirmed. Ginny sat up quickly, about to get out of the room, only to be stopped by firm hands pushing her shoulders back down. "Hey now, you need to relax. You took a pretty hard hit to the head."

"Yeah, I remember…" Ginny mumbled embarrassedly, her cheeks getting a tint rosy.

"Too bad you passed out." Hermione mused, her hands lingering on Ginny's body. "I was about to tell you that I like you too." The brunette dipped her head shyly, her right hand drawing circles on Ginny's shoulder absentmindedly.

"Now I know I hit my head hard." The words left Gin's mouth before she could think through the painful fog. Hermione swatted Ginny's arm, a smile gleaming on her lips. "Seriously, am I dreaming or something?"

"No, you're awake… I think." Hermione teased, the moonlight casting a pale light across her face.

"You didn't say anything before… Why?" Ginny glanced up at the brunette hesitantly, afraid that everything would fade away soon.

"I just started realizing it. I think I was in denial for a while." Ginny nodded, absorbing the new information. "Why didn't you mention it?" Hermione questioned, curiously.

"I thought you were straight. You were dating my brother after all." The redhead pointed out, still skeptical about the whole situation. Ginny sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"Ginny! You should—"

"No, we both need to go." Ginny interrupted the brunette, who frowned in response. "How late is it?" Hermione didn't reply, her eyes narrowing. "What time?"

"One." Hermione finally relented, but still held her gaze.

"In the morning?" Ginny ran a hand through her blazing red hair, taking a deep breath. "Time for us to go."

"Why?" Hermione crossed her arms, still sitting on the bed. Ginny however, was standing on unsteady legs. "Why are you suddenly worried about getting back?"

"Hermione…" Ginny warned, wincing at the pain thundering in her head. "This part of Hogwarts isn't safe at night. You know that."

"That's not what's worrying you." Hermione argued, jumping up.

"That's exactly what's worrying me." Ginny whispered, moving closer to Hermione. They were inches from each other, and Hermione felt the chaser's body heat radiate. "The monsters out here, in the dark… They're dangerous." Ginny was so close her breath tickled Hermione's ear. The brunette shivered, consumed by the redhead.

"You'll protect me. I trust you." Hermione whispered back, and the one lamp in the room went dark, leaving the entire room black besides the moon shining through curtains. Hermione didn't flinch like Ginny had expected.

"You trust me? Just like that?" Ginny rested her hands on the brunette's hips, unable to see the other girl's face. "Alone, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere… and you trust me?"

"With my life." Hermione stated firmly, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck. Ginny wanted to break apart, tell Hermione that this would never work, but… every fiber in her body begged her to give into this intoxicating closeness. _**'My one weakness… So long willpower, it was nice knowing you.'**_ Ginny remarked in her head sarcastically, finding her head being pulled down.

"Hermione…" Ginny warned, but made no resistance as the brunette leaned up towards the redhead. Their lips connected in a cold, shocking sensation. It was like they were both electrocuted, unable to release the source of the unimaginable burn… But the feeling wasn't unpleasant, actually it was beyond incredible. The burn intensified, consuming both participants into deepening the sensations.

"Gin…" Hermione moaned, taking a quick gasp of oxygen before they both returned to their positions. Tongues fought for dominance. Before Ginny knew what was going on, she was slammed back into a wall, and Hermione took the opportunity to seize control. After a few minutes, they broke apart, Hermione panting a little heavier than Ginny.

"You lil' cheater." Ginny teased, switching positions so Hermione was against the wall now. A sly grin on her face, Ginny kissed the edge of Hermione's lips, taking an agonizingly slow detour to Hermione's neck.

"Merlin Gin…" Hermione moaned again, pulling on the redhead's maroon and gold tie.

"Feel good?" Ginny muttered against the brunette's pulse point.

"Very." Hermione answered breathlessly, then pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione was leaning against the wall heavily and Ginny was leaning on it with her hands. "We should…" **pant** "probably head back" **another pant** "now." Composing herself, Hermione gave the redhead a quick peck on the cheek. "It's already two."

"Yeah, you're right." Ginny nodded, pushing off against the wall. "So…" Ginny scratched the back of her head awkwardly, but Hermione found the gesture adorable. "Does this mean… Uh, would you… are we…" Taking a deep breath, standing up straight, and fidgeting with her messy tie, Ginny continued. "Would you like to be, my uh girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully, her heart aching at the pain that flashed in Ginny's eyes. But after a moment, it was gone, covered up by thick impenetrable walls. "With everything that's happened, I just… don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I care about you a lot, and I don't think it would be fair to you if we rushed into this." _**'Rushed? Hell, I've been waiting years for something like this to happen.'**_ Ginny thought to herself, waiting for Hermione to continue. "Plus, you have that big Slytherin match in a couple days. Harry would never forgive me if I meddled in your head right before a match."

"He'd learn to deal with it." Ginny muttered, not sure where Hermione was going with this. First she said no, then it sounded like maybe, now it's sounding like yes, but no at the same time. _**'This girl is killing me.'**_ Ginny thought, her head already hurting from the self-induced concussion.

"One week?" Ginny stared at the brunette dumbly, not sure what she was talking about. "One week to let everything blow over, for your match to get done with, and for both of us to adjust to this new… thing between us. How about a date at Hogsmead?"

"Here I wanted to be the one to ask you out." Ginny said with a sly smirk, trying to lighten the situation. "Deal. One week, Hogsmead. It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go. We've got a bunch of stuff happening in the next couple chapters! So Ginny gets the girl... kinda? or does she? You don't know yet, but I do ;) so Leave a REVIEW... and... PM! Thanks!<strong>

***REVIEW* + *PM* = awe-freakin-mazing!**

**-JZ**


	11. Wanting More

**Alright, this one's on a bit faster ;) So I'm glad that I've gotten some REVIEWS and even a couple PM's! Thanks everyone for the support. It was a big help to give me inspiration for this chapter. It will have a few shockers ;) So tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW and/or PM!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Alright Weasely, get your ass out of bed." Sophie Timbers said with a wild grin, ripping the top cover off the sleeping redhead.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Ginny howled, jolting so fast from the bed that she hit the ground with a thud. "I swear Soph, I'm gonna…" Ginny growled as she scrambled up to her feet.

"Oh shit!" Sophie yelled in a half laugh half fearful tone, running out the door as Ginny chased her.

"Ahhggg…" Lilly grumbled from her bed, cover her ears with the pillow as she heard the inevitable ruckus of the two quidditch players thundering down the staircase. "Those two are complete idiots."

"Too bad they couldn't be idiots a little later in the morning." Hermione sighed, knowing that any chance of getting back to sleep would be futile. "They're too excited."

"I'm not even sure if Sophie slept last night. All she did was go on and on and on about the match today." Lilly pretended to complain, but Hermione could hear the amusement in the girl's voice.

"Yeah, Ginny wasn't much better." Hermione mused, getting up and stretching. "She drew me up some of the maneuvers they're going to be using." The brunette lifted a stack of paper with x's and o's on them. "Something about the X's being defenses… or offence… or something."

"I swear, they're just being hyperactive children." Lilly giggled, and the two could hear the thundering again, except this time it was coming back to the room. "Oh no, sounds like—"

"Coming through!" Ginny yelled, sprinting into the room and jumping onto Hermione's bed, making sure that Hermione was between her and a panting Sophie. "Alright, let's just talk about this."

"Nice try Weasely, but you aren't getting out of this." Sophie growled, stalking closer to the girl. Hermione and Lilly shared a 'what-the-hell' glance.

"You totally deserved it though!" Ginny defended, preparing herself for a narrow escape. "You woke me up!" Sophie made her move, trying to grab Ginny but the agile girl jumped around the reach.

"Hey, behave on my bed." Hermione scolded them, but the duo took no notice. Ginny was already back on the ground.

"Lilly, get your girlfriend under control!" Ginny shouted, scrambling over the other girl's bed so that Sophie would have to go through her own girlfriend to get to the redhead now.

"You two are acting like six year olds." Lilly shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Lilly, just don't move and I'll take care of that intruder." Sophie readied herself for another attempt at an attack.

"Na ah, no you don't. Time for you two to settle down before someone gets hurt." Lilly sounded more like a scolding mother than the seventeen year old girlfriend.

"But—" Sophie started.

"No buts!" Lilly stated firmly, then glanced at Ginny who was behind her. "That goes for you too."

"What? Me?" Ginny asked, appalled at being counted in the tirade.

"Definitely you too." Hermione responded, shaking her head. "I'd be surprised if the headmaster doesn't think someone was trying to kill you with how loud you were being."

"She was!" Ginny defended herself, earning a glare from Sophie.

"Because you deserved it." Sophie reminded the redhead. "This isn't over."

"Bring it, Timbers." Ginny egged on, a wild smirk on her face.

"Time for breakfast, Gin. You ready?" Hermione asked as she went over to her trunk to get some clothes.

"Humph…" Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll get dressed. Bet I can beat ya, Timbers!" Ginny challenged.

"Fat chance, Weasely!" And the two took off to the other side of the dorm.

"Stop running!" Lilly called after them, but it didn't make a difference. Sighing, the girl turned her attention to the brunette. "So, you and Ginny seem to be getting along quite well." Lilly suggested slyly, giving Hermione a curious glance.

"Of course, we're great friends." _**'With occasional makeout sessions.'**_ Hermione thought to herself, a dreamy look covering her face as she reminisced the slip ups her and the redhead had the last couple days. Saying that they would wait for a relationship for a week didn't mean that they couldn't still kiss. _**'And Merlin, is Ginny a good kisser.'**_ Hermione nearly hummed.

"Earth to Hermione." Lilly waved her hand, her grin telling Hermione that the girl was obviously guessing what the dreamy gaze was about, and she wasn't that far off. "So where do you two disappear to anyways?"

"Oh you know…" Hermione shrugged, finishing getting dressed and just pulling up her sweater.

"Do I now? So how is—"

"Hey Mione, you ready?" Ginny questioned, rolling up her sleeves.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, turning to the redhead. "Gin, it's supposed to be cold. You might want to wear a sweater."

"Only because you suggested so nicely." Ginny sighed heavily, teasing the brunette.

"Just shut up and get the sweater." Hermione rolled her eyes, brushing her hair. Lilly watched them with her mouth agape. When Ginny retreated back to her half of the room, Lilly composed herself.

"What was that?" She whispered urgently, throwing her hands up. "Something happened, you two have been acting different, now tell me what." Lilly's whisper-shout was only greeted with a giggle from Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lilly."

"Hermione Granger, do not think for one minute I'm fooled."

"Hey babe, do you think I shou—" Sophie stopped in midsentence when her girlfriend shot a heated glare at her. "Sheesh…" Sophie grumbled, turning around and going back to the other side of the room.

"You should finish getting ready, Lil'. Or the quidditch players will ditch us for breakfast." Hermione chimed merrily, relieved that she managed to avoid Lilly's questioning, if only for a little while. As if orchestrated, Ginny adjusted her Gryffindor sweater, pulling the tie back a little. "Leave it Gin, it looks nice." Hermione smiled, and Ginny's hands dropped from their fidgeting and she shot a million dollar grin at Hermione.

"Ready babe?" Lilly asked, still focused on the interaction between Hermione and Ginny. Sophie sighed, mumbling something about being chopped liver.

"You would know if you'd quit meddling." Sophie whispered in her girlfriend's ear, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling Lilly's back flush against her chest.

"I'm not meddling." Lilly hummed, leaning into the embrace.

"Uh huh." Sophie snorted, obviously not impressed. Giving Lilly's ear a little nip, Sophie turned the shorter girl around in her arms, placing a firm kiss on her lips. "Give them space."

"Never…" Lilly giggled into the kiss, biting Sophie's bottom lip quickly before intertwining their hands. "So, breakfast anyone?" Lilly turned around, noticing that their two friends were gone.

"I think Weasely's stomach might have saved them from our… little… moment." Sophie murmured, pulling Lilly back into her. "Hmm… we're all alone, everyone will be out for breakfast, no classes to worry about… I wonder how we could pass the time?"

"You're not hungry are you?" Lilly questioned, a mischievous grin on her face. "You can hold off until lunch." She stated for her girlfriend, giving Sophie a rough shove back onto her bed.

"Yes Ma'am." Sophie's chuckle was silenced by her girlfriend's enthusiastic kisses.

**LINE BREAK**

"Those two nearly made me lose my appetite." Hermione groaned, walking side by side with Ginny to the Great Hall.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged, thinking it over. "It's not that bad."

"Your appetite could survive anything." Hermione giggled, swatting Ginny's arm. "Or you're just into that kind of thing." The brunette teased, earning a rare faint blush from the redhead.

"I was actually referring to the couple thing. It looks kinda nice." Ginny muttered through her blush, dipping her head lower. Hermione's giggle froze, and her gaze darted down the hallway.

"I thought we agreed to wait." The brunette reminded, her tone barely above a whisper.

"I know…" Ginny sighed, running a hand through her hair. "But what about in a few days, when we aren't on 'hold', what will happen then?"

"I don't know." This time, Hermione's voice did drop to a whisper.

"Well look who it is? Seems like we caught the little tramps in the midst of their trifles." Malfoy sneered, and his henchmen (Crabb and Goyle) echoed him with laughter.

"I didn't even know you knew the meaning of 'trifle,' Malfoy? You must have been reading those big kid books again. Don't hurt yourself." Ginny shot back at the blonde boy, earning her a cold glare.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Weasely. Just remember the pitch isn't meant for little girls." Draco threatened, his slimy grin appearing.

"I'll remember that after we kick your ass." Ginny's fiery response, made Malfoy snort.

"You'll remember that when you're flat on your back!" The blonde growled, pointing his pale finger into Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, let's go get breakfast." Hermione interjected, pulling the chaser's arm. The redhead didn't budge.

"Listen to your little side show, Weasely. I'm sure she had you whipped even when she was sucking on your brother's—" Draco couldn't finish his sentence since he was shoved against the wall. His feet were inches from the floor, and Ginny had a death grip on his collar.

"If you ever finish that sentence, I will kick your ass." Ginny promised, and Hermione was pulling on her arm.

"Gin, let him go. He isn't worth it." The brunette tried to get through to Ginny, not wanting anything to mess up the match for the player. "You'll be taken out of the match if you hit him. He isn't worth it." Reluctantly, Ginny released him, but not after giving the boy another hard shove into the wall. "I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you were that strong." Hermione attempted to tease the chaser, and Ginny cracked a slight smirk. Malfoy walked off, Crabb and Goyle trailing on his heels, muttering curses and threats all the way. Ginny ignored him, and the two started to walk the opposite way.

"Well, I work out sometimes." Ginny did a mock flex as they continued walking to the Great Hall. _**'And I accidently let some PIM magic seep through. Xavior would be pissed.'**_ "Damn, I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Hermione rebuked, giving Ginny a playful shove just before they reached the Great Hall. Not a lot of people were up at this hour, but Harry was sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. The lightheartedness that was shared between the two girls vanished at the sight of the redhaired boy. He'd been scarce the last couple days, and Hermione couldn't help but think that maybe he came around too soon for Ginny's sake… actually moreover, Ron's sake. "Stay calm, Gin."

"I am." Ginny responded curtly, her lazer vision never leaving her brother. Hermione had a bad feeling, especially when Ronald glanced up from his food and mirrored Ginny's glare. 'Great, two explosive tempers ready to burst. Sounds perfect.'

"Hey Hermione! Ginny." Harry greeted the two, trying to lighten the mood. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Morning Harry. Morning Ron." Hermione responded civilly, giving both a smile before sitting down. Ginny was much slower to sit, her gaze glaring straight into her brothers. They sat across from each other.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny finally spoke, breaking eye contact. Hermione could feel the redhead shaking next to her, and she was half worried Ginny would tear apart her brother any second. Oddly enough, after Harry and Ginny started discussing the match for today, things seemed to die down. The tension was still there, but it wasn't visible and thick. Ron and Gin didn't share one word, but they still participated in the talks. Sighing with relief as she finished her breakfast, Hermione stood up.

"Hey Gin, are you coming?" Hermione asked as she stood up and rested her hand on Ginny's shoulder, her thumb drawing soothing circles on the chaser's shoulder.

"Sure." Ginny muttered. As soon as he saw contact, Ron's eyes darkened. His face turned red, and he slammed his fork on the table.

"Traitorous dog." He growled, glaring challengingly at his sibling. All thoughts of leaving forgotten, Ginny focused on the boy across from her.

"Hate to break it to ya douche, but Hermione is your EX. Get the fuck over it." Ginny snarled, leaning over the table.

"Spoken like a true dog. You just like stealing other people's toys." Ron shot up, leaning over the table as well. Their faces were inches from each other's and their eyes met in a blaze.

"Hermione is not a toy. So go do what you're best at, and screw yourself…" Ginny hissed, regaining some composure.

"I'm not going to stop until I win back my Hermione." Ron slammed his hands down at the table, looking like a four year old having a tantrum.

"You don't deserve her." Ginny told him, her voice calm. "She could do so much better."

"All I have to be is better than you. Isn't too hard." Ron's red face matched his hair. "I'll get her back."

"Over my dead body." Ginny fired back. Hermione watched with horror before turning on her heel and rushing out of the room. Harry stood up and started to break them apart.

"Don't tempt me." Ron howled, shoving Harry out of his way. "Accidents happen all the time." Ron told her darkly, stomping off towards the dorms.

"He's still mad." Harry stated, staring after his friend. He shot Ginny an apologetic glance, and she just nodded before letting out a shaky breath.

"Wh-where's Hermione?"

"She went that way." He pointed towards the other corridor. Ginny nodded again, taking off at a speedy walk to catch up.

"Hermione?" Ginny saw Hermione leaning against a wall down the hallway, her hands on her knees. "Hermione, are you alright?" Sprinting to the brunette's side, Ginny skidded to a stop right next to the sixth year. "Herm—"

"Just shut up!" Hermione shouted, pushing the concerned hands away from her. Ginny took a hesitant step backwards, hands in the air in defense. "You… you… You fool! How dare you two make a scene! Can't you just understand that I want no part of your stupid rivalry! I don't care! You two want to fight? Fine! I don't care! I'm done, you hear me. I'm DONE!" Hermione's shouting was borderline screeches, ricocheting off the walls at a dangerously high pitch.

"…Hermione?" Ginny whispered, eyes wide at the brunette's outburst. Taking a deep breath, Hermione just pointed down the hall.

"Go. I just want you to go." Bowing her head, Ginny turned to leave.

"Will I see you at the match?" Ginny questioned, her tone small and vulnerable. Hermione's eyes were closed, and she was taking deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"I…I don't know. I can't even look at you right now." Hermione murmured, sinking to the floor. Ginny wanted to go over and hug the girl, lift her up and tell her everything would be alright… but at this point, it would do more harm than good.

**LINE BREAK**

"You already warmed up?" Tabby asked, getting her own gear on for the match. She was in a rush, already late for warm ups.

"Yeah, I got here earlier." Ginny muttered, sitting on the bench and staring blankly across the locker room. She was already clad in her gear, ready for the match. She'd come here right after her fight with Hermione. Ginny was all warmed up, but her mind couldn't focus anymore. She just came back to the locker room to think, to wonder, and to decide.

"…Alright? I'll see you out there?" Tabby pulled her arm guards on, sparing Ginny a concerned glance. The chaser nodded, just sitting there. " Okay, match starts in an hour. So be out there in fifteen minutes, latest."

"Sure thing…"

**LINE BREAK**

"Weasely! What the hell? We're starting in fifteen minutes!" Timbers jogged into the locker room, panting from her rush. When she turned the corner, she saw Ginny Weasely sitting on the bench, a silver chain dangling from her hand. "Gin?" Putting her hand on the unresponsive chaser's shoulder, Sophie gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey Soph…" Ginny whispered, not turning her head, just staring at the chain she held in front of her face. Now that Sophie had a clear view, she could see the brilliant silver ring with seven elegantly etched sapphires swaying from the bottom of the chain.

"Come on Weasely, you can marvel at the sparkly silver after the match. We've got ten minutes, and remember they won't wait for us." Sophie reminded with a shake on the shoulder.

"Seeing you and Lilly together made me realize that Hermione and mine's deal is flat out foolish." Ginny sighed, standing up and holding the ring to the light, causing the sparkle to dance off the gems. "When Hermione and Ronald broke up, we finally had a talk. To be fair to everyone, we decided that a week from that day, I would be able to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend. A week to let everything settle and die down… I know this sounds crazy, but I don't think I can wait a full week. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says, and I want Hermione to know that." Putting the chain around her neck, Ginny secured the ring under her quidditch uniform. "I got that for her for her birthday… but I chickened out and gave her something else." Giving a final pat to feel that the ring was there, the redhead dropped her hands on both of Sophie's shoulders. "We had a big fight today, and I don't know if she'll be out there. But after the match, win or lose, I'm going to give her the ring, and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I can't wait any longer than today."

"I'm proud of you Bud and it's really sweet, but we really gotta go." Sophie insisted, checking the clock. "Shit, we've got three minutes. Better run!" They both took off sprinting out of the locker room, getting ready for the match to begin.

"Glad you two could make it." Tabby gave the two a harsh glare. Never before had Ginny ran in for a match just minutes before it would begin, and that was enough to worry Tabby. "We'll talk about this later."

"Sure thing." Ginny chuckled, shooting Tabby a wink. Her focus didn't last long, instead her attention turned to the stands. It was packed full, no one wanting to miss the hyped up Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Well… almost everyone was there. Scanning the crowd again, Ginny still couldn't find the brunette bookworm that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"BEGIN!"

"Shit…" Ginny cursed under her breath, darting off. _**'I need to focus.'**_ She scolded herself for missing the beginning of the match.

Everything turned into a full out brawl. Jabs, pushes, dangerous cutoffs, everyone was going all out for both sides. The game was teetering on its fourth hour, and some players were losing steam. Ginny dodged a close call with a bludger that the beaters had missed. She felt her heart racing as she lifted her arm and shot the quaffle through the goal. The Slytherin keeper wasn't fast enough, sweat dripping from his face despite the freezing temperatures. Snow had begun to fall two hours ago, coating Ginny in a layer of clear ice. The fluff melted as soon as it touched down on her uniform before quickly refreezing due to the velocity she was riding at.

"Heads!" Tabby shouted, giving Sophie just enough time to turn out of the way of another bludger. Tabby was worse for wear than Ginny. The smaller girl looked like she'd fall to the ground any second from pure exhaustion. Glancing around, Ginny could tell that her team wasn't faring well… but neither were the Slytherins. The air was damp and heavy, and every breath froze when it traveled down your throat. Breathing was just a challenge, and brooms were getting slicker with each inch of snow.

Zooming pass everyone, Harry and Malfoy were locked in a stalemate as they chased the snitch. Ginny could tell by the cloudy ice ball that was once Harry's hair, that the snitch had flown high into the blizzard. Loud cheering brought Ginny back to the job at hand, and she tried to intercept a Slytherin pass. Gryffindor's keeper nearly fell off her broom attempting to deflect the quaffle, but it still sliced through the goal.

"Slytherin Goal!" The announcer howled into the speaker, half his voice being carried away by the wind. "Gryffindor: 440. Slytherin: 450." Half the crowd cheered, while the other half hollered their unfavored opinions. Putting her head down, Ginny battled through the wind, catching a pass from Tabby. Faking the pass back, Ginny did an immediate left turn, causing the two Slytherins that were tailing her to drop back, and she shot a rocket pass to Sophie. Sophie barely caught the quaffle, it almost sliding through her glove because of ice. She managed to toss it into the far goal, keeping the opposing keeper off balanced. "Gryffindor Scores!"

Another hour crawled by, and more and more errors were being made by both sides. Slips of the quaffle, missed beaters, and minor collisions were common. The pitch turned into a battlefield, everyone watching their own backs for a bludger or rough interception. It was the over enthusiastic howls of victory that brought the playing field to a halt. Harry Potter, a golden snitch clutched in now white gloves, rode into the middle of the pitch, his arm raised high and a broad grin on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

**LINE BREAK**

Hermione's death grip on Lilly relaxed when she saw Harry show the world the golden snitch. The whole match had been terrifying, and she didn't know if she could withstand another minute. The entire time she had been praying that neither Ginny nor any of the others would get injured, even though they all looked pretty battered.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer cheered into the speaker. As everyone started to realize the game was over, Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny raise her frozen arm high in the air, giving the blizzard a fist pump. A scream ripped through Hermione, and she didn't know who it came from until she realized it was her mouth that was opened and the situation came into light.

**LINE BREAK**

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Ginny heard the announcer make the formal declaration.

"HAHA!" Ginny shouted, exhaustion and near maddening adrenaline jolting her up. She threw her arm in the air, excited by the hard fought victory. Through all the cheering and yelling, a scream echoed through the pitch, and almost simultaneously, Ginny heard a loud snap. Her arm went limp, and the limb was broken at the forearm, already bruised and deformed. The pain came next, and Ginny gripped her broom with her remaining working arm, gasping for breath. The ice made it nearly impossible to get control, and her broom began to waver.

Ginny could hear a 'wizzing' sound, and her head shot upwards. A bludger had a direct path to her head, but the clever redhead lifted up in a last ditch effort to keep her head from turning into a crush watermelon; however, she was only able to get the nose of her broom raised. A combination of ice, exhaustion, and broken bones caused the chaser to get knocked clear off her broom. Hitting just under her left armpit, Ginny could feel a thousand needles dig into muscles, and the audible snaps and cracks made the players closest to her flinch. It was like a snapshot. Ginny could see Tabby and Harry's face turn from triumphant to horror struck in a matter of seconds. Grile and Sophie's eyes went wide and mouths hung agape. After that, Ginny saw the ground, covered in white fluff. _**'I wonder if it's a cloud…'**_

Being flipped around by gravity, the next thing she did see was the sky, heavy grey clouds giving way to white flakes, and her soggy playing boots. Instead of the flakes landing on her, she rushed passed them. The seconds felt like years, and the pain seemed subliminal_**. 'I thought we won? This isn't supposed to happen… we won.'**_ Her mind refused to accept what was going on, even though it was unfolding all around her. _**'I wonder if it'll hurt…'**_ All those thoughts screaming in her head, jousting for a spot in the lime light, it all happened in the matter of seconds. It only took seconds for her to be brought down to the world, to the pitch she so loved. And when she landed, there was nothing but blackness.

**LINE BREAK**

Hermione watched in horror, a hand covering her mouth. She was shaking all over, unable to do anything… she was helpless, a bystander. Through the snowy haze, Hermione just stared as the redhead was swept off her broom, reaching the pitch in seconds. It happened so fast, Hermione was still frozen in her stance, where she had leapt when they had first won. The brunette felt warmth rolling down her cheeks, and suddenly arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Merlin no…" Lilly murmured, her voice far away as she embraced Hermione and hid her view into the other girl's shoulder. Hermione felt a lump in her throat when she saw the redhead hit the pitch. Ginny landed on her upper back and shoulders, crumpling to the ground motionlessly. Harry and Sophie were already racing towards her body, but Hermione could see Tabby shaking in the air, her body refusing to accept what just happened to her best friend.

"We must leave." Luna stated, worry coating her dreamy tone. Trying to get the girl out of her shock, Luna placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Hermione, we must go."

"No!" She shouted, shaking off the hand.

"Luna's right, we… we need to get down there." Lilly choked out, tears fresh in her eyes. Hermione finally processed what Luna was getting at, and didn't have to be told twice. The three pushed their way through the crowd. People were standing and staring, trying to get a view of what was going on down below. Ten minutes later, Hermione shoved through the last of the people blocking the pitch entrance. Professor Xavior was kneeling next to Ginny while Harry, Sophie, and Tabby stood a few feet back, all staring at their motionless teammate. As soon as Harry saw Hermione, he made his way over to the group. He caught Hermione's shoulders, and she retaliated, throwing her hands against his chest.

"Get off me, Harry!" The frazzled brunette screamed, but Harry just pulled her into a sopping hug, the ice on him crunching under the firmness of their embrace. After a few seconds, Hermione stopped fighting, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Professor, is Ms. Weasely alright?" Professor McGonagall made haste, standing beside Xavior. "Oh dear…"

"We must get her to the infirmary." Xavior gingerly lifted the wounded chaser up, wincing at the grimace of pain Ginny gave. The snow only came down heavier as Xavior carried the star player off the field, her team watching on.

"Madam Hooch, where are the bludgers?" The match's referee just finished locking up the suitcase.

"If they were bewitched, it was something stronger than a simple charm." Hooch answered everyone's unspoken question. "They put up a bloody fight getting back in though… Worse than normal."

"Is it possible there to have been a spell put on them during the match?" McGonagall questioned, watching sorrowfully after the injured player.

"No… Something like this was prepared." Madam Hooch told her lightly, and the suitcase jumped up, causing the flying instructor to kick it.

"Bring them to the Headmaster's office. You all, get changed." McGonagall pointed to the Gryffindors, before turning on her heel and charging towards the infirmary.

"I need to see her!" Hermione fought against Harry again.

"Shh… Shhh… We'll all go see Ginny in ten minutes, okay?" Harry tried to soothe his distressed best friend. "Just let us change. We can't do anything until Madam Pomfrey has been able to take a look at Gin."

**LINE BREAK**

"This was no accident!" Xavior roared, pointing towards the hospital bed. "You and I both know it!"

"Slayfer, I understand your anger." Dumbledore nodded, placing his old hand on his old student's shoulder. "We will find who is responsible for this."

"Albus, Xavior, do we know anything yet?" McGonagall questioned hastily, her heels clicking as she rushed towards them. "I told Hooch to take the bludgers to your office. We must determine why this happened."

"You are absolutely correct, Minerva." Dumbledore agreed, and they all stared at the curtain Madam Pomfrey just pulled around the redhead's bed.

"How did she look?" McGonagall asked, eyeing Xavior. His head bowed low, and he turned it away. "Ms. Weasely will have a welcome committee soon."

"I doubt she'll be having visitors anytime soon." Xavior growled under his breath, running a hand through his hair. It was a nervous habit.

"Have faith, Slayfer. She's strong." Dumbledore smiled at him. "Like her father." Xavior glared at him, and Dumbledore just chuckled.

"I've never fallen over thirty feet after being hit by two bludgers straight on." He retorted pessimistically, and McGonagall glared at him. Just as she was about to put him back into perspective, they could hear several pairs of shoes rushing through the hall. McGonagall made her way to the entrance.

"Professor, please let us in." Hermione begged, tears still running down her delicate face.

"You all should really come back later." McGonagall tried, but sighed moments later. It wasn't in these students' nature to give up. "Be quiet and don't meddle." They all filed in, and extra chairs were brought into the waiting portion of the infirmary. After half an hour, Harry glanced around nervously.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Tabby asked, trying to see what Harry was looking for.

"Where's Ron?" Harry felt his blood run cold, remember what the redhead had said just hours earlier.

"—" Before anyone could respond, Madam Pomfrey exited the room, glaring at the full waiting room.

"Ms. Weasely will survive." A large exhale came from the group, but Madam Pomfrey's face was far from cheerful.

"What… is it?" Xavior spoke up, his gaze steely.

"Ms. Weasely suffered a shattered left forearm and most of her left ribs were also shattered, whether that was from the impact with the bludgers or the ground, it's impossible for me to tell. However, the fall was enough to cause a serious concussion." Hermione felt fresh tears slither down her cheeks. "Concussions are usually a snap for me to treat, and while I've healed it, there seems to be another… underlying cause for her prolonged unconsciousness."

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Xavior sounded baffled, and he stared after the curtained bed where he knew his daughter lay.

"No…" Madam Pomfrey replied, her tone cautious. "She can't."

"What do you mean she can't?" Hermione's outburst shocked everyone, and Madam Pomfrey ignored where the question came from, deciding to answer it anyways.

"Ginny is under some sort of spell, or charm, or hex… I haven't been able to break it yet. I just know that she won't wake up until that happens." Dumbledore nodded his thanks and Pomfrey added before she returned to Ginny, "The shattered bones should take two weeks to heal. Broken bones are easy to heal, and as Mr. Potter know, regrowing bones are exceedingly difficult. Luckily, shattered bones are slightly easier than regrowth."

"Thank you, Madam." Xavior muttered, sitting in his chair.

"Of course, Professor. Ginny will not be able to have visitors for a couple days. Only family." They all stood there, sharing glances.

"I believe you can make an exception for this case." Dumbledore insisted, before turning around and heading out. Now that he knew for a fact that this was a target for Ginny, he needed to examine those bludgers.

"Fine, but only two at a time." Everyone nodded.

"Ms. Granger, you and I'll go first." Xavior stated, leaving no room for debate, not that Hermione was complaining. All she wanted to do was see Ginny's face, see her alive and breathing. Following Xavior into the room and behind the curtain, they both took a seat next to Ginny.

"She looks so small." Hermione whispered, sobbing silently. Ginny's left arm was wrapped tight in a cast, and the pale painful expression the redhead adorned was borderline crippling.

"Ms. Granger, someone did this to Ginny. And I'm going to find out whom." Xavior confirmed, glaring at the open potions on the bedside table. "She won't wake up… not today, and not tomorrow… but I'll find the spell and reverse it somehow." Running a tired hand through his hair, he scratched the back of his neck in frustration. "I can't accomplish anything from here. You two seem close. Please, just make sure she knows she's surrounded by friends." Xavior didn't wait for a response; he just stood up and left. Hermione was alone now, staring at the redhead.

"I'm so sorry, Gin." Hermione whispered, pulling her chair closer to the redhead's bed. Grabbing the good hand, Hermione intertwined their fingers. "I don't care about Ron, or the rumors, or anything. I just want you back. Please come back…"

* * *

><p><strong>So who saw that coming? I know, cliff hanger right? Well... just leave me more REVIEWS or PM's and I'll give you more! Haha, thanks for the support you all have been giving. It means a lot. Also, thanks for just reading the story, and helping to keep GinnyHermione stories alive.**

**REVIEW and/or PM's makes for an AWESOME person. YOU can be that AWESOME person ;)**

**-JZ**


	12. Killer Possibilities

**Alright Readers, so this chapter is a bit crazy. Don't let the style confuse you. It's a bit different, but that's important for you to get the feel of the characters here. At first, it may seem like 'what the hell' but as the chapter goes on, you'll understand more. Also...**

**A special thanks to all you REVIEWERS! Great job in keeping me motivated. I love reading about what you all think. **

**And another special thanks to my PMers! You seriously rock. I love seeing that little thing in my private messaging box that says I have a message. Makes me really motivated to see this through. **

**And lastly for this long Author's Note... I want to thank you all for reading this story. I'm glad you all (for the most part? I haven't gotten any real complaints?) are enjoying the story. It's only sure to get more and more intense. I've finally gotten to the part where the real twists and turns, angst and fluff come into play. So hold on tight, cuz this ride is just getting interesting ;)**

**I don't own Harry Potter... (just in case you didn't know)**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ginny's POV<span> (Point of View)**

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer shouted, half of his voice being carried off with the wind. It didn't matter though, since everyone started screaming and Harry held the snitch proudly in his hand. I couldn't help but let an exhausted laugh out, and I just wanted to punch the air. Five hours of numbing, painful, near impossible flying conditions, and we finally won the match. I glance around at my teammates, and they're shooting grins at each other. We all land pretty quickly. I'm not even sure if we could stay in the air much longer, least we pass out from fatigue or hyperthermia.

"Gin, we did it!" Tabby screams, running up to me and wrapping her tiny frozen arms around me. I chuckle, the excitement still fresh.

"We kicked ass!" I holler back, and a few of my teammates shout in agreement. I watch the Slytherin members glare pointedly at us all, anger and resentment flowing from them like a river. In the locker room, everyone's trying to get out of their sopping wet clothes. It takes me fifteen minutes just to change, mainly because I had to wait until I could feel my fingers again.

"Hey Weasely, are you headin' to Hogsmead?" Sophie asks me, her smirk wild and sparky.

"Naw, I've got someone to find!" I remind her, and despite hardly being able to stand, I've got some pep in my step.

"Good luck." Sophie tells me, before dragging Tabby and Katie out of the locker room. Gathering up some of the Gryffindor courage, I finger the ring in my pocket, feeling the sapphire gems gently. The first place I check is the library, but Hermione wasn't there… it was completely empty. Next stop was the Gryffindor Common Room. Jogging through the port, all my energy is swept out from underneath me. Ronald has Hermione pinned against the wall, his face sucking on her neck.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione jolts at the sound of my voice, pushing Ron back slightly. "What's going on?" My throat is dry, and the words come out breathlessly.

"Ginny…" Hermione trails off, readjusting her shirt and skirt. Crossing her arms protectively over her chest, her eyes dart everywhere except to meet mine, she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "I thought you'd be back later." She squeaks out innocently, still staring at anything but my eyes.

"S-so this is why you weren't at the match? You wanted to fuck around with Ronald? My-my brother Ron? The douche that hurt you every chance he got?" The bitterness is clear in my tone, and I feel my rage eating away at me. "Please Hermione, just tell me that he started it? He pushed you against the wall… Tell me that Ron kissed you… please?" I beg, and my knees are about to buckle.

"Face it, Sis. I'm better than you. You were nothing but a phase for Hermione. It didn't take her long to realize that she needed someone who could… satisfy her." Ron sneered, his tone slimy and smug. His face was sweaty, and his red hair was in disarray. "You're just second best, I guess."

"Fuck you!" I shout, my voice quivering as I try to control myself. My hands clench in fists of rage as he just shrugs.

"Don't worry; MY Hermione is already helping me out with that." He replied, giving Hermione a rough kiss and shoving his tongue passed her teeth. She doesn't resist him, and I can't watch anymore.

"Back off!" I can't hold it back anymore, and grab his shoulder and shove him back with so much force he lands on the ground several feet away. "Hermione, please… look at me…?" Hermione stares at her feet, refusing to acknowledge my existence. "Please Hermione, tell me he's wrong? Tell me this meant something." I motion between her and I. She glances up at me. _**'Finally, she sees reason.'**_ I put my hands on her shoulders. "Tell me—"

"Don't you get it?" Hermione pushed me away roughly, causing me to stumble backwards a couple steps, and then walking over and helping Ronald up. "You're the fool. You're the one who's wrong. I. LOVE. RON. NOT YOU!" She stated slowly, spelling it out like she was talking to a six year old. Something snapped in me. Everything turned red… and flashed off like a light switch. One second, I was standing there watching my heart be ripped to shreds and shattered by the one person who held my soul. And the next… I was doing the tearing… I was tearing away the life from the eyes of the bookworm I adored. I felt the pulse stop under my hands as I stared into the eyes of Hermione Granger. When I finally let go, her face has turned ashened, and my hands are pulsing and throbbing from the PIM flowing through them. She falls to the ground, eyes still open in horror.

"Her-Hermione?" I sink to my knees. "No… no… NO!"

"You killed her…" Ron chokes out, staring at me with wide eyes.

**LINE BREAK**

**Regular POV**

"Hey kid, wake up." Xavior nudged Hermione's arm, jolting the brunette awake. "Here, I brought you some breakfast." He set down a biscuit and some fruit.

"Have you found anything?" Hermione ignored the food, her red puffy eyes indicating her late night of sobbing.

"Yes…" Xavior sighed, staring down at the lifeless redhead. "Dumbledore found a spell that was placed on the bludgers. It was rather intricate. Unlike precedent bludgers mishaps, this spell had a timing cue. In this case, the spell wasn't set to turn on until after the snitch was caught."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It's been three days." Hermione could barely get the words to come out.

"We're still… working on that." Xavior sighed heavily, turning around and leaving again.

**LINE BREAK**

**Ginny's POV**

"Miss Weasely, how do you plea?" I try to move closer to the panel of judges, but the heavy iron chains weigh me down too much, and the shackles on my legs refuse to give me the freedom of mobility.

"Listen to me! It wasn't me!" I know my voice sounds craggy and psychotic. I lift my gloved hands, trying to get someone to listen to me.

"Put 'em down, Weasely! Before we have to take care of it for you." One of my guards threaten, his wand pushing into my neck.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" I shout, ignoring the clanking of my restraints.

"So you deny that Miss Hermione Granger is dead?" The center judge, he must be the head guy or something, gives me a beady glare.

"…no…" The one word cracks in my voice, and my gaze drops.

"Do you deny that you and Miss Granger were involved in a struggle?" He continued, his tone holding no room for debate.

"We weren't! I don't even—"

"SILENCE!" He howls, and the word echoes off the damp walls. "Was Mr. Ronald Weasely lying when he said you were enraged?"

"No, but—"

"And do you deny that with your history, whenever you get angry, you turn to violence?"

"I wouldn't—"

"But that's just it, Miss Weasely. You did." He pointed to the guards, giving them a nod.

"Wait, listen to me! Just for a second. I couldn't do that to her, I love her!" I'm shaking, fighting the reality I've been thrown into.

"Do you, Ginevra Weasely, deny that you used Primal Instinct Magic to murder Hermione Granger? Do you deny that you choked her until the blood in her veins boiled and she stopped breathing? Do you deny that your hands are what ended her short life?" His voice boomed throughout the court room, and the other judges looked at me with disgust. I don't blame them…

"I…I…" I stare down at my covered hands. That was the first thing they did when they took me in. They placed gloves as thick as dragon's hide, and as heavy as granite over my hands. _'To protect us from you.'_ One of the guards sneered at me, his distaste clear. _**'I'm a monster… I… I… I killed… no no no no, it must be a mistake. This can't be… but I saw it. I felt her stop breathing. I felt her life slip away.'**_

"That's what I thought." The judge snarls, and I can't answer him. I can't even lift my gaze from my murderous limbs. "I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban for the crime of murdering a fellow student, Hermione Granger, using magic that is nearly extinct for a reason."

"Alright Weasely, better get comfy." The guard laughs, pushing me forwards, back into the darkness of the hallway. "These chains will be around for a long time… lot longer than your bloody corpse, that's for sure."

"Huh… no use in playing the innocent card after you're sentenced, I guess." The other guard shrugs his shoulders, and they both break out into laughs at their joke.

"You'll have a long time to think about it, Weasely." Guard One joked, but I hardly hear him. "Might as well soak up the human interaction while you can."

"Only conversation you'll have otherwise will be through a food slot." Guard Two added, giving me a hard shove forwards, nearly causing me to topple over due to the weight of the chains.

The two continue to ridicule me, finding it hilarious that I seemed to have 'forgotten how to talk' as they put it. I didn't forget, but what's the point? I'm a murderer… a cold blooded killer… I didn't even have a reason for what I did. It just happened…

"There ya go, all tucked in for the night… Well, for the rest of your life, but you get the metaphor." I don't know which guard it was, but I find myself tossed into a concrete, steel trap that's supposed to be my cell for the remainder of my life. No windows, no light, nothing except a toilet, wooden pallet, sink, and the two foot thick prison door. My arms are raw from the chains, but as the door slams shut behind me and I hear it latch, I guess the chains will be on for a while. I've heard of this thing once, that when something pushes you beyond all mental capabilities, you can experience some sort of psychotic break… Maybe that's what's happening?

'_**Or maybe murdering someone just fractured your soul and you lost the piece that kept you sane? Or better yet, you are sane. You're forever stuck in this hell hole, staring at the hands that belong to a killer because that's the only thing you can see in this darkness.'**_ Hermione's face flashes in my mind. It's not marred by fear or pale deathliness. No, it's happy and bright. As quickly as it appears, it's gone, replaced by the look of utter horror before light fades from her eyes.

"NO!" I shout into the darkness, expecting someone to yell for me to be quiet. But to my terror, there is just silence. "I'M NOT A KILLER!" I try again, but nothing happens. "I DIDN'T KILL HER! I LOVE HER!" I'm vibrating, but it's from fear. The cold dampness seeps into my body, and I'm greeted by a rare drip of the sink. "I COULDN'T… I COULDN'T… I… I didn't…" My voice keeps getting smaller, and my mind's racing. "I killed her. I. Killed. Hermione."

**LINE BREAK**

**Regular POV**

"How's everyone today?" The nurse asks brightly, trying to bring some cheer to the glum students.

"We've been to this damn place every day for the past week. How do you think we're doing?" Sophie hisses, and Lilly tugs the athlete's arm, hoping to calm her down. The nurse just nodded in understanding, leaving to check on the other patients.

"Sophie, please?" Lilly scolds, but the circles under both their eyes take away any joking they may have had before. The two were tired, worried, and their nerves were frayed.

"I need some air." Sophie grumbled, not even waiting for Lilly to respond.

"I'm sorry about you two." Hermione whispers, but Lilly is used to it by now. Lilly doesn't even know if the brunette can speak above the quiet tone anymore.

"It's fine Hermione, we're just going through a rough patch right now. Things will get better." Lilly wasn't just talking about her relationship with Sophie.

"What if they don't?"

"They will." Lilly assured, giving Hermione a hug. "Did Xavior say if they found anything new?"

"Malfoy admitted to giving the Crowsby Lion's scout some dirt on Ginny. They're trying to track the guy down, but… they haven't found him yet." Hermione stared at Ginny, still not used to seeing the girl so vulnerable.

**LINE BREAK**

**Ginny's POV**

I can't take this anymore… I can't tell if it's been days, weeks, months, years… or… or seconds… My mind is going insane, all I see is her terrified face. I'm hearing voices now too… I've been trying to ignore them, but it's getting worse. I hear Hermione, asking me why… I hear my friends, screaming at me to stop. I'm hearing things that didn't actually even happen… or did they?

I'm just not sure anymore.

I get to my feet heavily, shaking the restless sleep from my head. My food, always the same… bread, 'meat,' and a some sort of gruel-oatmeal-slop stuff I choke down. It's all just sitting in a tray when I wake up. I haven't even seen or heard anyone for… I don't know. I'm just left to myself, my thoughts, my memories. Sometimes, I think I'm just in a dream and I'll wake up. But then reality comes crashing down and I realize that this is my truth… for the remainder of my life, which is seeming way too long now.

I need out of here… and I don't just mean this cell.

I can't stand living like this, with this numbing, paralyzing, unfathomable movie replaying in my head day in and day out. It starts with my excitement after the win… and ends with my hands clasped around the love of my life's neck.

I need an out.

**LINE BREAK**

** Regular POV**

"Harry…" Hermione tried to smile, but the muscles just wouldn't work. Her bloodshot eyes and cracking voice hurt to see.

"Hey Mione, when was the last time you were out?" Harry asked gently, taking a seat next to the brunette. When she didn't respond, Harry nodded. "Alright, get up. You're going to take a walk with me."

"What? No!" Hermione jumped up, her hand still locked with Ginny's. "I can't leave. What if… What if something changes?"

"Harry is right, Hermione. You need to see the sun again." Xavior walked into the room, not bothering to say any greetings. "And I don't just mean through the damn window. Go. I'll stay here."

"But—"

"Hermione, Ginny would hex me all the way to Azkaban if she found out I was letting you stay cooped up in here all the time." Harry mused lightly, and he felt relief when a ghost of a smile washed over the tired worn face of his friend. Taking her arm like a gentleman, Harry escorted Hermione out of the stuffy room.

"Hey kid, I know you're in there." Xavior sat down in Hermione's spot, grimacing at the redhead. "If you'd just wake up, we'd figure out who did this to you. I wish I could fix this kid… But my hands are tied here. You've got to fight your way out of whatever hell you're in. You need to fight, because if you don't…" Xavior's voice hitched, and he cleared his throat. "If you don't, you are going to die." Standing up, Xavior ran a hand through his hair. "You can't do that to your mum, or your friends, or especially that Hermione Granger. She's been here ever since the incident." He swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. "If you die… the truth is, I don't know what'll happen to that girl."

"Sir…" Sophie stood in the doorway, her hands shaking.

"Timbers…" Xavior chuckled mirthlessly, thanking his luck that it was her who overheard. "How much did you hear?"

"E-enough… You don't… G-Ginny won't actually… she's not going to… die… right?" Sophie's normally confident and steady voice sounded small and scared. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Xavior stood there, letting his silence answer her question. "W-why? Is it the concussion?"

"No… There was a spell. Actually, a couple spells. You have to understand that the people who hurt Ginny, they were very careful." Xavior explained, motioning for Sophie to come in and close the door. "The hex on the bludgers was one spell, specifically set up to activate after the match ended… most likely to catch Ginny off guard. What quidditch player would be watching for a bludger after a match is over?" He paused, wondering how much he should tell the seventh year.

"Why may Ginny die?" Sophie was blunt, but she still wavered towards the end of the sentence.

"I believe someone slipped in a potion or something into her breakfast or lunch… this potion is activated after someone falls asleep, or in this case, is knocked unconscious. It traps him or her into a prison of their own mind. The fact is, if one can't break free of the prison from the inside, the person will die from the happenings inside." The professor paced the short length of the room, trying to figure out anyway to change what he was saying.

"What is… going on inside her mind?" Sophie wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"It's impossible for us to tell. Only she, or the person who formulated the potion can have an idea. But once the spell has taken hold, not even the creator can control what happens."

**LINE BREAK**

**Ginny's POV**

I hooked the chains around my arms underneath the bed pallet so I couldn't get out. Of course, that was after I had turned the sink on. As the water flooded in my small cell, I didn't try to hold my breath. The room started to fill up sooner than I had anticipated, but I had to be sure to keep my head below the food slot, or else it wouldn't work.

Dirty rust water flowed into my lungs as I took a breath. I begin choking, but the water has nowhere to go. My instinct is to fight the trap I've placed myself in, but I try to fight it. I just need to get out. Everything is getting so much darker, and my gasping for air is only drawing in more water…

**LINE BREAK**

**Regular POV**

"Ginny?" The redhead's breathing is gone, and in a rush, healers push their way into the room. Xavior and Sophie soon find themselves tossed outside.

"What's going on?" Sophie asks him, and Xavior can just shake his head.

"I don't know…" He finds that his adult voice is replaced with that of a scared child.

"Damn it Gin, you have to fucking fight." Sophie shouts, hitting the door with two balled up fists. Tears streak down her face, and she pounds the door again. "Fucking fight, damn it!" Her sobs echo, and her knees collapse. She slides down the door, her head leaning against it. Xavior watches in despair, torn between joining the girl on the floor, and leaving because he can't stand staring anymore.

**LINE BREAK**

**Ginny's POV**

"GET THE CHAINS!" I can barely hear the muffled voice. I notice that water is pouring out of the room. One of the guards is standing over me while the other is unlatching my hands and legs. As the chains clatter to the cold floor, I feel a thousand times lighter. They each take a side and drag me by the shoulders to the infirmary. "Doc, we need you! Found this one floating bottom up in her own cell."

"Suicide?"

"What else?" The guard snarks back sarcastically, dropping me to the floor. I'm coughing up water uncontrollably, and the two guards abandon me, and I hear a door slam.

"Foolish twits." I can hear the doctor mumble under his breath. "Bloody busy job they have. Once in a blue moon they actually have to do work, and instead of helping me with the task, they just leave half assed. Now how the hell do I get you on a bed?" I cough again, and get on my shaky knees. "You can move?" He sounds a bit shocked, but then again… I am too. As he approaches me, something in me snaps… but it's not like when I murdered my love… no, this is pure survival. As he bends down to help me, I grab his sleeve and heave myself up. Holding my other hand to his throat, I have him in a pretty good choke hold.

"Say one word, and I'll boil your blood. I know you know about me and what I'm capable of. Now tell me, how do I get out of here?" I go from suicidal to escapee in a matter of hours… I don't know why.

**LINE BREAK**

**Regular POV**

"She's stable." The nurse tells Xavior and Sophie. They both sit numbly in uncomfortable chairs outside the room.

"Thank you." Xavior mumbles, not even glancing at the nurse. The woman walks away, a sigh leaving her lips. "You don't have to stay here you know?"

"I promised Lilly I'd keep Ginny company for a while." Sophie's words are a million miles away, like a story from a distant land. "I don't want to tell them…"

"Me neither…" Xavior agrees, sharing a glance. "But if we don't tell them, are you really prepared to keep that secret?"

"If it means saving them what this feels like? Definitely." Sophie lets out a bitter laugh, covering her face with her hands. "I swear, I'm going to beat Ginny when she wakes up."

**LINE BREAK**

**Ginny's POV **

"This is Azkaban, there isn't an out." The doctor protests, but his eyes grow wide as I rip off the glove from her other hand, placing it flat on his head.

"Give me a real answer!" I command, feeling the man shake in fear. "Forget it, I'll find it myself." I feel the concentration of magic flow into my hand, and then out. His face twists, and I can feel a twinge of heat under my palm.

"T-tunnels!" He squeaks out, and I lessen the flow of magic. "T-take a tunnel to-to-to the edge of the island…" I release him, but keep my hand in place.

"Where and how do I get there?" The man utters directions out so fast I have to tell him to calm down. After all is said and done, I hear the door knob turning. "…shit…" I murmur, knowing it'd be the guards.

"HELP!" The doctor shouts, and I send a shot through my hand, not even watching as he collapses to the floor_**. 'I just killed another person… and I feel nothing?'**_ I only ponder the thought for a moment, before preparing myself by the door.

"Doc, you nearly finished? We've got to get the—" The guard lets out a scream as I send various sharp instruments hurling into his throat. The man right behind him catches a scalpel to the heart. _**'MURDERER! Look at that. Your hands, your very existence… bathed in the blood of your victims.'**_ I cover my ears, trying to get the voice to shut up. Running towards the abandoned fire escape, I find myself turning down a tunnel that shouldn't be here. _**'Seems like that doc was so scared, he told you the truth. And you still took away his life.'**_ I punch the wall, shaking my hand as I feel the bones crumple. The pain brings me back to my task… escaping.

**LINE BREAK**

**Regular POV (and a fuckin' romantic moment ;) )**

"H-Hey Love, what's wrong?" Lilly asks breathlessly, taken back when Sophie pulls her into a suffocating hug.

"Nothing… nothing…" Sophie hums, tears hovering in her eyes. But she takes a deep breath, determined not to let Lilly know of the breakdown Sophie felt like she'd have at any moment. She didn't want to scare her girlfriend.

"Then why—" Lilly is cut off by her girlfriend.

"I just need to know you're here. I need to make sure you're okay." Sophie can barely get the words out, and Lilly can feel the quidditch player quiver. "I don't know… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry Love, I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon." Lilly soothes the taller girl, humming into the warmth. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Merlin, you are perfect… and so outta my league." Sophie chuckled, pulling back and taking a good long look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah… I am, aren't I?" Lilly teased, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Instead of the eye roll she was accustomed to receiving, Sophie just laughed and lifted Lilly up, spinning them around.

"I'm sorry, about everything. All the fighting, arguing, snappiness… I'm sorry about it all. I'm just worried, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I never want you to think that… that I don't need you, or want you…" Sophie finally put the other girl back on her feet, and the normally sarcastic jokester was deathly serious.

"I know… I know… it's been a rough week for everyone. I'm sorry too." Lilly replied, her eyes telling Sophie that she felt there was more the quidditch player wasn't saying. After receiving no further information, Lilly decided to let it go for now. "I'll tell you what I told Hermione. We're just in a rough patch right now. Things will get better."

"Yeah…" Sophie agreed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. _**'I hope you're right, Lil'. You have no clue how much I hope you're right.'**_

**LINE BREAK**

**Ginny's POV**

I'm panting, barely dragging myself to the shore. My prison jumpsuit is soaked, and water is still streaming off of me as I flop onto the grassy marshy ground. Five miles… I know I'm in good physical condition, but I just don't think it's possible for me to have swam that far. I've never really been a swimmer, since I usually don't like the water all that much. Maybe the doctor was wrong… maybe this spot was closer…

I can't stay here. Picking my exhausted body off the floor, I begin to limp into the woods. I can still hear the voices. Sometimes… Sometimes I hear people screaming and shouting. Others, well at times I just hear causal conversation buzzing around in my head. And I even could have sworn I hear someone screaming at me to fight. I haven't heard Hermione in a while… and for some sick psychotic reason, I'm sad about it. I killed her, and my selfish mind is down trodden because she isn't haunting me? I am crazy.

At least the voices keep me company. Pathetic to think that, but hell… I don't even remember what my own voice really sounds like anymore. Even though most of it is taunting, morbid, painful, and tears me to pieces… at least it offers me a sense of others. I'm not sure what to do now. I'm free from my dark cell, but… I know I can't do anything, go anywhere, be anybody. Not when every time I look down, I expect to see red dripping off my fingers and flowing through the creases in my palms.

I'm just wandering through the dark deserted forest. Images rush into my mind…

…_.. "You've got some bloody nerve." Ronald hisses at me just as I'm finishing breakfast. Hermione just finished, saying she wanted to check on something in the library… new book or something. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I sigh, knowing that now I am lying to him. He sneers at me, picking up his bottle and putting it in his coat. _

"_Have a fun game, Gin." He calls over his shoulder, heading out of the Great Hall. My nerves are already fried from anxiousness over this match; I don't need him plaguing my already confused thoughts on Hermione and out secret-not-so-dating thing right now. I take a long drink of my pumpkin juice, wincing at the watery taste. The house elves didn't do a fantastic job on this batch, but as Hermione constantly reminds me… they work hard enough as it is. I don't need to complain. Getting up, I head off to the library to find Hermione. …._

I groan, grabbing my head. A fire keeps pulsing through it, but I can't extinguish it… no matter how hard I squeeze my scalp.

…_.. "Ginny Weasely, always preparing early, I see." The Crowsby Lions' scout greets me, his hand waving me over. Reluctantly, I head over in that direction. "So how are your studies going? I heard that advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class is treacherous! But at least you're learning some helpful skills, right?"_

"_Yes, Sir. I'm fortunate to be in the class." I answer diplomatically. His heavy hand knocks the wind out of me as he gruffly pats my shoulder._

"_Ah yes, you are so very correct. Headmaster Dumbledore does a great job of preparing his students for life, don't you agree?" The man suggests, his hand staying on my shoulder._

"_I guess…" I reply, taking a step out of his hold. "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"_

"_Ah no… Hmm… I'm just… anxious to see the results of this match. A lot is hanging on this, you know? I don't want to make you nervous, but this will be the highlight of your life." He responds, chuckling to himself. I'm nodding, not really seeing his joke._

"_I better get going, Sir." I excuse myself, not liking the pleased look he's giving me._

"_Yes… yes… You need to be top notch today. Who knows what the match will bring?" I can still hear his laughter as I enter the locker room….._

I drop to my knees. The pain in my head is overwhelming. _**'Make it stop… Make it stop…'**_ I keep shouting over the pulsing throb, trying to make my mind overpower the agony. It doesn't work.

…_.. "Weasely, I was thinking you'd be too scared to show up." Malfoy snarled, his teeth shimmering. He had his smug prestigious grin he liked to sport around, until his teammate shoved him aside._

"_Get dressed, Draco. Quit socializing." Grile demanded, sending the younger boy to the locker rooms. "This is a war Weasely, so don't expect me to go easy on you. You look out for yourself, and I'll look after myself. No special treatment." Grile confirmed, and all I could do was agree. When it came to quidditch, you had to throw classroom squabbles or relations aside. He wasn't my classmate here… he was my enemy… and I, well… I was his enemy too….._

I shake my head, trying to knock some sense back into it. Why were all these things coming up now? All these events, they happened right before the match. They weren't important… They couldn't change the fact that my life was ruined, I'm a murderer, and I have to live knowing that I… I can't even think it anymore.

…_.. I'm watching out for a bludger while simultaneously trying to get the quaffle trough the damn goal. Everything is so cold, and I can hardly function. The stands are full, but I can't afford to lose focus. I need to intercept the quaffle, or Slytherin will be up points. Before I get to it, I hear cheering erupt from the stands. I turn to see Harry holding the snitch high above his head, a clear victory for Gryffindor._

"_GRYFFINDOR WINS!" I hear the announcer screech the results, though it seems no one needs to be told. The stands are wild. I can't help it. I shout out a relieved laugh, throwing my arm up. I throw my arm up… I throw… I throw my arm… up…_

_But I don't land. I don't celebrate with my team. I don't hug Tabby, or joke with Sophie._

_No… No… something else happens… I… I…_

_I hear a scream…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... another cliff hanger... ;) I hope you all understand the last line! Thanks for reading, and it's only you guys that make this story awesome. Without you, I'd have given up on this a long time ago... but now, i'm just getting more excited for it. I'll post as fast as I can type!<strong>

**Just please continue with the AWESOME REVIEWs and AMAZING PM!**

**You all rock!**

**-JZ**


	13. Not The Same

**Alright, this was tough for me to write. I had a serious mental block, but I think I got through it alright. I really hope to have your guy's continued support. The PM's and REVIEWS mean a lot to me. Thank you all for reading! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Molly, we're doing everything we can." Xavior stood in front of the woman he loved, guilt lacing his exhausted tone.<p>

"I know, Slay…" Molly covered her face, sitting in the darkness of one of the chairs outside her daughter's room. She'd just gotten done yelling at Xavior for the past hour about how it was all his fault, but she knew that wasn't true. "She's my daughter… How can I do nothing?"

"You're here." Slayfer knelt in front of the redhaired woman, still seeing all the beauty radiating around her like the moment they first kissed. "That's all she needs right now."

"I can't believe this is really happening. Every time I wake up, I pray to Merlin it's all just a bad dream." She sobs into her hands until Xavior grabs both her wrists and pulls them away from her face. The tears running down her cheeks were a devastating splendor from which he couldn't tear his eyes away from.

"I know, Molly…" He repeated her earlier statement, and Molly burst into uncontrolled sobbing, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. They hadn't been this close since they conceived Ginny. "Shh… shh… I know…"

"Everything's falling apart, Slay. Ginny's stuck in here, Ronald's gone, and everything with You-Know-Who is mounting." She unloaded, even though Xavior knew all that information and more, Molly just needed to vent. "I just wanted to protect her."

"Ginny's an amazing girl, and a fighter. Just like her mum." He gave Molly a rare smile, and she remembered all the reasons why she fell in love with him. But with their daughter in a coma, Molly had the constant reminder of why they could never be together again. "Where's Arthur?"

"Searching for Ronald and dealing with the Order." Molly pulled away, putting some distance between them. Xavior nodded, slightly jealous that Ginny always saw the man as her father, even now. "You don't think… Ron… He didn't have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know." Xavior answered truthfully. It hadn't been a secret among Hogwarts that the Weasely siblings were at each other's throats. But rumors had clouded the true reasons why. "I hope not." Slayfer told Molly honestly. They both looked through the window to the room, seeing Hermione passed out on a chair next to Ginny's bed. "She has hardly left."

"I know… The poor dear should—Oh my Merlin! Ginny!" Molly shrieked, startling both Xavior and Hermione as Molly rushed through the door and to her daughter's bed.

"Molly, what in heaven's name do you think you're doing?" Xavior rubbed his temples, walking calmly behind the woman. "You'll wake half the patients here with that screaming."

"Hush Slay, I saw her arm move." Molly hissed, and Hermione was out of her chair in seconds.

"You have to stop putting yourselves through this. It's destroying you both." Xavior told the two, shaking his head in anger. He hated seeing that hope flash in their eyes, only for it to dim out nearly as quickly.

"I swear, I saw her hand move." Molly defended, but as nothing else happened… Both her and Hermione hung their heads.

"Go take a break you two." Xavior told them, ushering them out of the depressing room. "She'll wake up, but just give her time."

"Kind of like how a watched pot never boils." Hermione mused to herself, earning confused glances from the two adults. "Sorry, muggle saying." Hermione's whisper barely ghosted out of her mouth. Molly nodded, trying to smile but it never quite happened.

"Go, please… Just go to the burrow. Come back tomorrow." Xavior sighed, and Molly was so defeated that she actually agreed, if not for herself then for Hermione. "Thank you." Xavior finally consented, running a hand through his hair.

"Goodbye Ginny, see you tomorrow." Hermione whispered as she and Molly left the hospital. Xavior returned to the room, standing next to the bed.

"I'm not sure how much more they can take. This has been putting them through hell." He told an unconscious Ginny. Against his own advice, Xavior half expected the redhead to answer him, or at least make some sarcastic joke.

"Professor, I'm sorry… I just came in here to check on Ginny." Rebecca Rose stood nervously in the doorway, her uniform and clipboard reminding him why she was here.

"Oh right Rebecca, go ahead." Xavior took a few steps away from the bed, and Becca ducked her head shyly as she started to check on Ginny's vitals. "They don't let you up here very often."

"They tell me that if I'm here to volunteer, I need to make myself useful. They rather have me learning from… active patients' injuries." She answered with a youthful defiance in her tone. Xavior smiled at that, glad to see someone so feisty.

"You know the only reason they say that is because they don't want you moping around here all day and night like everyone else. Your supervisors are just trying to keep you sane." He enlightened the fifth year. Rebecca huffed, writing down some information on the board. "How long have you been interning at the hospital?"

"Since the beginning of the year. They offered me the internship over summer break, but I went on a muggle tour with my parents." She explained, having stopped her writing and just staring down at Ginny. She look like she'd lost weight, but it was hard to tell if that was before the incident or after it.

"I need to get back." Xavior stated, leaving without so much as a goodbye. Becca found herself thankful for the time alone. Time to mull over her thoughts, reign in her emotions, to—To shriek as Ginny lurched forwards in her bed. The redhead sucked in a painful breath, her eyes wild as she sat hunched over.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny! You're awake!" Rebecca stated, baffled at the sight of an awake redhead. "Let me go get the healer!" She tripped over her own feet as she hastily launched towards the door.

"…wait…" Ginny rasped, her throat sore from lack of use. But the whispered request was enough to stop Becca in her tracks and make her return obediently to Ginny's side.

"Gin, don't move too much. Your left arm has repaired yet and neither has your ribs. Please, lie back down." Rebecca pleaded, and much to her dislike, Ginny refused.

"No." Ginny deadpanned, her eyes slicing through Rebecca. She had never seen the chaser so deathly serious. Something in Ginny's eyes had lost that hopeful innocence that only lack of experience could produce. Now Ginny's eyes were worn, tired, and took on the look of analytical, as if everything you did was being precisely calculated and filed away. Becca didn't like that aloofness. "Water."

"Right, here." Rebecca grabbed a clear cup and filled it from the sink. "It's not anything special but—"

"What did I miss?" Ginny questioned before taking a drink. Rebecca's face twisted, but she chalked Ginny's lack of compassion into exhaustion from the coma.

"Well… after you were taken to the hospital, a lot of things started to happen. No one could find Ron, but after a week… People have stopped thinking he's on the run and are more gearing towards that he was taken. Let's be honest, your brother couldn't survive on his own for a whole week. Who would cook him dinner?" Rebecca tried to lighten to mood, but Ginny gave no indication of humor as she finished her cup of water. "Xavior and Dumbledore have been searching for who did this to you. Lilly, Sophie, Harry, and Luna have been here a lot. Hermione and your mom practically live here. Fred and George have visited quite a bit, but they're usually gone with your dad looking for Ron. Seriously Gin, you need to rest."

"You sound so concerned." Ginny muttered bitterly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ginny Weasely, you stay in that bed. If you so much as put on toe on the ground I am getting a healer so fast you won't even be able to think of a sarcastic joke quick enough." Rebecca threatened, and this actually caused Ginny to stop getting out of bed. However, she stayed breathing shallow breaths, hardly able to get enough oxygen without passing out from the pain of her ribs. Ginny's arm was wrapped up and in a makeshift sling, but the jostling had sent shattering waves through her body like an ocean coast in a hurricane.

"You shouldn't care so much." Ginny chuckled mirthlessly, closing her eyes from the white hot pain the action caused. "You should be pissed at me."

"Because you used me to get your mind off of Hermione?" Rebecca assumed, a hurt smile on her lips. "I figured that the moment you first spoke to me. It was always when you and Hermione were in a fight or something."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Ginny's tone wasn't concerned or regretful. She just sounded curious, and bored.

"I didn't think you realized it before." The brunette shrugged, looking away.

"I didn't, but now I do. I've had a while to think about things." Ginny responded, attempting to get up again. Becca put her hands on Ginny's shoulders gently, just enough pressure to keep her still. They were inches apart. "Goodbye." Ginny whispered as she used her good arm to lift Rebecca's chin up and catch her lips in a soft kiss. The caress was distracted, and neither of them were lost in the action. Ginny was staring passed Rebecca with blank eyes. Becca could feel something wasn't right, and yanked herself away from Ginny. Turning around, the brunette visibly paled. Standing in the doorway was Hermione, tears were being barricaded behind steel lids. Rebecca felt rotten, like a pawn in some sick game. She watched as Hermione ran off, leaving the door ajar.

"What the hell?" Rebecca shouted as she pointed at Ginny. "I can't believe you… You horrible, sick, awful, terrible… You fucking used me again, for no reason. You just hurt Hermione and me for no reason." Rebecca was at a loss, unable to identify the stoic person in front of her as the kind and cocky Ginny Weasely she knew. This person was… just not Ginny. "Screw you!" She screamed as she stormed out of the room, hoping to find Hermione.

Ginny sat in her bed, the depressing room completely empty and alone. Images flashed through her head, memories of her hell. As she blinked, she'd see faces of the people she killed. The feeling of being crazy, insane, alone with a fractured soul… Those were the things she couldn't shake. And as healers rushed into the room, Ginny just didn't notice or care. They asked her questions, and she would answer vaguely or be a stone wall. They were strangers to her, and somehow that made it easier. She didn't have to talk and pretend that she wanted to chat. Ginny could just sit in silence like she was so used to. About an hour later, she fell back asleep. Her dreams were restless and more like memories as she found herself locked in a cell with no one but her mind playing cruel tricks on her.

**A couple days later…**

Hermione hadn't returned to the hospital, neither had Rebecca. Everyone else came to visit: Molly, Harry, Arthur, Luna, Lilly, Sophie… Fred and George, Xavior, McGonagall… Ginny couldn't even keep track of all the visitors, but she didn't try either. She didn't talk much. Xavior had assured them that it was probably just her trying to make sense of things, but he didn't put all his money on that. He hadn't been able to get Ginny to reveal one thing about her hell. Today though was the day that the healers finally agreed to let her leave the hospital. She was dressed in jeans and her buttoned up white shirt. The sleeves had to be rolled up in order for her soft cast type thing to fit, and she had a makeshift sling to keep it from hanging around. Ginny's ribs were still wrapped up as well, and she was unable to do anything without a stiff posture. Her usual maroon and gold tie had hardly any effort put into it, looking sloppy and limp.

"Miss Weasely, now if you take one step towards a broom stick, I'll lock you up to a bed myself." One of the healers threatened, and Ginny didn't respond. Getting off the bed, she limped stiffly towards the door.

"Hey kid, you don't have to go to classes today." Xavior yawned as he opened the door for her.

"Have you found Clinton Beck?" Ginny continued her wounded gate, as they headed down the hallway.

"Yes… We found the real Clinton Beck dead in the Crowsby Lions' shed. Happened almost over a year ago. Mr. Crowsby is really broken up about it, but he claims that he has no clue how an imposter could have fooled him." Xavior laid out the facts. Ginny was undoubtedly involved in this, so she might as well know.

"Pollyjuice potion doesn't work permanently."

"Exactly. It takes an extensive amount of skill to pull off a permanent transfiguration of oneself. Whoever did it is most likely responsible for making the potion that put you in a coma, and bewitched the bludgers." Xavior slowed his pace so Ginny could keep up. Her pale face only contrasted the dark circles under her eyes. If he didn't know better, Xavior would have thought Ginny hadn't slept in weeks.

"What about Ronald?" This question didn't settle well with the professor. He stopped at the fork at the end of the hallway.

"We still can't find him." He searched Ginny's face for any reaction, but not even a flicker of recognition flashed in her hollow irises. Ginny had stopped beside him, her breath short and shallow. "I will see you in class. I need to go to a meeting."

"Fine." Ginny said emotionlessly as she started to limp down the right hallway. Xavior stared after her for only a moment, before he turned on his heel down the left hallway.

**LINE BREAK**

"Gin, you're back." Sophie deadpanned when she walked into their dorm room to find Ginny just sitting at the end of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm back." The chaser's dead response sent prickles down Sophie's spine.

"Oh Weasely, I almost forgot!" Sophie bounded over to her trunk, digging to the bottom and tossing clothes and knickknacks out of her way. "I made sure I grabbed this before Hermione could see it." Sophie pulled out the silver chain with the ring on it. Ginny froze at the shiny jewelry.

"Thank you." She muttered, grimacing as she pulled herself off the bed. "Now get rid of it." Ginny spat out harshly, tearing her gaze from the dangling beauty and staggering out of the room. Sophie didn't know what to say. She could tell that Ginny and Hermione were on the rocks since the player woke up, but she wasn't ready for the total shut out. Sophie snapped herself out of her stupor after she realized Ginny had already left the room. Jogging after the redhead, she finally caught up when Ginny reached the common room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sophie huffed, and Ginny didn't even turn around to grace her with a response. "Hey!"

"Out." Came the flat answer, and she was out the door.

"Soph, you can't beat yourself up about it. That's just what Ginny does." Tabby settled a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "She pushes people away." The sad smile on Tabby's lips didn't reassure Sophie at all.

"I don't even think that's Ginny anymore."

**LINE BREAK**

Hermione rushed through the darkening halls. Ever since the hospital thing, Hermione had completely returned to school. She spent nearly all her time in the library and classes, catching up on all the assignments, even though the teachers said she could have all the time she needed. The talk she had with Rebecca still haunted her ears.

"_Hermione wait!" Rebecca called out, panting as she finally caught up to the older girl. "Please Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like."_

"_Why should I care what it looked like? Ginny's awake, that's all that matters." Hermione stated with an air of jealousy. Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Why should I care that you kissed Ginny?"_

"_That's the thing, I didn't kiss her." Rebecca pleaded, the desperation in her eyes made Hermione's attitude soften just a little bit. "One minute Ginny is telling me that I shouldn't care about her because she was using me, the next she's kissing me just because you were in the doorway. I don't know why she did it, but the only reason she ever gave me the time of day was to make you jealous or mad or… something!" By the end of her rant, Rebecca was exasperated. She couldn't take any more of this being in the middle thing. If Ginny was just going to use her, then why should she even stay around? Meanwhile, Hermione just absorbed the information in silence. A piece of her was happy, but the rational side told her just how foolish Ginny was acting. Hermione didn't need to fawn over a fool. No, she had already spent enough time being in a dead end relationship, she didn't need another. _

"_I'm sorry Rebecca. But honestly, I don't care what Ginny does, or with whom." Hermione just shrugged, leaving Rebecca to her own rampant mind._

Hermione was so caught up in her own memory that she didn't even notice someone else as she took a turn around a particularly dark part of the hallway. She hit something solid, bouncing backwards. But she also heard a yelp, and the figure in front of her slumped against the wall for support. Hermione's books scattered across the stony floor, but the stranger made no move to aid in picking them up.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." Hermione apologized as she scrambled to heap her books back into her arms. Under the dim torch light, Hermione could barely make out a sloppy Gryffindor tie. "Would you like to walk back to the common room together? It's almost curfew."

"I don't really care about curfews." Ginny grumbled under her breath, still trying to take calming shallow breaths. Her ribs felt like a splintered log racking against a cheese grater.

"Ginny?" Hermione was paralyzed, her eyes starting to adjust to the lighting. "You're… out of the hospital."

"People have been noticing that about me these… days." Ginny had to take another breath during her sentence, berating herself for the weakness. Instead of the lighthearted sarcasm, it was cold and impersonal. Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to comprehend the haggard appearance of the quidditch player.

"Sorry about bumping into you." She apologized again, being able to hear the short and quick breaths. With Ginny's stiff posture and arm still in a sling, Hermione was guessing that the shattered bones weren't completely healed yet.

"Whatever…" Ginny looked away, limping passed Hermione. For some reason, being dismissed by the Weasely infuriated the brunette.

"Out of everything 'whatever' is the best response you can come up with?" The outburst echoed in the hallway, and Hermione was glad there weren't any pictures to mock them about their fight. Ginny stonewalled again, still limping away. "I thought we were past this!"

"You were wrong." Ginny stated into the dank dark hall. Her tone also echoed, but it was lower and almost had a ghostly effect. "Whatever you thought was between us, you were wrong." And leaving a heartbroken Hermione, Ginny left into the darkness. Hermione didn't know how she got here. One minute she was telling herself that leaving Ginny was good for her, and the next, Ginny is the one saying that there was nothing there to begin with. That was just the Ginny Weasely effect. You think you don't need her, but then you're broken when she says she doesn't need you.

**LINE BREAK**

"What are you doing here?" Xavior questioned as he walked into his office. Ginny was standing by a bookcase, using her good arm to lean against it for support. She looked about ready to drop where she stood.

"The card. It doesn't fucking work!" Ginny shouted, tossing the card across the room at Xavior. It fluttered and twirled before falling to the floor.

"I placed a barring spell on the door. No quidditch until you're healed." It caused Xavior physical anguish to see the distress in Ginny's being. She looked like she would kill him, if she could. "Go back to bed. The more rest you get, the quicker you'll heal."

"That's a lie and you fucking know it. I've been asleep for two weeks, and look where I am!" Ginny winced at the strain shouting put on her body. "Rot in hell." Ginny hissed, using the last of her strength to exhaustedly leave his office. Xavior wanted to make sure she made it back to the Gryffindor House, but he also had a lead he needed to check on immediately. So Ginny just kept stumbling back to the portrait alone. When she finally reached the singing lady, she was barely dragging herself.

"Misssss Wease-i-ah-ah-ah-ly! Soooo gooooo-ooooood to see youuuu!" The lady sang, and Ginny let out a whispered 'crumpet-swindle' all the while giving the picture a dirty glare. Most of the people in the common room didn't even realize Ginny's presence, since the redhead stuck to the walls to avoid contact with anyone.

"Ginny, here let me help you." Lilly smiled, propping Ginny up to help the chaser up the steps.

"I'm fine." Ginny growled, but her body betrayed her. Lilly was practically carrying the player up the steps, but it wasn't that difficult considering how light Ginny was.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" The concern in Lilly's voice was unbearable, and Ginny didn't respond. "Seriously, you've lost like… thirty pounds. And you didn't have any extra weight to lose, so you look like a zombie."

"I said I was fine." Ginny's growl got lower and darker, effectively silencing Lilly's verbal concerns.

"You don't look fine." Sophie crossed her arms as she watched her girlfriend pulling Ginny to the bed. "And you aren't acting fine either." Hermione was sitting at her desk, but she couldn't help herself but to peek over to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Back off." Ginny hissed, finally back on her bed. The venom in her tone was thick and poisonous. "You won't have to deal with me much longer anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophie narrowed her eyes, hoping to stare down her teammate.

"I'm moving to a different room. Look at me, I'm not a prefect anymore." Ginny laid back, closing her eyes but jerking them back open just as quickly. The images were just too fast, always at bay even if she just blinks.

"In a couple weeks you'll be back to normal." Lilly tried to calm the tension, but the bitter chuckle Ginny gave only thickened it. Hermione felt her blood chill at the unadulterated loathing in Ginny's voice.

"No I won't. Maybe I'll be able to move my arm, maybe I'll be able to breath, but I'll never be normal." Lilly and Sophie didn't respond, they didn't know how to. Their friend was so lost and it scared them. "Night." Ginny mumbled before falling into an unfriendly slumber. Hermione walked over, finally showing herself. She felt sick as she watched Ginny twitch and her breathing hitch during her sleep. Ginny sleeping used to be a peaceful thing, but now Hermione only saw restlessness and fear.

"Ginny's just—" Lilly started, but Sophie interrupted her, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

"That's not Ginny. I don't know what happened, what messed her head up so bad, but the person that came back… That's not Ginny, not our Ginny." Sophie told her girlfriend, and Lilly found herself shaking. Shaking because she knew it was true. Hermione expected herself to give up, to finally have the closure that this wasn't something she wanted to pursue… but fate has a funny way of making what you want extremely impossible.

"You're wrong." Hermione whispered, sitting next to the sleeping Ginny. She put a hand on the girl's forehead, and tears prickled at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This was their Ginny, she was in there… somewhere… And Hermione was going to bring her back. Hermione had to.

**LINE BREAK**

"Xavior, do you have any news?" Dumbledore questioned as he sat at his desk. He looked far older than his usual ancient self.

"We might have a lead. Someone claims to have sold the rare ingredients required for the potion to a man matching Clinton Beck's description." Xavior remarked, placing a file in front of Dumbledore. "It's not much, but we're hoping we can track Beck's imposter to other merchants, maybe get a real name."

"Excellent Xavior, splendid." Dumbledore complimented, scanning through the files before setting them aside. "How is Ginny doing? I heard she was released today."

"I honestly don't know." Xavior felt useless, even though he knew he was doing all he could, it still didn't feel like enough.

"She's strong Xavior, like you. She'll survive."

"Sometimes surviving isn't enough." Xavior's comment was low, almost a decibel below hearing ability. It held a truth that he knew all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you all liked the chapter! So Ginny's having some serious problems. I wonder why? Well maybe I'll tell you all in the next couple chapters ;) Or you can take a guess yourselves in a REVIEW. All the feedback and support is what keeps me writing. THANK YOU EVERYBODY!<strong>

**-JZ**


	14. Regrets

**Been a while ;) Well I've been getting my writing mojo back... (the writer's block is being reconstructed into a writer's den. Nice place, fancy carpet, even better appetizers. But don't worry, the writer's block will be having a final farewell bash later, i'm sure hehe) Anyways, thanks for all the REVIEWS. Seriously, you guys are some of the best readers I've had. Keep up the great work. I love writing this story, and it's certainly one that I'm going to put a lot more effort into.**

**REVIEW cuz you're all awesome!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"You are a difficult person to track down." Professor Xavior remarked, sitting on top of his wooden desk.<p>

"Depends on who's looking." Ginny replied darkly, closing the door behind her as she stepped further into the office. "And why…"

"I figured I should be the one to inform you on the current situation. We've found Ron." Xavior peered at the girl, his posture tense and agitated. Xavior had never been one to go into a situation blind, and holding a conversation with the redhead lately was a roll of the dice. You could never be sure on the reaction you'd receive, or if there would be any reaction at all.

"And?" The redhead's tone was impatient and irritated.

"He's alive. Your family is with him at the Burrow. A bit shaken, but besides that… well I'd say he was pretty lucky. Spending so much time as a hostage with no real physical harm, that's rare." Xavior drummed his fingers on the desk, his words suggesting things that Ginny had already had a hunch of.

"He fed information for life. Do we know who the captor was?" Ginny's cold eyes and hollow voice showed no signs of concern for her brother. Xavior nodded, sighing tiredly.

"Yes, we managed to take the man alive. His name is Laurence Gideon. But anything more than that… well let's just say Laurence isn't being cooperative." The middle aged professor scoffed.

"I want to talk to him." The statement threw Xavior for a moment, though he didn't know why. It was natural for Ginny to want to see the man responsible for such a painful incident, right? Maybe it was the detached emotionless tone in which she demanded it, that caused Xavior's instincts to scream in retaliation.

"No, that doesn't sound like a good idea." He shook his head, standing in front of the redhead. "We've got him. That's all that really matters."

"He's my problem, I deserve the right to deal with him." Ginny immediately rebelled, a fire igniting inside her that Xavior hadn't seen in a while.

"You're just a kid—"

"That you're training to be a leader in a war." Ginny reminded him harshly, her jaw set bitterly.

"That wasn't necessary. And besides, your arm is just barely healed." Slayfer pointed out, finding himself in a losing battle.

"Cast has been off for three days. I'm almost back to my peak condition." Standing straighter, Ginny failed to mention that she still had spasms in her ribs at times, among other things. She couldn't afford anyone knowing any weakness. She couldn't trust anyone. And this Laurence Gideon might hold the answer to everything. "When can I go?"

"Tomorrow. We'll leave around nine. Make sure all your homework is done." Professor Xavior growled, knowing he lost the argument. _**'Nine? Pretty late to go to the Ministry…'**_

"Why so late? Ministry jails aren't usually fond of night visits." Ginny found herself questioning before she could truly process her thoughts. Xavior opened his mouth, before closing it in a thin line.

"I didn't realize you were so informed on Ministry penitentiaries." He finally replied, his face drawn in a tense frown. "You're right. We aren't going to the Ministry. For safety purposes, we've tried to keep this entire ordeal… off books."

"The Order of the Phoenix, you mean? They are who's in charge of this. And you're a member?" _**'Listen for lies…'**_ The tiny voice whispered through her bones. Ginny stared at Xavior, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, on both accounts. Is there something bothering you Ginny?" He paused, expecting some more of the interrogation he was receiving. But when the redhead stood idly, her eyes darkened and body rigid, he took that as the answer. "Alright, very well. See you tomorrow at class."

Ginny didn't reply. Leaving the office and heading out into the empty hall, Ginny kept her mind focused. She spent ridiculous amounts of energy avoiding her friends, especially Hermione who had tried to make Ginny a redemption case. Days after Ginny's release from the hospital, Hermione would attempt to follow her around and drag Ginny back into the light. With being so sore and her arm in a cast, there was little the redhead could do to shake the relentless brunette.

It was painstaking to watch Hermione try so hard. All the attention that the redhead would have died for before was now offered up like a warm buttered biscuit on a silver tray. However, just as Ginny would be so near giving in… so close to letting Hermione into her heart… the images and memories would flood into every crevice of the redhead's mind, coating it in a thick layer of disgust and self-hatred. It brought waves of nausea that Ginny poorly blamed on bad food and rib pain. Now though…

"_Ginny, are you ready for dinner?" Hermione questioned as she finished her studying in the library. The two had come here after Ginny mentioned needing to do some research (making the brunette suspicious), and Hermione was only ecstatic to insist on tagging along. Granger was also multitasking as she searched for more information on horcruxes. _

"_Go without me." The redhead growled from several isles within the expansive library. _

"_No, you really must eat. Madam Pomfrey even said at your last checkup that you've lost too much weight." Weaving her way through the maze of bookcases like a well versed traveler, Hermione finally discovered the redhead leaning heavily on one of the walls, one hand gently rubbing her forehead. "Are you alright, Gin?"_

"_I'm fine!" Ginny shouted, jerking around to face opposite of Hermione. "Stop the friendly walks, studying, fake boredom. Stop trying to 'help' me! It's pathetic. I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help." Steeling herself from the words, Ginny built the determination to drive the final nail into the coffin. "It's pathetic, you obsessing over me. Instead of wasting your time stalking me, why don't you do something useful." When Ginny got the courage to turn around and see the devastation her words impacted, Hermione was gone._

Hermione had backed off. Hermione Granger had stopped her insistent tracking and siege of kindness.

That had occurred just over a week and a half ago. After Ginny sat down at breakfast and didn't see her 'stalker' sitting across from her, the redhead no longer had anything to tether her to her friends. There was no longer that small needle that led back to a spool of thread. Ginny fell into a merry-go-round of her own accord.

Get up, run, practice spells from restricted books, maybe go to breakfast, school for the next six hours, research magic in restricted section, maybe train with Xavior, maybe eat dinner, go out to Forbidden Forrest and practice the more… 'difficult' spells, sneak into the common room, try to fall asleep (only to be haunted by nightmares and memories), and 'wakeup' to do it all again.

Her roommates hardly ever saw her. Lilly even questioned if Ginny actually did get the room transfer already. They didn't know that Ginny's request was denied.

"Ms. Weasely, I assume Professor Xavior managed to hunt you down?" Headmaster Dumbledore broke the redhead from her reflections.

"Yes Sir, he did." Dumbledore furrowed his brow at the calculated tone and mistrust in the young Weasely's voice. It was familiar. He had heard it from someone else who was very bright, but shrouded in darkness.

"Would you mind telling Harry and Hermione? I know they've been very worried, and it would be best to hear the good news from a friend." Ginny's jaw clenched, not at all wanting to have to face her so-called friends.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have—"

"Ms. Weasely, take my suggestion to heart. Certainly if you wish to get any answers tomorrow." _**'Even he doesn't know what you're capable of. Pathetic old man.'**_ Ginny slammed her eyes shut, trying to keep the voice from resonating out of her throat. "Are you feeling ill, Ms. Weasely?"

"No, just… too many jelly rolls at lunch." The lie slid like grease off her tongue. That voice always seemed to pop up at… unpleasant times. I need answers from that man, Ginny's resolve was increased tenfold as she thought to herself. "I'll talk to the others."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Ms. Weasely." Rushing off towards the Gryffindor dorms, Gin didn't even pause to glance around. She went through the portrait, ignoring the fat lady's quip about actually showing up before curfew. The common room was spotted with a couple students studying, or chatting around the fire. It was late autumn now. Off in a cozy corner, Harry and Hermione were whispering. Hermione had bunch of parchment in her hands, tiny script written in Granger's signature style.

"Harry, Hermione." Ginny stopped in front of the two. The sixth years were in shock, neither having spoken to Ginny in well over a week. "They found Ron. He's alive." Monotoned and hollow, the words fell like dead wood.

"That's fantastic! He's alright?" Harry popped to his feet, searching for answers. "Where is he?" Hermione still sat frozen, her mind still catching up.

"The Burrow. I'm sure Dumbledore will allow a visit soon." Ginny mumbled, her eyes staring through Hermione. As much as the redhead wished to advert her gaze, the world began to tunnel vision.

"You haven't seen him yet?" Harry's question was far away, muffled as if Ginny had water jammed in her ears. _**'Remember that anger? The burning hunger that chewed away at your soul?'**_ As the voice laughed, Hermione's face gradually turned to horror. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a choked scream. "Gin, have you seen him yet?" Harry's lanky hand clopped on Ginny's shoulder, snapping her back to reality.

"N-no…" Shaking her head vigorously, the redhead took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Gin?"

"I'm fine." She hissed, rubbing her head. Hermione stood up as well, about to check the redhead's temperature when Ginny flinched back. "I said I was fine."

"Alright, jeez… no reason to get so worked up." Hermione grumbled, regretting her remark as the distressed expression on Gin's face transformed into a blank slate.

"I have homework."

**LINE BREAK**

"Ginny, I understand that you obviously hold a grudge. I'm not saying that's wrong, but don't do anything stupid." Xavior warned her as they walked through the narrow hallway. Taking a left, they took a concrete staircase down into a dank stony passage. "Are you coming?" Ginny had paused at the entrance, the smell bringing back painful memories. She could practically feel the cold chill seeping into her bones, and the ghost of her old chains rattled and rubbed at her wrists.

"Of course." Ginny gritted her teeth, trotting cautiously behind. There were a couple doors lining each side, but most of them were closed.

"Here we are. Do you want me to go in with you? Laurence is in restraints, but if you're more comfortable—"

"No." Ginny placed her pale hand against the iron latch, soaking up the familiarity of the situation. Nodding Xavior took a step back, gesturing with his scarred hand for her to enter. _**'Are we here for murder again?'**_ Coughing, Ginny had to take a moment to regain her composure.

"Hey, you don't have to do this." Xavior placed a warm arm on her back, only to be brushed aside.

"I just swallowed some dust." She growled, opening the door and stepping inside. As the iron latch clicked into place behind her, a surge of panic flared.

"Familiar, isn't it?" The man Ginny had known as Clinton Beck laughed from his chair. He was chained to the arms and legs of the seat, only able to move his head. "Even I was struck by the irony."

"So you're Laurence Gideon." Ginny stepped forward, observing the man like an animal in a zoo. "It was you this whole time."

"Not true… I couldn't have done it without some help. Specifically Malfoy and your darling brother… Robert… Ricky… Rodney… Ronny! That's it. Little Ronny Weasely. I can assure you, he was most entertaining." Sneering, Laurence leaned his head as far forwards as he could. "Gave you up in a heartbeat."

"I figured." Ginny scoffed, not giving Laurence the reaction he had desired. _**'He's responsible for everything… This pathetic man, locked up far from any eyes, would be so easy to ki—'**_

"Everything alright, Ginny? You seem a bit… conflicted?" His manic chuckles ricocheted off the craggy walls. "You don't know, do you? No one ever lives from the spell… and those who do, are they truly alive at all?" His tone chimed like he was reciting a hymn, or humming a favorite song.

"What does that mean?" Grabbing the matted scruff at the top of his head, Ginny threatened to burn his scalp as her hands heated. "You designed my prison, right? So you know how I escaped." Laurence's cocky smile dropped, and sweat began to bead on his head and neck.

"Didn't they tell you anything? Others 'escaped' just like you… but they lost everything. The voices? Yeah, that's only the beginning." He whined as his vision began to swim. Removing her hand, Ginny gave Laurence a slight reprieve. "I didn't create that darkness. It was there. All I had to do was provide the right conditions."

"You wouldn't talk to the others, but you seem so chatty." She grumbled, not liking any of these answers.

"I've been in your head. I know how you think, what you'll do, what you see. And maybe I'm tired of being so lonely. You'd understand that, right?"

"Take it away."

"I beg your pardon?" He sniggered, rolling his eyes.

"Reverse whatever the hell spell you put me under." Ginny demanded starkly, holding his chin with one hand. She let her limb heat up, smirking as the cell filled with the aroma of scorched flesh. "Tell me—"

"I CAN'T! THERE IS NO REVERSE!" Laurence screamed, feeling little relief as Ginny backed away.

"Keep talking."

"Not all spells can be reversed. This was from the ancient times. My founding father created it." Laurence murmured hoarsely through his charred skin. "You've met him… in that bloody book by crazy Sodderman. Lance Gideon."

"The one who betrayed Amelia?" This man was related to such a crucial part of history.

"No, the one who was sworn to find and exterminate the bloodline of a disgrace!" He defended, straining against the chains. "Who do you think was left to hunt your kind?"

"Slytherins." Ginny felt out of her depth, but refused to show it.

"Perhaps there is a faction among them dedicated to your removal. However, the Gideon bloodline has been breed for this. I've spent my entire life hunting down anyone with a trace of your dishonored genes." The superiority dripped off the man's tongue. _**'To kill a murderer… what's wrong with that?' **_"Others will come. My brethren will avenge my death."

"Death? What makes you so sure I'd kill you?" Ginny gripped his throat with long fingers, leaning eye level to his face. "_**That'd be too easy**_." The sadistic voice was not her own. As blistering heat sweltered the assassin's throat, Ginny saw the bloodlust reflecting in his eyes. The vocal cords melted together in a dance of flesh and tendons. The horror on his face shocked Ginny like a bolt of lightning. _**'Coward… Finish him.'**_ "No. You aren't worth my time." Shaking off the mild loss of control, Ginny shoved her hands into her jean pockets. Leaving Laurence gasping for possible breath, Gin hastily left the cell. "I'm done here."

"You did something stupid, didn't you?" Xavior pushed off the wall, catching a whiff of roasted flesh. Scrunching his nose, he pushed his way inside the dismal cell to make sure their prisoner wouldn't die. Ginny rushed up the stairs, down the hallway, and out of the building. By the time she entered the fresh air, she was panting and gulping as much oxygen as her lungs would allow. _**'You could have killed him. You should have killed him. Wolves kill their prey for survival. Cats toy with their food, listening to it scream and beg for death. Which is the true evil?' **_

"Just stop!" Gin shouted, punching the frosted bronze sign to her left. Shaking her throbbing hand, the redhead slammed her eyes closed and leaned against the building while she tried to regain her composure. _**'Wolf or the cat?'**_ "Enough!" The whispers in her head halted, and the world stopped its insistent spinning. Finally, Ginny could breathe again. Reopening her eyes, she saw an old lady down the street. As soon as the bonnet clad woman noticed she was caught, she scurried her frail body back to her house.

"He'll survive. Left some nasty scars, but I'm sure you know that. The Order will not be pleased." Xavior appeared, his face in a deep set frown. "Come on, your family is waiting at the Burrow."

**LINE BREAK**

"Ronald!" Hermione and Harry ran to their best friend, engulfing him in a ginormous hug.

"Ufff." Ron staggered back a step, smiling as he held his friends close. He was so glad to see them. "Bloody hell, take it easy." The Trio broke apart, taking a seat on the comfy couch and chair.

"Ron, are you okay? What happened?" Harry immediately questioned, leaning forwards with his hands drumming on his knees. Ron glanced away, staring at the fire pit for a moment.

"I'm sure you already know, mate." The Weasely hung his head, shame coating his words. "I'm sure the whole bloody school knows."

"Why would you try to kill Ginny!?" Hermione jumped off the couch, glaring menacingly at the redhead. "She's your sister!"

"Half-sister!" Ron corrected venomously, fists clenched to his sides.

"What are you talking about?" Harry and Hermione halted, knocked unawares by the scandal.

"I guess Gin's been busy this year. Finding out the new DADA teacher is actually her father and all…" He spat out harshly. "Turns out, there are a lot of secrets Ginny's been hiding from us." Shaking her head vigorously, Hermione's straightened hair smacked from side to side.

"That doesn't change the facts. She trusted you. And you tried to kill her!" Hermione reprimanded, not seeing how any of this altered the details.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean… I didn't mean for that to happen. I was mad…" Ron buried his face in his hands. His voice came out in muffled sobs. "I was mad and some guy came up to me at Hogsmead. He said it would be a stupid prank. Just something to knock her balance off. That's all it was supposed to do."

"You took a potion from some random stranger! After all we've been through; you didn't stop and think that it was a horribly obvious trick!"

"I was mad! You know I get all wonky when I'm mad." He whined, wiping his sniffling nose. "We had another fight, and I slipped the potion in her juice just before the match. But after I saw what happened, I tried to find the guy. I wanted to make things right, but… but—"

"But you got kidnapped instead." Harry deadpanned, furious at his friend's jealousy and arrogance. "How'd Ginny take this?"

"I haven't… seen her yet." Ron stared at the floor, refusing to even dare a glance at his friends.

"Well I guess you'll have your chance soon. Mrs. Weasely said Ginny and Professor Xavior would drop by shortly." Hermione informed Ron flatly. They sat in awkward silence before Hermione excused herself to help Molly with dinner. Harry slowly caught Ron up on all the horcrux information they'd collected in his absence.

"I do hope those two get here before dinner." Molly sighed, smiling sweetly at Hermione on her right. The young Granger frowned, not sure whether to agree or be happy that they were late. "Something wrong, dear?"

"No, it's nothing." Hermione replied quickly, setting the plates on the table the 'muggle' way.

"Come on dear, I won't bite." Molly encouraged, mixing up the mashed potatoes with one flick of her wand.

"Well it's just that… Ron said Professor Xavior is… never mind, it's really none of my business." Hermione shook it off again, going about her small chore.

"Slayfer is Ginny's biological father." Molly acknowledged, staring out the window. "It's not my proudest moment, but look what came of it? I wouldn't change anything."

"Uh how long has Ginny known?" The brunette kicked at the ground, her eyes scrunched together as she stared at the silverware.

"I don't know. Beginning of school, I believe. She hasn't sent an owl home once. I chalked it up to her being busy and a teenager, but I don't know." Molly came over to the young near adult, pulling Hermione into a smothering maternal embrace. "I'm so sorry. This has been hard on you. You're like a daughter to me, and it hurts me to know my children have treated you so poorly." Hermione felt her eyes tear up, and cries she didn't realize she'd been holding back began to surface. All this time, Hermione was under the impression she was drowning in an ocean while everyone thought she was swimming in a pond. It was a relief to finally have someone reassure her that this stress wasn't typical. "I know, hun."

"Hey Mum, we're home!" Fred hollered as he appeared from the fireplace, and soon after, George was right behind him.

"Mum! We're here!" George howled, his voice carrying through the small house like buoyant debris after a tsunami. The fireplace activated again, and the oldest male Weasely dusted ash off his coat.

"Honey, we're ho—"

"I KNOW!" Molly shouted distastefully, still hugging Hermione. The boys cringed in fear, only knowing that the matriarch sounded furious. "A house full of boys. Never a dull moment." Molly mumbled to Hermione, who smiled understandingly at the older woman. "We better go out there. Least they eat the couch!"

"Right. Thank you again, Mrs. Weasely." Hermione nodded, heading after the woman until she walked straight into the stout redhead's back. "Ouch, sorry Mrs. Weas—"

"Honey, just because things have been rough lately, doesn't mean you call me Mrs. Weasely, clear?" Molly scolded, her tone holding no signs of falsehood. "Family is family, even through the tough times."

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione felt her heart leap, her unasked question finally being answered. She was still welcomed to this safe haven. Returning to the living room, everyone covered their eyes as the fireplace activated again in quick succession.

"Hello everyone." Xavior greeted, coughing uncomfortably as he and Ginny flooed into the silent household. "Did we miss dinner?"

"No, you're right on time." Molly responded first, her attention shifting from Xavior to Ginny in a fraction of a second. "Ginny dear, you look famished!" Molly rushed over, fussing over her youngest like a mother lion.

"Mum, no really, I'm fine." Ginny scoffed, glaring angrily at the floor. Leave it to her mother to make her look like some child with a cold. Hermione studied the interaction, completely amused how this formidable and intimidating Ginny still appeared so sheepish as her mother groveled over her. "Mum, seriously I'm fine."

"Molly, give Gin some space to breath." Arthur suggested, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist, kissing the top of her head gently. Xavior glanced away, his eyebrows shifting in interest at all the muggle items along the shelves. "Ginny, we're so glad to see you."

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny uttered, though her tone was soft and glad. It was the first time Ginny had been present when Molly, Xavior, and Arthur were all in the same room.

"He's not your dad." Everyone except Ginny and Xavior fixed their attention in the direction of the vengeful whisper. Molly's face transformed into a volcano, smoke escaping from her ears in imaginary puffs accompanied by warning whistling. Arthur grimaced, pain evident in his features. The twins lowered their gazes, both obviously having known the truth prior to this scene. Harry and Hermione both blanched, unaccustomed to having Ronald so blatantly hurt his family. Hermione actually appeared nearly as explosive as Molly.

"Don't ever talk to your sister like that." Mrs. Weasely's banshee anger was bottled into that sentence, causing the house to drop several degrees. Refusing to hold his mother's gaze, yet still wishing to retaliate, Ronald glared daggers at Ginny.

"She's not my sister." Hermione couldn't understand what had gotten into her best friend. She'd known Ron since her first year, and he'd never been this blockheaded. Wasn't he just sobbing about how sorry he was? "She's my half-sister, but not my sister."

"How dare you—" Molly was interrupted, surprisingly by Ginny herself.

"I expected nothing more." Ginny held her half-brother's stare. "Does it make it easier to imagine killing me?" The atmosphere surrounding the conversation froze everyone's limbs and throats, no one able to interfere. "But it's not just me you've been betraying these last couple weeks, is it? What did Laurence Gideon ask you? Information about the Order? Hogwarts? Dumbledore? …The Trio?" As Ginny assaulted Ron with a wave of accurate accusations, everyone paused for Ron's denials.

"He threatened me…" Ronald huffed indignantly, his cheeks heating up. His eyes no longer able to compete with Ginny's unrelenting ones, fell to the floor in shame. "I didn't… I didn't want to die." _**'No, he wanted you to.'**_ Twitching, Ginny blinked rapidly for a second. Luckily, everyone's focus was on the sheepish boy.

"So you're alive. How does it feel?" Her tone was a mixture of sarcasm and honesty. Ronald was home, away from his terrors. Why was he so lucky? _**'Traitor.'**_

"I didn't mean for anything like that to happen! You were supposed to get sick or something, not nearly die!" Ron screamed, his skin burning and sweating from all the ridicule. _**'Traitor!' **_"And I tried to fix it, but I was kidnapped. None of this would have happened if you weren't involved in… in… whatever put a target on your back." His weak defense was utterly squelched at the sight of his family's disapproving expressions. "I get that you hate me, but this isn't only my fault!" _**'TRAITOR!' **_Grinding her teeth and snarling at the sharp rip through her skull, Ginny staggered her weight, nearly falling over for no reason. Xavior's arm shot out, steadying her back on her feet.

"Hate you?" The bitter, lifeless laugh broadcasted chills through everyone's spine. "I don't trust you, respect you, care for you… But I don't hate you. You're right, this would have happened either way." _**'He is the reason for this pain! To kill him would kill this nightmare once and for all.'**_ The alluring pressure the voice took on widened Ginny's sadistic grin. "Dinner ready?"

"Yes, Hermione and I just finished it." Molly announced, her tone subdued after witnessing her two youngest argue so coldly. Normally she would have cut in, but there was nothing normal about this situation. Only Hermione noted how Ginny cringed at the sound of her name.

"Great, well let's eat." Arthur valiantly attempted to sound cheerful, but even his optimism fell short.

"Right. Last one there is a three-toed dragon." The twins joked weakly, trudging into the kitchen. Ron stumbled after them, his mind in a fog after everything. Harry, Molly, and Xavior followed, but kept their distance from Ronald. Hermione was the last to leave the room.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny mumbled towards the ground, not seeing Arthur's face light up. Genuine merry entered his eyes at the sound of 'dad' and it nearly broke Hermione's heart. Deciding to leave the two to talk, the brunette hurried to the kitchen.

"Of course, kiddo." Arthur smiled, holding out an arm to give his little girl a hug. Ginny awkwardly entered the one arm embrace, thankful for the comfort… at least for a moment.

"What Ron said, it doesn't… it doesn't mean anything. You're still my father. Xavior is my mentor but… he can never measure up to you." Ginny muttered sincerely. All her walls seemed to be crumbling around her. All the absolutes were vanishing and she was being left with uncertainty and an empty oblivion. She needed Arthur, her father. She needed to at least be able to keep that one wall from tumbling.

"I know. Ginny, I raised you and I've loved you since Molly first told me she was pregnant. Nothing, not even a muggle flea market can change that. And you know how much I am fascinated by those markets, which quite often do have fleas." A smile tugged at the corner of Ginny's mouth for the first time in months. Her dad's antics and obsessions were calming, a soothing constant in this tide of change. "Come on kiddo, we need to get to the kitchen before the twins eat all the potatoes! I'm starving!"

**LINE BREAK**

"Ginny, wait… please?" Hermione's suppliant tone was eroding away at the redhead's resolve. The sixth years blinked, not expecting her plea to be headed. However, Ginny did stop her ascend up the narrow staircase. "Can we go for a walk?" With great reluctance, the quidditch player reroute towards the front door with Hermione trailing behind her. The twenty minute trek flew by, both girls' minds brewing and their feet carried them as if by their own will.

"It's still breathtaking here." Hermione smiled sorrowfully as she stared at the rural landscape stretching for miles in the distance. Sitting on the hill, her knees pulled up to her chin, Hermione just gazed off at the sunset. It was an extravagant sight… so natural.

"Autumn is finally coming to a close." Ginny muttered, taking in the fading colored leaves. Taking a seat a few feet away from the brunette, Ginny stiffly sat with one knee up and the other leg straight out. Resting her elbow on the knee, Ginny rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione blurted out, not refocusing her attention on anything but the dying sunlight.

"Don't." Ginny shook her head, jadedly sighing. "That's not why we're up here. You had a question, didn't you?" Hermione turned to the younger girl, wondering when she'd become so world-wary.

"How did you know?" Hermione mumbled guiltily. Closing her eyes and pulling tighter into her knees, she felt as if she could roll away.

"I know you." The simple response puzzled the brunette. "Go ahead, ask me." Nodding, Hermione enjoyed the moment of ignorance for a second longer before plunging headfirst into her curiosity.

"Why do you avoid me? The truth, please? I'm tired of all these lies." A twinge of guilt attacked Ginny's heart, but she brushed it off. _**'Kill her and your pain will be gone. No guilt, no fear, no agony.'**_

"Because it hurts to be near you." The Weasely's soft reply burned Hermione like a hot tamale. "It's not your fault."

"How can you say it isn't my fault? What did I do to make my presence so uncomfortable?" Hermione nearly shouted, but attempted to keep her expression as resigned and disinterested as Ginny's was.

"Nothing. You did nothing to deserve this, and I apologize for my behavior." There was something wrong with Ginny's tone. It was dreamy, frothy, and it lacked any sort of rational configuring. "This is all my own doing."

"Gin, what happened to you?" For the first time, Hermione was scared. Her face morphed into one of fear, and it appeared similar to one Ginny had seen before. _**'Betrayal. This path will only lead to pain.'**_ "Please, say something."

"I don't know, Hermione. Everything got so messed up, and somehow… I fell into the pile and got messed up too." Ripping up lively grass with one hand absentmindedly, Ginny glowered at the darkened sky.

"You're not messed up." Hugging her knees closer, Hermione stared at Gin with expectant eyes. She waited for a sarcastic remark, or some stupid joke. But there was nothing. The grass became bare as it was torn from the solid hillside. "Maybe lost, but I know you'll find your way back. Back to your family, back to your friends… and hopefully back to me." 'Lies… Falling for the romance of pain and pity. What a fool.' Wincing at the commentary, Gin rediscovered her chuckle. It trickled out dry and hollow, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"Hopefully this will all be over." One way or another. Ginny left that last part out, but her body screamed in retaliation. _**'Kill or be killed. Wolf or Cat. If you don't act, this girl will kill you.'**_ "But until then, Hermione I need you to give me space."

"Fair enough… I'm sorry for hurting you." Hermione mumbled sadly into her clothing, shivering at the chill on her shoulders. _**'Ironic, considering we've killed you.**_' The voice taunted, causing Ginny to tense considerably. _**'All is fair in love and murder.'**_

"Stop." The redhead hissed silently, hushing the voice.

"Hmm? Gin, you say something?"

"No, it was just the wind."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? No worries, still more to come. Funny, I've got the next three chapters planned out pretty solid. Shouldn't be long. REVIEWS add inspiration B) Also, PM me if you have questions, ideas, or just feel like it. <strong>

**-JZ**


	15. Same Old

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. But I think this chapter is going to really be... interesting. Some new twists in the ever complicated story Running Lies. This is one of my favorite stories, and I love to hear your feedback so please REVIEW! It is very appreciated, plus it gives me inspiration. Thank you very much, enjoy, and don't hate me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**READ (already half way there, huh?) and REVIEW! **

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"How does it feel, Weasely?" Sophie shouted, passing Ginny the quaffle. The redhead snatched it out of the chilled air, her gloved hand cradling the ball close to her body.<p>

"Like it was just yesterday." Ginny yelled back, doing a twist to the left and throwing the keeper off balanced. She beamed the quaffle into the goal, earning a cheer from the fans who had decided to spectate the practice. Tabby flew up, stopping right next to Ginny.

"That's because I caught you out here practicing yesterday." She teased, shoving Ginny playfully. The redhead smirked, quidditch putting her at ease for the time being.

"I'd never sneak onto the pitch without permission." The chaser stated in mock sincerity, chuckling under her breath. It was good to be out of the school, and out of her head. Up in the air, the voice never surfaced. It was like a sanctuary, and all her problems never found a key to enter it.

"Alright everyone, we have a match in two weeks. It's against Hufflepuff. We need to stay on top of our game. And that will also be our last match before holiday break." Harry announced to the team, sitting casually on his broom. There were a few excited whispers, but they all ceased when Harry cleared his throat. "I know our last game was rough, but we still need to fight and prove to Hufflepuff and Slytherin that we're still unstoppable." The Gryffindor team was fired up, and even the crowd was cheering in excitement. "We'll have practice in a couple days." Chatting quietly amongst themselves, everyone broke apart and headed back to the locker rooms. "Come on Gin, let's head in." Harry suggested, breaking Ginny from her rushing thoughts. Glancing around, the redhead realized they were the only ones still in the air.

"Hermione asked you to keep an eye on me." She laughed, just hovering fifty feet off the ground and stalling the inevitable.

"She's worried. Hell, I'm worried, Ginny." Harry sighed, seeing Luna waiting for him patiently on the pitch. "Everyone's concerned."

"I'm not asking for that." She whispered, unbuckling her arm guards and just staring at the sky. A winter snow wasn't far off.

"You don't have to." Harry smiled, nudging her with his elbow. "We just do. It's our jobs." Gaining her attention, she relented and stared into his eyes. She once thought she was in love with those green eyes, but eventually she realized it was just that… she loved the trust and loyalty. "Let's get going. A big dinner in the Great Hall, and you are certainly coming." A smirk hinted at the corner of her lips, but she turned back towards the sky before it became noticeable.

"I guess I am a bit hungry." She muttered absentmindedly, and they both descended to the luscious pitch.

"Hello Ginny, I do hope you're watching out for liversprouts and turnalbees." Luna smiled warmly, as she came up and hugged the two.

"Of course…" Ginny mumbled, glancing at Harry for help. When he shrugged his shoulders, the redhead chalked it up to Luna and her stories. "I better get changed."

"Me too." Harry nodded, giving Luna a quick kiss before rushing to the locker rooms.

"You look so happy on the pitch." Luna told Ginny, smiling brightly at the redhead. Gin didn't know what to say. This had been the first day Madam Pomfrey had officially cleared her to go back to quidditch, not that she hadn't been sneaking off anyways. It'd been a week since the Ronald incident. She returned to Hogwarts right afterwards, but Harry and Hermione stayed the weekend at the Burrow. "Go on. Get changed before Harry gets done." Nodding, Ginny walked to the girl's locker rooms, carrying her broom in one hand and arm guards in the other.

Katie came through the door, holding it open for Ginny. "Great job today, Gin. It's fantastic to have you back." She grinned, patting the chaser on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Ginny acknowledged, continuing through. Pretty much every single one of her teammates had made a point of welcoming her back. It reminded Ginny of just how hard it was to be without the sport for even a couple weeks. Reaching her locker, the redhead tossed her gear inside, pulling up her jeans and a white tank top.

"Bloody hell, Weasely. When was the last time you've eaten?" Sophie was in the other isle, pulling her sweatshirt above her head. Ginny knew what she was talking about. She had very defined abdominal muscles; however, skipping so many meals cut her weight. Now her ribs were fairly visible, and she basically looked sickly thin.

"Hopefully in ten minutes." She called over, putting her button up shirt on and the tie. Though for some reason, she could never get the maroon and gold article of clothing to look neat.

"I'm heading out. You coming?" Tabby asked from a few lockers down. She glanced briefly at Ginny, but her question was directed towards Sophie.

"Yup, just finished. Hey Weasely, you comin'?" The older girl questioned, walking pass the redhead and towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm just—" _**'Pity… They act like they care. Well at least Timbers. Tabby on the other hand, our dear old friend, she's given up on you long ago.'**_

"You were saying?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, wondering why Ginny had halted mid-sentence. With a thick swallow, Gin paled a couple shades.

"I'm just going to toss my gear in the bin. It needs to be washed." She covered, blinking away the searing pain.

"Don't take too long. We'll meet you in the Great Hall." Sophie smirked, throwing her arm around Tabby's neck and dragging her through the door. The younger girl shrieked, valiantly attempting to escape. Ginny could hear them up until the door closed.

'_**Fools. Playing games while some of us are preparing for the future. Advanced Protection Spells by Kalvin Jolister. Such a satisfying piece. Although… I think we'd prefer some more… direct means of Dark Arts. Don't you agree?'**_

"Stay out of my head." Ginny hissed, holding her temples and panting. The pain had been increasing. Every time the voice decided to speak, a migraine assaulted Ginny's poor mind. The pulsing was like an egg in a microwave. With all her research, Gin had only managed to figure out the spell that was cast on her was Lacerandam Maledictio. It was a curse that required several components, and had only ever occurred a handful of times in history. At least, that's what Ginny's investigation had discovered. Sadly, so far everyone who had it had died.

The chaser tossed her pile of worn quidditch gear into a bin. She was appreciative of the House Elves. _**'Paying such heed to lesser creatures. No wonder you're so weak.' **_At this point, Ginny found it ironic. The voice would try to tear her down, shadow her in insults and hate. But sometimes, it begged her to be the 'better person' and do the 'right thing.' Those often entailed either killing someone, or hurting someone in some way. Ginny was getting tired of all this. It didn't help that her dreams were haunted as well.

Heading out the door, Ginny glanced around. She was surprised that Harry, Luna, and… Hermione were still waiting. With a stoic expression, the redhead shoved her hands in her pockets and walked up to the group. _**'She didn't listen… She knows she's hurting us. Yet, you still fight your release. How can we ever be content when our pain casts us in a shadow?'**_

"Thought you got lost." Harry laughed, holding Luna's hand. The two were close, and happiness exuded off of them.

"Had to drop some gear off." Ginny shrugged, sounding indifferent.

"Hmm… that's what Sophie said." Luna smiled, doing a little twirl in Harry's grasp. "Oh yes, come on Harry. Let's let Hermione and Ginny talk. We'll walk ahead so we don't interrupt." Luna's blatant honesty of giving the two girls space made the atmosphere awkward, well even more awkward, between Hermione and Gin. "Right. Let's go!" Harry shot back an apologetic glimpse before being pulled off ahead by his girlfriend.

"Hi Ginny…" Hermione mumbled, attempting to keep the embarrassment out of her voice. "How are you?" _**'Oh, this'll be good. Go ahead, tell her all the trials of your life. Hmm, let's start with the little voice in your head. That's right, me. The one who's telling you to kill her. I think that'll be a wonderful conversation starter.'**_ The voice gave a sizzling laugh, sending a wave of nausea sweeping through the redhead.

"Doing fine." Ginny stated in a dry tone, clearing her throat and allowing her gaze to drift to their surroundings. It appeared that the birds were extremely active for this area. "Yourself?"

"I've been… good, fine… well, I've been okay." Hermione shrugged sheepishly, putting her hands up when Ginny's eyes flashed wider with concern. "Really, I'm fine. I just… I just really miss you."

"I… miss you too, Hermione." Ginny admitted, looking down at the ground with a hard stare. "Why are you here, Mione?"

"I told you, because I miss you." Hermione said again, taking a step forward only to have Ginny retreat the same distance. "I want my friend back."

"I don't think that's—"

"Please!" Hermione interrupted sharply, her eyes pleading. "Can't we just try? That's all I'm asking for." The plea settled in the atmosphere, laying a thick blanket of need between the two. _Maybe I should_—_**'What? Agree? And what kind of friend are you going to be? She'll ask for a sleepover and you'll be struggling to keep yourself from slitting her throat in your sleep. You're a coward if you think you need anybody.' **_The force of the interjection disoriented Ginny enough to make her rub her neck and look around, blinking her eyes rapidly. She felt… off balanced.

"Hello Gin, hello Hermione. Mind if I have a quick chat with you guys?" Neville wandered down the path, almost panting as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"We were actually—"

"Absolutely Neville, the more the merrier." Ginny told the sixth year with a terse grin, ignoring Hermione's infuriated glare.

"Great Ginny, because I really need your help." Neville sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Really?" Ginny and Hermione both sputtered, equally stunned. However, Ginny recovered first and shot the brunette a mild glare.

"What do you mean 'really?' You don't think I'm much help?" Ginny grumbled, crossing her arms with a scoff. Hermione heaved a sigh, throwing her hands into the air.

"You were just as surprised!" She argued, and for a second, they were bickering like old times. Neville coughed gracelessly, cutting into the conversation.

"Umm, guys?" He waved clumsily, standing up straight. When the two stopped their disagreement, Neville bit his lip and fidgeted his hands.

"Out with it, Neville." Ginny grumbled, glancing away. _**'Longbottom. How entertaining. At least the lowest runts know who the masters are.'**_ Breathing in a shallow breath, Ginny turned her neck and closed her eyes. She'd managed to boil the voice down in her mind, hiding most of the external signs, but it was still uncomfortable. As much as Ginny hated to admit it, that voice was becoming more and more familiar. Sometimes, when she'd answer a question in class or someone would irritate her, she could swear that it was that voice leaving her lips, not her own.

"You see, the thing is… Well, do you remember my cousin? Serah Dizzler, she's a third year in Gryffindor. Short, dark hair..." Neville mumbled nervously as he avoided eye contact. The redhead shrugged, annoyance quickly aggravating somewhere in her gut.

"I don't know, maybe? What does it matter?" Her tone was harsher than normal, and Ginny saw Hermione reflexively flinch, while Neville just ducked his head in acceptance. "I'm… sorry Neville, but I haven't eaten since lunch. I'm bloody starving." She covered with a faint smirk, and the boy nodded in agreement, a guilty smile returning.

"No, I'm sorry. It's stupid anyway. I just know that Serah is a… she's a really big fan of yours. And with you returning to playing and everything, she's super excited for the match. I was just hoping that maybe… you could… give her a flying lesson?" _**'A flying lesson? Like we have time for such trivial, juvenile, stupid waste of daylight. The nerve—' **_"It'll be her fourteenth birthday tomorrow, and I know it'd mean the world to her."

"Flying lesson? That's what she wants?" Ginny chuckled in relief, doing her best to ignore that horrible voice. "Sure, I guess a lesson would be fine. Uh, when?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! She's going to be so bloody excited!" Neville grinned like a fool. "Anytime that'll work for you."

"Tomorrow morning? No classes so, eight o'clock?" Gin suggested, huffing when the boy nodded gleefully and raced off ahead. The redhead and brunette trailed behind slowly.

"That was nice of you." Hermione stated with an underlying tone that Ginny couldn't quite identify. It almost sounded… resentful.

"Not completely heartless." She contradicted sarcastically, her step lengthening as she heard the voice. _**'Keeping up an act. Best way to fool the good guys, is to 'be' a good guy, huh?'**_

"Just for you fans, I guess." The seventh year gave an emotionless smile as they turned into the Great Hall.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're—_**you're so bent out of shape about. Really, jealous over a third year who I'm giving one pathetic lesson to?**_"—_you're talking about. _Ginny froze, confused by the cocky smirk on her face and the pained expression Hermione was directing at her. All she was doing was asking what Hermione was talking about… but that voice… Comprehension swept over the redhead in a breeze of nausea. That voice had said it aloud, and she hardly even recognized the loss of control.

"I think I'm going to sit with Harry and Luna." Hermione turned on her heel, marching straight off to the two, who were giving Ginny concerned glances. Apparently, just because Gin didn't realize her slip up, didn't mean others let it go. Trying to shake the out of body experience from her mind, the quidditch star numbly staggered to the table. Taking a seat on one side of Sophie, she felt her teammate clap a hand on her shoulder and saw her mouth moving, but no words reached Ginny's ears.

"Hungry. Just… hungry." It wasn't a complete lie, Ginny was starving. However, that fact that everyone's conversation was a jumbled mess was quickly attempting to contradict her appetite.

"Okay, I was wondering what homework you had. Guess Weasely can't function without food. Glad you're finally back to stuffing your face, and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Sophie teased, and Lilly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Be nice." Lilly scolded, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend. Weasely's a big kid, she can defend herself." Sophie laughed, tilting her head when Ginny still didn't respond and just blankly started to chew on a hot ham and cheese sandwich.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you to be nice. Ginny is a big kid, who is very capable of defending herself. She'd hand you your ass, honey." Lilly told her girlfriend sweetly, whose big grin fell into an embarrassed pout.

"You two are ridiculously adorable." Tabby giggled from the other side of the table, pointing at the couple. "I swear, your room must ooze happy radiation. Or maybe you two just suck it out of other people, and that explains the two sourpusses." Hermione blushed at the comment from the other side of Lilly. Harry chuckled at their teasing, and playfully shook his head.

"What about you, Tabby? You've been walking around with a pretty big grin lately." Harry mentioned, causing the shorter blonde to blanch and sputter.

"I-I-I uh… don't know what you're talking about Harry Potter." She mumbled and stuttered, trying to hide her face behind her croissant.

"I think I've noticed that too, Potter. Tabs got herself someone special." Sophie did a mock high pitch girly tone, and the entire table burst into laughter, except for Ginny. Still caught in a deaf fog, the redhead observed all her friends holding their sides and saw their mouths wide and smiling. She could imagine the sounds, the deep laughter, high pitched giggles, and even soft snorts, but nothing except a dull melting pot of octaves swirled around her. "So, who is it?" Sophie interrogated, leaning forwards. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"No one!" Tabby denied, closing her eyes as if that would obstruct their view of her reddening face and neck.

"You're such a liar." Sophie quipped, glaring at her friend challengingly. "Who is it?"

"There's no one."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"You're worse than my older brother." Tabby nearly screamed in frustration, her face as red as ripe strawberries. "Am not." She whispered again, hoping to get the last word.

"I am not. And you are to!" Sophie responded without missing a beat. Chuckling, she quieted down a little. "Seriously Tabs, who's the lucky guy?"

"No one. There is no lucky guy." Tabby crossed her arms exasperatedly, glancing around at the other tables. They'd caused some attention from the other houses, and Sophie made sure to give the Slytherins a quick 'obscene gesture' before they could start any jokes.

"Okay… lucky girl?" Everyone had hovered farther over the table, listening intently to Sophie's whisper. If her friend wasn't out yet, it wasn't her job to force her.

"No, he's not a girl." Tabby huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So there is someone?" Hermione questioned, having gotten caught up in the conversation. She was skeptical at first, thinking that maybe the others were wrong and just barking up the wrong tree. But the signs were clear, and Tabby's sputtering was certainly not helping her case.

"N-no?" This time, the response was uncertain, and her eyes darted all around the Great Hall before staring down at her plate.

"Tabby, we'd never judge you. I'm sure he isn't that bad." Lilly winked, but this just resulted in their friend standing straight up from the table. "Tabby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine." Tabby's smile broke when it attempted to reach her eyes, and tears prickled at the sides. "I just… have a test to study for." She faked an excuse, exiting the Great Hall in a rush.

"What was that about?" Sophie voiced the question everyone was thinking. Barely finishing her sandwich, Ginny leaned forward against the table on her forearms, closing her eyes and praying to Merlin that when she opened them everything would be back to normal. "You alright, Weasely?" Sophie joked, gazing at her friend who looked utterly hung over. "When did you swindle some firewhiskey? And why the hell didn't you save me any?" Sophie nudged the redhead with her elbow, and Ginny fumbled sluggishly, swaying somewhat. Hermione peered curiously at the fifth year, but was very preoccupied with appearing uninterested. Just in case Ginny was scanning for a reaction, Hermione had to be sure not to give the redhead what she wanted… at least, that's how she saw it.

"Ginny, we need to talk. Now." Rebecca Rose demanded suddenly from behind the chaser, pulling Ginny by the back of her collar. Giving little resistance, Gin disentangled herself from her seat and felt herself being tugged out of the Great Hall.

"Oh Merlin, what is going on?" Sophie grumbled, but all she received were shrugs and puzzled expressions.

"Hopefully they're making amends?" Lilly suggested optimistically, but even she had a grim outlook on that conversation.

"Yeah right." Hermione scoffed, remembering her conversation with Rebecca. The girl was in no mood to forgive and forget.

**LINE BREAK**

"How'd the interrogations go?" Dumbledore questioned politely, holding his hand out to the tray on his desk. "Care for one, Xavior?" He offered, an old wrinkled smile pulling at his worn face.

"No, I'm trying to watch my diet. War and all." Xavior scoffed, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You're still a professor here. I recommend you get that cut. Students might want to emulate their mentors." Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly, ending in a cough. After a moment, he calmed, but Xavior noted the wincing the man had when he would breathe. It wouldn't be long…

"I hate to disappoint you Headmaster, but most students are trying to be the exact opposite of their teachers at this age. So rest assure, all the students should be well shaven and clean cut with a kind disposition by the end of this semester." Xavior stated sarcastically, earning another smile from the old man. "Unless you are right, and the kids want to be just like their mentors. In that case, be worried about teenagers running around with long grey beards and questionable robes." It was a comment that Xavior knew his old Headmaster would find amusement in, and by the twinkle in his eyes, he was highly entertained. However, he did recognize the need to get back to business.

"The interrogation didn't succeed." Dumbledore acknowledged, easily deducing the man's abnormally rough behavior. Though it did remind Dumbledore of the similarities between the professor and his daughter.

"No." Xavior sighed, closing his eyes in pent up frustration. "It didn't. That bastard refused to say one more word after we fixed his vocal cords. He's taken potions and has spells that seem to void every interrogation technique we have. Dammit… it's the closest I've ever gotten to the faction that's been wiping out the bloodline since the beginning, and now a dead end." He slammed his fist on the desk, causing the tray to rattle and Dumbledore's water to ripple.

"It seems Ginny has been doing some extensive research, Xavior." Dumbledore enlightened, drumming his fingers on his desk as he hummed to himself.

"Good. Glad she's actually taking her studies to heart." The professor shrugged, still one tracked on Laurence Gideon.

"Not for classes… In fact, it seems that she's using the Restricted Section pass you administered to her, quite often." The grayed man heaved a heavy sigh, swirling his water around before bringing it to his lips.

"How… often?" Xavior quieted, staring down at his hands as they rested on the wooden desk, his face casted in a dark cloud.

"Every single day, it appears." Closing his eyes, Xavior's fists clenched and he did his best to shrug indifferently.

"Okay, so she's curious. That's not a crime." He defended readily, staring at the Headmaster with a searching expression. "She made the Soul Contract. She'll protect the school. There's nothing wrong with her being curious. We are training her for a war where every single spell is fair game."

"I'm not pointing any fingers Slayfer, I'm simply making you aware. We've been trying to monitor student use of the Restricted Section ever since Tom. Some knowledge isn't easy to swallow, especially with such an ambitious mind."

"Ginny is nothing like Voldemort." Xavior snarled, his eyes fired up and his posture ready for a fight.

"No… But she's very similar to Tom Riddle."

**LINE BREAK**

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Rebecca's tone trembled as it begged to unleash its fury on the silent redhead. Rebecca was dragging the unresponsive chaser around by the girl's sleeve, passing through the portrait and heading up the stairs to the dorm rooms. "You need to talk to her."

"What's… going on?" Ginny asked, glancing around her in confusion. The lost expression might have concerned Rebecca, had she not been on guard for any of the Weasely's sneaky tricks to dodge important conversations.

"Go in there and talk to your friend. Tabby's told me you two are best friends, and she's crying in there because she doesn't think she can trust you. Now prove her wrong." Rebecca all but pushed Ginny through the door. With a sigh, Becca closed the door and crossed her arms. The nerve of Ginny Weasely, to pretend like she had no idea what was going on.

"What… what are you doing here?" Tabby sat on her bed, desperately wiping tears away from her cheeks. "Ginny, what's going on?" The redhead watched intently as her friend's lips moved, and sound rumbled around, but she couldn't make out a single word. She had no clue what she was even doing here… or where here was… or… if any of this was even real…

Rubbing her forehead, Ginny stumbled to the bed, sitting next to Tabby with an unceremonious flop. The blonde smiled barely, but it soon faded. Head hanging low, Ginny positioned her elbows on her knees and wrapped her hands around her head. Tabby's hand rubbed her back, giving it a warm pat every once in a while and comforting circles. Eventually, her shorter friend broke down, laid her head on Ginny's back, gripping part of the white shirt in one hand and letting tears soak the fabric. She buried her face deeper into the muscular spine. Ginny felt… felt the tears. Everything, the entire concept of gravity and reality seemed so out of reach, but the warm waterworks was undoubtedly real.

"I'm scared… I'm scared you'll hate me." Tabby confessed, her choked sobs making it impossible for someone to actually make out her words, even if Ginny wasn't already practically deaf. "Tell me I'm being stupid. Promise that we'll be friends, no matter what. Please?"

"I can't… I don't… what is happening?" The absolute anxiety in Ginny's voice broke Tabby's heart. She'd never heard Ginny sound so lost before, and in so much pain.

"Promise me… please? Ginny, I don't want you to hate me ever." Tabby had her arms wrapped around the toned, yet thin, frame of her oldest friend. For the first time in what felt like a millennia, Ginny could understand the words, could discern sounds.

"I couldn't hate you." She whispered, able to breathe easier now that the world wasn't shifting so much. Tabby needed her, and she wasn't sure why, but her shorter, quirky, blonde friend was sobbing and hugging onto her back like Ginny would just walk away at any second. She could never hate Tabby, maybe disagree and drift a little from every once in a while, but never hate. Tabby was her one constant ever since her first year, and without the girl, she'd have been alone, completely. Nothing could make Ginny hate her oldest friend.

"Do you promise?"

"What does that matter?"

"I just... you won't hate me, right?"

"Tell me what this is about Tabs."

"We'll always be best friends right?"

"Yeah, now tell me what's up."

"Okay..."

"I couldn't hate you, Tabs."

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>If you read my Author's Note at the top, I said don't hate me ;) So... where is this story going? Guess you'll have to strap in and find out. Shoot me a PM (I love reading them, and yeah, I can be chatty) or REVIEW. Thanks for reading this.<strong>

**-JZ**


	16. Wrong Side of an Hourglass

**Wow, this chapter was interesting to write. This contains some shocking information, so read on. And don't hate me! Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. However, I own my original character (Tabby, Lilly, Sophie, the others I made up)**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you promise?"<em>

"_What does it matter?"_

"_I just… you won't hate me, right?"_

"_Tell me what this is about, Tabs."_

"_We'll always be best friends, right?"_

"_Yeah, now tell me what's up."_

"_Okay…"_

"_I couldn't hate you, Tabs."_

"_I'm dating Draco Malfoy."_

Ginny shot up from her sitting position on the bed, sending the blonde flinching away. Tabby played with the hem of her shirt, her fingernails nervously rubbing away at the fabric. She couldn't meet her oldest friend's eyes, terrified of what she might find. The redhead paced forwards a couple steps, swinging around with her mouth open to speak. But no words came out. After another minute, Ginny just slammed her jaw closed, loud enough to make the enamel clashing together audible. Taking a deep breath, Tabby allowed her gaze to hesitantly meet the redhead's, cringing at the anger and confusion melting together in the irises.

'_**Draco Malfoy. That's a betrayal that shouldn't shock us. But for some odd reason, you still hurt. That bloodlust growing inside of you, built on bricks crafted by traitors, it will construct our fortress. Malfoy is only a simple stone in the cliff of your pain.' **_

"You hate me…" Tabby whimpered, drawing Ginny out of her mind. The pain and sorrow sloshing in her tone sent an aching into Ginny's stomach.

"No." The redhead didn't even recognize her own voice. It was rough and scruffy, as if it hadn't been used in years. "I don't hate you, Tabs. I meant that. It's just… When? Why? How could you—" Ginny cut herself off, seeing the tears well up in her best friend's eyes. "I thought you hated him?"

"No, yes, maybe I did. But… I went to yell at him for giving that recruiter information about you. But when I found him, he was like… almost crying, Gin!" Tabby threw her hands up, her own salty streams streaking down her face. "And when I tried to yell at him, he didn't even react. All he did was take it. Draco didn't know what the Crowsby Lions guy would do with the info. He was just trying to beat you out for a stupid position. He felt so, so bad, Ginny." The blonde's voice trailed slightly at the end, shaking her head.

"So you felt bad and what? Decided to date him?" Disbelief coated her tone. Ginny was trying to grapple as best she could, but the reality stung. "That's why you've avoided me? Are you taking his side or something?"

"His side on what? Killing you? Oh yeah Gin, that's definitely it." Tabby's sarcastic scream lofted as she jumped up to her feet. Pointing accusingly at Ginny, Tabby took a big breath. "You need to just get the fuck over yourself! You're a douche bag to everyone, push us all away, and then complain because you aren't in the loop? I was terrified to tell you, because I knew this was exactly how you'd react. Thanks for proving me right!" The blonde turned to leave the room. Stopping five feet from the door, she huffed loudly and crossed her arms as she realized it was her room. "Get. Out." Numb from the icing words, Ginny didn't even flinch. _**'Maybe there's a secret "Kill Ginny Weasely" club that we just don't know about… well, I mean other than the Faction. A school club. Kids and their extra-curriculars… At least this will be one less tie to reality, huh? Pretty soon, it'll just be you and me, Gin.' **_

"No." Ginny shook her head vigorously, marching straight up to Tabby and grabbing her shoulders. "Look me in the eyes right now, and tell me what you see?"

"What… are you talking about?" _**'This is ridiculous. What do you want to hear? Murder. Villain. Scoundrel. Voldemort, perhaps?' **_"Ouch. Gin, relax." Tabby squirmed under the increasing pressure.

"What do you see?" Ginny asked again, but her tone was pleading. She was begging her friend.

"I… I don't know. You're kind of freaking me out." Tabby hissed, still mad and fuming.

"Am I the same as I've always been?" Her voice shook.

"No… You're different." Tabby sighed, staring into the redhead's wide eyes. "Pain… I just see pain, Gin."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"What am I looking for?" Tabby shoved the chaser backwards, sending the redhead stumbling until she caught herself on a desk.

"Hate. You were looking for hate." Tabby didn't respond, bowing her head. Wiping her face, Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, taking a shaky breath. _**'WEAK! Pathetic child! The lengths you go to for a meager friendship. It's degrading. All of your so-called friends mock you. There is only pain in you because they've caused it. I could stop your agony at the source if you'd only relinquish control. But no bother, I won't have to wait too long.' **_Slumping against the desk, Ginny gasped a few times for breath.

"Are you okay?" Tabby only took a step forwards, her hands up in concern. Ginny appeared as if she'd puke. Refocusing on reality, Gin pushed off the desk and staggered towards the door.

"Fine… fine…"

"Are you sure?" Tabby wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A grimaced smile only reinforced Tabby's worry, but the blonde nodded. "Just stop avoiding me so much, Tabs." The jab wasn't accusing, and Tabby grinned.

"Right back at you." She winked, laughing at the eye roll she was answered with.

**LINE BREAK**

"Draco, what's wrong?" Tabby frowned when she found her bleach-blonde boyfriend pacing the corridor.

"What's wrong? You and Weasely had a huge blow out. Are you okay? Does she know? Damn it Tabby, why are you late?" They had agreed to meet in the low traffic hallway that led to a storage room after eating in the Great Hall.

"Hey, relax, okay?" Tabby giggled, resting her hands on his shoulders. He was a good few inches taller than her, and she stretched onto her tippy-toes to kiss him. They broke apart a second later, Malfoy rapidly glancing around the hall.

"What are you doing? What if someone saw us?" He whispered, but his hands had instinctively lay on Tabby's hips.

"I don't care anymore." Tabby shrugged, smiling brightly. Confusion etched itself in Draco's eyes, and Tabby giggled at his baffled expression. "I told Ginny… She's okay with it, with us."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, don't act so surprised. She is my best friend." Tabby scoffed, glaring at him.

"Hey, you're the one who was positive we'd have to run away or something." Draco teased, luckily returning a beaming smile to his girlfriend's face.

"So we don't need to hide anymore, right?" The hopeful tone quieted at Draco's somber face.

"Tabs, I don't want you to get hurt. Weasely might accept us, but my father won't. I wish… we just need to hide it a little longer." He pleaded, and to anyone else, Draco Malfoy begging would be a shock. Tabby knew how much he loathed the pressure of his father, and he was so patient with her pushing off telling Ginny. She owed him this… at least for now.

"Okay, but just a little longer. I want us to be together, Draco."

"I know. So do I."

**LINE BREAK**

"You spend so much time here." Xavior stated as he rounded the corner of the bookshelf. Ginny merely slid another leather journal off the shelf, skimming through it with a small nod. "This isn't what I had expected when I issued you a pass."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither did I." The redhead mumbled offhandedly, flipping another page. Her eyes squinted, absorbing the microscopic inked text, barely able to discern the cursive handwriting.

"What is it you're searching for?" Xavior tilted his head curiously, hoping to find a title on the spine of the book. The thick leather only had a number pressed into it. The pages were yellowing, and it didn't close all the way anymore.

"While the Order is wasting their time interrogating, I'm researching where all this originated. So unless you have a better idea for me to twiddle my thumbs, leave me in peace." The innate calm coldness threw the professor. Ginny hadn't made eye contact with him once, and he'd hardly had a conversation with her in days.

"What about your friends? It's not fair to just ignore them like this. And don't you kids have some hangout or something around here? I know when I was your age, I was always getting into some sort of trouble." Xavior attempted to soften his tone, chuckling dryly. Glancing up from the book, Ginny stared at him funnily, accessing her biological father.

"So now you want me to start trouble? So what you're saying is that I should hang out in the Forbidden Forrest or the old abandoned shack? Great guidance." Her sarcasm dribbled off in gallons, washing over the awkward tension in the library. Scratching the back of his head, Slayfer let out an irritated growl.

"It's not right for you to spend so much time in here. You're drawing too many concerns with whatever 'research' you're doing. Leave this up to the Order. We've got it covered. You just be a student. And if that means breaking a few rules like the Forbidden Forrest and Schlepman's Shack, then fine. Just stay out of the library for a while." Snatching the leather book from Ginny's grasp, Xavior pointed down the aisle. "Now, go." Her jaw clenched, and the defiance was visible in her rigid posture.

"_**You don't have a say in what's right for me. And if the Order was so capable, this wouldn't have happened in the first place." **_The venom in her tone snarled out like a rabid wolf as she stalked passed him. It wasn't just her and her resentment, but that sick voice slipped words and anger out. _**'He'll be the first. The man who bound our power, only to cram it down our throats and leave us for the wolves. What right does he have over us?' **_"Unless it's for training or class, stay out of my life." She left him there without so much as a glance backwards. Ginny already knew where she had to go.

The walk to the old abandoned shack was quick, especially since Ginny decided to run most of the way. Schlepman's Shack… In her research, she'd found that Hogwarts had a literary professor named Delrick Schlepman. He had worked as a Ravenclaw professor for many years, and was an esteemed teacher and author. The records showed that he had suddenly stopped his work at the school, taking a 'leave of absence' in which he never returned to his classes. Ginny chuckled as she opened the creaking door, shaking her head as a puff of dust kicked up. She'd already had the answers to her questions, or at least the source of the answers. Delrick Schlepman was Sir Declan Sodderman, the same man who wrote _Tragedy Has Few Witnesses_. He was the professor, and he was also the one who must have at least seen or heard of this… curse at some point in his research. Now, all she needed to do was find his notes.

Her brothers had cleared out the second floor, using it for a safe haven. She could only hope that they shoved all the junk into the basement. Ginny smirked, thinking back to how they'd jam everything under their beds when they cleaned their room. Heading through the dining room, Ginny grabbed the knob of the basement door. It wouldn't budge as she jiggled the rusted brass handle. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Ginny released the dusty knob and closed her eyes. Letting go of a breath, she heard a breaking sound as the door imploded. Dust exploded into the air, coating Gin and causing her to cough and spit black particles.

"Damn it… Something good better be down there." Ginny hissed to herself, stepping onto the first screeching step as the dust settled. Spreading her hand out, she whispered "Lumos." Light shot out from her fingertips, gathering together into a small ball and illuminating the rotting wallpaper as she stepped down the staircase. The shabby fake tile design on the flooring had pealed up, revealing the cracked, light wooden stairs. It wasn't until she reached the turn in the staircase that she saw all the junk and old papers strewn around. With a little tossing motion, the ball of light jumped from in front of her hand and rested a few feet above her head. "Time to put some of this magic to good use."

Rubbing her callused hands together, Ginny shut her eyes again. Jutting her left hand forwards, all the books started to float up from the ground, hovering in the air. Her right hand started to sift through the categories, immediately checking off all the books that were not written by Sodderman. Several of the novels stacked themselves up against the far wall. The ones that fit the criteria were sent back up the stairs and onto the dining table. It was a sorting system, a magic that Ginny had learned from the library. With a cocky smirk, she began the process of filing the stray papers. All ones involving the school were stacked along the wall, and any that seemed to pertain notes from his books were directed up the stairs. There were many more papers than books, and Ginny took a step back to clear more area for them to pass her. The creaking floorboards sighed, before a loud snap resulted in everything dropping. All the books and papers flew to the ground, controlled only by gravity. Ginny crashed through the floor, landing seven feet below on something incredibly hard.

Rolling off the object, she fell another four feet to the cement floor. Coughing from the dust and mold, the redhead squinted, trying to make out her surroundings. "Lumos." She muttered, and the ball of light suddenly transformed the cave into a den. Ginny saw that she had landed on a rather large desk. The door was still closed on the far side of the room, but the study seemed to be littered with notes and books. Picking up a novel from the mahogany desk, Ginny scoffed and tossed it aside. She was covered in dirt, dust, and grime, and still no closer to the truth. Perhaps Sodderman didn't have any information on her condition. _**'Crazy Sodderman had his own problems. You? You've just got to accept that we're going to be one. If you'd just loosen the reigns a little bit, I'll do what you never could.' **_

"Get out of my head!" Shouting, Ginny swept everything off of the desk. Marching over to the bookshelf and ripping it apart until the floor was littered. Lastly, the countertop with a box and old vials that potions went in went shattering to the floor. It wasn't until the box crunched on the ground, that the top of the lid became visible.

'Declan Sodderman's Personal Items—Deceased—St. Judith's Asylum'

When Ginny had learned that Sodderman was sent to an asylum, and died in a fire, she assumed that all of his things had burned with him. There was no reason that… Tearing the lid off, Ginny ruffled through the box's contents. There were small novels, a picture of a man with a woman and girl, and a large leather notebook. The journal was tied shut with a leather string, the front was labeled 'Case Study' with black ink. Flipping a couple pages into it, she read a passage:

"_All of those I've managed to track down leave me with little hope. It's only been a week since I've awakened, but I can still feel it. The fire on my back, the matches in my hands, the screams of my family. It's all there. I had decided to take a leave of absence at the end of the month. If my research is correct, I only have four months until I'm pass the point of coherence. One man suggested that I off myself now, and save everyone else the pain and fear. He told me this as he was shackled to a wall in Azkaban for killing his brother. The "voice" told him to. I have yet to hear this "voice" but he assured me it would come. The others did as well. The woman I had met claimed that after the voice starts, horrible things begin to happen. I should experience illness and disorientation, eventually blackouts and lapses in time, complete loss of control, and eventually insanity. As I've said before, I'm going to document this as long as I can.—DS—Day 7."_

Ginny trembled, her throat dry as she read each word meticulously. Frantically, she scrolled to the first page, her heart dropping.

"_I've been unconscious for ten days. Apparently my tea was spiked. It's just as I was warned. The Faction have taken their shot using a spell called Lacerandam Maledictio. Ultimately, my current research on this is insufficient to give a proper prognosis. I am told that surviving this spell is rare. The ten days… it was like ten years of hell. And the unthinkable I had to do merely to escape… I can't even look my wife in the eyes. My daughter is a stranger to me. All I hear are their horrible screa—"_

Ginny slammed the book closed, putting some distance between herself and the journal. She finally found her fate, yet she couldn't muster the will to discover what glooming future it foretold. _**'Ignorance really is bliss. You're weak, pathetic resolve will crumble. And I will be free to finally remove the obstacles that hound our path.' **_

"Four months…" Realization was a slow and steady torture, sweeping over in a cruel, yet serene manner. "Well, three months." That was it. Three months until she went mad, lost all her self-control. The voice didn't speak, it didn't even need to. Ginny could feel it weighing down on her, forcing her shoulders to slump and face to twist into a sickeningly cocky smirk. "ENOUGH!" She screamed, slamming her hands down on the desk. Wood splinters flew, a crackling sound and the smell of smoke interrupted the dusty air. Ginny cursed as she saw embers burn slowly, the splinters having been sparked by the magical end of her anger. With a wave of her hand, the possible spread of the fire was extinguished. Cradling the book in one arm, Gin threw a powerful burst of magic at the door. The rotting wood gave out with little resistance, sending shards cascading in all directions as the redhead found her way back up the steps. Ginny was careful not to step on any of the thin boards, definitely not wishing to repeat her earlier trip. Once out of the basement, she took quick strides up the stairs to the hideout. Somewhere she could find peace and further learn of her impending fate. Settling into the bed, Ginny tried to push away the thoughts of being in that exact position with Hermione. She couldn't allow herself to be sucked into that fantasy.

"_I woke up just a few moments ago. Stumbling around because I couldn't even command my own feet beneath me. I've heard them whispering. That voice, it's correct. I'll be locked up soon. I had hoped that by leaving my classes and secluding myself, that I could in some form prevent this. I am wrong. I woke up today, and already I'm exhausted. It's nearly noon, and my energy is all but gone. I haven't eaten in days, mainly because the nausea is debilitating. What truly startles me are the scratches. All over my arms… they're deep and red, as if I'd been walking through the woods. My pants were also thick with mud. I feel that the memory lapses are beginning… I'll need to construct a surveillance spell of some sort, at least so I can learn of my whereabouts. I sent my wife and daughter away, on a 'vacation' to Italy. I hear that voice all the time now… it crushes me and… I can feel it as a part of me. I've even let its thoughts slip a few times.—DS—Day 57."_

Doing the math in her head, Ginny flipped back a few pages.

"_I am careful in my endeavors. I officially had to take my leave of absence today. Holding it off any longer would put others in the path. Just today, a student had asked a question about his paper. He was a third year, but still the question infuriated me. All I could think about was how simple the assignment was. The voice spoke for me for the first time. We were both startled. I quickly regained control, but my blow out didn't go unnoticed. The Headmaster insisted I start my rest immediately. He's the only one who knows of my real name, and the nature of my illness. He tells me that a new headmaster will be taking over in the near future. My colleagues have been careful to avoid me. They can tell I'm changing… I don't know if that's good or bad. I had another visit with the woman who had survived this spell as well. From the sanatorium, I don't want that to happen to me. She assures me that I have little choice. She apparently was spelled because her father had helped shelter the PIM bloodline. She told me of her brother, who also survived the spell… When he awoke, he progressed quicker. She claimed that by one month, he was already experiencing disorientation. Only a week followed until the time lapses began. He once returned to their home covered in blood and holding a wand, which was not his own. I am deeply troubled by this information. The fact that this can be accelerated means I will proceed with more caution.—DS—Day 26."_

It was too much. As much as Ginny knew she needed to continue to read, she couldn't bring herself to flip the page. She'd read the 26th Day because that's how long she'd been awake. And if Sodderman's journal was correct, she was on a fast track to insanity. Knowledge should be power, that's what Hermione would think. Ginny wished she had the heart and courage to swallow her fear, but her sentence was just cut down. Instead of the four months, she only had… two? And she already wasted one month, so that left her with what? Thirty-something days until she went crazy? Seven-ish days until hours of her life disappear from her memory, until falling asleep could mean wandering around or harming someone.

"Why my life?" The question seeped from her lips like thick poison. That was the one answer she'd wanted ever since this nightmare started. Had she done something to deserve this? "I don't want this." She placed the journal gingerly next to her on the bed, swinging her feet over the side. "I don't want this." Ginny repeated, crossing her arms and holding herself. Tears built up in her eyes, breaking through every wall she had. Ginny hadn't cried in… she couldn't remember. She was supposed to be strong, brave, the one to get things done, even when it was difficult. She'd always swallowed her pain. But this agony, it wasn't fair. It ripped apart any chance she had at a life, it ventured into her world without so much as a caution sign, and now she was left with the lonely, bitter truth. "But I don't want this." Ginny cried, sobbed into her hands. She mourned the loss of her future.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey Tabs, where've you been off to?" Sophie teased from the couch in the common room. Lilly sat on her lap, leaving an open space on the sofa. Tabby rolled her eyes, but a smile was fixed on her face. She'd just left her secret rendezvous with Draco, and nothing could put her down.

"Oh you know, spreading goodwill and sunshine across the castle." She joked, causing the others to laugh. Harry and Hermione were each on the opposite couch, and it appeared the group had been chatting for quite some time. "Am I missing something?"

"Not really. Harry and Sophie were discussing the whole 'quidditch' thing. And Hermione and I were discussing the next trip to Hogsmead." Lilly giggled, and Tabby quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure. Anyways, is Ginny still around? I wanted to see if she was feeling better?" By the confused faces and frowning expressions, Tabby went out on a limb and guessed that they hadn't known. "Didn't you guys realize that Gin was a bit… sick or something earlier? She nearly puked when we were talking."

"Yeah, I noticed in the Great Hall." Sophie nodded, her tone serious. Shaking her head, she shrugged. "But I bet she's… fine. How'd your talk go?" The change in subject earned Sophie an elbow in the ribs by her girlfriend. "Ow, hey!"

"Ginny was sick and you didn't think to mention it?" Lilly whispered harshly, glaring at her girlfriend. The eye roll Sophie gave didn't help her case.

"How was the talk? You two on speaking terms now?" Sophie brushed off the angry huff, redirecting her attention to the younger girl.

"Well, it actually went… great? Yeah… I was expecting it to be horrible, but it was pretty good. Maybe it went so great because she wasn't feeling well, but I'm just going to count my blessings." Tabby laughed, still eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"Does anyone know where Ginny is right now?" Hermione asked quietly, staring down at her hands. She didn't want to show her concern, but the brunette wasn't fooling anyone. Harry nudged her affectionately.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably just cleaning her broom or something." He smiled boyishly, rallying a chorus of nods and agreements from the group.

"I bet you're right." Hermione responded, smiling even though the conviction didn't bubble into her facial muscles.

**LINE BREAK**

"Did you revoke her pass?" Dumbledore frowned, tapping his long finger on his desk. Xavior had arrived earlier, assuring that Ginny would be spending less time in the Restricted Section. The headmaster was not convinced that such a naturally curious student would indeed allow such resources to go to waste, even if it would be beneficial for her.

"No. I simply… explained that she needs to live like a student. Even with a war looming, there are still social passages Ginny needs to be acquainted with." Slayfer stated defensively, running a tired hand through his short hair. He'd gotten it cut recently, and the lack of shaggy tangle was slightly relieving.

"I can understand her frustration. It's difficult to let others search for answers, especially when they come up empty for so long." Dumbledore announced, no hint of amusement from his normally good-natured remarks. Xavior growled in frustration.

"The Order is doing the best they can. We've been turning over every rock, interrogating every possible connection, but no one seems to know a thing. Anyone who had any information is either insane, in jail, or dead. It's not like Ginny could come up with anything better by looking up spells in the Restricted Section." He puffed out, wound up by the accusation.

"I never said you weren't trying, Slayfer. The previous headmaster was a good friend of Sodderman. I wish I could help you with answers, but that is even before my time. I was just becoming a teacher by the time I learned that Sir Declan Sodderman was being admitted into a sanitarium. Your daughter is extremely resourceful. She might discover something we've missed." The Headmaster took a drink, licking his dry, wrinkled lips.

"And she wouldn't tell me? That's ridiculous." Xavior scoffed, rolling his eyes at the aged Headmaster. "I know we've got trust issues, but I doubt Ginny would hold back information from me."

"Because you're her father? Slayfer, that may mean more to you than it does to her. All she knows, is that you're the man who awakened this dangerous world she's now a part of." The words stung, sinking their barbs deep within the Xavior. Doubt seeped in through the thorns, making a beeline for his bloodstream. Perhaps Dumbledore was right, and Ginny didn't trust him.

**LINE BREAK**

"If she doesn't return in ten more minutes, I'm getting McGonagall. There's no reason for her to be this late. You said it yourself, she wasn't feeling well earlier. What if she's hurt? Or passed out?" Lilly frantically paced the room. Sophie sat on her bed, watching her girlfriend freak out over their friend. Lilly had begun to worry obsessively, as if Ginny would vanish into thin air.

"Love, you've got to stop." Sophie sighed, standing up to stop her girlfriend from wearing through the floor. "Lil', just stop." Sophie stood in the way, wrapping Lilly in a tight hug.

"No, not until Ginny is back here and safe. We just keep losing her, and I don't know if I can take any more of this—"

"STOP." Sophie pulled back, her hands on Lilly's shoulders and staring her in the eyes. There was a seriousness, and Lilly found it so foreign to see. Sophie was just very somber. It was a quality that stunned Lilly to silence. Her mouth shut, Lilly waited for her girlfriend to finally speak what was on her mind. "Listen to me. I'm going to say something that's not going to be easy for you to hear, but I don't care if it's easy. You need to realize this: Weasely is not your project. She's not a little kid who needs to be looked after. You're not her parent. You are Lilly Blackwater: amazing student, super girlfriend, and the sweetest person in the world. I just want you to be selfish for a second. All this freaking out, it's bad for you. I love you… And you destroying yourself over this isn't right." Sophie placed a tentative peck on Lilly's lips, unsure how she would be received. Lilly smiled, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck. The quidditch player grinned, picking up her girlfriend and pinning her on the closest bed. They continued a heated makeout session, whispering into each other's ears as confessions of love and adoration swept over them. Lilly paused, taking a breath. Staring into Sophie's eyes, she smiled softly.

"I love you too. Sorry I freaked. It's just—"

"Hey guys, mind getting off my bed?" Ginny chuckled, already peeling off her tie and tossing it in a hamper. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she was caught off guard by flying hands. Lilly was assaulting her with smacks and shouts. "Hey, wow, back off. Soph, get your girlfriend!" Ginny shouted, holding her hands up to protect herself from the airy slaps. Lilly had managed to back Gin into a wall, and Hermione ran from her side of the room.

"What's wrong?" She retorted, out of breath from her sprint.

"—just walking in here like nothing!—worried sick—could've at least dropped by—what were you—I can't believe—then you waltz in and—"

"Hey Lil' relax, I'm fine." Ginny barely snatched the girl's wrists, gripping them gently. With a calm grin, Gin's mind tried to play catch up with all the sentence fragments the older girl had just hurled. Hermione rolled her eyes, her arms crossed as she too waited for the explanation. She told herself that she wasn't waiting up to ensure the redhead returned safely, because Hermione really did need to study her Transfiguration at midnight… Sophie stayed perched on the bed, scowling at the interruption. "You're right. I'm a total jerk. I should have told you guys I was going out. But I needed to clear my head. I'm sorry." The tenderness in her voice was genuine, and Lilly halted her attacks. Instead, she snuck her arms around the redhead's waste and pulled her into a hug.

"You're a jerk. But I forgive you." She mumbled, squeezing Ginny before releasing her completely. "Don't do it again."

"I'll try to let you guys know. Soph, Hermione, I'm sorry. You've put up with me a lot, and… thanks. I know I do some really stupid stuff, and I say stupid things, but… just know that right now, this is me. I'm here, completely, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Ginny told them sincerely, smirking when Sophie stood up and gave her a very quick and brief hug.

"Great, you're rubbing off on me. I'm getting soft." Sophie complained to her girlfriend, seeing a twinkle in Lilly's smile. Hermione didn't move, her glare turning skeptical.

"Hermione, I've been horrible to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't expect any of you to actually, but I just needed to let you know that I'm sorry. I really want us to be friends." _**'You're making me sick. Oh, let's be friends. Then we can skip around and dance like the world's made of ponies and squirrels. Disgusting. What are you? That stupid? Letting them get close to you again will only hurt them in the long run. What about when you start going missing? How will you explain that to them? I bet they'll be shocked when we kill our first person. Don't you?' **_"Hermione, I really need us to be friends again." Ginny pleaded, her voice cracking somewhere between 'really' and 'need.' Gin's eyes were still bloodshot from crying, but anyone else would suspect lack of sleep.

"Don't be an idiot again, okay?" Hermione mumbled, a ghost of a smile appearing.

"No promises, but I'll do my best." Ginny chuckled, sighing in relief. If she only had a month, she couldn't survive it knowing she was so hated by her friends. They deserved something. And she wanted to be able to give them some closure before she reached a point where she'd be incapable. _**'Closure… One day soon, you're going to wake up with your hands wrapped around one of their throats. Look into each of their eyes and tell me, aren't you excited for the moment they beg for their life?' **_Ginny blinked, leaning against the wall for support.

"You okay?" The question went unheard, and Ginny fought against the voice's pressure. Her mouth opened, but the redhead immediately slammed it shut, tasting blood from her tongue. "You look exhausted." Sophie grabbed Ginny by the shoulder and led her to the bed. "Come on, you'll feel better in the morning. Glad to have you back, Weasely." She grinned, patting the chaser's shoulder. Ginny nodded with a slight smile, reading the sympathetic expression from Sophie. She wasn't fooling her friend, and Ginny knew she'd have to keep herself under better control around her teammate.

"Night, Gin." Lilly kissed the chaser's forehead, before saying some lengthy farewells to her girlfriend. Hermione shuffled closer, more tentative than either thought she'd be.

"You're still hiding things. And I'm scared what they are." She admitted, kneeling in front of the redhead. Ginny sighed, reading the girl's lips more than hearing the muffled sound.

"I'd do anything to protect you. Trust in that." The raw honesty gave Hermione hope that the lies would end soon. That this nightmare was almost over. Ginny couldn't help but agree… because one way or the other, it would end. "Night."

"Goodnight." _**'Sweet dreams? Perhaps you'll envision boiling her blood, or killing her in a rage again. Goodnight indeed. Ginny, I'm almost jealous. In your dreams, you're able to act out every one of your fantasies. I can only hope, you'll allow me to perform one in real life. So many murders to choose from…'**_

"Hermione…" I'm so scared to die. I don't want you to see me crazy. I don't want to have to endure all this pain for another second. I just want to go back in time, back to last year when we were best friends and carefree.

"Yeah, Gin?" Hermione paused at the break in the room, curiously staring at the redhead. Shaking her head, Ginny swallowed her thoughts.

"Just… sleep well." She forced a smile, having to use as much willpower as she had to keep it in place. Hermione laughed, tilting her head.

"You too, Gin."

* * *

><p><strong>So... REVIEW? How was it? Things are getting dicey now. Who knows how this will end...? Okay, I do but I'm not telling until it unfolds. So tell me how you like it with a PM or REVIEW. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-JZ**


	17. Helpless

**This has been a crazy journey with all of you! We've been through many adventures with this story, and I want you all to know that I haven't given up on this! In fact, I've been working very hard to make sure that this will be amazing. Also, I will most likely make a sequel for this story as well (I'm excited for that considering I have never written a sequel before). But don't fear, we aren't done with Running Lies just yet!**

**Read + Review = Awesomeness**

**-I don't own Harry Potter**

**You all are awesome, and thank you for continuing this winding journey as we delve even further into the Hermione x Ginny romance. (No, I haven't forgotten about the romance part)**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"There you are. You know Serah, I was almost worried you were standing me up." Ginny smirked from atop her broom, hovering a few feet above the ground. The redhead was clad in her jeans and Gryffindor sweater.<p>

"Um, I-I-I… uh, had to…" Serah trailed off, her cheeks burning a bright shade of red. Ginny chuckled, raising her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, if the Birthday Girl wants to be so mysterious, then fine." The fifth year's grin softened, and Ginny sent a playful wink to the younger girl. Her blush only worsening, Serah brushed her dark hair behind her ear. "So, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes!" Serah beamed, putting her hair in a quick bun. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me." _**'Oh please, this worthless rat won't even care. She should have asked for money. What a waste… as if she'd have the skill to try out for the team, let alone be on it. How does it feel to blatantly waste your time, Ginny?' **_"I need to get my broom. I'll be back in a second!" Serah sprinted off to the broom shed, leaving Ginny hovering with a smile plastered on her face. _**'So what is this plan? What purpose will this… child serve us? She can't possibly have any value. Perhaps we could test a relatively nasty forbidden curse on her… doesn't that sound exciting.' **_"I'm ready." Shaking her head, Ginny snapped back to reality.

"Great, now we'll start off on some basic drills. Just something to get our blood pumping before I show you some pretty fun moves."

**LINE BREAK**

"Where is she? Hermione, get up!" Lilly huffed, shaking her roommate's bed.

"Lilly, what's going on?" The brunette groaned groggily, snuggling deeper into the sheets. "It's Sunday… Go bother Sophie."

"No, I can't bother Sophie because I promised that I wouldn't worry anymore." Lilly sat down on Hermione's bed, nervously biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"What is it?" Hermione moaned in annoyance, wrapping her pillow around her head. Lilly glared, yanking the fluffy barrier away and scowling.

"Well, Ginny's gone again. Her bed's empty and she didn't say where she was going. I knew she would do this. All that stuff she said last night, and now this. You should be a lot more concerned about this. Her behavior isn't normal. What if something is seriously wrong? I just have this horrible feeling that there's something going on that she won't tell us. And now she just—"

"Lilly, you've got to slow down." Hermione rolled her eyes, sitting up in her bed. "First off, I'm sure Ginny is fine." Even as the bookworm said this, she had her own sinking sensation. "Come on, it's only… Oh Merlin, it's already ten!" Hermione flung herself out of bed, tripping over her sheets in the process and cascading to the floor. "Look, I'm sure she's just eating or something." The brunette muttered off-handedly, scrambling with some clothes from her drawer. Lilly crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why are you in a rush? If you aren't worried." She challenged heatedly, earning a sideways glare.

"I'm not. I promised Harry I'd… help him with some research this morning." Hermione muttered, pulling her shirt on and brushing her hair. Harry had some new information on the horcruxes, and Dumbledore apparently had a trip planned.

"I can't believe that you seriously don't care." Lilly shook her head, baffled. Her arms slunk lifelessly to her sides. "You two were supposed to get together."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione shouted, throwing her hair brush down on the dresser, not even taking notice as makeup bottles went clattering and rolling across the wooden surface. Lilly didn't back down, just throwing her hands into the air, shaking her head repeatedly.

"We all saw it, from the very beginning. The only one who didn't was you. Ginny was head over heels for you. She didn't even bat an eye at all the girls practically throwing themselves at her. Merlin Hermione, how can you be so dense?" Lilly was practically screaming, and the brunette is sure this is the first time she's ever seen the other girl so explosive.

"Lilly, she's not even your problem. And I did try. But she's the one who didn't care. She told me to leave. So before you start blaming all this on me, you should know that Ginny isn't a saint!" Hermione's face was red as she gulped air, her chest heaving. Lilly placed her hands on her hips, laughing to herself.

"You still just don't see it. Someone tried to kill her, and you're surprised that she pushed us all away? She's in love with you! Didn't you at least pretend to care afterwards? You didn't see how she completely disappeared after she pushed you away? The foolish idiot thought she was protecting you, all of us actually. She almost died, am I really the only one who realizes that that's probably not an isolated incident? For a genius, you're such a moron Hermione!" Lilly opened her mouth to continue her tirade, but strong arms wrapped around the girl's waist.

"That's enough." Sophie murmured into her girlfriend's ear. Lilly struggled, but wasn't a match for the quidditch player's strength. "Shh…" Hermione stared agape at the scene, tears streaking down Lilly's face, as if she'd lost someone important. The grief was so sincere and strong, Hermione feared that Ginny may have actually died. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"No, she's… Lilly, you're kind of right. I just… it's easier to let Gin go. She's hurt me, and I don't want to feel that pain anymore." The brunette uttered quietly, rubbing her arm. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" Lilly had a way of melting hearts, and always containing an air of control. It unnerved Hermione to see the girl as a total wreck.

"When she was pushing us all away, I felt like at least then she was doing it to protect us. But now, she just seems like she's accepted something. I don't know. Something just feels off." Lilly sputtered, turning around in her embrace and snuggling into Sophie's neck. Sophie sighed, squeezing Lilly tightly, letting her girlfriend know she wasn't going anywhere. Hermione observed their closeness, imagining what it would be like for her and Ginny to hug like that. What it would feel like to be surrounded by the chaser's scent, intoxicated by the strength and safety Ginny oozed.

"Weasely mentioned she was going down to the pitch. Something about a flying lesson…" Sophie informed them, and Hermione wanted to smack herself in the face.

"Oh right, Neville asked Ginny to give his cousin a flying lesson for her birthday. I'm sure that's what she's up to." Hermione assured in a shaky tone, and Lilly gave a watery smile. "I really need to go find Harry."

**LINE BREAK**

"Tired?" Ginny chuckled, sitting lazily on her broom. She quirked an eyebrow at the panting dark-haired third year, amused by the determination in her eyes. "Alright, that's enough for the day. Come on, it's your birthday. You should be doing something fun."

"This is fun." Serah piped up, wiping a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. Her messy bun had allowed strands to escape, but it still managed to keep most of her hair under control.

"You only turn fourteen once. I'm not going to let you waste it all the way up here." Ginny's firm tone made the younger girl groan. Serah had gotten over most of her star-struck nervousness, which allowed her to be more natural around her idol and crush.

"Fourteen isn't all that important. It's just a lame, boring birthday that means nothing. Who gets excited for their birthday anyways?" Serah huffed, lowering to the ground. Ginny paused, shaking her head with a sad smile. "I'm just a kid. The only reason why you even agreed to help me was because of my older cousin."

"Yeah, you're right. Neville did ask me." The redhead sighed, dismounting her broom. "Don't waste this. You have time to have fun without any worries. But here you are, brooding over the fact that you're still a kid. What's so bad about being a kid?" Ginny laughed a little manically for a moment, finding the situation ironic. "Don't just throw away time. You never know when it'll run out."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I know you and Neville are friends, but that doesn't mean you need to be nice." Serah stared suspiciously at the fifth year, waiting for some sort of trick. The day had been too perfect, and Ginny had been too generous and patient. Something had to spoil it. _**'This is the perfect time. Crush her hopes. Teach her that life isn't full of joy. Tear apart that childish dream.'**_

"You're too cynical for fourteen. Try it when you're older, but for now, just be optimistic." Ginny advised, grinning impishly. "Those you're friends waiting over there?" The chaser nodded her head in the direction of girls huddled together, whispering and giggling. Serah rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, they…" She cleared her throat. "They didn't actually think you'd show up."

"Oh yeah? Huh, funny how things work out." Ginny smirked, tilting Serah's chin up and placing a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. "Happy birthday, and have fun." The redhead stifled her chuckle, seeing a dreamy glazed expression in Serah's eyes and hearing the group of girls squeal. Grabbing her broom, Ginny headed off for the locker room. _**'You're making me sick. It's either you're narcissistic or plain moronic. Giving hope and happiness… pfft, someone else will just destroy it then. You could have done that girl a favor, but no. You fed into the optimistic bullshit. And now, life will just have to burn her the hard way.' **_As Ginny entered the locker room, she dropped her broom and staggered to the bathroom. The mirror above the sink revealed a pale, ill appearing self. The redhead turned the cold water on, splashing it on her face. _**'Right, because that'll get rid of me. Tell me, when are you going to admit it? To your 'friends' that is… Those people who you apologized so sincerely to. Are you going to wait until you try to kill them to finally admit that you've learned a truth about yourself, or will you buck up and do it with some semblance of dignity? If only I could kill you and fix this mess you've created.'**_

"Please, just stop…" Nausea curdled her stomach, and Ginny gripped the edges of the sink with white knuckles, gasping for air. _**'Stop? Where ever did you get the idea that I'll stop? I'll never give in. In time, you'll learn to enjoy my presence. I can make you better, stronger… I can never just stop. And I'll never want to. It'll just be you and me… for eternity.' **_"No, just shut up. I don't need you. Get out of my head!" Staring into the mirror, Ginny saw herself smirking. Her teeth were in a cocky grin, smugly chuckling before letting out a snarl.

"_**You need me! More than I need you. This is just one step closer to me ending your pain. Once I can control you, I can finally kill that pathetic lot, and we can both be at peace." **_Laughing, the voice shook her head in amusement. A second later, Ginny was back in control. Her knees buckled, and she leaned heavily on the sink. Droplets of dark blood flowed into the white porcelain sink, coating it in a thick paint of pain. Turning the water back on, Ginny tried to wash out the blood in a foggy and frantic scrubbing motion. It kept filling up, and blood soon covered her hands. Letting the water run, she sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. Streaks of red continued to ooze from her nose, dripping down her face with malicious grace. _**'Look at you. A mess, wallowing on the floor like a child. Acting as if you have no control. You do, you have the power to end this pain. It's quite simple really… Just give in. Give in to your desires, and this will no longer threaten the sanctity of your mind.' **_The voice coddled her mind softly, coaxing her into a hazy hypnosis.

"No… I can't… I won't…" Her nose had halted its waterfall, but the bathroom was a bloody mess. Dragging herself off the tile floor, Gin washed her face slowly. Every few seconds, she'd peer into the mirror, frightened that she'd find that horrible smirk staring back at her. She felt too weak to use magic, and instead resorted to the human ways of paper towels and water to clean up her chaos.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hermione, Hermione wait!" Neville sprinted down the stairs, despite to catch up with the brunette.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione bit her lip, nervous at the boy's disheveled appearance. Before she could gather her bearings, Longbottom encased her in a concrete hug.

"Nothing. Just in a splendid mood. Serah said she appreciated her lesson." His earsplitting grin spoke volumes, even if he was attempting to contain some nonchalance.

"I'm glad it went well." Hermione pursed her lips. Neville nodded, practically skipping off. Skipping the Great Hall, the brunette headed straight for the library. When she entered, only Harry appeared to be doing some morning book scouting.

"You look awful." He muttered immediately, setting down the thick text and ignoring the dust it exhaled. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh you know, just Ginny drama." Hermione tried to sound light-hearted, but tears were barely remaining behind her barricades. Harry nodded, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm here if you need to talk. We don't have to do this right now." Harry suggested, his tone lowering as he referenced what they were intending to research.

"No, I'm fine. We've put this off long enough." Hermione sniffled, wiping a stray tear away and procuring her best enthusiastic smile, which fell short of any other time she'd been in the library.

"Okay…" Harry knew Hermione wasn't alright, but he could tell she really didn't want to talk about it. "Well Dumbledore told me…" His sentencing trailed off as he explained to Hermione the latest information Dumbledore gifted him about the horcruxes.

**LINE BREAK**

"There you are, Ginny! Sophie said she had a surprise for me outside." Lilly smiled brightly, her girlfriend blushing slightly beside her. "I was worried about you when you left this morning. But thank you for telling, Soph. Maybe I am worrying too much. Do you want to accompany us?"

"That sounds great." The redhead grimaced, her skin still pale and sickly. "But I think I'm just going to head on up to the room. Feeling a bit out of it." Lilly didn't hide her disappointment, but hugged Ginny anyways.

"I heard what you did for Neville. That was very kind." Lilly whispered in Ginny's ear, earning a scoff from the chaser. Pulling back, Lilly glanced over to her girlfriend who was waiting patiently, a bemused smirk. "Alright Soph, let's go. I'm dying to see my surprise!" Sophie rolled her eyes, chuckling and putting an arm around Lilly's shoulders.

"We'll see you later, Weasely." Sophie nodded, leaving Ginny alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was a beautiful late fall day, and everyone was trying to make the most of it. There wouldn't be too many sunny, warm days left, and pretty soon only snow will command the weather. With an exhausted sigh, Ginny ignored the judgmental glares and comments given by the portraits hanging all along the wall, saying she should be outside, getting some sun and fresh air. It didn't matter that she had already been on the pitch for hours.

'_**I believe that pictures forget just how fragile they truly are. They do burn. Just a slip of the wrist, and their annoying mockery could be smothered.'**_

Ginny sprinted up the steps, taking them three at a time as she made her hasty retreat to her room. There was no sign of Hermione as the redhead burst into the dorm, and Gin had a sinking feeling that the brunette was probably off delving into her own dangerous responsibilities. "Damn it, why can't we just have normal lives?" Ginny hissed as a sudden wave of rage fueled an unexpected lash of anger. The chaser went to her bed, and pulled Sodderman's Journal out from its safe keeping. _**'Does it feel better knowing how little time you have left?'**_

"Just shut up." Gin growled, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rising. Even her heart rate increased from how striking the comment was. The leather journal felt heavier, the burden of its knowledge weighing down on every muscle in her body. Her fingers twitched as she untied the string, the worn pages immediately expanding without their restraints. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Come on, it's just a book…" She muttered to herself, shaking whatever irrational fears she was harboring.

'_**Tom Riddle's Diary was also 'just a book' but that had consequences as well. So what will come of this? Do you think it will prepare you? Make it easier to understand? Face the truth, Ginny. One day, there will be no longer a shred of resistance from you left. And when that happens, you will be forced to watch as I destroy every relationship and accomplishment you ever invested in.'**_

"I will never let that happen." Ginny growled under her breath, determination coursing through her as she began to read. She started at the very beginning, her stomach turning at the nauseating familiarity she had with Sodderman. His fears when he first awoke, the nightmares that plagued him every time he closed his eyes. She finally learned that Sodderman had 'killed' his wife and daughter in his coma-state. He had struck a match, and watched as they burned. When he awoke, he wrote of his fears to be near any sort of open flame. He tried to remove any temptation for fear that his unconscious mind had a will of its own. "Just like me…" Ginny whispered to herself, knowing that keeping away from Hermione was the only true cure to keep her horrible nightmares from coming true.

The redhead's eyes began burning from reading for so long. Her neck was stiff, but before she closed the journal, Ginny discovered a particularly interesting passage. A faint glimmer of hope sparked inside as she prayed to Merlin that she'd be able to garner some form of control.

'_The Headmaster brought me a potion today. Luckily, he was our potion's master before he accepting the Headmaster's position, or I would have vehemently refused. The vial smells horrible, but he has promised me some semblance of sanity. He says that I should be able to remember all of my unconscious activities. If I take this, I'll know where the blood and cuts have been coming from. But I am afraid. What if I've done horrible injustices? I know I have little choice, but this potion still scares me.—DS—Day 61'_

'_The potion worked. I remember what I did last night. I've been wandering into the Forbidden Forrest and slaughtering various creatures. I'm sickened at my own actions. It's as if I'm practicing. Not only do I remember what I did, but also every thought that the voice had whilst in control of my body. The important thing now is that I continue taking this potion. It's a mixture of Dreamroot and Amnesiavine, with a substitution of brittle-glanderstone instead of the standard slaunter herb. The Headmaster assured me that anyone working in the infirmary should be able to get their hands on these ingredients. Below I'll leave instructions on how to properly concoct the potion.—DS—Day 62'_

Ginny quickly wrote down the ingredients and quantities on a scrap paper, stuffing the note in her pocket. It would be smart to have a potion on hand in case her progression accelerates quicker than expected. Rubbing her eyes, she settled back into her seat. She turned another page, diving into another passage despite her mental exhaustion.

**LINE BREAK**

"Sure Harry, we'll meet at the library again tomorrow." Hermione waved as she headed up the stairs to the dorms. She had a thick book clenched to her chest as she walked down the hallway. They had spent all day in the library, researching any and all information on horcruxes. Even though they did learn more about the objects, she felt as if they were millenniums away from defeating Voldemort. And despite her anger at Ron, Hermione couldn't help but feel that the redheaded boy could be of some sort of assistance. He did say he'd be returning to school after the holiday break, which was only two weeks away.

But as much as Hermione would love to say that Ron had been on her mind, it was an entirely different Weasely that was hounding her thoughts. Ginny had been acting so odd, and all Hermione wanted was for the redhead to let her in. Ginny was amazing, loving, caring, and ridiculously selfless… but quite honestly, Hermione felt Ginny was acting like a complete igit. All the cryptic responses and blatant attempts to push the brunette away left Hermione with little to fight for. Ginny just had to be so incredibly, completely, absolutely incorrigible! Just as Hermione wanted to begin another broody internal rant about said girl, she walked into their dorm room to find Ginny asleep at her desk.

"Studying for once?" Hermione scoffed in disbelief, placing the heavy book she was carrying inside her trunk before walking back towards Ginny. The chaser was face down on the desk, her hands folded over some sort of book. Hermione remembered how peaceful Ginny would look when she took a nap outside after playing quidditch at the Burrow, but that scene was a distant memory from the sight before her. Ginny twitched and flinched in her sleep, distressed mumbles falling from her mouth and a pained expression constricted on her face every few seconds. Ginny seemed to be trapped in the throes of a horrible nightmare.

"…no…" The redhead murmured, and Hermione leaned in closer to hear the pleas. The brunette's heart ached at Gin's pain. "Just run…" Lifting her hand to shake Ginny awake, Hermione froze as the next words tumbled gracelessly from Ginny's lips. "Hermione, I'm… in love with you." Hermione swallowed, her hand retracting and pausing over her heart. "No… go away… leave… please, please Hermione… run, Run, RUN AWAY!" Ginny shot awake, her arms flexing and knocking several items off the desk. Her heart racing, the redhead rubbed her face taking a shaky breath as she pounded the desk with a closed fist. "That dream again…" She growled to herself angrily, oblivious to the brunette's presence behind her.

"Gin?" Hermione's timid question hung in the thick atmosphere, dropping like an anchor in rough seas. "You've been having nightmares." The statement was quiet. Ginny hadn't moved a muscle from her spot, not even turning to glance at Hermione. Stepping closer, Hermione dropped a warm hand on Ginny's shoulder, and the redhead flinched involuntarily. "You were talking in your sleep."

"No I wasn't. You're wrong." Ginny refused coldly, standing abruptly.

"What has you so afraid?" Hermione demanded, and Ginny whirled around.

"Nothing! I'm not afraid of anything." The chaser insisted, but there was a hint of desperation. Hermione and Ginny both heard it, but the brunette wouldn't just brush it off anymore.

"Maybe I'll find some answers in that book you were reading." Hermione huffed, bending down and picking up Sodderman's Journal. Ginny had knocked it off the desk when she woke up. As Hermione held it, she just started to open the pages when Ginny jumped forwards.

"Please don't do this." The redhead was pleading, her eyes wide with terror and uncertainty. "It's… it's my diary." Ginny lied and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the ditch attempt.

"We both know it's not. You told me you would never write in a diary after what happened in your first year." Ginny scowled at her own blunder, and continued to frown as Hermione held the journal behind her back. "You keep asking me if I trust you… Well Gin, do you trust me?"

"Of course." It was an involuntary response that jumped from Ginny's mouth before she could think about it. Hermione smiled at that, glad that there was still bits and pieces that she recognized of the redhead.

"Good. Then here's the thing: I'm going to hold onto this book until tomorrow night. I promise not to read it, but you need to trust me on that. Okay?" Ginny nodded curtly, her frown still plastered in place. "What we're going to do right now, is sit down and talk. I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them honestly."

"Hermione…" Ginny warned, crossing her arms angrily. _**'This is what happens when little girls get a taste for power. She thinks she owns you. And maybe she does… You're certainly not tugging at your leash.' **_"Give me the book back." It wasn't a request.

"No. Sit down." Hermione pointed to the bed with one hand, keeping the book behind her back with the other. "Now." She said the last word pretending to mimic Ginny's serious tone. With a growl, Ginny sat stiffly on her bed, her eyes not reflecting the same amusement as Hermione's. "Stay right there. I'll only be a second." Hermione disappeared into her side of the dorm, and there was some shuffling of various items before she returned, empty handed, to Ginny, who was still in her spot on the bed.

"Where did you put my book?" Ginny demanded sternly. Hermione pulled out her wand and used a silencing charm on the room. "What's going on?" Her anger faded, and confusion mingled with nervousness.

"Gin, when you were asleep… you said some things." Hermione started anxiously, her hand tugging on her sweater sleeve. She was wearing regular jeans and a Gryffindor sweatshirt, and her hair was straight down. "You told me to run away." Hermione informed, and Ginny ducked her head away in shame. It was easy to recall the dream.

"_No!" Ginny hissed as Hermione ran into the common room. Ginny could feel her control slipping, and she was becoming the monster she'd been fearing. Her hands were coated in a veil of blood, the bodies of her classmates savagely discarded like used toys. "Just run." Ginny commanded, but Hermione wouldn't listen. She continued to walk to Ginny, ignoring the red footprints she left on the wooden floor._

"_Why should I run?" Hermione wondered in an airy tone, nearly a ghost of a whisper._

"_Because I'm in love with you." Ginny admitted, her stomach dropping. The voice fought for control viciously, and Ginny stumbled backwards, falling into a bookcase. "No…" She battled internally for control. "Go away. Leave!" The redhead shouted, holding her head with bloodstained hands. Her vision flashed up to Hermione, begging the brunette to save herself. "Please… please Hermione, run!" Tears soaked Ginny's cheeks, smearing the blood splatter freckles. "Run, RUN AWAY!"_

"You also said you are in love with me." Hermione reminded, sitting next to the chaser. When Ginny tried to scoot away, Hermione locked the redhead in an unexpected embrace. "Is it true?" Leaning back enough to see Ginny's face, Hermione didn't want to let the redhead go. "Is it?"

"…" Ginny tried to say 'no,' to protect the one person that means the most to her. But the stupid one syllable word stuck in her throat and refused to sound. Slamming her eyes shut, unable to stare into the brunette's beautiful eyes any longer without breaking, Ginny just shook her head.

"Whatever's going on, you can tell me. Please, I'm scared, Ginny…" Hermione's voice trembled, and she fought back tears. Burying her face into the crook of Ginny's neck, Hermione allowed a few tears to stain the quidditch player's neck.

"I will protect you. No matter what happens… It's true." Ginny whispered into the brunette hair, her arms wrapping around the smaller frame to comfort the girl in her arms. "I do love you, so much that it makes me crazy sometimes. But everything I do, it's to keep you safe."

"This is the safest place I can think of." Hermione whimpered, her arms tightening even more around Gin's neck. Inhaling the infamous 'sexy spray' that Ginny wore, Hermione felt the tension in her shoulders drop. "I wish I had just said yes."

"What?" Ginny was baffled, unsure where this was coming from.

"When you first asked me to be your girlfriend. I didn't feel ready, and I was so confused about Ron and all the drama going on. But if I had known that this is how it all would've turned out, I'd have said yes." Hermione admitted guiltily, sniffling as she continued to cry. Ginny grasped Hermione's shoulders and forced the brunette to look her in the eyes.

"No. You weren't ready then. I understand that Hermione, and I completely agree with your decision. There's no way either one of us could have predicted that… _incident_… to happen." Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, wiping a tear away from her mesmerizing face.

"What are you protecting me from?" Hermione begged for the truth. She needed an honest response, not some fabricated excuse Ginny could muster up off the top of her head. It tore at Ginny's very soul to see how distraught Hermione had become. This was a girl that Ginny was positive could never be broken, even by Voldemort himself… and now Hermione was reduced to tears because her so called friend was a liar. Ginny spent so much time running away from the truths that she didn't believe Hermione, or anyone else, could handle that the chaser failed to realize that it was the lies that were tearing apart the ones she loved the most. _**'Tell her the real problem. Admit your own weakness and darkness. Explain that you're a monster, and all you want to do is kill those you care about. What a wonderful way to pursue your relationship. Go ahead, I dare you to try the truth… Let's see where that'll get you.'**_ "Ginny, what's so dangerous and evil that you have to lie to protect me?"

"I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! So what do you all think? Ginny finally decided to try on some truth. I wonder how that will play out next chapter? <strong>

**How do you continue when all the lies being told finally out run you, and you're left breathless and helpless? Ginny will have to find out next chapter! And the romance blossoms... After this, there will be more Ginny and Hermione scenes. **

**You've READ, now all you need to do is REVIEW! **

**Or PM me if you'd like. I enjoy those too.**

**-JZ**


	18. Hopeless

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Things are getting heated, and Ginny is living on crunch time.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of her characters... I only own Original characters.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p><em>"Ginny, what could be so dangerous and evil that you have to lie to protect me?"<em>

_"I am."_

"No, you're being a bloody idiot. Why do I have to like someone so stupid?" Hermione fumed, throwing her hands in the air as she hopped up from her spot. She was pacing back and forth in front of Ginny, shaking her head and switching between folding her arms and thrashing them around. Befuddled by the sudden change in atmosphere, Ginny floundered to respond. Halting right in front of the redhead, Hermione held up her hand to cease the string of incoherent replies coming from the chaser, and instead glared menacingly at Ginny. "You would never hurt me. Saying that is just… it's just senseless!"

"It's the truth!" Ginny protested, standing up from the bed.

"Did you actually convince yourself of that just to deny your own fear? Grow up Ginny, you may act tough, but you'd never hurt me." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. _**'Granger is quite dense, isn't she? It's always the naïve ones that die young.'**_ Ginny growled, stepping into Hermione's personal space and backing Hermione into the wall. "What are you going to do?" The brunette challenged, taunting Ginny to the point of insanity. The redhead glared, her arms closing off any escape route. _**'One spell… a mutter of words… and she'll be nothing more than an annoying memory. Prove her wrong. Show her just how dangerous you really are.'**_ "What's it going to be Ginny?"

"_**I could end you, without so much as blinking."**_ Ginny fought for control, smirking at the sudden tension of muscles from the genius pressed against her body. Just as more words were about to carelessly fall from her lips, Ginny did the only other thing she could think of to stop the irreversible spell. Her words muffled as she crashed into Hermione's lips, a frantic urgency bolting through the two. Even from the shock, Hermione bounced back quickly, her arms looping around Ginny's neck, drawing them impossibly closer to one another. It was a sudden release of tension, cracking the atmosphere like a shockwave, breaking barriers that neither knew were constructed.

As the minutes passed by, their desire was broken when Hermione tried to shove Ginny back towards the bed. With a grin, the redhead shook her head, trailing kisses down the brunette's neck. One of Hermione's hands wrapped into Ginny's hair by her neck, and the other executed a death grip on the chaser's shirt. The brunette groaned as Gin sucked on her pulse point, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin. "I still think you're… acting st-stupid." Hermione stammered between pleasured pants.

"Duly noted." Ginny breathed out, her moist breath sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "But you are way out of your element, Mione." Ginny mentioned offhandedly, hissing as Hermione pulled her hair in order to connect their lips in another, more confirming, statement.

"I can handle more… than you think." The sixth year whispered into Ginny's mouth, leaning up on her toes. _**'It doesn't matter how much she can handle. You'll finish her off in your sleep by next week. All of your nightmares will finally come true.'**_ Ginny froze, her body tightening. Hermione paused in the kiss, concerned by the lack of response. "Ginny?" _**'Today you love her, tonight you kill her. That will be your story. You nearly performed a Crucio curse because she made you angry. You almost hurt her as yourself. Imagine when the only part of you that is left, is me… I can guarantee we'll have so much fun with her screams. She'll be in pain, and you'll enjoy it just as much as me.' **_"Ginny, are you okay? Hello!" Hermione shoved Ginny backwards, hoping to catch the chaser's attention. With a dazed and ill expression, Gin stumbled back and tripped on the bed, falling onto the mattress. "What's with you?"

"I told you I'm not safe." Ginny covered her face with her arms, resignation consuming her tone.

"Why?" Hermione demanded, a slightly bossy edge in her voice. Even though Ginny had her eyes covered, she knew Hermione was standing with her arms crossed and shooting her a pointed glare.

"Because I killed you, Hermione!" The words seemed to impregnate the air. Gin only realized her blunder after the sentence tumbled from her lips. The only thing left to be heard was the blood thumping through Ginny's veins. The redhead tentatively removed her hands, peaking at the brunette. Hermione's face was a portrayal of confusion and hurt. Ginny sat up on the bed, staring at her feet in disgrace.

"Explain yourself." Her voice was hollow, an empty void filling the space where emotion once appeared. Ginny swallowed, her stomach becoming queasy as memories flooded her mind. _**'Imagine a world where those are your reality.'**_ The voice laughed, causing Gin the flinch and attempt to catch her breath. "Ginny." Hermione spoke again, a curt mandate for the redhead's attention.

"The potion… when I was in a coma… I did horrible things. It was so real… I thought it was all real. I couldn't control myself. Everything was so real, and I…" Hermione had a challenging time following Ginny's jumbled train of thought, and the sixth year's heart burned at the anguish in Gin's tone. "How can I trust myself around you when I've seen you a million times… begging me to stop hurting you? I've felt you die by my hands."

"But it wasn't real, Gin. I'm here, alive and well, and so are you." Hermione whispered softly as she kneeled in front of Ginny, resting a hand on the redhead's knee. "You can't keep things like that to yourself. Gin, is this what's been tearing you apart all this time? You aren't a monster, or evil, or dangerous to me. I can't imagine what that must have been like, but I'm here for you. Please stop pushing me away."

"I promised to keep you safe, Mione. I don't intend to break that vow." Ginny sighed in resignation, her hand laying on top of Hermione's, which was still on Gin's knee. The brunette opened her mouth in protest; however, Ginny tenderly tilted the brunette's chin upwards, locking their eyes together. "Love is sacrifice. And if I'm only given enough time to love one person, I'm so glad that it's you." Hermione leaned forward into the caressing touch of the chaser's finger. Their lips brushed each other, gently dancing to the drum of their hearts. The fingers Gin had under Hermione's chin glided over to cup the brunette's soft cheek. Meanwhile, the graceful hand that Hermione had been resting on Ginny's knee slid up to the redhead's stomach, slipping under the shirt and rubbing the quidditch star's abs.

"Merlin, Ginny I lo—"

"Oh poor baby." Lilly's tinkling laugh quickly filled the room, and in a blink, Hermione was standing three steps away from the redhead. Sophie and Lilly both stopped their laughs and a wry smirk crawled up Soph's face as she took in the heavy pants of Hermione and irritated glare from Ginny.

"Don't mind us. Go back to… _whatever_ you were doing." Sophie chuckled, flinching when Lilly smacked her shoulder. "Ow…" She muttered under her breath, grumbling something along the lines of 'ungrateful' and 'mean' but stopped the moment Lilly glared.

"How was your surprise?" The couple brightened up at the question, Sophie looking smug and Lilly oozing enthusiasm.

"Amazing! Sophie brought me to the pitch for a 'lesson' and actually flew us to the roof and we had a picnic. I seriously didn't think you had a romantic bone in your body, hun." Lilly giggled at her girlfriend's deflated face. "Buuuuutttt, you proved me wrong today. Thank you." Lilly kissed Sophie on the cheek, beaming at their roommates. "Goodnight everyone. I'm going to go dream about chocolate covered strawberries and beautiful sunsets." Lilly waved her farewell as she headed into her side of the room, a dreamy smile still on her face.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself." Hermione laughed, leaning against the wall.

"Uh huh… and you two? You seem like you kind of… 'outdid' yourselves." Hermione blushed a crimson, but Ginny remained unruffled. "Okay, you're off the hook for tonight. This sucks… I have to do prefect duties tonight. I hope I don't fall asleep on my feet!" Sophie sighed, checking the time.

"I can do it." Ginny stood up, readjusting her shirt a little. "You seem exhausted, and it's not like I was _doing_ anything here anyways." Gin muttered bitterly, scoffing to herself. Sophie was going to protest, but Ginny cut her off. "I just woke up from a nap. I'll be fine. Get some sleep, Soph." Ginny nodded, leaving no more room for discussion as she left the dorm.

"She just keeps getting weirder." Sophie shook her head, glancing at Hermione. "Did I say something?"

"No, I think this one is actually my fault." Hermione sighed, breathing in her favorite scent from her chaser as the aroma clung to her clothes. "If you were worried about someone, but made a deal not to break their trust, which would you choose?"

"Most people's actions stem from their lack of trusting others." Sophie glanced at the door where Gin had disappeared, and then closed her eyes. "A friend would dig into whatever facet of their friend's life if they thought there was something wrong." Hermione nodded, feeling better about her intention of reading the book. "But by breaking that trust, you've got to decide if being a friend is all you'll ever want. Someone like Gin would never let her heart open up again if her trust was broken. So you have to decide: are you going to be happy as a friend, or do you want more?" The brunette froze in her location, her heart jumping in her throat. Sophie was right. If Hermione read that book, Ginny would never trust her again, even if the brunette found that something was seriously wrong. "I suggest you sleep on your decision."

"Thank you, Sophie. You're a great friend." Hermione hugged the other girl tightly, noticing the difference immediate from the closeness her and Gin had shared just minutes prior.

"I know." The quidditch player winked, causing Hermione to laugh. "Alright, goodnight Granger."

"Night Soph." Hermione nodded, her mind running rampant with thoughts, and every pro and con. Retreating to her bed, Hermione wrapped herself in the covers and closed her eyes, allowing the mercy of slumber to ease her grinding mind.

**LINE BREAK**

"You're being quiet." Harry smiled as they patrolled the halls. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at him, shrugging. "I remember how confusing these were when I first arrived. Never thought I'd be able to navigate them." Harry chuckled at the ascended the changing stairs. "I also would have never believed any of this other stuff would happen either."

"Life throws us some curveballs. We just need to figure out if they're quaffles or bludgers." Ginny sighed as she also thought back to her first year. A chill ran down her spine.

"That was actually incredibly insightful, Gin." Harry sounded impressed, causing the chaser to huff.

"Don't sound so damn surprised." She nudged him with her elbow, earning a playful glare. "I know what you mean though. We've all changed so much since we entered these halls. Harry, do you ever get scared?" Ginny wondered, only half expecting a response.

"Of course… actually, I'm terrified most of the time. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without Hermione and R—" He cut himself off, unsure he was actually allowed to speak the name of his best friend.

"Ron is important to you, Harry. I know that." The redhead heard other footsteps, lifting her head.

"Oh great…" Harry muttered, his hand ghosting over his wand as he glared at the Slytherins. "What are you here for, Malfoy?"

"We're just doing our prefect duties like you, Potter." Grile answered tensely. Malfoy didn't reply, keeping his mouth clamped shut as he gave Ginny a pointed look. Ginny nodded, turning to Harry and Grile. "We all just want to get this done with. It'll go a lot faster if we split up and cover the halls that are in both our areas. Harry, you and Grile search the North halls. Malfoy and I will do a scan over the southern hallways." Harry looked like he wanted to protest, but Malfoy spoke up first.

"I don't want to stand around here all night. Let's just get this over with." In Malfoy fashion, he headed off down the South hall before earning a response. Harry glared after him, turning to Ginny.

"I don't like this. I should go with Malfoy." He whispered to Ginny, his voice filled with distaste.

"Harry, I'd rather avoid a fight." At the scoff that garnered, Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "I can handle Draco. Now get going. Grile looks impatient." The redhead turned around and started to walk casually after Draco. Turning the first corner, she saw the blonde boy waiting for her. "What do you want?"

"Come off it, Weasely. I just wanted to say thanks. Tabby was really scared about how you'd react. She's happier now." While his gratefulness sounded genuine, Draco couldn't hold back his mild air of superiority.

"Just know that if you even think of—"

"Yada yada yada. I know the drill." Draco huffed, rolling his eyes. "You Gryffindors are always so predictable." At his snide comment, Draco's sneer dropped when he found his back slammed into the wall and a hand around his throat.

"I wasn't finished." Ginny growled, his tone dropping low. _**"If you even think about hurting her… I'll end you. No amount of Death Eaters or dark magic could save you. One wrong move, and you're dead." **_Her grip tightened, but went slack the moment she regained control.

"What the hell?" Draco gasped, holding his burning neck. "Are you insane?" His raspy voice cracked, and his breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"Tabby is my best friend, Malfoy. I'm not going to let you treat her like you do everyone else." Ginny did her best to cover up her loss of control. Draco bought it easily. His eyes shifted, and he straightened his robes. "When this war breaks out, and we both know that eventually it will, what will happen to her? Her parents are muggles. I know your dad, Draco. You'll have to choose one day. So you better think hard." He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again. "Let's go, we need to check the halls."

**LINE BREAK**

"Bloody hell…" Ginny groaned, falling out of bed. Her head was pounding, and her hand was pulsing with a familiar aching. No one else was in the room, since it was nearly ten o'clock and the sun was shining. Pulling herself up, Ginny caught sight of her black and blue hand. The knuckles were busted open, and a couple of her fingers looked odd. Dragging herself in front of the bathroom mirror, Ginny yawned, immediately holding her jaw. A nasty bruise was formed, and she could taste stale blood on her tongue. "What the fuck?" Quickly performing a simple healing spell, Ginny wracked her brain for any indication of where the injuries came from. The last thing she remembered was… telling Draco that they still needed to finish their prefect duties. Everything else was just… a blank. It's like Ginny flipped a switch and tuned out of the rest of the night. Fear bubbled inside of her, and suddenly the redhead was scrambling with clothes and her toothbrush as she rushed to get ready. She had to get her hands on those ingredients… The time lapses had begun.

**LINE BREAK**

"I never did thank you, for before that is." Ginny was in the Hospital wing of the castle, leaning against a doorframe as she observed Rebecca Rose changing the sheets to one of the infirmary cots. The brunette closed her eyes, forcing an exhale as she gathered herself. Setting the white sheets on the bed, she tried to look at Ginny with something other than anger.

"You really don't have to." The young medical intern sighed.

"You look exhausted." Ginny pointed out, perplexed by the dark circles under Becca's eyes. Pushing off the frame, Ginny walked towards the other girl until a hand stopped her in mid step.

"Don't come any closer. I really don't want to hear, or see you… I don't even want to think about you." Rebecca explained as politely as she could. "I have to get back to work. Madame Pomfrey doesn't take kindly to lollygagging." The redhead cleared her throat, wiping her hands on her pants as she shifted her weight uncomfortably from the heels of her feet to the toes.

"I hurt you. When I first woke up and kissed you, I had used you. You're right, I did know Hermione would see us. I shouldn't have hurt you, but I did. I wasn't confused or disoriented… I knew exactly what I was doing. I chose that path." Ginny's voice was soft, and Rebecca crossed her arms tersely as tears threatened to overflow. All this time, Rebecca has been picking up the pieces of betrayal, and now it appeared that all Ginny wanted to do was scatter them yet again. A choked whimper escaped Rebecca, and she lifted a hand to muffle further signs of vulnerability. Lifting her gaze, Ginny connected their eyes, the link sharing a mixture of pain and anguish. "I am sorry I hurt you. Merlin, I hate myself for being such an arse. But no amount of my self-loathing, or guilt, will make me say that I'd take back what I did." With a shaky inhale, Ginny pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I know you hate me right now, and probably for a really long time, but I really need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Rebecca hissed, her tone carrying more venom than a rattlesnake bite. With hollowed eyes, Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Because you want to be a great healer. And this will prove to you, that you can treat patients with prejudice." It was a long shot, something that Ginny felt had a fifty-fifty chance. Rebecca narrowed her eyes, biting her lip as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca rolled her eyes as she caved. Ginny did have a point. If Becca could treat the quidditch star without discrimination, any other patient would be a breeze.

"I need a potion. It requires these ingredients, I heard that the infirmary has easy access to them." Ginny held out the list of materials. Rebecca laughed, her hands on her hips as she glared at Ginny.

"No, go to Madame Pomfrey if you really need them." She leaned back and crossed her arms, not even glancing at the paper.

"Rebecca, please. I **need** these materials. It's a simple request."

"Get out of here, Ginny."

"This potion will help me remember…" Trailing off, Ginny glanced down at the list and chuckled bitterly to herself. Folding up the parchment, she put it back into her pockets after nodding in acceptance. Rebecca saw sorrow and fear clinging to the redhead like a bad date. Despite the junior healer's reservations, a pang of sympathy struck her in her core.

"What is it for?"

"I need to remember my… _dreams_." Ginny substituted, another airy chuckle broke the silence. "I'm terrified to go to sleep. It's such a horrible feeling, waking up with no idea why I'm sore and exhausted, not knowing what _dreams_ caused me to thrash around."

"Ginny… night terrors aren't uncommon, especially after a traumatic event. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can brew up something that will—"

"No!" The redhead pleaded. "I'm just starting to… be me again. I just want to know what's going on while I'm asleep. I read up on a potion that will… let me know that. If I tell Madame Pomfrey, then she'll tell Dumbledore, McGonagall, my parents, then Xavior will know, and next my brothers… everyone bloody well knows none of them can keep their mouths shut." Gin growled. "I just want this to be under the radar. One batch of ingredients so I can test the potion out. If it works, I'll figure out how to get over my dreams. But please, I don't want everyone knowing about this." She was stretching it. Rebecca has a hundred and one reasons not to help the begging chaser, yet she nods in response.

"Let me see the list." Rebecca whispered, unsure whether she was anxious at smuggling some ingredients to Ginny, or with the fact that she still cared so much for the redhead. Taking the wrinkled paper out, Gin opened it up for the other girl to read. "Okay, these are pretty basic ingredients. Nothing that seem to be too difficult. Although the _amnesiavine_ isn't one we typically use anymore. There should be some shoved in the back of the cabinet. Come with me." Rebecca pushed passed Ginny, her brunette hair brushing by Ginny's nose. The smell was sweet, like flowers or…

_"Hermione, I don't want you to hate me." The usual confident composure cracked slightly, giving Granger a glimpse of the timid fear behind the mask._

_"I could never hate you, Gin." Hermione nudged the girl, trying to reassure the fiery redhead._

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." She mumbled back, almost too softly to be heard. Hermione was concerned now, staring down at her friend with worry._

_"Gin, just tell me what's wrong."_

_"Nothing."_

_"It's not nothing." Hermione insisted, getting frustrated with the stubborn girl._

_"I'm…" Ginny laughed a little, though it was more of an exasperated chuckle. "I'm gay." To Ginny's credit, her voice didn't waver. It was calm and collected, sounding border line disinterested. Ginny only removed her arm when she heard giggling, and she couldn't help but take a deep breath, opting to hold it for a little while. Hermione caught her expression, and her laughter stopped abruptly._

"_No Gin… I just mean…" Hermione shook her head, her straightened hair swaying side to side. A smile was still exploding on her face. "I just was worried that it was something serious." There were a few more giggles. "I don't care if you're gay, Gin. You're still my best friend." Ginny had to steel herself so she didn't flinch at the words 'best friend'._

_"Thanks, 'Mione." Ginny used her 'friend's' nickname, hiding her face with her arm again._

_"I don't know what you were so anxious about. It's not like you're in love with me or anything." Hermione giggled at the thought, not noticing how Ginny visibly tensed at that statement._

'_**Nostalgia… Hmm… the smell of the field as you two sat there, watching the sun set on the horizon. It was the first time she broke your heart. It's sad… really, I mean, the aroma of fresh blooming wildflowers immediately drags you back to the moment where you were damaged beyond recognition. You see, it wasn't my fault that you are damned. It was a chip cast long before me. You always had a knack for setting yourself up. You've always been hopeless.'**_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rebecca lifted Ginny's arm around her shoulders, attempting to prop the taller girl up. The redhead was panting, leaning heavily on Becca, nearly causing the two to crash into the cot. "Wow there, come on. Grab the side of the bed. There you go." Settling the redhead onto the bed, Rebecca bit her lip in concern. Ginny sat at the edge of the bed, her head between her knees as her hands folded over her head, and quick pants as sweat clung to the chaser's pale face. Kneeling in front of the redhead, Becca put a hand to Ginny's forehead. "You're burning up. Ginny? Can you hear me?"

_"Where did I hear it? It's fucking obvious! You backstabbing, lying, two-faced, traitorous dog!" Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs, and the people that were passing by stopped in their tracks. Ron was making a huge scene, and Ginny was beyond being rational now._

_"I'm the dog? You've cheated on your so-called 'girlfriend' how many times? You really think you're that cool? Girls just go after you because you're friends with the Harry Potter!" Ginny was shaking with rage, and Ron did something stupid. He grabbed the collar of Ginny's shirt, pulling her close to his red face._

_"Stay away from Hermione or I swear to Merlin, it won't matter that we are related." Ron seethed, and on reflex, Ginny shoved him backwards, causing him to fall on his ass. She was breathless from the near choke hold, and Ron pushed himself off the ground. "You are nothing to me!" He yelled again. Ginny clenched her fists to her sides, trying to keep the magic from getting out of control. As she was concentrating on controlling herself, Ron gave her a cheap shot to the jaw. Ginny felt his knuckles crack and her jaw snap to the right. It stung, and burned, and blood started to seep from her cheek. "Last warning." He growled, seemingly satisfied that he made his point._

'_**This is where it happened, Ginny. You can see it now, can't you? The desperation in his voice, how he's breaking from your betrayal. You might not have been sleeping with Hermione, but you'd fallen in love with her. If she was just a one night stand, Ron wouldn't have been so worried… At least, after she'd had her fun with you, Hermione could still be Ron's. But if it was love, he'd lose her for forever. So there, that was the moment you two became enemies.'**_

_"Thanks, Dad." Ginny uttered, though her tone was soft and glad. It was the first time Ginny had been present when Molly, Xavior, and Arthur were all in the same room._

_"He's not your dad." Everyone except Ginny and Xavior fixed their attention in the direction of the vengeful whisper. Molly's face transformed into a volcano, smoke escaping from her ears in imaginary puffs accompanied by warning whistling. Arthur grimaced, pain evident in his features. The twins lowered their gazes, both obviously having known the truth prior to this scene. Harry and Hermione both blanched, unaccustomed to having Ronald so blatantly hurt his family. Hermione actually appeared nearly as explosive as Molly._

_"Don't ever talk to your sister like that." Mrs. Weasely's banshee anger was bottled into that sentence, causing the house to drop several degrees. Refusing to hold his mother's gaze, yet still wishing to retaliate, Ronald glared daggers at Ginny._

_"She's not my sister." Hermione couldn't understand what had gotten into her best friend. She'd known Ron since her first year, and he'd never been this blockheaded. Wasn't he just sobbing about how sorry he was? "She's my half-sister, but not my sister."_

_"How dare you—" Molly was interrupted, surprisingly by Ginny herself._

_"I expected nothing more." Ginny held her half-brother's stare. "Does it make it easier to imagine killing me?" _

'_**He never really did answer you. Your 'half-brother' never gave you a straight answer. Ron… you two were close, once upon a time. Only a year apart, you grew up with him by your side. No matter how annoying and irritating he could be, you still cared for him. It was foolish of you to believe in the thought of having an unbreakable bond with family. How long do you believe it'll take for George and Fred to turn against you? All of their jokes and tricks, who will be laughing after you give in to me? Actually, let's forget your HALF-brothers for a second. What about Arthur? The man who raised you as his own, who has loved you unconditionally and was so accepting of your… faults. He is a major game piece in the Order. What will happen after you kill for the first time? How devastated will he be?**_

_**Face it, Ginny. All those bonds: family, love, friendship. Isn't it heartbreaking how easily they're broken?'**_

"Ginny, can you hear me?" Rebecca repeated, jolting back when Ginny's head shot up in her direction. Heaving gasps and trembling limbs were accompanied by terrified eyes. "Let me get—"

"No, I'm okay now." Whispering, Ginny shakily stood up. Pursing her lips, Rebecca shook her head. "Really, it's just the lack of sleep. It keeps fucking with me." There was more force behind her words now, but the Ginny Weasely confidence hadn't returned just yet.

"I've treated quite a few sleep deprivation cases. Can't say I've seen many of the people nearly collapse quite like that." The brunette challenged, before letting it go. If Ginny wanted to remain secretive, why should she care? "Follow me." Leaving the room with Ginny slowly trailing behind, Rebecca glanced over her shoulder as she opened the supply closet. The ingredients were in alphabetical order. The amnesiavine was behind a jar of ammaltra root. Carefully putting the materials in small baggies, Becca finished by handing the individual bags to Ginny. "Put them in your robe. Alright, now get out of here. I don't know when Madame Pomfrey will come back from lunch."

"Rebecca, thank you." Gratitude rolled off of Ginny in waves, and the brunette blushed in spite of herself. "You'll become an amazing healer." Exiting the Hospital wing, Ginny began to plan where she would make the potion. Ideally, she'd have it completed by tonight so she could test it. One batch should last her a week… at least. And after that, she'd just have to figure it out herself.

'_**Of course you want to remember last night… You had so much fun.'**_

Jumping straight up, Ginny spun around, her heart dropping as she saw Xavior standing there. He snatched her by the collar of her shirt, dragging her down the hallway and passed other students. Their whispers suddenly turned to rumors. With a sigh, Ginny struggled and growled at the forceful behavior. "Let me go. What the hell?"

"What the hell is right!" He roared as he shoved her inside his office. Xavior was more livid that she'd ever seen him. He grabbed the back of her collar again, except this time he shoved her into the wall, pinning her face into the stony wall. "Do you have any clue how stupid your little stunt last night was?"

"What are you talking about?" The redhead winced as Xavior's grip on her collar tightened.

"What am I talking about?! When you began beating Harry Potter! What were you thinking?" Even as Xavior spoke, Ginny couldn't process the words. "I don't give a damn what he did. You should be expelled for this! You're lucky I was the one to stumble on you two fighting." He released his hold, and Ginny stepped back, rearranging her shirt and rubbing her neck.

"Harry and I didn't get into a fight last night." The bewildered tone confused Xavior. Furrowing his brows, Slayfer leaned in and held a suspicious glare.

"Then why were you punching him?" Xavior demanded, and Ginny stepped away, staring at her newly healed hands.

"_What was up with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked as they walked through one of the last halls. _

"_Nothing." Ginny shrugged indifferently, smirking wildly. _

"_You don't need to hide things from me." The Boy-Who-Lived smiled reassuringly, and Ginny felt sick. "I'm your friend, Ginny. I'm just worried about you." The concern dripped like honey, and Ginny couldn't take it anymore. It was pathetic, revolting! Harry Potter, the 'Chosen One,' was nothing more than a fool. _

"_Stay out of my business." She hissed sharply, but her tone was taunting. Harry frowned, tilting his head. _

"_But Gin, you can trust—" Harry couldn't finish the rest of his sentence on account that he was skidding a few feet across the floor. _

"_Maybe I should be clearer. Leave me alone." Ginny deadpanned. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet, stepping closer to the redhead._

"_What's wrong? Are you okay? I want to help—" And that's when she lost it. Her fist connected with Harry's nose, and blood eagerly exploded from the impact. Confused, Harry didn't start fighting back at all until the third punch, and even then, he only managed to land an unphasing blow onto Ginny's jaw. Not slowing down despite the blood inside her mouth, Ginny assailed multiple punches on Harry until someone pulled them apart. Xavior glared between the two, enraged at the sight of a smug smirk on Ginny's expression._

"_What's the meaning of this?" Slayfer commanded, having a firm grip on both of their shoulders._

"_I'm sorry, Professor. It was a stupid… disagreement." Harry shrugged, brushing it off. "I shouldn't have let it escalate this far."_

"_How admirable of you, Mr. Potter. But I'm not blind. Ms. Weasely was the one throwing punches." Xavior waited for Ginny's explanation, only seeing a damned grin. "Both of you, return to your beds. Harry, let me heal you up real quick." Pulling out his wand, Slayfer healed the boy, not offering the same services to Ginny. "Normally, an attack like this would warrant immediate expulsion."_

"_No! Please Professor, it was just a stupid argument." Harry assured._

"_Fine. Go on, Harry. I want to have a word with Ms. Weasely." Nodding, Harry headed for the Gryffindor house with one last fleeting glance at Ginny. She still looked strange, like she was enjoying herself. Ginny looked at Xavior expectantly. "You deserve that jaw, and your knuckles. Go to bed. Tomorrow morning, I'm expecting answers."_

"_Whatever you say, Boss. Whatever you say." Ginny chuckled, amusement dancing across her smirking expression. _

"Why were you fighting with Harry?" Xavior demanded again.

"I don't… I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. More drama, twists, and intensity on the way. I've got to admit, I love writing and updating this story. Leave me a REVIEW or PM if you'd like.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading.**

**-JZ**


	19. Leave Me Lonely

**I'd like to extend a huge thank you to my PMer. Yep, you know who you are. I hope this chapter is up to par, and I truly do appreciate all the feedback and my loyal followers. You mean the world to me, and you never fail to inspire me. And now that I went and got all mushy on you, let's preceed to the rest of the AN. **

**Please complete the following instructions:**

**Read**

**Ponder the ending**

**Do not be too angry with me**

**Leave a REVIEW and/or PM!**

**Keep on being awesome**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own my characters: Lilly, Tabby, Xavior, Sophie, Rebecca Rose… just to name a few. **

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Not flying today on account of the Lythwarts, Ginny?" Luna Lovegood wondered aloud as she walked to the edge of the pitch. The sky was a crisp blue and the sun was shining, but being late into fall, the temperature was brisk. The chaser in question didn't glance up from her position on the ground. Ginny continued to glare at the grass, twirling a strand of grass between her fingers as she leaned forwards against her bent knees. "Marvelous creatures, but they do tend to be distracting."<p>

"You can stop." Ginny stated angrily, tearing the blade of grass in half in frustration. "You don't need to pretend. You're Harry's girlfriend, I know he told you." Luna didn't feign an expression of denial. With a sad smile she sat on the grass next to Ginny, crossing her legs.

"Harry said you weren't acting like yourself." Luna pet the grass, allowing the green vegetation to caress her tiny hands. "I've seen it happening. One moment you're surrounded by gloonigbeetles, and the next, devifairies are buzzing around. It's quite concerning." Ginny scoffed, knowing the meaning behind her friend's analogy.

"Maybe they're not around me… Maybe those devifairy things are coming from me, chasing off the goo-beetle stuff." With a deep breath, the redhead's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why do you think that?" The blonde tilted her head curiously, her hands stilling.

"Because I hurt people. I'm the problem." Ginny admitted, her attention shooting up as they heard some people talking and laughing. Harry, Hermione, Tabby, Lilly, and Sophie were all in a group, their conversation producing many shouts and giggles. They were joking around. _**'They're happy without you. Don't you see? They don't need you. They don't want you. And soon, they will turn on you. Just know, I'll always be here for you, Gin. And when you accept that, we can finally embrace what we are. You won't need restraint. I'll let you out to play… And we'll have so much fun.' The manic laughter exploded between her ears, drowning out her surroundings. **_"I need to leave!" Ginny shouted abruptly, scrambling to her feet, her reflexes numbed slightly.

Luna frowned, watching the redhead practically crawl to her feet and stumble in her haste to escape. The blonde's focus was disrupted as her boyfriend's hand appeared in front of her face. With a smile, Luna accepted the help and was back on her feet, brushing the grass and dirt off. The others were staring after the retreating chaser, confusion on their faces. Harry only dipped his head, and Luna could feel his worry. It was an emotion she matched.

"What the hell is up with Weasely? She's been avoiding us all day." Sophie grumbled, her body tensed despite Lilly's arm around her waist. "Maybe Granger should go talk some sense into her." The quidditch player suggested with a playful tone, and Lilly echoed it with a giggle.

"I don't think she'll listen to me much." Hermione sighed, concern etched in her brow.

"You did hear about what Professor Xavior did today, right?" Lilly looked at the group, mild shock in her tone. Sophie pulled out from her girlfriend's grasp, giving a pointed glare. "Seriously, what have you guys been doing all day?"

"Not listening to pointless rumors, that's for sure." Sophie folded her arms, quirking an eyebrow. Lilly just shook her head.

"No, I'm serious! I heard that Professor Xavior dragged her by the collar all the way from the Infirmary hall to the DADA room." Lilly admonished, then grabbed the back of her girlfriend's collar abruptly. "Just like this, except harder and much angrier." Sophie shook off the hold, biting her lip as she wondered whether to believe her girlfriend or not.

"She's right." Luna nodded, having actually seen the spectacle. It was partially why she had sought the player out. "I saw it."

"Luna…" Harry whispered, shaking his head. He didn't want their friends to know about last night. He was still trying to work out the reasons himself. Every time he thought back, Harry just couldn't understand why his friend was so aggressive. Ginny was normally pretty brash, but she wasn't violent unless provoked… and she'd never harm her friends. The moment he saw that rabid smirk, Harry knew something serious was wrong. "We should just go eat dinner."

**LINE BREAK**

Ginny was leaning against the sink, her fingertips tenderly grazing the serpent on the marble. It was the sign of the Chamber of Secrets entrance. The potion that was brewing had a couple more minutes before it was complete, the main signal being a puff of purple smoke that should release after the brittle-glanderstone matured in the mixture. Her mind kept wandering through the years, confused as to why this bathroom had to hold so many reminders. Moaning Murtle was behind her, sitting on the top of one of the stalls and giving a 'tah-tah-tah' finger wag. Students only usually hung out in this bathroom if they were avoiding people or doing prohibited things.

"You do appear stressed. By chance is Harry dropping by? I'd like to make my stall **extra** special if he is." Murtle giggled, her pigtails swaying as she hid her face behind a hand. Ginny's shoulders sagged at her reflection. She really did look completely exhausted. "He's such a nice boy."

"Yeah, he is a good guy." The puff of smoke appeared and Ginny quickly filled two vials, ensuring to capture every drop. The liquid was midnight black, but there were smoky green lightning strikes crashing like waves through the concoction. Ginny had never seen a potion so alive before.

"You have to drink all of that? Hmm… I hope it doesn't kill you." The ghost's tone was mocking. Ginny grit her teeth, swirling one of the vials before taking a deep breath.

"One… Two… Three!" Chugging the drink, the redhead battled a gag as it burned hotter than firewhiskey down her throat. As the last droplets of the first vial slid down her gullet, Ginny saw a dark haze with a green filter filling her vision. Trying to breathe evenly, the chaser had to use both of her hands to lift the next potion to her lips. Her brain went into overdrive as it kick started her senses. Barely finishing the mixture before her knees buckled, Gin allowed the glass bottle to crash to the floor, shattering on impact. She caught herself on the sink, leaning forwards as a deep pain welled up in her gut. This wasn't what death felt like, she was sure of it. However the electricity coursing through her veins was raging through her seams at an inhuman and very visible pace. Black liquid pumped like a spider web up her neck and around her eyes, even as she stared at her clenched fists there were streaks of black traveling just below the surface of her skin. Coughing up green smoke, Ginny sunk to the floor, unable to be concerned by the broken glass she collapsed on.

'_**This can't save you. No, it'll only destroy you faster. Seeing the destruction I'm able to wreak will only break you that much more rapidly. And now you lack the strength to stave me off… You should really think things through a bit more, Gin.' With a brutal laugh, the voice boomed within her skull. And standing up, Ginny could see a killer grin in the mirror. Readjusting her tie, the redhead felt her body crack at the immediate posture change. She stood straighter, smugger, even had a creepily pretentious smirk. But that wasn't the only difference. Ginny could also only see in black and white. **_

"Tell Harry I said hi." The ghost giggled as she flew up and back into her stall.

"_**Don't worry, Harry will certainly get the message." She chuckled darkly before swiping at cauldron and shattered glass, causing everything to shatter into a fine dust and with another ease of her wrist, everything was disposed of in the sink. "Huh, I always thought you were pathetic, but seriously? A girl's bathroom in broad daylight? This is an embarrassment. Please, next time you attempt to plot against me, at least use some sort of respectable enclosure. Much obliged." The voice which left Ginny's lips was mocking and bemused as it spoke to the actual person inside the body. "Now let's go greet our dear friends." **_

'No, leave them alone!' Despite the force at which she shouted, her body refused to listen. Ginny felt helpless as her feet betrayed her and ventured towards the Great Hall. 'I said stop!'

'_**I'm sorry Gin, but it seems that you're just going to have to go along for the ride.' The malicious laugh caught a few glances as Ginny stepped towards the Gryffindor table. She sat straight across from Harry, ignoring Tabby and Sophie that were on either side of her. Her smug smirk just remained locked into place as she leaned forwards. "Harry, you seem to be lacking an appetite. Tell me, why do you appear so… distressed?" **_Harry recognized the different persona. The food he'd been pushing around his plate for the last half an hour was now completely forgotten. His eyes widened, and in reaction, so did the murderous smirk.

"No reason, I guess I'm just worried about exams." He replied calmly, though all eyes were on them as the two shared a glare. Ginny's smirk dampened slightly, and she tilted her head in mock sincerity.

"_**Right, exams… So Harry, I really did want to extend my deepest apologies for last night. I guess my anger just, well I can't really explain it all. I just lost my control. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, or your face." The polite tone that was used did nothing to squeltch the look of horror Harry exhibited. And by the expressions mirrored on each of their friends' faces, Ginny was positive that none of them knew… besides pesky Luny Lovegood.**_

'Why did you do that!? Stop! Leave them out of this!' Her pleas went unheard as her friends exchanged befuddled looks.

"_**Oh, he didn't tell you? Yeah, that sounds like noble Harry Potter… He was probably trying to protect me, but the truth is, I beat the shit out of him. Maybe he's embarrassed?"**_ Even as the laughter left her lips, Ginny fought for control. Her chest twisted at the flabbergasted and resentful eyes burning into her. Clenching her hand, Ginny actually felt her fist this time. _**'Stop fighting me.' **_Even as the voice commanded, it was more distant now, actually inside her mind instead of externally spoken. But there was still some control issues. _**"I do hope you all enjoy your evening." The voice was strained as her body abruptly stood, a grimace forced and unnatural before stepping back with jerky movements. "I do believe… we'll… see each other again… quite soon." **_After that statement, Ginny felt a wave of control flow over her body. But the damage was already done. Ginny lowered her gaze swiftly to the ground, avoiding eye contact as she practically sprinted out with a scowl firmly in place. Turning the corners at a haphazard jog, it shouldn't have surprised the redhead when she ran into someone, sending both of them stumbling backwards.

"We just keep seeing each other everywhere today." Rebecca Rose rolled her eyes as she picked herself up, a hint of bitter sarcasm coating her delicate voice. As she glance down at the redhead, she froze. Ginny Weasely looked… broken.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry, Rebecca." She was still on the ground, and her shoulders were shaking violently as her entire body trembled. "I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could change everything. I'm trying to make things right, Rebecca… I know I've messed up a lot, but I'm trying so hard." There was only painful truth, and it seeped its way into Rebecca as she stared at the quidditch star. "I will protect Hermione, and you, and… and everyone else. I swear, I won't allow anything to happen anymore."

"You can't save us from everything." The young healer sighed, stretching a hand out to help Ginny up. The redhead blankly stared at it before shaking her head sadly.

"I've reached out for that helping hand too many times, much more than I've deserved." She choked up a little. Rebecca Rose was thrown back by the thought of the redhead crying. It was essentially unheard of, and never occurred as a possibility. And for a second, Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees and curled herself up, physically keeping herself from coming apart at the seams of her sanity. "Stay away from me. If I ever come near you again, I need you to turn in the opposite direction and run. I hurt people, and I've hurt you. Don't let me do it again."

"Only you can decide that, Gin."

"I wish I could." Picking herself back up on unsteady legs, Ginny smiled weakly as she pulled her tie loose around her neck. "As a healer, you have to learn that you can't save everybody, right?" Rebecca nodded in confusion. With a sorrowful shrug, Ginny nodded as she refused to break her stare with the far wall. "Sometimes you need to let go of people. Sometimes you can't fix everybody, no matter how hard you try and how much effort you put in. I'm sorry you have to learn that."

"It's alright, it happens. But that doesn't mean I stop trying." Becca was going to rest her hand on the redhead's shoulder, but Ginny flinched back.

"Never stop trying Rebecca. You are truly amazing, and will make someone very lucky someday." As the healer was about to question further, some of her friends called her over. With a sigh, she wanted to tell them to wait. But as she turned back towards Ginny, the redhead had already walked away, headed for somewhere deeper in the castle. Shaking her head, Rebecca tried to qualm the annoying itch inside of her pleading to follow the chaser.

**LINE BREAK**

Hermione, Sophie and Lilly entered to dark dorm room. As soon as they did, they saw that Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed in the dark with her eyes trained on the floor. The tension in her shoulders was like a lightning rod down her spine. Lilly and Sophie both turned around and immediately headed back down to the lobby, although Hermione was unsure if it was because they wanted to give the two privacy or if they were still pissed off at the redhead. Despite the tense atmosphere, Hermione forced a smile and turned the lights on. Ginny didn't react.

"Some people think it's creepy to sit in the dark, on someone else's bed." She joked lightly, noticing the furrow of Ginny's brow.

"I need that book."

"I know, I know…" The brunette acknowledged, heading to her chest and opening it up. Searching for the book, Hermione felt her heart race as she couldn't seem to find it.

"I already found it. Not the best hiding spot." The chaser smirked meekly, shoulders sagging. "I thought that maybe if I could finish it… I could change something, make everything easier. But I can't. I can't stop what's already set in motion. I'm sorry about dinner, and I wish I could say that it was a lie or I was feeling sick, but it was true. I did hurt Harry." Hermione frowned, sitting across the bed and searching for some sign of the fearless redhead. All she saw was exhaustion and defeat.

"He explained that something was off, that you weren't yourself. At lunch, it was the same as when you and Harry fought. He said he could see it." Hermione informed, finally gaining the redhead's attention as Ginny glanced up in confusion. "I could see it too. What are you hiding from me?"

"Do you ever feel like you're going crazy?" It was nearly a whimper. "Like you only have so long before you crack, and everything you ever worked for is destroyed by your own hands? I don't want to hurt people, especially my friends… especially you." Hermione huffed, folding her arms as her glare narrowed.

"Not this again. Ginny, you will not—"

"I'm dying." That confession was both outrageous and impossible… to Hermione that is. She was speechless, a difficult state to obtain from the genius. "I have a week… maybe a little more, probably a little less. I'm going to lose my mind, lose myself, and eventually I'll end up hurting someone. I should have never woken up from that coma. My fate was to die, just like it was in the Chamber of Secrets. I cheated death once, and now, after the second time I can't expect to be allowed to die in peace."

"Why are you saying this?" The brunette uttered quietly, her movements deathly still. "What do you think these lies are going to accomplish?" Ginny sniffled after a sad laugh leaked through her teeth. Nodding to Hermione, she stood up and pulled the book from her robe.

"Here. Read it… I don't need it anymore." When Ginny tried to touch Hermione's hand, the genius recoiled violently, slamming her eyes shut in denial. She couldn't see the chaser's pained expression as sheer agony adorned her features. Setting the book on the nightstand, Ginny made her way towards the door. "I think I'll go for a fly tonight. Don't wait up." As the redhead exited, a crack of thunder roared. It felt weird to admit to someone else that she was dying. As she descended down the steps, Gin half wondered how many opportunities she'd have to see the common room, or how many times she could stare into the old fireplace. Swallowing the awkwardness she felt, Ginny strode up to her friends surrounding the fire. Sophie, Tabby, Lilly, and Harry were chatting merrily until she stood in the center, falsely clearing her throat.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry quirked a worried brow, and Ginny actually flashed him an appreciative smile.

"She's alright, I just had to explain some things to her that I don't think she really liked." It was vague, but the truth. "I've put a lot of stress on this group, and I know I've damaged each and every one of you with my behavior and actions. I've been an idiot and a—" A crash of thunder drowned her words out, so Ginny paused to pick up where she left off. "I've been a real jerk. I've tried to change things that I can't, and in doing that, I messed up everything that I had. I guess I just wanted to apologize for all the bad and hurt." After all of that, everyone was pretty much thunderstruck. Closing her eyes, Ginny inhaled the warm smell of pine wood burning and crisp coca from the mug on the coffee table. With a nearly enlightened smile, Ginny reopened her eyes and nodded to the group. "I guess that's it. Thanks for listening."

"What the hell was that?" Sophie asked aloud while watching Ginny retreat from the common room, exiting the Gryffindor house.

"I'm not sure…" Tabby bit her lip in worry. Her best friend wasn't typically sentimental.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione." Lilly jumped off her girlfriend's lap and dashed up the stairs two at a time, stretching her short legs as far as possible with the feat. Opening the door, Lilly sighed in relief when she saw that Hermione was just at her desk hunched over a book. It wasn't until a second later that she noticed the soft sobbing and sniffles coming from the brunette. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lilly was at the brunette's side, hands resting on Hermione's shoulders as she tried to peer at her face. "Please Hermione, say something."

"I think—I, I… I think Ginny might be—she might—" Hermione couldn't choke out the words as her index finger followed the path of her reading, ignoring the droplets falling onto the pages from her cheeks. The genius refused to stop reading though, despite how much it terrified her just being a couple pages into the journal. So far, all she knew was that the man who wrote this had suffered the same curse as Ginny, but his accounts of the others that he visited… How all of them were doomed to a fate of insanity and death. That was when Hermione began to sob. Lilly—for once—wasn't sure how to comfort her roommate. Ten minutes later, where the two remained unmoving except for Hermione turning pages, there was a knock on the door. Tabby poked her head in, features visibly distraught.

"I'm scared…" Tabby whispered from the doorway, her right hand rubbing her left arm like a nervous child. Her gaze was trained on the floor, tears brimming her eyes at the sight of one of Ginny's sweaters thrown haphazardly on the ground—no doubt from the mildly sloppy chaser. "I want my best friend back." She slammed her eyes shut, tears squeezing out despite how hard she fought against them. Tabby didn't wipe them away though. She was beginning to feel light headed from how hard she was closing her eyes. Suddenly, the younger girl was enveloped in a hug, and Lilly cooed softly in her ear as she rocked them side to side soothingly. Hermione didn't even react to the commotion, flipping through pages faster than thought humanly possible.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore and Xavior!" Hermione suddenly jumped up from her chair, sending the wooden piece of furniture toppling over and clattering against the ground. She didn't spare the two even a sideways glance before she was sprinting down the stairs with the book clutched under her arm. "Harry, follow me!" She told the boy, who was off the couch and flanking her out of the common room.

"Not without me." Sophie hissed as she appeared on Hermione's other side. The brunette merely nodded as her mind raced while they skidded around corners and bounded through the halls.

**LINE BREAK**

"Are you crazy, Weasely? That storm will rip you apart." Grile frowned in his drenched robs, baffled at Ginny's easy smile as she mounted her broom. She was acting like it was sunny and seventy-five degrees out with a gentle breeze. "We even called off our practice!" Terry Grile was not someone to cancel things lightly, especially quidditch. But when their starting beater gets thrown out of the sky and three second string chasers are also forced to land because their brooms broke, even Grile sees the danger that the weather proposed.

"Don't worry." Ginny shrugged tiredly, chuckling to herself. She tightened the arm guards out of habit, pulling her tie loose again also out of similar habit. Right now, she was on autopilot—which was ironic considering the weather was anything but autopilot safe. "I know what I'm doing." Kicking off the ground, she launched into the sky, streaming straight up as gusts of gale force wind flung her around. She had to level off about three hundred feet in the air, slipping to the side of her broom due to the biting rain. Panting as the oxygen was ripped out of her lungs and syphoned into the storm, the redhead readjusted herself atop the broom.

The sky was swirling in a confusing array of different shades of black. Not a sliver of the should-be setting sun could be seen, but lightning streaked the sky with bitter vengeance, as if making up for the lack of sun. _**'You really thing killing yourself up here is going to work?' The voice was trying to scream at her, but the storm was even drowning it out. 'I will NOT allow this!' **_Ginny grit her teeth when she felt a heavy presence fog her mind, and she knew that the voice was trying to overcome her senses. It was panicking, and Ginny was in full manic appreciation of the frantic siege her curse was setting on her consciousness. If ever a time for triumph in the face of stupidity, the redhead had to admit that this would be it. _**'Hold on to the damned broom!' The voice screamed out. **_Pain was flooding through her body from both the storm and the voice fighting to manipulate her actions. In defiance, Gin took one hand off the shaft of the broom, followed by the other. They were almost perpendicular to the ground. Without any stirring, the broom did an entire 360.

"So this is freedom." She whispered, her words carried off into the raging wind as her body began to go limp in the storm. Ginny closed her eyes, taking a deep, rain-ridden breath as her flight hit turbulence. The voice finally shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess I should apologize for the cliffhanger? Hmm… I'll think about it. Well this fic is only a few chapters from the end. I know, I know… please, hold back your tears. But do not fret, because even though this seems like a dark, dark time… there is still hope, right? You'll just have to find out soon, because the next chapter will be up by next Thursday! That's right, I set a deadline for myself because I'm finally beginning to get a steady schedule in my life.<strong>

**-JZ**


	20. The Runaway

**Here is the next Chapter. I plan on updating again by Monday. Keep on keepin' it on! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-JZ**

* * *

><p>"Hey kids, slow down." Xavior laughed as the trio nearly trampled him. Hermione and Harry skidded to a stop in front of him, while Sophie stumbled to a halt in front of Professor McGonagall. The two teachers had been discussing the curriculum and students' progress before the three Gryffindors appeared.<p>

"We can't. It's Ginny!" Hermione sputtered out, and Xavior's face transformed into concern. McGonagall narrowed her eyes, her arms crossing.

"What's the meaning of this?" The transfiguration teacher demanded, eyeing her house with a hard stare. "Granger, speak up." Hermione held the journal out.

"Ginny's in trouble. I need to talk to Dumbledore." McGonagall nodded. A roar of thunder shook the building.

"Where is she?" Xavior breathed out airily, his heart racing with fear. Harry and Sophie shared a look, shrugging in response. Hermione's expression was pensive, before she met Xavior's gaze.

"The pitch." The DADA teacher recoiled as if struck by lightning.

"In this storm? Damn it!" He grabbed Sophie's shoulder, already in mid sprint down the hallway. "We'll find her. You get to Dumbledore!" He tossed over his shoulder, and Sophie matched his pace. They passed by many students who wore comical expressions and curious eyes, but neither Xavior nor Sophie even fumbled in step. It wasn't until they saw the sodden Slytherin team trudging through the halls did Xavior slow his tempo. Sophie followed his lead, but glared questioningly at the professor. "Grile, did your team just leave the pitch? Any sign of Weasely?" He panted, but his tone was regal like any other time he spoke to students.

"Yes Professor, I told her she was insane but Weasely just said she knew what she was doing. No way in hell we could even take off to drag her arse down here anyways. The wind is too brutal." Grile haughtily admitted, puffing his cheeks out in frustration. Sure Ginny Weasely wasn't Grile's favorite person, but he respected her and her prowess in magic. That was their common link, and of course, friendly competition. Xavior just nodded, picking up his sprint again without warning. Sophie groaned, rolling her eyes as she trailed behind the sporadic man.

"Sir, you don't think she'd do anything stupid, right?" Sophie managed to huff out as they entered the rain. Grile had been right, the wind tore apart the sky and turned the rain into a deadly sheet that continued its merciless onslaught without discrimination. "Professor?"

"This is my fault." Xavior slid to a stop, staring up at the blackened sky, flinching as a bolt of lightning struck the middle goal ring on the North side of the pitch. "I should have realized something was wrong." He hissed, fists clenched tight enough to cause the nails on his left fingers to cut into the palm of his hand. Sophie pushed her way passed him roughly.

"Fine, I don't give a damn about your pity party. I'm looking for my friend." Sophie threw over her shoulder, running towards the Gryffindor locker rooms. She yanked her broom out of her locker and reemerged into the soggy weather. Xavior's eyes widened, yelling at her to stop. Sophie grit her teeth, taking a running start. She had to get a lift from the wind, and just as she thought she'd crash back to the ground, Sophie regained control of her trajectory and leveled off. She looked down to see Xavior sprinting to the shed. A sudden gust came from the west, throwing the quidditch player into the wooden side of the Gryffindor tower. Pushing off the beam, Sophie panted as the oxygen was drawn out of her lungs by the force of the storm.

"We'll do one sweep around. Look for a crash site." Xavior was just above her now, having to shout his words. Sophie gave a thumbs up, not trust her own voice to carry far enough to his ears. She went around the outside of the pitch, scanning the ground and the air for any sign of her friend. Sophie was confident that if anyone could survive through this storm on a broom, it would be non-other than the stubborn, crass, redheaded chaser from Gryffindor. But to her nauseous discovery, Ginny was nowhere to be found. Sophie did another sweep of the grounds, squinting as she caught sight of something caught on a branch of a tall tree in the Forbidden Forrest just a hundred yards away. The only miracle of her seeing it at all was because of the coloring and its sporadic flapping in the wind. Swallowing the rain that shoved its way through her nose and mouth, the older girl leaned into her broom, streamlining towards the clue. A minute into her flight, the article came loose and twisted violently in the air, turning the situation into an impromptu seeker and snitch scenario. Sophie held her hand out as far as she could, lined up just behind the maroon and gold fabric. Her hand clasped around the tail end of the item, but she lost her balance. Sophie shut her eyes as she felt her broom tip and her body begin to catch air. Less than a foot off her broom, she was suddenly suspended in the air. Xavior held her by the back of the shirt, letting out a grunt as he hoisted her on the back of his broom.

"Will this thing hold us?" Sophie muttered into his ear. Xavior merely shrugged, doing his best to control the shitty broom as they descended towards the pitch again. As soon as their feet hit the ground, Professor Xavior spun around and lifted Sophie up by her shirt collar.

"I said ONE SWEEP! You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!" He screamed in her face, anger tainting every wrinkle of worry in her brow. Sophie recoiled, pushing him away from her. Her own fierce expression appearing, and a finger slammed into Xavior's shoulder.

"Looking for my friend! I'm not just going to give up. She's out there, she has to be!" She waved the tattered Gryffindor tie in his face, the very clue she nearly died to obtain. Xavior deflated, holding the tie like a lifeline for only a moment. His expression hardened, but it lacked the rage.

"Ginny is my daughter. I could never… I'd never give up on her." His painful words sent a wave of guilt flurrying inside the Gryffindor. "But I'm also a professor, and I can't risk the lives of students. I won't allow you to die for this." Xavior threw the tie on the muddy pitch, sighing as he heavily marched back towards the castle, far slower than his previous pace. "Ginny would never forgive me if her friends got hurt. I would never forgive myself." Sophie wasn't sure if she'd heard him, or if it was just the blustering tempest playing tricks on her. Reaching down, Sophie retrieved the tie and clung to it. She, yet again, followed Xavior. But this time, there was no hint of that hope she held before. And in the safety of the rain, Sophie sobbed. For the first time throughout this entire ordeal, she allowed herself to crack.

Dumbledore's office was packed rather full. By this time, McGonagall was reading through the book along with the Headmaster. Hermione, Lilly, Tabby, and Harry were huddled together on a couch in the spacious office. The four Gryffindors didn't speak, they couldn't. Too much fear was soaking their bodies, each harboring their own reasons for silence. Hermione was silently crying as the words she read appeared in print again and again in her head, while Tabby leaned against the brunette with arms tightly wrapped around herself. Lilly was chewing her nails, thinking about Ginny and Sophie up in the stormy skies, flinching at every crack of crescendos thunder. Even Harry stared off into space, mulling over what everything meant, how it all intertwined, and if he'd ever see the redhead again. But the moment two drenched figures shuffled into the office, everyone abandoned their tasks. Lilly leapt from her seat, nearly tripping over the rug as she collided with Sophie, who kept her wet head firmly directed towards the floor.

"Baby? Sophie, look at me. Soph, what's wrong?" Lilly demanded, gasping when she saw Sophie's eyes puffy and red. It was the first time she'd ever seen her girlfriend actually crying. An anvil dropped in her gut, and Lilly had to fight the urge to be sick.

"Xavior?" McGonagall's question hung lifelessly in the air. He simply shook his head, remaining lifeless in his position. McGonagall hissed a breath, a hand covering her mouth in shock. Sophie however brushed passed her girlfriend, stumbling towards the stoic brunette on the couch. Hermione was stunned, her eyes tracking Sophie's movement without really seeing her at all. When the quidditch player stopped before Hermione, her hand unclenched around the wrinkled and muddy Gryffindor tie. Hermione's fingers traced a couple of the stripes before pulling it close to her chest and her body released the most mournful of sobs. Her entire body shook as she rocked back and forth, clutching the only thing left as a reminder of the Gryffindor she was in love with.

**LINE BREAK**

**[Five Days Later]**

"My bloody fucking head…" The redhead muttered as her eyes cracked open slightly. The dim light swinging above her was too luminesce, carving what felt like another giant split into her skull. She tried to rub away the pain, but her arms strained against heavy chains. "What's going on? Where am I?" And cue immense panic. She struggled against the chains, the entire wooden chair creaking and groaning in protest. The only thing the redhead managed to accomplish was to draw the attention of two figures huddled over a huge bowl.

"Look at that, she's awake. Can't say I expected this." The one man's voice chimed in sadistically, resonating with a tinny pitch. His hands clapped together, ambling over to their hostage. "Come on kiddo, what're you gonna do?" He giggled manically, leaning in until his lips brushed against her left ear. "BOO!" He screeched. Flinching away, she slammed her eyes shut to stave off the nausea flooding her empty stomach as it churned and rolled.

"Enough. Shut up or I'll dig two graves." The feminine tone hissed, irritation clearly audible. The man stumbled at the smack he received to the back of the head, grumbling to himself about her being bossy. "Now, now, my dear brother is right though… Looks like someone finished her nap. So, should we keep you awake for what's next, or should I put you out of your misery?" The sadistic gleam in the emotionless brown gaze sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. Fear rolled off of her in waves. As the captor reached a hand out to hold the hostage's jaw, some sort of stick thing was pointed at her face. "This will only hurt a lot."

"Leave me alone!" Screaming out, green eyes clenched shut as the room around her began to shake. Objects flew off the shelves and the two figures stumbled backwards. To the redhead's amazement, she felt the chains fall to the ground. Without a second thought, she bolted from her chair, sprinting up a staircase that was in one end of the room. The door at the top was shut, and no doubt locked, but it miraculously swung open as she approached. "Wow…" She whispered, skidding around the corner.

"Stop!" The woman's voice was muffled as the door slammed shut again behind the escapee. The redhead marveled at the room around her, filled from floor to ceiling with random items. The counter had a register that was stupidly left open with the money bag on top. As she heard a pounding on the door, she ran over and grabbed the bag before sliding out the front entrance. She staggered forwards, snow whirling around her and being blinded by the white winter wonderland.

**HONK!**

"Watch it, kid!" Someone shouted, and the redhead jumped out of the way of a vehicle that barely slowed, slipping on the icy curb. Flat on her back, the teen couldn't tell the difference between the pristine white ground or the wintery pearl sky. Her pulsating temples surged yet again, darkness creeping in on the edges of her vision.

"Are you alright?" An elderly man leaned over, concern written all over his face. He held out his hand, not deterred when the teenager didn't react. "You seem a bit out of it, darlin'." The black and purple striped beanie he wore had grey hair spilling out under the brim. Two calloused hands clutched both shoulders, lifting her right up into the air and back on her feet. She swayed as her balance fought to regain control. "Wow there, you mus' be freezin'. Come on, it ain't much but it's better than stayin' out on the street." She followed him dumbly, suddenly finding herself sitting on an egg crate at the edge of an alley. The old man pulled up a flipped bucket next to her, suddenly swinging his heavy coat around her shivering shoulders. "What's your story, darlin'?" She shook her head, pulling the winter jacket tighter around herself.

"Find her!" Across the street, the man and woman burst out of the store. Above them, the frosted sign read: Simpson's Pawn Shop. The teen was about to jump up to run, but the elderly man just held her in place by the front of the coat. He shook his head once, and then put a finger up to his lips. Gently, he popped the collar of the coat and placed his hat on her head. Her two captors didn't even take notice of the homeless duo across the street, each running in opposite directions.

"Findin' trouble, darlin'?" The man chuckled, rubbing his arms to ward off the chill.

"I guess…" She sighed, smiling appreciatively towards him.

"Well, I'm Kip. And this is my alley." He made a grand gesture around them. Kip's hair was fuzzy and unruly, having a greying beard to match the mess. But the twinkle in his cerulean gaze is what really stood out. "What about you? Got a name?" Kip watched the teen frown, biting her lip. "Hey, I don't care what trouble you're in. I jus' wanna know what to call ya."

"I don't… I don't remember." She whispered, her mind completely blank. Every time she thought she could grasp at something, it just floated away. In fact, she had no idea about anything: where she was, why she was here, who she was. Kip smiled softly at her, quirking a bushy eyebrow. "I'm serious. I have no clue who I am."

"Well, do you know why those pawn brokers were lookin' for you? The seemed hell bent on catchin' ya." Kip leaned in closer, not wanting his words to travel in the wind. He knew the value of privacy. The girl simply shook her head again, before curling in tighter to the warmth of the coat.

"I just… I woke up tied to a chair in the basement. And then there was like, some earthquake or something. I just ran. I don't know why I was there." She shivered, for a different reason this time. Kip frowned, not liking what he was hearing. Sure, there were rumors of those Simpson fellows being into some rituals or witchcraft, or whatever mumbo-jumbo, but Kip just steered clear of them. He didn't like that they were after this girl. "I took some cash…" She whispered guiltily, pulling the little red money bag out from under her dirty white button up shirt. Kip chuckled at her conscious.

"Darlin', you woke up tied up in their basement. I think takin' a little bit of runaway cash ain't the crime here." Kip took the money bag, unzipping the top and pulling out the large stack of bills from inside. He whistled quietly, fanning through the money for a moment before folding it up and putting it in the inside pocket of the coat around the redhead.

"What're you doing?" She leaned away, glancing at Kip suspiciously.

"Most of those are small bills. There's a bus one block down from here. It should come in about…" He looked towards the clock that hung in the store next to them. "In about ten minutes. Get on that bus, and take it as far as you can go. Then get on a local bus, or take a taxi, do something. Get further away. Find some small, noname town. When you reach there, you're gonna have to find somewhere to sleep and work. Buy some clothes… You should have enough for a decent start. If you're lucky, someone will give ya a chance." He was leaning in really close, and the redhead could smell his musky breath. "You need to get goin', kid." Kip stood up, pulling her with him. The teen didn't really know what was going on, her brain jumbled with all these instructions. "Don't tell no one about that shop, you hear? Don't say how you woke up, and don't say anybody is after ya. People will only think you're a criminal. Make up a story. Jus' don't let anyone start puttin' flyers up about you or anythin'. Stay on the down low, ya got it?" They had stopped walking now, at the bus stop that luckily only had a few other people waiting too. Kip pointed up at the bus stop schedule that was protected by a plastic poster board. He studied it for a moment before turning to the runaway. "Okay, take this to Canal Winchester. It should be the last stop. After that, find some way to get further out of the city. At least an hour, more would be better." The bus was just down the street, twenty feet from the stop. "You've got $2500 in that coat. Don't lose it." The redhead frowned, reaching in and pulling it out. Kip was just about to shout at her, but didn't want to draw any attention to them. "Never pull money out in public. It'll get ya killed." He hissed venomously. The teenager gulped, but held out a few bills for him.

"That's $1000. You need a new coat, Kip." The runaway smirked charmingly at the man, and it was the first time he'd seen her smile. He was dazed for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes. The bus squeaked to a stop, and Kip kept his new friend from stepping on until last. He had the cash safely stored in his pocket, thankful for the opportunity it'd give him. A chance to get back on his feet. He sighed in relief that the redhead had taken his advice and promptly hid the money. He grabbed five dollar bill, putting it in her hand.

"Here you go, kid. Time for you to start your new life." Kip ushered her forwards, and she was the last to board the bus. The teen nervously gave the driver her money, and he stared at her.

"We don't make change." He announced dryly.

"Th-That's fine." She stammered, glancing back at Kip.

"Make sure she get's off in Canal Winchester. She ain't used to the buses." Kip called out to the driver. He sighed, looking the redhead up and down before nodding. The teen walked to the back of the bus, taking a window seat and waving goodbye to Kip as the bus drove off.

The hour the bus ride took wasn't long enough for the teenager. During the entire ride, her brain strained itself desperately trying to find draw up some sort of memory. The only thing it accomplished was regaining the splitting migraine only to have it multiply exponentially. Her head fell to her hands, her elbows propped up on her wet and soggy jeans. She hardly felt human as her body rebelled against the stop and go traffic, constant chatter of the other passengers, and especially the smell of exhaust fumes. She didn't know how long she sat like that, but when the bus driver announced Canal Winchester, she knew it was because of her. The redhead shakily stood, stumbling off the bus and into another unfamiliar world. Part of her wanted to go back to the nice man, learn more about him and be given more advice. She wanted something that was familiar, even if she'd just met Kip. The black coat was zipped up, but the redhead crossed her arms to preserve the warmth and familiarity it harbored.

The teenager saw a gas station, packed full of cars, trucks, and semis. The huge sign that stuck twenty feet into the air was creative in its name: The Truck Stop. Simple and sweet, just like she liked it. There was a little café attached to the side of the gas station, the aroma of food immediately garnered a response from her famished stomach. Entering the tiny diner, she smiled as a middle aged woman named Peggy sauntered up to her.

"Hello dear, why don't ya take a seat right here." She patted a seat up at the bar stools, sliding a menu in place. "I'll be back in a few. Anything to drink?"

"Water, please." The teen smiled gratefully, sinking into the cushy stool. The café wasn't exceptionally busy, probably since it was just about 9:30 at night. With an exhausted sigh, she rested her head on folded arms.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?" The waitress set the water down, leaning on the counter as the redhead lifted her head. She had the most adorable puppy dog eyes Peggy had ever seen.

"I'm just really bloody tired." The teen sighed again, her back slouching. Peggy tilted her head, grinning at the girl.

"I thought I heard an accent. British? You're a long way from home." As Peggy brushed back a strand of blonde curls, she tapped the redhead's forehead. "Where're your parents." When the girl shrugged, Peggy frowned. "How long have you been on your own?"

"It feels like forever." She muttered to herself, but Peggy heard her. "For as long as I can remember." The teen smirked, but Peggy wasn't privy to the inside joke.

"How about I bring you out a cheeseburger and some fries? You look starved." And Peggy wasn't kidding. The redheaded teen was tall, but she was all skin and bones. Athletic sure, but it was no wonder the girl was still shivering considering not a centimeter of fat was on her body to keep her warm. It was quite honestly unhealthy. The redhead smiled, nodding her head happily.

"Where ya headed, kiddo?" A man sat beside her, waving at Peggy as she put an order in to the cooks. She smiled back, giving him a friendly wave back. "If you're going out towards Charleston, I might be able to help ya out."

"Really?" The redhead blinked at him in shock. Peggy slid a plate of food in front of her and the teenager almost melted on the spot. Maybe the food would help her headache.

"Flynn here drives loads cross country all the time. He's a good fella." Peggy vouched for him, and that put some ease in the teen's stomach… along with the bite of ground beef, cheese, and condiments artfully created between two delectable buns. "Like the burger, I take it?"

"It's brilliant!" She exclaimed, sighing in the utmost satisfaction. Flynn glanced at Peggy before chuckling at the girl's antics.

"What's up with the accent?" He tapped coffee mug on the table.

"Sod off. Is it really that noticeable?" She grumbled with a pout. "And it's not my fault. You all are the ones talking funny." The teen defended herself, finding the fries just as amazing as the burger itself. The adults busted into laughs, rolling their eyes.

"So Brit, what's your name?" Flynn dug into his own food as it arrived, Peggy having his regular order memorized by now. The redhead paused, keeping Kip's advice in mind. She chewed her food thoughtfully. "Should I just call you the Queen of England?" Flynn teased, his little beer belly shaking from his guffaw. The redhead shrugged, smirking at him from behind her water glass.

"Brit will do just fine." Flynn cocked an eyebrow, huffing at her reply. "You can never truly tell if someone is just a nice person, or an absolute nutter." The British teen matched Flynn's eyebrow, and he leaned back with a baffled expression.

"Nutter?" He looked to Peggy, who was biting back a giggle behind a stack of plates.

"You know, a crazy person."

**LINE BREAK**

"It's only been five days, Slayfer." Dumbledore sat at his desk calmly, hands clasped together as he watched the DADA professor pace his office. Xavior shot a seething glare that would have burned anybody but the collected headmaster. "We've had search parties scour the school grounds. Ginny is not here."

"You make that sound like a good thing!" The man shouted, at his wits end. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles made him appear more like an asylum patient than a professor.

"If she'd crashed, you would have found her." Xavior calmed down slightly, closing his eyes. That was true. If Ginny had died in that storm, they would have found her body. And as much as he hated himself for it, he was thankful for that small sliver of hope.

"So what? She ran away? Where would she have gone?" He bitterly punched the wall, leaning against it for support a second later. "How did it get like this?" Xavior's mind kept flashing back to the devastated faces of the Weasely family when he had to deliver the new that Ginny was missing. Not only was everyone out searching for the girl, but even her friends were inserting themselves into the investigation. And after Xavior repeatedly told them to just let the adults take care of it, he knew the group was scheming on their own. After everything that's happened, the DADA professor had no doubts that Ginny's friends were searching just as thoroughly on their own as his squad was. But if she didn't want to be found… Xavior shuddered at the thought that he may have taught his daughter the perfect skills to evade them.

"Ginny Weasely wouldn't leave her family and friends behind." Xavior didn't want do believe Dumbledore because that would mean only one other option. And he dreaded what the sixth year would have to endure if that was true. "You know this, Slayfer. She is every bit of Molly's, and your's, and Arthur's daughter. None of you taught her to run."

**LINE BREAK**

"So what you running from, Brit?" Flynn had wondered as he saw the girl stir in her seat. The redhead had fallen asleep the moment she sat down in the cab of the semi. She yawned, resting her head on the window as she watched the winter storm flurry in the dark.

"I don't know." The truck driver noticed her sinking deeper into her coat. "Where are we?"

"Well, we crossed the border into West Virginia about twenty minutes ago." Flynn squinted against the reflection of his headlights off the fat flakes of snow. He slowed the truck as they reached the beginning of the city limits… more of a small town limit actually. "I think this is called Winfield." As they passed the houses and small businesses, the British teenager lifted her head.

"Can you drop me off?" Flynn chuckled before it died on his tongue.

"Oh, you were serious. Why here?"

"Because I want to?" She asked him with the same baffled confusion that he reflected in his voice. Pulling the semi over, Flynn shook his head as he pointed across the street at a 24-hour diner.

"I've gone there a few times. Good food, nice people." Flynn patted the redhead's shoulder with a small frown. "Watch out for yourself, Brit."

"Thanks, back at'cha, Flynn." She nodded to him with a smirk, struggling with a fake American accent. Flynn doubled over laughing, rolling his eyes at the teen. "I'm off." She sighed quietly, opening the door and hiding her face from the wind. Flynn stared after her as she jogged into the diner across the street, running a hand through his thinning hair. Turning blinker on, Flynn continued his journey to Charleston.

"Hi, my name's Ashley! I'll be serving you tonight." A tanned teenager with long blonde hair done up in a messy bun beamed brightly at the redhead. "What can I get for you?" Ashley pulled out a pen that she had stuck in her bun, clicking it as she led the taller girl to a booth.

"Cheeseburger and fries?" The redhead asked sheepishly, hungry again even though it'd only been a couple of hours. Ashley tilted her head as she wrote that down.

"Drink?"

"Water would be much appreciated." The blonde's eyes widened, sliding into the booth next to the redhead, trapping her in a very befuddled state.

"Is that an English accent? Oh my god, that's so sexy!" Ashley gushed, a dreamy haze in her tone. The redhead smirked, relaxing at their close proximity.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She charmed breezily, her green eyes blazing mischievously. Ashley blushed, blue eyes staring at green ones. "Make that an order for two, and maybe we can chat a bit?" The blonde nodded dumbly before scrambling to her feet and almost sprinting towards the kitchen. When she went around to the kitchen, she saw her best friend at the grill. They were both juniors at Winfield High.

"Care, there's a hottie at booth four. And she asked me to have dinner with her!" Ashley giggled to the brunette girl with her hair up in a ponytail, who merely rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Caroline. She was all suave and has this adorable accent."

"Ash, maybe you should give me her order so I can start it?" Caroline laughed as the blonde nearly threw the order slip at her. "Do you even know her name?"

"Well… no." Ashley flushed faintly, biting her lip. "I didn't want to sound creepy."

"Riiiiiiight…" Care quirked an eyebrow skeptically, starting on the order. "Don't forget her water." She pointed to the note on the slip, and Ashley spun around to fill the order. Walking back up to the redhead at the table, Ashley slid the water in front of the distracted teen.

"You look a thousand miles away." Ash giggled, hoping to start a conversation. The redhead smiled thankfully, but didn't really respond. "Hey, you look like you've had a rough day."

"You don't know the half of it." The girl mumbled, taking a sip of her water. Ashley once again sat at the booth, but this time opposite of the other teen. "Don't you have other customers?"

"Look around? Hardly anyone ever comes in after midnight." The redhead shrugged in response. "Come on, I'm a pretty good listener. What's going through that red head of yours?"

"Nothing." She admitted sorrowfully. Ashley didn't understand.

"You know my name, so what's yours?" She decided maybe a light conversation would be best to start out with. Oh she really had no clue.

"That's the problem." The redhead closed her eyes, hoping that her headache would finally disappear. "I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Oh, like… uh amnesia?" A curt nod was the reply. "What happened?"

"I just… woke up on a bus." The redheaded teen lied, but it came off so easily that Ashley didn't even catch it. "Pathetic, isn't it? I don't even know my own name."

"Hey, it's not pathetic. People don't exactly choose to… well, lose their memories. We'll just come up with a name." Ashley mulled over it, thinking intensely as she stared into the redhead's soul.

"You've gotta look away, luv. You're burning a hole through my skull." Ashley grinned, snapping her fingers.

"I got it. Since you're a flirt—"

"A flirt? Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you are." Ashley looked the redhead up and down, nodding to herself as if that confirmed everything. "You're like a Miss Casanova. How's that? Missy?"

"No, that sounds weird." The redhead pouted, crossing her arms. "And I'm not a flirt."

"Liar." Ash giggled, sticking her tongue out. "Anyways, I guess you don't particularly sound or look like a Missy. How about Cass?" The girl bit her lip, drumming her fingers against the table before shrugging. "Okay, Cass it is!"

"Orders up!" Caroline called from the back, looking through the little window to see Ashley and the redhead at the booth. Ash hopped up to get their food, smiling and giving a little thumbs up to Care as she walked over. "You weren't kidding about the hottie thing."

"Told ya so. Plus she's got a sexy British accent." Ashley picked up the food.

"What's her name?"

"That's the thing. She actually can't remember anything." Ashley whispered to her best friend. Caroline had a skeptical frown. "I'm serious. I don't think she's lying. Anyways, we decided on the name Cass. It's short for Miss Casanova."

"Just be careful, Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>I've got this up a few days earlier! Hoorah! So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think the twist is a good thing. I hope nobody saw it coming? Anyways, let me know what you think about the story so far. I love reviews and PM so I look forward to hearing from you. Enjoy your day, and do good things!<strong>

**-JZ**


End file.
